Once Upon a Time, In a Land Far Far Away
by unbrokensaviorwithperfecthair
Summary: AU: The curse has been broken, but there are many challenges to come in FTL. Perhaps the greatest one is teaching Emma how to love. Basically, just some Charming Family lovely-ness. Graham/Emma, Charming/Snow. Not canon, so no spoilers. Rated T for a few adult themes, though nothing graphic. Also, a little bit of language, but nothing major. Set 5 years in future.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS IS GOING TO GO, SINCE THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE ATEMPTED A MULTI-SHIP STORY. I WOULD LOVE SOME POINTERS!**

**DON'T OWN OUAT. WISH I DID. IT'S SO ADDICTIVE.**

All of the residents of Storybrooke stood in the forest, tears of joy streaming down their faces. Everyone was in good spirits; even Grumpy was hugging people. Henry immediately took off and explored, with Emma calling after him. Finally, she gave in and followed, only to keep an eye on him, or so she claimed. They all knew the two only wanted a little while to be alone, freely mother and son. They came back 15 minutes later, huge grins plastered to their faces. Suddenly, it occurred to James and Snow that they were the leaders of the country. James cleared his throat.

"Well, that was an interesting 33 years." He said. "I would like to thank Emma for saving us." They all clapped, and despite the blonde's protests, Snow dragged her up to the front of the group. "Words cannot describe how thankful I am to finally be back with my wife, and our daughter." He continued. At that, Emma's face crumpled, and the three fell into a tender embrace. Henry pushed his way into them, somehow ending up in the middle. They laughed through their tears at his antics.

"In the morning, I will send my men out to determine the damage, and find the status of the Evil Queen." James proclaimed. Everyone clapped. "But for now, go and be with your families." The crowd dispersed, leaving the 4 standing in the forest.

"This is so screwed up." Emma said.

"It's wonderful!" Snow beamed.

"Mary, I'm from Boston. This is the middle of nowhere. That's a bit of a leap."

"Mom, this is who they really are." Henry said.

"Cool it, Kid. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that this actually exists." Emma replied.

"Let's go home, Darling." Snow said.

"I think we'll have to redecorate her room." James said.

"Am I going to live with you guys? In a castle?" Henry asked.

"Why are you still acting like you're 10?" Emma whined.

"Well, you _did_ miss the first 10 years of my life." Henry shrugged. "Am I going to get to use a sword?"

"When you're older, Henry." James said.

"But I'm 15!" He argued.

"Kid, I'm not letting you anywhere _near _a sword. You're gonna end up killing yourself or something." Emma said, draping an arm around his neck.

"When are you going to start calling me Henry?"

"It's become a term of endearment." Emma shrugged. "As long as you're okay with it."

"It's fine. I was just wondering." Henry said.

"Well, here we are." James said. Snow sighed happily, leaning into James.

"Cool!" Henry ran up the stairs. Snow laughed.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" James asked.

"Let's." Snow agreed. Emma watched the two walk in, hand in hand, still in disbelief. Finally, she walked in, taking in the sight of the huge place. She walked aimlessly around, until she ended up in a room painted pink, with 'Emma' stenciled on the wall. A voice startled her.

"For some reason, I don't see you ever sleeping in here. It's too pink and frilly." She spun around, eyes wide, and came face to face with Graham.

"What the hell!"

"I've missed you, Emma." He took a step forward.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said.

"Is that anyway to greet the love of your life?"

"What makes you the love of my life?" She countered.

"I see you're still feisty as ever." Graham took another step forward, so their lips were mere inches apart.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Emma said.

"Okay." Graham pulled her to him, and they shared a long, passionate kiss. They broke apart only when the need for oxygen became a problem. Someone cleared their throat.

"Oh geez." Graham said, and put his best smile on.

"Charming, leave the two alone." Snow said.

"I see you've found your room." He said.

"Yeah." Emma replied.

"Good." James smiled.

"Might need a bigger bed, though. And some different pain." Emma looked around and wrinkled her knows in disgust.

"You kissed my mom _again_." Henry whined. "I'm glad you're alive, though." He launched himself at the huntsman.

"That makes two of us." Graham hugged the boy.

"I give you permission to date her. But if you hurt her in _any_ way, I will have your head." James said.

"Relax. I'll be fine." Emma assured him.

"He spared my life, Charming. " Snow said softly.

"I'm not being unreasonable."

"You're being an overprotective father." Snow argued playfully.

"That's my job as a father." He insisted. They went on like that for some time, before Emma had enough.

"Hey! Just wanna put it out there that I've been taking care of myself for 33 years. I'm pretty sure I can handle him." Snow and James stopped, and looked at her for a moment.

"Oh, Emma, Dear. You don't have to be alone anymore. Here, there are always happy endings." Snow said, rushing over to her daughter. Emma stiffened at first, then slowly relaxed into the hug.

"This is going to take some time to get used to, I guess." Emma retracted, suddenly uncomfortable with the affection. It still scared her to get close to people.

"Let's go explore some more." Henry tugged his mother's arm.

"Okay. Did you know you're crazy?" Emma agreed.

"I was right about this, wasn't I?" Henry said.

"Hey Graham! Huntsman, whoever you are, let's go!" Emma yelled. Graham sprinted after them. Snow sighed and looked around the room.

"How long is it going to take for her to be able to love us?" Snow asked.

"She's spent her whole life trying not to care about people. But she loves us." James assured her.

"How do we break her walls down? I want my daughter back. Ironically, she feels farther away than when she was taken from my arms." Snow said.

"It'll be okay." James kissed the top of her head. "I've missed you." He said, pulling her into a kiss.

"As I you." Snow replied.

"33 long years. I don't know how I survived." James said.

"I think she'll finally be happy. Her and Graham are meant to be. Just like you and I. It really has been too long." Snow said, leaning into him, and taking in his scent.

"When Henry and Emma get back, we will make up that time. That kid is just adorable, isn't he?"

"Very." Snow giggled.

"Do you think they'll get lost?" He asked.

"Probably." Snow said.

"If they're not back in an hour, I'll send out a search party." James joked.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." James replied.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT, ESPECIALLY **_**VALERY88 **_**AND **_**LUX THEBARBARIONWARRIOR**_** FOR THEIR REVIEWS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

For the first time in a very long time, everyone slept well that night. Early in the morning, sunlight streamed through the windows, and birds chirped, waking Snow up. It took her a moment to realize there was a warm body next to her. Smiling, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning, my love." He flipped around and smiled up at him.

"Good morning." She said. A passionate kiss ensued. They finally broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"What's on the agenda today?" He asked.

"Well," She sat up, elbows propped on knees, "I think I will go reacquaint myself with the forest. Maybe we can show Henry and Emma around." Snow said.

"I can't. Maybe this afternoon." James said, pulling on his pants.

"Why not?" Snow questioned.

"I have to go debrief the army." He replied.

"This soon?"

"We have no idea if the Evil Queen is still alive, and what plans she has to attack us." James said.

"You will be careful, won't you?"

"You know when you look at me with those big, beautiful eyes, I can never say 'no' to you."

"Oh, Charming!" Snow gushed. Suddenly, there was a loud _crash_ from the kitchen. "Henry." She muttered. The two flew down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Sorry." Henry apologized.

"What were you doing?" James asked.

"I was trying to make a cake for Emma. It's her birthday." The 16 year old explained.

"Here," Snow laughed, "Let me help you."

"While you two work on that, I'll go debrief. Have fun." James turned to leave, but was blocked by Emma. "Oh, hi Darling." He smiled.

"I'm going with you." She said in a tone that made no room for argument. Still, James argued.

"I don't need you to be my body guard, Emma. Besides, your mother should teach you a think or two about being royal. Just focus on getting to know your son." James went to sidestep her, but she copied him.

"I said, I'm. Going. _With you_." This time, it was accompanied by a glare. After a moment of glaring right back at her, and seeing she wasn't going to back down, he finally said,

"Fine. Just… be careful." Smiling in triumph, she grabbed her red coat off the rack and went outside, waiting. James shook his head at his wife.

"And besides," she said, "I'm not really princess material. Dresses, and jewelry, and fancy talking and being overly nice aren't really my thing. And Henry, don't make a mess."

Once Snow and Henry were sure the two were out of earshot, she asked.

"What kind of cake do you want to make her?"

"Chocolate with white frosting." Henry declared after pondering the question for a moment.

"Do you want to write anything on it?"

"_Happy Birthday, Emma/Mom_!"

"I think we can do that."

It turned out to be a fairly difficult process. By the time they were done, Henry was covered in flour, and cake batter was everywhere.

"You can write _Happy Birthday, Emma_, and I'll write _/Mom!_" He said.

"Sounds like a plan."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"I want to thank you all for showing up." James said, taking a seat in the debriefing room.

"What's she doing here?" Grumpy asked, grumpy as ever.

"You know, I'm not really sure." James looked at his daughter.

"I want to kill Regina." Emma said, stepping forward.

"Whoever has the shot is taking it." One person said.

"Too bad. She screwed up my son. There's no way in Hell she's getting away with that. She also took-" She cut herself off as she realized what she was saying.

"We will do everything we can to make sure you get to." James assured her.

"That's not fair!" One man yelled.

"I empathize with Emma. She's the reason Emma isn't-" He had to cut himself off, too. Emma raised an eyebrow at him, so he said, "Uh, I knew you'd end up like your mother- just not _this_ much."

"Wait, wait, wait. Is she coming with us to the raid?"

"You got a problem with that, Shorty?" Emma fixed him with her best glare.

"Let's get going then, now that that's all settled." James clapped his hands together. "First thing's first; finding Rumplestilskin."

It took them many hours, but with Emma's 'finding people' ability, they eventually did.

"Hey, Rumple, get out here. Back to your cage." James said, drawing his sword.

"That is not happening." He said.

"You're too dangerous."

"Miss Swan, I believe we have a deal." Finally, the man in question came sauntering out, an air of cockiness around him.

"Yes we do." Emma stood up straighter in an attempt to hide her sudden anxiety over what the deal might be.

"Let me be free."

"That isn't going to happen." Emma relaxed. This was something she could fight.

"Do you know what happens when my deals get broken?" He asked. James stepped beside his daughter, despising the threat.

"I'm not afraid of you." She said.

"That's your first mistake." Rumplestilskin hissed. Unexpectedly, Emma pulled her concealed gun.

"Give it up, you can't win here." Emma said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey can we make this a little less confrontational?" someone said. Preoccupied by the gun trained on him, Rumplestilskin didn't notice two men sneaking behind him. They whacked him on the head, effectively knocking him out.

"I think you'll be a very good Deputy." James said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Deputy?" She questioned.

"Graham is the Sheriff. It seems to work in that bad place, so we figure we'd take it here." James said. "I'm going to send some of you out to scout the Evil Queen's castle." He nodded to a dozen of them. "Report back at 0500."

"Yes, Sir!" They yelled unanimously, and scurried off to do their jobs.

It was sundown by the time James and Emma finally reached the castle. They stopped mid-laugh as they entered, their noses perking up.

"What are you cooking?" Emma asked, throwing her coat over a chair.

"Roast chicken with tarragon seasoning." Snow answered, giving her husband and daughter a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" Henry came bursting into the room, carrying a present that was wrapped a lot neater than previous years.

"Hey, Kid, I thought I said no more celebrating birthdays? I feel old." Despite herself, she was smiling. "But thank you." Carefully, she unwrapped it, revealing Henry's fairtytale book.

"So you can know your parent's story. It's a lot different than Disney." Henry explained.

"Thank you." Emma gave him a watery smile, not sure why she was getting so emotional. He just had that effect on her.

"Happy Birthday, Emma." Graham said.

"Hey." She said, wrapping him in a hug.

"Come on. We all know you want more than just a hug." Graham said.

"You're very lucky I don't want to risk messing up your hair or your accent, or I'd have done something to you by now." She smirked, but relented and kissed him.

"Ew!" Henry yelled. "You really need to stop kissing my mom."

"I thought you were 16, Henry. Aren't you supposed to be more mature?" Graham teased.

"I am. I just can't imagine anyone kissing my mom. But I don't really need to imagine, do i?"

"Dinner's ready!" Snow called.

"We'll be right there." James said. "Let's go, Henry." The boy happily followed his grandfather.

Dinner went well, with the usual talk and stuff. Finally, Henry's face lit up as he realized it was the perfect time to bring out the cake. He shot up and went to the counter, and sang as he brought the cake over. As terrible and off-tune it was, Emma found herself crying over his sweetness.

"Henry, you have to stop making my cry." She sniffed. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Ms. Blanchard helped."

"He made quite a mess of himself." Snow said, smiling at him.

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Oh, and Emma, your room should be ready by the end of the week. I was thinking that tomorrow we could go looking for stuff to redecorate with." Snow said.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

"You're going to be late to debriefing?" James asked.

"I thought I was Deputy."

"You are. But you also want to kill the Queen, which means you have to be here for debrief." James explained. Henry's bottom lip started quivering, and he abruptly excused himself.

"Oh, Henry, I'm sorry." James said.

"She may be the Evil Bitch, but she was still his mother." Emma shot daggers at him, then followed the kid.

Emma found him in Snow and James' room. She knocked on the door, and slowly opened it when he didn't answer.

"Henry…" She said, not knowing whether to cross the threshold or not.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Henry, remember my super power? I know you're lying. And you know what else? I know what it's like to pretend you're fine, to pretend to be so tough when you're really not, when all you want to do is protect yourself and detaching is the only way. Henry, I don't want that to happen to you." Deciding it was safe, Emma took a seat next to him on the bed.

"I didn't realize how much I actually care for her." He explained.

"You know we're only doing this to protect you, right?"

"I know. Do you think…. Do you think that maybe you could put her in jail, like Rumplestilskin?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Henry. I hate to say it, but she's a very powerful woman, and a very bad one. Bad and power don't mix very well." Emma said.

"Logically, I know she killed Sheriff Graham, sort of. I know she tried to run you out of town, and I know she isn't a very nice person. But at the same time, she's my mom, and I _do _care about her." Henry said.

"And that's all perfectly normal. Henry, I love you and only want to protect you. That woman is a threat to _us_, to what we have. I'm not taking any chances with you." Emma said.

"I know." Henry smiled.

"Good. Now that you're done the pity party, let's go eat some cake."

"I hope you like it." Henry hopped off the bed.

"I'm sure I will."

Later that night, Graham took Emma for a walk. Though it was well past twilight, there was a full moon and they were able to see each other clearly. Somewhere, a wolf howled. They had been walking for a few minutes when Emma noticed she couldn't hear her companion's footsteps. She glanced behind her, and saw Graham kneeling with a ring in one hand.

"Are you serious?" She asked, hopefully yet incredulously.

"Yes." Graham said. "I love you, Emma Swan. You are the love of my life, even though I'm not quite sure why yet. I feel as though you are the very reason I breathe, the very reason I am on this earth. Emma, I love you with every fiber of my being. I may not have truly known you long, as there was a 5 year gap in our love, but you are the one. Will you marry me?"

"Well, with that speech, it's pretty hard to say no." Emma quipped. Tears clouded her vision as she launched herself at the man. "Yes." They went into a long, fervent kiss. When they broke apart, she was startled to see relief on his face. "You thought I was going to say no." She frowned.

"You're not exactly the sappy romantic type. We also haven't been dating. You also have a serious trust issue, and a rather high wall. The last time you allowed a window in said wall, you got hurt. I did, too cause I died. But you get the point. The only reasons I had for you to say yes is because of my dashing good looks, or my sexy accent. Or my hair." Graham said.

"You're right. About all of that. You left one part out, though. I love you." With that, they kissed again.

**AGAIN, I CAN'T SAY HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE YOUR SUPPORT. THANK YOU. NOW CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING SUPPORT. ORIGINALLY, THIS FIC WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MORE CENTERED AROUND PRINCE CHARMING/SNOW WHITE, BUT I'M NOTICING IT TENDING TO GO TOWARDS EMMA/GRAHAM. THERE WILL BE CHARMING/SNOW, IT JUST MIGHT BE A LITTLE LATER. AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOUR SUPPORT MEANS TO ME.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

By the time Graham and Emma got back to the castle, it was well past midnight. Graham opened the door, and all but ran into James. They laughter immediately stopped.

"Hi." Graham smiled.

"Graham." James nodded.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"You two didn't come back. I got worried." He simply said.

"I wasn't aware I had a curfew." Emma said.

"And I wasn't aware he was going to propose to you." James sent a pointed glare at Graham.

"I wasn't aware I needed to ask." Graham said. The two turned to look at him.

"The only sassy banter can be between us two." James said.

"Right, Sir." said Graham.

"I have a request." Emma said after a moment.

"Anything for you, Darling." James replied.

"Uh… I want TV's to be built, as well as phones and other modern-day electronic devices. They make things so much easier. And cars."

"That will be our next project after taking out the Queen." James assured her.

"About that…" Emma started.

"Don't tell me you're hesitating. She is a threat that must be taken out." James said.

"It's Henry."

"He's 16. He'll just have to get over it."

"I don't want him to grow up without parents!" Emma yelled. "I know what that's like, and it sucks. _Majorly_. He doesn't have a father, and like it or not, Regina's the one who raised him. He loves her like a mother. I'm not putting him through that. He shouldn't have to end up like me. That's exactly why I risked him going into the System. It seemed like it would be better than me raising him."

"We have to do what we have to do. As much as I don't want to hurt my grandson, the safety of the kingdom is more important. If you won't do it, then I'll have someone else." James said.

"You have no idea how to be a father, do you _Dad_?" Emma used _dad_ to hurt him. She knew it was wrong, and hated that she was doing it, but it was the only thing she could do. If he was going to put her son through that much pain, then she was going to do the same to him. She saw the pain that flashed across his face and pushed past him into the castle.

"That could've gone better." James said.

"I'll go talk to her." Graham placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, then went to search for his fiancée.

James quietly opened the door to his room, and found Snow reading.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." She replied softly.

"She called me 'Dad'." James said, taking a seat beside her.

"That's good." She put down the book.

"She said it sarcastically after we fought and she told me I suck at parenting."

"That's not so good."

"She doesn't want to kill the Evil Queen."

"That's understandable. She _is_ Henry's mother, sort of." Snow said.

"I have no idea what I should do."

"Compromise." Snow shrugged. "Lock her up like Rumplestilskin."

"Do you think that's the best solution?"

"I do." She smiled warmly at him.

"You always know best. Then I guess we shall put her away."

"Great. Now kiss me."

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Cautiously, Graham placed himself next to Emma on the couch.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"If I hear those words out of your mouth one more time, I'm going to smack you." He teased. But there was a sense of truth in his voice, laced with concern.

"You wouldn't. You're too nice."

"You're right. I still don't want to hear that, though." Graham said.

"I can say whatever I want, Graham."

"Yes, you can. As long as you're not lying to me." He made her face him, made her look him in the eye, waiting for her promise.

"I'll try. It's going to take time." Emma said.

"I'm okay with that. I just want you. Not you and your walls, just _you_, Emma Swan." Graham placed a tender kiss to her lips. Emma smiled.

"You always make things better."

"I tend to have that effect on people." He pulled her in for another one, this time fiercer.

"Don't get too cocky."

"This coming from the woman who fully expected Rumplestilskin to be fine with breaking a deal?" Graham quipped.

"There's a difference between cocky and confident. You should learn it."

"There's also a difference between confident and insane."

"You're the one who was so confident in their ability to throw darts that you threw one at the doorframe right next to my head. _That's_ insane."

"Maybe." He shrugged. "You remember that?"

"Graham, I remember every interaction we've ever had." She said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She said, without hesitating. Graham smiled. "What?" She whined.

"You're not hiding your feelings. I'm so proud!" Now he was beaming.

"Shut up." She stood up.

"It's a good thing. Now go talk to your dad."

"I think it's best to wait till morning for that, when we've both calmed down."

"Emma, you have a chance to reconcile with your parents. You should be grateful for that. I wish I did."

"What happened to yours?" after the words left her mouth, she realized how blunt it was. "Sorry."

"It's okay. They abandoned me as a baby. I was raised by wolves. Don't laugh." He said.

"Oh, Graham. I'm so sorry. That sucks. I didn't realize."

"Really, it's okay. I think I turned out pretty normal."

"Hey. What are you trying to say?" She folded her arms.

"Nothing! God, that came out wrong." Graham put his head in his hands, wanting to erase the last few minutes.

"Tell me." She took a deep breath, swallowing her anger, and sat down. She wanted to seem as un-defensive as possible.

"It seems like it sucks to be you." He shrugged again.

"Why is everyone so hell-bent on changing me?" Emma asked.

"Because you'll be a lot happier once we get rid of that wall and hard shell." He smiled, figuring if she was mad that his hotness would make it better. And it did.

"How come I'm drawn to you when I'm mad?"

"Because I'm adorable."

"You are." Another kiss.

"We can't really do it on a couch. I don't think it's big enough." Graham said.

"Graham!" Emma swatted at him. "I didn't want that."

"I know, last time you had Henry. But our kids _would_ look pretty amazing, don't you think?"

"Oh my God, you're way too hung up on the fact that you're hot."

"No, I'm hung up on the fact that we're both pretty hot and our babies would be gorgeous." Graham corrected.

"Let's see if we survive a year of marriage first, okay? I'm going to go make sure Henry's okay."

"It's 1:00 AM, Emma. He's asleep."

"I know. I just need to see him." Emma called over her shoulder.

"Let's see if _I_ survive a year of marriage." Graham mumbled under his breath, smoothing his hair.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

The next morning, Graham and Emma woke to their family staring at them. Emma shot up.

"What the Hell?" This woke Graham up.

"What are they doing?"

"We were debating whether to wake you up or not. It's noon." Snow answered.

"Well great job debating." Emma grumbled.

"Emma, we should go to the carpenter's today to plan out your room." Snow said.

"It might as well be me and Graham's room. He should come."

"As comfortable as the floor is, that sounds like a great idea." Graham said.

"That's awesome!" Henry beamed.

"Oh, Kid, it's too early in the morning for loud noises."

"I know, but you and Sheriff Graham are getting married." The boy said.

"How'd you find out?"

"Grandpa."

"You're really digging this whole family thing, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"I'm making breakfast, anyone want some?" Emma asked, pushing herself off the couch.

"We just ate lunch." Henry said.

"Okay then."

"I'm coming." Graham said.

"Emma, wait. Can I talk to you for a moment?" James asked.

"Yeah." Emma said after looking at Graham for confirmation that she was doing the right thing.

James pulled her into the kitchen. "I've decided to compromise. We can lock the Evil Queen in prison. It's not my first choice, but it's the best thing for you and Henry. I just want you to know that there may come a time when we _have_ to kill her."

"Okay. And, I'm sorry about last night. I over reacted." She apologized.

"It's fine. You were only protecting your son." James assured her.

"Yeah. Okay. Thanks." She said.

"Do you want eggs or pancakes?" Graham asked her when James left.

"Pancakes." She smiled.

"I'll try not to burn them." He said.

"I'll help." Emma hopped off the stool.

Henry secretly watched his mom and 'dad', smiling to himself as they laughed and threw stuff at each other.

Later, Snow took them to the carpenter's to pick out stuff to decorate their room with. Snow couldn't bear to tear down Emma's nursery, so she stuck them in the spare room. Apparently, Graham and Emma couldn't agree on anything.

"But I want carpet." Graham said.

"Wood is better. We can get a rug." Emma argued.

"Fine. But I choose the wall color." He finally relented.

"Okay." She agreed. "How about dark wood?"

"With green walls!" Graham had an idea.

"Dark green."

"But you said I can pick the walls."

"Light green on dark wood is not going to look good." Emma said.

Graham pondered this for a moment. "You're right."

"I always am." She smiled.

"Yes you are." Graham tried pulling her in for a kiss, but she pushed him off.

"PDA."

"Of course."

"Tonight. Maybe."

"You're teasing me. That's not fair."

Someone cleared their throat. "Everything should be done by Friday."

"Thank you." The three replied in unison.

**THIS IS LONGER THAN I INTENDED BECAUSE OF HOW AMAZING YOU GUYS ARE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY. LIFE HAS INTERRUPTED. I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH FOR THE KIND WORDS. THANK YOU, YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

It was Friday, and Emma and Graham's room was finished, as promised. They laid in the bed, reminiscing. Henry came bounding into the room.

"Henry." Emma groaned.

"You weren't sleeping this time." The boy shrugged.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can just barge in. What if we were doing… _things_?"

"It's okay, Emma. There was no harm. He's just an excited boy." Graham said.

"I'll knock next time." Henry said. "And ew. Grandma says it's time for lunch."

"I swear, that kid doesn't want us to have any time to ourselves." Emma mumbled.

"He's not used to having a complete family that cares for him." Graham said.

"Yeah. I know."

"Do we really have to go downstairs?" He asked.

"If we don't, my dad will come in." Emma threw her robe on.

"You just called him your dad." Graham smiled.

"No I didn't." She all but ran out of the room.

"Emma. Stop running from your problems and insecurities." Graham chased her.

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I know you hate me for doing this to you, but I love you and I'm trying to give you a better quality of life" Graham said.

"I don't have a problem." Emma argued.

"Obviously you do. Everyone can see it except for you." He took the stairs two at a time.

"Graham, shut up!"

"Want to tone it down a little? We don't want to wake the neighbors." James said, handing a grilled cheese to the couple.

"We don't _have_ neighbors, because we live on a mountain." Emma grumbled.

"She's a little grumpy." Graham said.

"I was fine till you started phsycho-babbling."

"As someone who cares about you, I only want what's best."

"Feel free to stop caring, cause only I know what's best for me." She spat.

"I know people caring about you is new, but it's a good thing." He took her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"It's hard to eat like this."

"You guys went up this morning, and I didn't think you were coming back down." Snow smiled.

"Is it normal for people in love to fight that much?" Henry asked.

"Henry, you have no idea." James said.

"So, when do I start learning about swords?"

"Kid, we've been over this. Not until you're older."

"Grandpa said I could."

"Hey! He's my kid." Emma looked at him incredulously.

"He's 16, Emma. That's plenty old enough."

"He turned 16 8 days ago."

"It'll be fine."

"If he gets a scratch, you're dead." Emma glared.

"I'll take care of him." James assured her.

"Oh, Emma, we have to go to dress fitting today. It can take a while, so we'd better go." Snow said.

"Oh _God_. Kill me now."

"It's not that bad." Snow said.

"I bet it is. It's-it's- I don't even know what it is. It's torture." Emma said.

"We only have to do this once every 6 months."

"No. I'm not doing it. No way. I'm sorry."

"Well, it was worth a try." Snow shrugged.

"Henry, let's go." James said.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be careful." Henry promised.

"Have fun." Emma smiled.

"I guess I should go, too." Snow said. "Bye."

"Bye." Graham and Emma said. They sat in a moment of silence, then Graham broke it.

"We have the house to ourselves. What should we do?"

"I think I have an idea." Emma positioned herself on his lap.

"Am I going to like this idea?" Graham asked.

"I think you will. Besides, I promised you something, didn't i?" She teased.

"Yes, you did."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Later that night, the happy family sat outside around a fire, in the twilight. In the distance, owls hooted, and wolves howled. For the first time in a very long time, Graham looked content.

"Graham certainly looks pleased." James commented, taking a swig of his beer.

"This beer sucks." Emma said, her face wrinkling in disgust.

"It's how we make it. We don't have your fancy spices and such." Snow said.

"No changing the subject." James said.

"Hey! Just cause I make a comment, it doesn't mean I'm trying to change the subject."

"Whatever you say." Graham teased.

"So, did you kids have fun today? I think you did." James nodded towards Graham.

"I spent the day with the love of my life." Graham said. "Of course I'm happy."

"You two are meant to be." Snow gushed.

"When's the wedding?" Henry asked.

"Uh..." Emma said.

"We haven't given that much thought, Henry." Graham finished.

"You should."

"We barely agree on room colors. I think planning a wedding is a bit more complicated." Emma said.

"We didn't really agree." Graham mumbled. James heard him, and laughed.

"Just give the wife what she wants. I'm glad you know the first rule to marriage." He said.

"Is there any word on Regina yet?" Emma asked.

"Yes." James started. "We know that she's in her castle, in hiding. We don't know what happened to her army."

"That's not good." Henry said.

"I want to see her." Snow said in a strong, confident voice. Emma was amazed at the difference between Snow and Mary Margaret. "She took my daughter's chance at a happy ending away. For that, I will make her pay."

"I _am_ happy." Emma insisted.

"You could've ended up a lot happier, though." Snow huffed.

"Is this what parents are like? I guess I didn't miss out on much." Emma joked.

"You know what's sad? Almost all of us have grown up without one or more parents." James said.

"Regina must've had something to do with it." Emma mumbled.

"She might be evil, but she's not _that_ bad." Henry defended.

"Sorry, Henry."

"It's okay. You're just a concerned mother." Henry smiled.

"Henry, I'm sorry for doubting you. The idea just seemed so… absurd." Emma said.

"He's smart for figuring it out." James pointed out.

"Yes, he is." Emma smiled proudly, looking at her son.

"I want cookies." Said Henry.

"You're in luck. I made some today." Snow said.

"Yay! I'll help clean up so we can eat them faster." The boy declared.

"Sounds good." The two busied themselves with washing plates.

"Are you adjusting yet, Emma?" James asked.

"Henry sure has. I'm getting used to it." She replied.

"I think you will. It really is wonderful here." James said.

"I'm sure it is. You know, without any modern things." Emma mumbled.

"You're modern things will be built by the end of the month." He assured her.

"Good. I can't wait to rot Henry's brain with TV."

"Is that sarcasm?" Graham teased.

"No. He wasn't allowed to watch TV. He's a 16 year old boy."

"Emma, Graham, I'll need to speak to you guys later tonight, privately." James said.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"It's about the Evil Queen." He responded vaguely. It was all he was going to give them for now, and they were fine with it.

"Cookie time!" Henry announced.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Henry went to bed, and Snow went with him to read. That left James, Graham, and Emma sitting on the couch in the living room.

"So what's up with Regina?" Emma asked, practically sitting on Graham.

"The animals have heard some news." James started.

"And?"

"It's not good. She wants Henry back, Emma." He said slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We're not giving her Henry." Emma said, eyes wide with rage.

"You're not getting the point, are you? Emma, she's going to kill you, and anyone who gets in her way. But I can almost guarantee you that she's going to send someone after you."

"Looks like we have to cut down another one of her apple trees." Emma said, determination laced in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**I WANT TO THANK MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING**!

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma jolted awake, sweat beading her skin. Graham was instantly alert.

"Emma? You okay?" He asked.

"I-I…" She gasped for breath. "I saw it. Again. It was just a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Graham pulled her into his arms.

"He should be dead." Emma said.

"Who should be?"

"Gold. Graham, I almost killed him!" She choked on a sob.

"But you didn't. Isn't that the point?" He rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"No." She shook her head furiously. "It was like you. I technically killed him."

"Emma, you had to to break the curse. You had to become the Dark One." Graham said.

"It doesn't make it any less wrong." Emma got up and put her robe on.

"Where are you going?" Graham did the same.

"Getting hot chocolate with cinnamon. Want some?"

"Sure."

"Be quiet. I don't want to wake Henry up."

"What do you think I am, an animal?" Graham joked.

"Well… You were raised by wolves." She gave him a lop-sided grin.

"Very funny." He said sarcastically.

"Will you get a pot out?" She asked.

"Yup." After much clanging and wincing, he managed to find a pot.

"Graham!" Emma hissed.

"Relax, Henry can sleep through anything." Graham assured her.

"How would you- oh."

"Yeah, Regina's a little… _loud_."

"I could've gone the rest of my life without knowing that." Emma looked like she wanted to throw up.

"You really do hate her, don't you?" Graham couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"I have many reasons to." She answered.

"Other than being the person who hurt your son?" Graham waggled his eyebrows.

"Stop! You're too cute when you do that." Emma laughed.

"And you're avoiding again." Graham stopped, and Emma pouted.

"Nothing gets passed you, does it?" She sighed.

"Nothing _you_ do. I know you too well."

"Can you blame me for hating her? She not only hurt everyone I care about, but me. She took away _my_ happy ending. Well, my childhood, anyway. I didn't have to be miserable." She replied.

"In the end it worked out, though." Graham smiled. "Unless you don't want this."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything." She pulled him into a kiss.

"Besides." Graham turned back to tending the water. "You probably wouldn't have been able to break the curse if you weren't so… hard-shelled."

"Let's discuss _your_ character flaws."

"I never said it was a character flaw."

"You keep implying it." She folded her arms.

"No, no, no. Emma, I wouldn't have you any other way. You're perfect."

"I never thanked you for dying in my arms." Emma said, the closeness scaring her. She retreated into anger, something comfortable.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Although, that was Regina's fault. Emma, my heart broke seeing you like that. Well, it broke again. Or technically for the third time."

"Wait- you could see everything that went on?" She asked.

"Regina's face was pretty funny when you won the election." Graham smiled.

"I think she always looks funny."

"You should tell Henry why it was so important for you to win." He suggested.

"He already knows I love him." Emma shrugged.

"I know you love me, yet you constantly tell me." Graham said.

"Our relationship isn't complicated."

"But Henry's is?"

"Turn the stove up, I want my hot chocolate now." She deflected.

"Emma." He gave her a stern look.

"Fine. If you must know, yes, my relationship with Henry is complicated." Emma put her hands up in surrender, and took a seat on one of the stools. If Graham was going to interrogate her, he was going to have to make the hot chocolate.

"With Regina out of the picture, it shouldn't be."

"Well, it is, so…"

"Then talk to him about it. Emma, no matter what you do, he will always love you." Graham said, his voice soft and comforting.

"I figured that part out. Even the Evil Queen threatening him couldn't staunch his love."

"He's just like you. Smart, stubborn, and adorable." He gave her a quick peck while he passed her, going to find the cinnamon.

"He has your exuberance." Emma quipped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not his father."

"Biology doesn't mean anything."

"Thank you. I think."

"Yes, Graham, that was a complete compliment. You're his father figure. Naturally, he wants to be like you."

"I can't express how much I love you." Graham had a big, goofy smile plastered to his face, full of love.

"I didn't think you were this poetic." Emma smiled back.

"I'm not poetic."

"You're proposal speech says differently."

"Fine. I'm a _gentleman_. It's a little different."

"It's _chivalry_." Emma argued.

"Precisely."

"Glad we can agree on something." Emma laughed.

"Here's your hot chocolate, _Princess_."

"Thank you." She mock-curtsied.

Snow, Henry, and James sat at the kitchen table in the morning, sunlight streaming through the window.

"Should we get them on some kind of schedule?" James asked.

"Oh, let them be. They're in young love." Snow smiled.

"It can't be healthy for them to skip breakfast every day."

"They're mature adults who can make their own decisions."

"I don't know about the 'mature' part." James mumbled.

"You might be right about that."

"Who are you calling immature?" Graham asked, entering the room.

"It's all in fun." Snow assured him.

"I know." Graham smiled.

"Where's my mom?" Henry asked.

"Sleeping. I don't think she's a morning person, but add that to her late-night endeavors, I don't think she'll be up until noon." Graham answered.

"I know what it's been the past couple nights." James started, "But is she okay?"

"She had a nightmare last night. I think it was a one-time thing, though.

"Killing a man has that effect." James agreed.

"But Rumplestilskin is still okay, right?" Henry asked.

"He's fine." Snow assured the teen.

"Is she still the Dark One?"

"No. Emma destroyed the dagger a few nights ago."

"What!" Henry burst. "I'm pretty sure that was a bad idea. If the Evil Queen still has her power, then we're screwed."

"In that case, I have to go." James said, abruptly getting up.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked.

"I couldn't protect my daughter before. Now I have the chance to, and I'm not missing it." James answered.

**I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. LIFE HAS BEEN REALLY HECTIC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY REVIEW YOU GUYS GIVE ME.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

James stood before the Evil Queen's castle, an amount of anger coursing through him he hadn't previously thought possible. Even when he placed infant Emma into the wardrobe, heartbroken, that rage couldn't compare to what he was experiencing now. She hurt his daughter in a way he couldn't ever fix. For that, she was going to pay dearly. He had a plan; he was going to waltz in there, like he was God, and expect her to surrender. Regina wouldn't be prepared for that, and would be caught off guard. Then he would seize her. Taking one last, calming breath, he walked up to the imposing door and knocked. The queen opened it, evil smirk and all.

"Good morning, Mother-in-Law." James sang cheerfully, pushing past her.

"I should just kill you now." She snarled, her eyes taking an almost animalistic quality.

"I forgot how short you are without your stilettos. A lot less threatening." He remarked, trying to get a rise out of her.

"I can use magic here." Regina countered.

"Now see, I think you're bluffing. The Dark One doesn't exist anymore. That means there's no more magic for anyone, if I'm remembering correctly." James said.

"That wretched woman is dead. That just made my day a lot better." She didn't bother putting up the 'polite and normal' act.

"Emma's very much alive. The dagger's been destroyed." James said.

"Let's just cut to the chase. What do you want?" She snapped, her eyes glaring at James, almost piercing his soul.

"You need to come with me."

"And get locked up like Rumplestislkin?" Regina arched an eyebrow at him. "I think not."

"Now Regina, I don't want to have to move you myself. We can just walk out of here like nothing happened. Don't be stupid, you don't have magic, you can't fight me." He took a step towards her.

"Silly boy, do you ever learn?" She copied him, closing the distance some more. "You're out of your element. You came here with no sword, no backup, and no plan."

"I do have a plan… it just didn't work." James thought for a moment. "But you wouldn't be so confident unless you still had magic."

"You're getting smarter." She smiled devilishly.

"You're turning into Rumplestilskin." He said, realization hitting him. "If I stay, you kill me. That hurts my whole family. If I leave, you get more time to prepare an attack." This time, it was James' turn to glare.

"I'm not _that_ bad. All I wanted was a baby. If you and your stupid plan hadn't gotten in the way, I would've had your daughter. That obviously didn't work. So then I got Henry. I knew Rumpleskilskin wasn't one to make deals with, but I didn't think that out of all the babies in the world, he'd just happen to pick the one kid that would bring the one person who could break the curse to town." For a moment, Regina's face almost look soft, lost in some kind of memory of some other time. But just as quickly as it came, the cool, calm façade was put back into place.

"So Henry's your leverage." James nodded in understanding.

"I want my son back." Regina snarled.

"Then adopt another baby! Make a deal with some young mother who can't afford to take care of it." He practically yelled.

"There's only one Henry!" She yelled back. "You know what it's like to lose a child. I can't believe you'd ask me to give up Henry."

"He's Emma's son, too. For some reason, I don't think she's willing to give him up." James replied, his voice once again almost soothing.

"Then I guess I'll just have to go through Emma." With that, Regina reopened the door, and ushered James out without another word. She wanted to let her words sink in.

Emma cracked open one eye, and groaned. It was definitely too bright out. She put a pillow over her head, and slowly opened the other one, giving time for her pupils to dilate. Something smelled good, so she sat up, then immediately fell back due to the blood rushing from her head. She groaned again. Deciding whatever was cooking smelt good, she finally pushed herself off the bed and all but stumbled down the stairs, where Snow, Graham, and Henry looked up at her.

"You're noisy." Henry commented.

"What time it is?" Emma smiled despite herself.

"Almost noon." Snow said. Emma walked the rest of the way to the kitchen and took a seat next to Henry.

"Where's David?" She asked.

"He went out to deal with the Evil Queen." Snow replied.

"_Alone_? What does he have, a death wish?"

"Good morning to you, too." Graham said, getting up to give her a kiss.

"Good afternoon." She responded sarcastically.

"That works, too." He laughed. Their eyes locked, and for a moment, Emma thought she might get lost in Graham's deepness, a bottomless well of love.

"Do you want to get on a sleeping schedule, Emma? You keep skipping breakfast, and I don't like it." Snow gave her one of those 'looks'.

"You're acting like my-" She cut herself off, midsentence, realizing what she was about to say. She looked at her hands, and started fidgeting. "Uh… Sorry. That was, um…" She sighed, and leaned into Graham, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"It's okay, Emma. You're refusing to believe this, and acknowledge that James and I are your parents, until you're absolutely sure nothing can ruin this happy ending." Snow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve a child who actually accepts the fact that you're her parents." Emma said.

"Oh, Sweetie…" Snow wrapped her in a hug. Emma resisted the urge to freeze up. Why did her mother have to be so touchy-feely? It still annoyed her event though it shouldn't. "We're just happy to have you with us. That's all we ever wanted." Snow pulled back, and both women looked at each other with watery eyes.

"I promise I'll be better." Emma cleared her throat, and went back to leaning on Graham, who happily draped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're father should've been back by now." Snow glanced worriedly out the window, imagining all of the dreadful possibilities.

"He must've had a plan." Graham said in an attempt to calm the brunette.

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "Prince Charming doesn't do stupid things."

"You'd be surprised at the stupid things he does to protect us." Snow turned back around and smiled at the boy.

"What's the worst that could happen? Regina captures him, and we go and save his ass. We've got a whole army to back us up." Emma shrugged.

"You're forgetting one important part." Henry chimed in.

"What's that?" The way Emma leaned forward and smiled at him, it just made everyone's heart melt. It was so natural, and so _loving_, there was just nothing more perfect (although Snow and James would both argue that Emma was pure perfection).

"The only one with magic is the Evil Queen. When you destroyed the dagger, you destroyed all the magic that came with it." Henry answered.

"I knew there was a reason that thing didn't seem to want to break." Emma fell back into Graham again.

"Am I your personal wall?" He joked, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Yes, now shut up. We're in the middle of a crisis."

"What are you looking at me for?" Henry asked.

"You're the one with the plans." Emma replied.

"Well I don't have one." He shrugged. The four sat in silence for a few minutes before snow piped up.

"I might. If Emma escaped the curse, then is it possible that she has an immunity to magic?"

"I guess so." Henry said, for the first time looking hopeful.

"In that case, we should be fine. What are we trying to do again?" Emma asked.

"Hi! Glad to see you're up." James walked in. His smile was fake, and they could all see through it.

"What happened?" Snow asked, leaning up to kiss him.

"We may have a problem." He said.

"I think we fixed it, though." Emma said, cautiously embracing him. This brought a real smile to his face.

"That's great."

"I know this is probably minor at the moment, but we still need to plan the wedding." Graham said.

"After we deal with an evil queen, we can work on that." Emma quipped.

"Is he still treating you okay?" James asked.

"He's fine."

"I'd say, judging by how late they're up to." Snow laughed. Both Graham and Emma flushed.

"Thank you for bringing that up. You need to sleep, and stop missing breakfast." James scolded, but couldn't get the full affect because he was still smiling.

"Stop babying me." Emma whined. "I'm 33 years old, and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need to be told how to live." Graham failed at holding his laughter in. She was just too funny at times without even trying. This earned him a glare and a punch to the shoulder, but he could care less. All that mattered to him was that the woman he loved, and their son, were content; and for now, they were.

**AGAIN, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. CLICKING THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND WRITING STUFF WILL ONLY MAKE THIS STORY BETTER! LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. LIFE'S BEEN HECTIC. FOR ANYONE WHO WATCHED THE AFC CHAMPIONSHIP GAME, GO PATS! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS. I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"So what'd Regina say?" Emma asked between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

"Uh…" James exchanged a weary glance with Snow, deciding whether or not he should burden her with it. "Like we thought, she wants Henry back. I now know that she's going to force you to give him up."

"By force you mean kill?" Graham asked, more alert than ever.

"Unless she'd be willing to give him up peacefully."

"I'm not making that mistake again." Emma said.

"We can't let her get killed." Graham said, the anger playing across his face saying it all.

"We need to make a plan." James said.

"Are you copying Scooby Doo?" Henry asked. "Freddie says that a lot."

"I thought your mom didn't let you watch TV?" Emma queried.

"I watched TV at other people's houses." Henry shrugged. Though he was 16, he still had boy-like qualities. He hadn't grown much, he was only up to Emma's chin. His hair style had remained the same, as well has his voice. Snow's hair was finally down to her shoulders, while James left his in a buzz-cut. Graham hadn't changed his look, either. Emma's was just a little longer than it had been.

"I've never heard of Scooby Doo." James said.

"Never mind." Henry mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Henry!" Emma scolded, fixing him with a stern look.

"Sorry."

"If we could get back on the subject of defeating Regina, that would be great." Emma said. "We think I might have an immunity to magic since I escaped the curse and destroyed the dagger."

"So Regina's magic can't work on her. She can take her down." Graham cut Emma off, just wanting to know if the plan was approved. This earned him a glare from Emma, but the smile she was trying to hide told him a different story. Ever so slightly, he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"But we don't know if magic has no effect on her. I'm not willing to take that risk." James said, his tone indicating there was no room for argument.

"So we find out for sure." Emma said, her voice defensive and strong. She was going to fight for her son, whether her father liked it or not.

"What are we going to do? Stick you in the middle of the woods and wait for her to try some horrible spell on you? If it works, you die, and we have our answer. Sure, we can do that." James said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_No_. I was thinking more along the lines of asking the expert on magic." Emma rolled her eyes, getting up from her chair.

"Oh God, Emma, I'm sorry." James said, suddenly realizing that his sarcasm was ill-timed.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm changing so we can go talk to Mr. Gold!" She called from the stairs.

"Emma, let's not do that, okay? He's a very dangerous man." James said.

"He doesn't have any magic. Besides, I'm not scared of him!" They could barely hear. The walls of the castle were very well insulated.

"I know that, but he's still as manipulative as ever!" James threw his hands in the air out of frustration, and rolled his eyes. Snow laughed at the father/daughter duo. Emma came back down.

"Then just let me do all the talking."

"What makes you think he's going to help us?" James questioned.

"The one thing he wants is kids to be safe. Henry is definitely not safe with Regina. He'll help us." Emma said.

"Fine. Let's leave so that we're back by sundown." James relented.

"Great." Emma chirped, smirking. James shot a look to Snow, begging her to help him with their daughter. 'Sorry', she mouthed, smiling.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Graham announced, stumbling out of his chair to catch the two. Henry and Snow watched them ride the horses. It took Emma a few tries to get on. She could barely get above a trot. Graham and James were laughing at her.

"They're funny." Henry commented.

"Yes, quite the trio they are." Snow agreed. They winced and laughed as Emma almost fell off. "I'm nervous for her. The horse doesn't seem too happy. She may get thrown off."

"But the horse is nice, right?" Henry asked. "I mean, he wouldn't purposely hurt Emma."

"Of course not." She assured him. They both pictured the laughing and glaring going on. "Now that I think about it, I'm more concerned about Graham."

"He looks fine on the horse, though."

"Can you imagine the daggers Emma is glaring at him? If looks could kill…" She explained.

"They love each other, and would never hurt each other." Henry said.

"Not purposely, Henry, no. Oh, you think I mean seriously injure. I just meant that he may be sore for a couple days after she's done with him. You know how Emma gets." Snow smiled at her own stupidity.

"Did you and Grandpa want more than one kid?" He asked.

"What?" Snow was startled by the question. "Uh, I don't know. I never really pictured myself as a mother… I guess I was right." There was a sad longing in her eyes, and for a moment, she forgot where she was.

"But Emma's here now. It's a good thing that the curse happened, though. I wouldn't have been born." Henry gave Snow a hug, trying to comfort her.

"That's true. I still can't help but wonder how things would've gone if things hadn't got messed up." Snow hugged the boy back, ruffling his hair, trying to memorize every part of him in the event that she lost someone else she cared about. She wanted to make sure there was no way she could ever forget him.

"I don't think things would change much. She's still be the most amazing person I've ever met. I'm so proud to have her as my mother." Henry looked smiled up at her.

"Oh, Henry…" Snow whispered, her eyes filling.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not sad. You're just every bit as amazing as your mom."

"And you." He said. "She's definitely like you. Do you think they finally got going yet?" They glanced out the window.

"I don't see them anymore. They must've." She said.

"Can I get riding lessons? I don't wanna look as stupid as she did." Henry giggled.

"Do you want to start now?" She asked.

"Can we?" Henry beamed.

"Sure." Snow shrugged.

"We're almost there." James called back to Emma, who was looking a little more than weary. They had been riding for fifteen minutes, most of which consisted of missteps and sudden accelerations or decelerations.

"Yay." Emma moaned.

"Just pretend it's a bike or something." Graham advised.

"Yeah, a giant, bumpy, smelly bike. Sure thing." Emma said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, Emma, it's not _that_ bad." Graham said.

"I like cities. This is not a city."

"Just to warn you, there's a narrow bridge ahead." James said.

"I'm walking." Emma declared.

"When we get back, I am teaching you to ride horses." James said.

"I'm not a horse person. The last time I was on one was when I was three, and I'm pretty sure the horse threw me and I got a concussion." She complained.

"It's a good skill to have." James argued. He slowed his pace as they approached the bridge.

"Great, no railings either." Emma muttered.

"I didn't know you were this much of a whiner." Graham said, covering his ears.

"I'm not whining." She defended. "I'm just talking in a drawn out, nasally voice."

"That, my dear, is the definition of whining." Graham smirked. She rolled her eyes and fell stumbled off the horse, barely landing on her feet.

"That thing is too tall." Emma huffed. "And why did you put him in such a remote location?"

"When we entrapped him, he was a lot more dangerous than he is now." James answered.

"So move him."

"Does anything make you happy?" Graham asked.

"Shut up."

"Ok you two, play nice. You're acting like 5 year olds." The older man scolded. "Besides, we're here." He nodded to a menacing-looking cave.

"Let's go." Emma said. The guards waved them through, and James led them to Rumplestilskin's prison.

"Hello, Dearies!" The man in question all but screeched.

"Tone it down, would you?" Emma grumbled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"I have a question." She said.

"Why should I help you? You broke my deal." He hissed.

"It concerns Henry. He's just a kid. He shouldn't have to be mixed up in this."

"I'm listening." Rumplestilskin took a step closer, his hand on the bars holding him in.

"Does magic affect me?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" He challenged. Graham glanced to James, whose jaw was clenched, and his arm twitching to pull his sword and harm the man of mystery.

"I escaped the curse. I also destroyed the dagger." Emma said evenly, somehow managing to control her anger. All she wanted was an answer from this man.

"That was stupid." He deadpanned.

"So I've been told. Can you just answer my question?"

"I have a price."

"You're bluffing." Emma said, her glare intensifying. "You want Henry safe as much as I do."

"Sometimes you annoy me, Ms. Swan." Now he casually leaned against the wall.

"Answer her question." James barked.

"Fine, fine, fine, if you so insist." He waved his hands through the air. "Magic does not affect Ms. Swan. Are you happy now?"

"Thank you. Let's go." James draped an arm around Emma's shoulder, gently tugging her.

"Wait." She said, turning her head up to James. He sighed and released her. Emma then turned to Rumplestilskin. "I'll give you your son back."

"I never said I had a son." For the first time, he looked shocked, and there was just the faintest hint of tears in his eyes. _Kids have that effect on people_, Emma thought.

"You implied it at your store." She said.

"Why would you be nice to me?" He asked.

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "I believe you're a good person, at heart. You've just made some mistakes. And mistakes are forgivable."

"But I could never be with Bae again. He's missing."

"Finding people is what I do." Emma said.

"I said that same thing to your mother." James smiled.

"We can go over family history later. Right now, we need to find his son." Emma said.

"Did I consent to that?" James asked as they walked out.

"No. But I _am_ the deputy, so I can do whatever I want." She replied.

"Unless I put a stop to it." Graham chimed in.

"But you won't." She smiled seductively at him.

"Well, when you give me that face, it's pretty hard to say 'no'." Graham said.

"Good. Then I'm opening an investigation." Emma said as she put one foot in her stirrup. The horse moved. "Come on!" She glared at it. The horse just turned its back at her. "Fine, I wanted to walk anyway."

"Maybe if you were nicer to it, it would like you better." Graham suggested.

"I am nice. I gave it a carrot earlier."

"Whatever you say. Let's just get back, I think a storm's coming."

"Just great." She muttered.

"If I were you, I'd hop on the back of Graham's. We're going to have to ride fast if we want to beat the storm." James said, easily hopping onto his horse.

"No thanks, I'd rather run." Emma turned the offer down, glancing wearily at Graham's white horse.

"We're galloping. Fast." With that, James took off, knowing that she'd relent and hop on Graham's. Her brown one took off after him.

"I hate horses." Emma grumbled, allowing Graham to pull her up. With that, they set out to go home.

**AGAIN, SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR ABOUT 3 DAYS, SO I HOPE THIS IS OKAY. I'M REALLY GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE FASTER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR THE REVIES, GUYS! AGAIN, I'M SORRY ABOUT FORGETTING ABOUT THE STORY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY COUPLE DAYS. ENJOY!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"You are _never_ driving a horse again!" Emma yelled, glaring at Graham.

"And they're home." Henry mumbled, looking up from his book.

"I wasn't that bad. I narrowly missed the tree." Graham defended.

"That's great and all, but you almost sent us off the bridge."

"I agree that was my fault. You're beautiful smile distracted me." He took a step closer to her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you guys got home safely. I was starting to get worried." Snow copied Graham, standing on her tip-toes to peck James.

"Yeah, the snow's really coming down." James commented.

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving." Emma announced, making her way to the kitchen.

"Please don't cook. You're either going to light something on fire, or poison us." Graham quipped, a playful smirk crossing his flawless features.

"I am perfectly capable of making a grilled cheese. It's bread, cheese, and timing. It's not that difficult." She replied.

"Well, I'm going to get into some dry clothes." Graham said, giving Henry's shoulder a squeeze before he disappeared up the stairs.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." James agreed. "I'll be back."

"We'll be here." Snow smiled. She looked around. For once, things were finally starting to go in the right direction. Her family had been reunited, and Emma was finally accepting what was happening. Henry was fitting right in. The thing that made her the happiest was how Emma and Graham looked at each other; it was a look full of love, longing, and happiness. Of course, there were so many more layers to their relationship than Snow could even begin to understand, but she _did_ understand true love. True love's kiss is what had brought Graham's memories back. She glanced at Henry, who was talking to Emma in the kitchen. He was the happiest she had ever seen him. Sighing contently, Snow made her way to the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you don't know how to cook." She commented.

"Do I seem like the cooking type? I much prefer Chinese take-out and pizza." Emma replied.

"Well, I just thought, since, you know, you were alone most of your life." Snow shrugged. "I guess I just assumed you'd be able to."

"I never had a mother to teach me." The blonde said, then whipped around to face them, ignoring the bread and cheese. "I'm _so_ sorry. I-I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean it like it came out." She stammered.

"It's okay." Snow said, her voice way too chipper to be real.

"No, it's not. All of you have been nothing but nice to me, and I treat you like crap. It's not right." Emma said stubbornly.

"You're grilled cheese is going to get burnt." Snow said. Emma turned back around to tend to it. "James and I completely understand. You're not purposely doing this."

"I thought she wasn't as nice here."

"I'm a nice person." Snow said. "Just not as naïve. Although, it's not really my fault, I was cursed."

"Mean people are easier to deal with." She stated.

"You better learn to deal with nice ones. There's only happy endings here, and the meanest person is the Evil Queen. Even Grumpy isn't that bad."

"You guys are okay." Emma said quickly. Both Henry and Snow fixed her with stern looks. "I'm working on it. Would anyone else like a grilled cheese?" She asked.

"Since you were supervised, me." Graham walked into the room.

"So, what did you do today, Henry?" Emma ignored him, throwing a smirk over her shoulder to him.

"I got a riding lesson." Henry replied.

"How'd you do?"

"A lot better than you." He smiled mischievously, recalling the day's earlier events.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." She stuck the spatula into Graham's chest. "You shouldn't make fun of me. I could've gotten hurt."

"It _was_ pretty funny, though." Graham smirked. "Not that I wanted you to get hurt, but… No animal in its right mind would hurt you. That would only make life very difficult for it."

"That horse seemed pretty insane to me."

"Please pay attention to my grilled cheese." He instructed.

"Fine." Emma crossed her arms, pouting.

"What did Rumplestilskin say?" Henry asked.

"Good news." Emma said.

"That wasn't good news." Graham argued.

"Yes it was. We officially have a plan. Magic doesn't affect me."

"Great, now you're a martyr." Graham rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to die, Graham. Remember last time Regina punched me? It didn't end well for her. This time, she won't have you to save her ass." Emma smirked.

"That may be true, but _this time_, she has a whole evil army to back her up."

"For some reason, I don't think they're very loyal."

"She's right." James said, breezing in, giving Emma a kiss on the head. "As far as I could tell, she didn't have many guards, if any. I can't imagine she's hiding them. I think we have a real shot at winning this thing."

"Just promise you'll be careful, alright? I don't want to lose both of my moms." Henry said, looking up at Emma with big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will, Henry." Emma said, crouching down to his level. "I am _never_ going to leave you, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled up with her. Emma gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"You're lucky that I was paying attention to my grilled cheese. You would've burned it." Graham said, grabbing the spatula from Emma's hand.

"My son distracted me." She justified.

"For Henry, I'll let it slide." Graham smiled.

"When are we going to attack Regina?" Emma asked.

"Tomorrow night, probably. I need to debrief my men, and triple check to make sure there are no kinks in the plan." James answered.

"Sounds good." Emma said, sitting on Graham's lap while they ate.

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE IN A COUPLE DAYS. I'M NOT GOING TO BE HOME TOMORROW NIGHT, AND GONE ALL DAY, SO IT'LL PROBABLY BE SATURDAY OR SUNDAY NIGHT. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Snow and James lay in bed, amazed at how well they fit together. It was like fate made them just for one another.

"I've never been happier." Snow murmured, staring up at the ceiling, absentmindedly tracing circles on James' chest.

"What more could we ask for?" He agreed.

"I just hope the plan works." She sighed. "I'm so sick of being afraid. It's silly, I know. I want it all to end."

"I know, Babe." James said, stroking her hair. "It will be soon. Just go to sleep, okay?"

"How am I supposed to sleep?" She flipped onto her side to face him. "My daughter is going to be bait, and we're taking some lunatic's word that she's going to be fine. Explain how that should make me feel better?"

"Emma said he wasn't lying, and I didn't think he was lying." James said. "So he wasn't lying."

"He's the Master of Manipulation, Charming. Do I need to say any more?" Her eyes filled with tears of fear and sadness, yet there was a steely determination in them.

"We made a deal."

"Are you that stupid?" Snow whisper-yelled. "_Never_ make deals with him."

"All we have to do is give him his son back. It's not that difficult." James insisted. He placed a tender kiss to her lips. "Don't worry. We have everything under control. Just relax."

"Fine." She snuggled into him. "But I'm still worrying."

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Graham reached over to the other side of the bed, frowning when he found it was cold. He sat up and scanned the room, finding it empty. His frown deepened when he realized it was still dark out; Emma never got up this early. Sighing, he got up and padded to the living room, where he found her sitting on the couch.

"You okay? You're up before noon." He took a seat beside her. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, couldn't sleep." She smiled reassuringly, or at least attempted to. Graham saw right through it.

"Something woke you up." He commented.

"What time is it?" She deflected, turning her attention back out the window.

"6:15." Graham replied.

"Wow, I really am up early." She slouched back into the couch.

"What's going on?" He asked tenderly, following suit.

"Nerves, I guess." Emma shrugged. She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine." He pulled her into a hug.

"I know that. I'm mad that I'm even nervous. I've dealt with people a lot scarier than Regina with no problem." She glared at the floor.

"It's okay to be afraid, Emma. Fear is a part of life. You should learn to accept it." Graham advised.

"I hate it when you go all philosophical on me." She grinned, kissing him fiercely. Without missing a beat, he deepened the kiss, pushing her down and pinning her hand above her head. "Emma likes." She said when they broke apart for air.

"Graham likes, too." He said, breath tickling her neck, making her shudder.

"This is really ironic." She said. "This is like a fairytale ending. I'm so happy."

"Well, we _are_ living in a fairytale." Graham said.

"Shut up." She muttered, and kissed him again.

"Hey, hey, hey." Graham gently pushed her away.

"What?" Emma pouted, still straddling him.

"Let's go up to our room. Henry gets up early."

"I think you should stay down here." Emma got off him.

"Emma, I'm sorry." Graham put his hands up in frustration.

"If you go up with me, I won't sleep. I need to sleep." She said.

"So you're banishing me to the couch?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say banishing so much as politely asking you to stay down here." She replied.

"But it's not my fault that I distract you." Graham protested.

"Yes it is. Now, I'm going to sleep. Make sure Henry stays quiet, okay? If you want to sleep later, you can. Goodnight, morning, whatever." Emma gave him one last kiss before running back up the stairs. Sighing, Graham took his place back on the couch.

The afternoon sun lightened the room, creating a cheery atmosphere for Snow, James, Graham, and Henry, who sat in the kitchen.

"She's _still_ sleeping?" Snow asked, something akin to amusement plastered on her face.

"She was up early this morning." Graham supplied, the previous night's events seen clear as day on his face. The dark circles and bedhead explained it all.

"Now that you mention it, you look like crap." James said. Snow flashed him a stern look before returning her attention to her hot chocolate.

"I understand that you're an overprotective father, but bullying me isn't going to change anything between me and Emma." Graham said.

"A father can try." James sighed. "What was it last night?"

"I love how we just talk about her when she's not around." Graham smirked.

"We're doing it for Emma's own good, so we're not bad people for doing it." Henry said, that same constant smile on his face.

"Smart boy." Graham ruffled his hair. Then he turned to James and Snow, her were leaning into each other. "She was nervous about today."

"But Emma never gets scared." Henry's face fell, as if he learned the cold hard truth about the world.

"She's worried about failing, Henry. If she does, she'll lose you."

"I have a crazy idea." James said.

"What's crazier than sending our favorite blonde to take out the Evil Queen based on Rumplestilskin's word that the magic can't harm her?" Graham mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What if we hid Henry?" James ignored Graham. "Then she couldn't find him, and she'd have to get through all of us to get to him."

"You're forgetting the fact that she can use magic on _us_." Snow pointed out.

"It still can't hurt to hide him."

"Hey! I think I should have a say in this." Henry declared. "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 16. I want to fight, too." No longer was he protesting with child-like exuberance, but man-like determination, his only focus to save his family.

"Your mother will never consent to that." Graham said quickly. From the top of the stairs, they heard something shatter.

"She's up." Graham started to push himself out of his chair, but Snow put her hand up.

"I'll go."

"I'm coming, too." James declared. With that, the two cautiously made their way to Emma's room. As quietly as they could, they tiptoed to her door and listened. They could barely make out cursing, and flinched when another object collided with the wall. _What the Hell_? James mouthed. Snow shrugged, and put a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

"Emma?" She called out softly.

"I'm busy." Came the curt reply.

"Doing what?" James asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." Emma all but growled in frustration.

"We're coming in." Snow said, carefully turning the knob. When the door fully opened, the two stood in astonishment. It looked as if a tornado had torn through the room.

"You were busy tearing the room apart?" James asked.

"I don't do well with feeling out of control." Emma shrugged, looking anywhere but at her parents.

"So trashing your room makes you in control?" He was still confused. He would never understand why women did some of the things they did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked, stepping over the broken glass and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"No." Emma said in a tone that said 'that's ridiculous'. "Do we have a game-plan for tonight?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, we do." James said, catching what she was doing. "But let's focus on the present." Emma sighed, knowing she wasn't getting out of it.

"I'm worried that the plan is going to fail, and Henry will be taken from me." She said in monotone.

"Everything will work out fine." Snow wrapped her in a hug.

"Let's go take a walk." James held out his hand, and she grabbed it. Emma allowed herself to be led out of the room, and down the stairs. They ignored Henry and Graham's questioning looks, leaving Snow to explain. He led her to the stables.

"I thought it was clear horses don't like me." She said, sniffling in crisp air.

"Get on the horse." He commanded, mounting his own.

"James." She sighed, looking up at him. "I can't afford to get thrown off of one right now."

"You're not. You're going to take control of the horse." James inched forward on his. With one last weary look at him, Emma swung herself up, and took a steadying breath. She dug her heels in, bringing the horse up to a trot. Determination was etched into her features. James smiled.

"There you go."

"I can almost guarantee I'm going to break my arm." She glared at him.

"Come on." He took off down the road in a slow gallop.

"_Really_?" Emma groaned. From the window, Snow, Graham and Henry laughed.

"She did better this time." Graham said.

"If she hurts herself, Charming is dead." Snow said.

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

James slowed to a stop when they came to a clearing, where even though the sun was intense, there was a slight mist. The grass was dry, which went against everything Emma knew to be possible. The Enchanted Forest was full of strange things.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, relieved to be back on terra firma.

"I want you to see that you're capable of _anything_." James began, pride shining in his eyes. "I know you feel as though you're letting your mother and me down, as well as Henry. I know you're afraid of failing. Emma, you are everything that any of us could've ever wanted. You're beautiful, intelligent, and strong. I only wish I could've played a part in you being the way you are. You are _not_ letting us down. I want you to always remember that." He placed a kiss to her hand. By now, Emma was fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered.

"You have every right to be scared. You don't have to be. When I first met you as David Nolan, I wasn't too fond. I thought, 'she's kinda cocky, and likes to cause problems.' After I got to know you more, I knew why. I learned that you have every right to be cocky." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I have no doubt that you'll be victorious tonight." Emma stared at him, speechless.

"Thank you. I-I don't really know what to say." She blushed, and a single tear fell down her cheek. She swiped at it angrily. "Parents and the system are rough topics for me." She explained.

"It's okay, Emma." James embraced her. "You don't have to be an emotionless loner anymore."

"Mhm." She sniffled into his shirt. After a minute, she pulled back, eyes red, and offered him a watery smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be." James pulled her into another hug.

"It's funny. In my early foster homes, my siblings loved Disney. I could never put my finger on why, but the Snow White and Prince Charming story was my favorite. By 7 I had stopped believing in them but…" Emma shrugged. "It's the only one I ever took a liking to."

"You had it in your blood." James smiled warmly.

"I guess that's reason enough." She chuckled for no reason. "Wow, this is crazy."

"Is it really? You have what you've always wanted. _That's _the fairytale. Castles, and dragons, and fairies, and curses, none of that really matters." James said.

"You're too young to be this wise." She said.

"Why thank you." He bowed. "We should get going. Tonight's a big night." He climbed onto his horse. This time, Emma didn't hesitate when mounting hers.

"They're back!" Henry yelled from the window, startling Graham out of his nap.

"She really is keeping you up, isn't she?" Snow frowned, then glanced out the window at her husband and daughter, galloping full speed towards the stables.

"That was some riding lesson." Graham mumbled, following her gaze. James and Emma came stumbling in, laughing.

"For goodness' sake, why'd you keep her so long?" Snow threw her arms around James' neck.

"We were having fun." James replied.

"I thought you had kidnapped her or the Queen found you."

"We are fine." He assured her, pecking her lips.

"Good. It's nearly 3 O'clock. I really was worrying."

"She didn't shut up the whole time." Graham interjected.

"You're lucky my daughter loves you so much…" Snow threatened, throwing a glare his way.

"We need to have a strategy for tonight." James announced, flopping onto the couch.

"We have one." Graham said. "Henry has to be bait. Draw the Queen out, and… Well, I haven't gotten that far yet."

"No way." Emma said, eyeing Henry. "My son is _not_ going to be bait."

"It's not that bad of an idea, Sweetie." Snow said. "You'll have your gun, and you can fire a warning shot at her. She'll back down."

"She's not exactly the back-down-from-a-fight type." Emma argued. "There has to be some other way."

"Unfortunately, I don't see one." James said.

"Well, I don't consent." Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"You don't need to. It's a democracy." James gave her a stern look.

"I'm Deputy." She said in a futile attempt to get her way.

"And I'm Prince. What I say goes, unless Snow doesn't agree, in which case she gets her way because bad things happen when she doesn't." He smirked at his wife. "But she agrees. I'm sorry, Emma, but we have to do this."

"Henry, how do you feel about it?" Emma crouched down to his level, speaking softly.

"It was my idea." Henry said.

"Fine." Emma stormed up the stairs and slammed her door.

"Like mother like daughter." James mumbled.

"We've got to do something about that attitude." Snow said. "Every time something doesn't go the way she wants it to, she goes up there and pouts."

"I think it's kind of cute." Graham smiled. At the annoyed looks, he continued. "I mean, she pouted to me once to get out of the night shift. Unfortunately, it only lasted a second since I brought her donuts. It's so out of character for her, it's adorable."

"Since you enjoy it, you are tasked with getting rid of it." James said.

"No, come on. Maybe this is actually _her_. Maybe all of the walls and masks and façades are finally gone. This is good." He agrued.

"Fine. But the second it puts someone in danger, the blame falls to you."

"I'm fine with that."

The full moon lit the woods as the Charmings walked, eyes peeled for any movement other than their own. They came to a stop in a small clearing, with pine needles littering the forest floor. Somewhere in the distance, and owl hooted.

"I hate the wilderness." Emma mumbled, angrily brushing a leaf off of her.

"The wolves are here to help." Graham said, ignoring her comment.

"Great." She said sarcastically. The ground rumbled beneath them as galloping could be heard.

"She's coming." Snow whispered.

"You guys need to go." Emma said.

"No."

"_Yes_. She can use magic on you, and I have no idea what she's going to do. Henry can stay with me. Feel free to run interference if things start to go south. Now _shoo_." She locked eyes with James, her voice firm and determined but eyes pleading.

"Let's do as she says." James wrapped and arm around Snow's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her again to save us." She whispered harshly.

"We can debate morals after. Go before she kills you." This time, Emma shoved them. Graham gave her one last kiss before following them into the brush. She turned to Henry. "Kid, whatever happens, just know I love you. If I tell you to run, you _run_ like there's no tomorrow, got it?"

"Okay." Henry nodded. The Queen appeared, walking slowly and methodically toward them.

"Henry?" She sang. "Did you miss me?"

"No." Henry replied confidently.

"That's okay. Once you remember our life together, you'll be begging for it back. Ms. Swan, you don't stand a chance. He loves _me_." Regina sneered.

"I think you have it wrong." Emma said, taking a step forward, putting Henry behind her. "He came to find me."

"Stupid girl." Regina muttered, and put her hand up, magically dragging Henry to her.

"Henry!" Emma yelled. Regina wrapped her arms around the boy in a hug. "Let him go."

"No." Regina smirked. Instinctively, Emma pulled her gun, and trained it on the other woman's head.

"I said, _let. Him. Go._" She repeated.

"Ms. Swan, do you even know how to use that?" Emma cocked the gun.

"Yes." Regina's grip loosened a little. In a flurry of movement, Snow ran out of a bush and tackled Henry out of the way.

"This isn't over." Regina hissed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Huh." James stood up, followed by Graham. "She did that at our wedding."

"Crap!" Emma slammed her palm into a tree.

"Hey, calm down." Graham ran over to her, and massaged her shoulders. "The tree didn't do anything to you."

"Henry, are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Y-Yeah." Henry replied, his voice shaking.

"Why didn't you take the shot?" James asked.

"I couldn't do that to Henry." Emma put her head in her hands, and Graham just kept massaging her.

"Then I guess we have to step up our game." James said, taking the gun from Emma's hands. "Next time we confront her, I'm having an assassin take her out."

"What?" Henry gasped.

"I'm sorry, but it's our only option." James said.

"You guys go back." Graham said, looking down at Emma, who was zoning out. "I think we'll be here for a while." The three obliged, and started the trek back to the castle.

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR 5 DAYS NOW, SO THAT'S WHY IT TOOK SO LONG. I'M HOPING TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP OVER THE WEEKEND. THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M STARTING TO WRITE THIS RIGHT AFTER I POSTED CHAPT. 9 IN HOPES TO HAVE IT UP SOONER.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The walk back to the castle was a solemn one; heads hung and feet dragged, and not a word was spoken. The crisp night air suddenly seemed a lot colder, as if it was punishing them for their defeat. When they were finally inside the fortress, they retired to their chambers.

Graham and Emma finally started to make their way back.

"He lied." Emma said, her fists and jaw clenching.

"Who lied?" Graham asked softly, brushing a lock of golden hair from her face.

"James." She spat back.

"Wanna talk about it?" He questioned, steering her out of the way of a branch. She was running on blind fury right now, and after this fuel left her system, she would be a puddle on the ground… something Graham did _not_ want to deal with right now.

"No." She pouted, and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was going to come apart.

"Okay." He sighed.

They made it back, and stumbled up the stairs in the dark. They peeked in Henry's room, only to find him sitting on the window seat, knees drawn to his chest, staring blankly out the window. Emma motioned for Graham to go back to the room. He gave her a kiss before obliging. Quietly, Emma walked into the boy's room, and took a seat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She was amazed at how her mood could change, just by seeing her son.

"Hey." She smiled. Henry turned his head to look at the sheep.

"Sheep are cool." He responded.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"You remember my lie detector?" She asked. "It's dinging."

"Maybe it's broken." Henry shrugged, still not looking at her. He sniffled. God, this isn't what Emma wanted for her son.

"Henry, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's not your fault."

"Not for this, Henry. Well, yes. But, I'm sorry for you having to go through what you're going through. It's not fair."

"I'm not following. I'm happy. I get to live in my dream world with my dream mom." Finally, he looked at her, and she saw the tearstains on his cheeks. She resisted the urge to wraps her arms around the kid, knowing he was trying to hide his tears.

"That doesn't change the fact that you had to deal with Regina. Up until now, your life had been pretty crappy. You've had to grow up way faster than you should've." She took a calming breath, willing her eyes not to fill. "I know you know that I did what I did to give you your best chance. It was the hardest decision of my life, Henry. I gave you up so that you wouldn't end up like me. I'm tough, and you shouldn't have to be." She shrugged. "I guess my plan didn't work."

Henry stayed silent for a few moments, mulling this over. Then he responded, "But I want to be like you. There's more to you than that, Mom." He grabbed her hand. Emma looked down at their hands, his small one intertwined with her bigger one. "You're nice, and funny, and smart. There's a vulnerable side that most people don't see. That's a perfect person." He smiled. One traitorous tear made its way down Emma's cheek.

"Kid, you've gotta stop making me cry." She gave him a watery smile.

"It's okay to cry." Henry snuggled into her, laying his head on her lap.

"Tell that to yourself." Emma said sarcastically, stroking his head. "You're the one who was pretending you weren't crying."

"I'm a Charming. I'm not supposed to be scared or weak." He muttered sleepily.

"It's okay to be afraid, Henry. Fear is a part of life." Emma replied, recalling what Graham had said to her. After a few moments, his breathing evened out, and he was asleep. Carefully, she picked him up and gently placed him in bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. She watched him for a few seconds be for placing a kiss to his head, and walking out, shutting the door behind her. She found Graham propped up on his elbows, shirt off, and smirk on his face.

"What?" Emma put her hands on her hips. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Is Henry okay?" Graham asked.

"He will be once this whole thing's solved." She climbed into bed. Graham flipped onto his back, and pulled her close.

"Talk to me, Em." He whispered in her ear, breath tickling the back of her neck. She shuddered.

"I am." She snapped.

"What's going through your mind?"

"It wants to sleep." She moaned.

"Fine. We can continue this tomorrow." He huffed.

Everyone woke early the next morning when lightening cracked through the sky, and shook the castle's very foundations. Doc had invented lights upon Emma's incessant nagging, but they went out with the power.

"What happened?" Snow mumbled, rolling into James.

"The power went out." He replied.

"Did she pull the breaker?" Snow didn't need to say who; James knew.

"No. I have my men guarding the Castle 24/7." He assured her.

"They could've been killed." She said, shooting up. "You check on Emma, I got Henry." She grabbed a sword from under the bed. James picked up his.

"Be careful, Snow."

"Of course. You're the one who does stupid things." She smiled.

"That doesn't sound like me." He said in mock-hurt. His face turned grave. "In all seriousness, Snow, take great precaution."

"You too, Charming."


	11. Chapter 11

**I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING FEEBACK, ESPECIALLY ****MARCIE GORE****! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING. LIFE HAS BEEN PRETTY HECTIC.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

James crept into Emma and Graham's room, finding them sitting up and their guns drawn.

"It's me." He announced so he wouldn't get shot.

"Is Henry okay?" Emma asked. At the moment, her anger at him had been forgotten.

"Snow's checking on him." James replied.

"What caused it?" Graham questioned.

"Either the Evil Queen or a power outage. Emma, I told you candles work better." James said.

"We can argue about that later, let's all get to Henry's room." Emma got up, and pushed past her father. James and Graham sighed, then followed. When the three rounded the corner to the boy's room, they were met with a sight they didn't want to see. Snow was lying on the ground, motionless, and Henry was held in front of her, knife to his throat.

"All it takes is one twitch, and he's dead." Regina sneered.

"Same here." Emma pointed her gun at the brunette, and Graham followed suit. _Where's my assassin_? James thought. Then he realized they were unprepared for this.

"You wouldn't kill me. I mean too much to Henry." Regina's lips turned upwards in a smirk.

"You sound confident." Graham said, hoping to buy some time until one of them came up with an actual plan.

"I am." She replied.

"That's your first mistake." Emma said, and looked Graham in the eye. He understood what she wanted to do. Emma leveled her gun at Regina, and Graham moved his ever-so-slightly, so that both the Queen and Henry were out of range, and fired. Regina flinched, thinking she was being shot at. Her grip loosened just enough so that Henry could escape. He hurtled himself to James.

"As I said before, you're nothing but an evil witch." Snow smirked.

"I knew I should've saved your heart to squish at a later date!" Regina remarked. Suddenly, Graham collapsed.

"Not again." Emma muttered. Regina turned to her, holding out her hand, presumably trying to work magic on her.

"Sorry." Emma smiled. "I'm allergic to magic." With that, a single bullet made its way through Regina's heart.

"Mom!" Henry screamed, but it was too hard to tell which one he was talking to. The world seemed to go into slow motion for Emma; maternal instincts took Snow over and she dragged Henry out of the room, kicking and screaming. Doc came running in, and felt for a pulse.

"I feel a weak one." He said. Emma wasn't paying attention to any of that, though. All she could focus on was Henry's frantic yells. Graham came over and took the gun out of her wavering hand for the second time.

"It was a silver bullet." Emma said, her voice devoid of all emotion from the shock. "It might as well be a flesh wound." With that, she stomped out of the room.

"As long as it stays in there, she should be in a coma." James said.

"I'll have to go in and repair the structural damage, but I'll leave the bullet in." Doc looked up at him. James nodded his consent.

Emma flew past Henry's room, where she could hear muffled sobs and words of comfort. She put all of her energy into breathing. _In, out, in, out_ she repeated to herself. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might stop. She took the steps two at a time, yanking the door to the castle opened and closed. She ran all the way to the meadow where she and James had talked, and finally collapsed on the grass, wet from the storm that had subsided. After what seemed like hours, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Emma buried her had into Graham's shoulder, and unsuccessfully tried to stifle a sob.

"Henry doesn't hate you, Emma." He said, rubbing circles into her back.

"H-how do you know?" She choked out.

"I talked to him. I explained that Regina isn't dead. But he _is_ mad at you."

"How mad?" She asked.

"On a scale of 1-10? 8." Graham answered.

"Oh God." Emma muttered, and broke into more sobs.

"It's going to be okay, just give it time." The wind blew, stealing all the warmth from them. "We should get back to the castle before we catch a cold."

"I can't face Henry yet." She said, looking up at him.

"I told you, he doesn't hate you."

"But he won't talk to me." Her green eyes searched his almond ones for some kind of hope. Graham pressed his lips together.

"Just give it time." He repeated. He got up and held his hand out to her. She grasped it and hauled herself up, as well. They walked to the castle in silence. When they got there, Emma didn't talk to anyone. She headed straight for her and Graham's room. The brunette looked at James, and shrugged. "She needs a break." He said.

"I know." James agreed. "I know."

Snow held Henry as he wept, his body shuddering every few moments.

"She's not gone forever, Henry." She whispered, stroking his head in an effort to comfort him.

"I know." He said. "But that doesn't change the fact that my m-mom sho-shot her." Henry broke back into sobs, his body heaving.

"Emma did what she had to do to save you. You don't think that was one of the hardest decisions she's had to made, second to giving you up?" Snow asked.

"I thought she was a good person." Henry squirmed out of Snow's embrace. Sighing, she climbed out of the bed and walked to the door. She stood on the threshold.

"I know you can't understand it now, Henry, but parents always do what's best for their children, even if there's collateral damage to the child." She said softly, the pain in her voice filling in the blanks, giving meaning to the unvoiced words.

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER. THE SITE WOULDN'T LET ME LOG ON FOR 4 DAYS, SO THAT'S PART OF MY EXCUSE. I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT ONE UP FASTER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**FOR THE RECORD, I'M STARTING THIS CHAPT. RIGHT AFTER I UPLOADED THE LAST ONE. I WOULD'VE HAD THIS DONE AND UP IF I HADN'T HAD MAJOR SURGERY. I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM THAT IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO GET THIS DONE. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

No one bothered to fix the electricity. The darkness matched the mood, and it seemed more fitting. No one slept, either. Graham would've if Emma hadn't moved every 10 seconds. Then the bed starting shaking, and he realized she was sobbing again. As much as he loved her, he couldn't do this every night. Sometimes, he missed the walled up Emma. As quickly as the thought came, it went away. He always knew there was more to the blonde than her tough exterior and the mystery that came with it. Maybe that's why he was attracted to her (or maybe it was true love).

"That's it." He said, making her jump. "I'm making you hot chocolate."

"I thought you were asleep." She put a hand over her racing heart.

"Nope." He smiled. "What's wrong?"

"I always say goodnight to Henry before bed." She explained, then laughed humorously. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not. He's your son." Graham said. "And you have something called _maternal instincts_."

"Are you kidding me Graham! I don't have a maternal bone in my body." Emma argued. He gave her a 'look'. "Okay, maybe I do." She played with a thread on the quilt. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not a good at it, though."

"Ah, the real root of the problem." Graham said knowingly. They were the same age, yet he seemed so much wiser.

"Hey!" She playfully slapped him. "But I'm serious. I don't know what to do about a cough, or fever, or broken bone. All I'd do is bring the kid to a doctor." Emma said, looking utterly defeated.

"There's more to parenting than giving them Tylenol for a fever." He said. "The most important thing is teaching morals. In a few years, Henry won't remember how you epically failed at nursing him back to health. He'll remember that you taught him what's right. Isn't that the thing he believes in you most for? Doing the right thing?"

"That's exactly my point. _Right now_, he practically hates me." She didn't need to finish her sentence to get her point across.

"It'll pass once the initial shock wares off and he begins healing."

"You sound so profound." Emma didn't want to hear what he was saying. She didn't want to hear what she already knew. So she tried to joke, make him stop.

"Emma." Graham raised an eyebrow at her, and she sighed.

"I'm too tired for this right now."

"You and Henry _will_ have to address it at some point. I just want you to know that his anger isn't permanent."

For once, everyone was up and getting ready for the day except Henry, who was hiding out in his room, the altered book clutched tightly against his chest. He opened it and looked at his favorite page. It had a picture of the Charming Family together. He ran his finger over it. His eyes fell on him, with Emma's arms wrapped around his waist.

"You were supposed to bring back the happy endings." He whispered, a tear snaking its way down his cheek. He watched as it fell onto the page, blurring one of the letters.

"It's nearly eleven o'clock." James said from the doorway, leaning against the frame. Henry didn't bother looking at him.

"So?"

"You can't start skipping breakfast, too."

"She isn't worth mentioning." Henry mumbled glumly. James pushed off the doorway, and cleared the modest-sized room in a few strides.

"Henry, I'm not going to try to tell you what to do. I know you'll naturally do the opposite. What I _will_ do is offer you my advice. What you choose to do with it is your decision." He took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Henry. James waited a few moments before speaking. "Putting your mom in that wardrobe was the hardest thing Snow has ever had to decide. When she told me to put Emma in there, I was terrified. Well, you know the story, you don't need to hear it again. The only thing running through her mind was _I have to save my baby_. We didn't realize how much the decision would end up hurting her." He paused, swallowing against a wave of emotion. "When Emma shot your mom, it wasn't out of spite or anger. It was to save you. She didn't mean to hurt you, Henry." James left, letting his words sin in.

James steeled himself for the infinite number of questions that were about to be thrown at him. He stepped into the rest of his family's view.

"Is he okay?" Emma asked.

"The boy knows how to hold a grudge." James said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. "But I do think he's better than last night. I think he just wants to be alone right now."

"Screw that." There was a loud _bang_ as Emma's chair slammed into the wall behind her.

Graham winced. "Where are you going?"

"He shouldn't be alone after what just happened!" Emma yelled from the hall.

"At least she's not running from the problem." Graham shrugged as he bit into a cold pancake.

Emma tiptoed to Henry's doorway and watched him. It looked like he was drawing something.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now." She said, putting up false bravado. If Emma was completely honest with herself, she was scared out of her mind right now. She waited for his response. Henry kept quiet, not bothering to glance at her. "You know, I kinda suck at the whole 'comfort thing'. So, I don't really know what to say." She shoved her hands in her pockets, wishing her son would say something. "I was, uh, up early this morning. I'm not gonna lie, I was considering taking a _really_ long walk, and coming back when this thing blows over." Henry's hand stilled; it was finally some kind of acknowledgement. Emma took note and took a few steps towards him. "The only reason I stayed is cause of you, Henry. I will_ never_ leave you, or run away." She hazarded another few steps, until she could place her hand on his shoulder. When she did, Henry tried his best not to react, to still seem infuriated. He couldn't, and found himself leaning into her touch. Cautiously, Emma pulled him into an embrace.

"It's easier to be mad." Henry mumbled through tears and Emma's shirt.

"I know it is." She placed a tender kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But I'm _not_ sorry for what I did. If I had to do it again, I wouldn't change anything. You're safe and that's all that matters to me."

"I'm sorry, too." He said after a moment. "It's just weird for me to have someone care about me without ulterior motives." Henry pulled back. Emma opened her mouth to say something then shut it. What _could_ she say?

"Yeah." She sighed. "Yeah, me too."

"Wait." Henry sniffed and perked up. "Do I smell pancakes?"

"Unless your dad ate them all." She smiled.

"My- oh." It took Henry a beat to catch on.

"Is that okay with you?" Emma asked, draping an arm around his shoulders as they walked down the stairs.

"It's perfect." He replied.

"Hey, look who's up." Snow said, automatically throwing two pancakes on a plate for her grandson.

"Hi." Henry chirped. Someone cleared their throat. Doc was standing in the doorway, hesitant to interfere.

"Hey, Doc. What's up?" James asked.

"I uh, I came by to give you an update on the Evil Queen." Doc stuttered. Henry froze.

"Let's take it outside." James said, his chair scraping on the floor as he got up. "What happened?" He questioned once they were a safe distance from the door.

"I was able to repair the structural damage." Doc said. "But she _is_ in a coma."

"That was expected."

"Yes but… I don't know when or _if_ she'll wake up. I really should go back in and retrieve the bullet, or she'll most likely get an infection." The diminutive man explained.

"In short, you're saying that we should take out the _one_ thing keeping her from destroying all of us?" James all but yelled. He took a calming breath, raking his hands through his hair. He wasn't mad at Doc. "Sorry. Do what's medically necessary."

"I can wait and monitor her white count and temperature closely. At the first sign of infection, I'll have to go in." Doc said.

"Sounds like a plan." James smiled.

**I JUST WANT TO APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR HOW LONG IT'S TAKEN ME. I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOONER.**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKS FOR THE FEEDBACK ON LAST CHAPTER. HERE GOES LUCKY THIRTEEN! (THAT WAS A **_**HOUSE**_** REFERENCE. LOVE THAT SHOW 3)**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The Charming Family decided to take the day off. They had been through so much the past few days, and knew they needed the rest. James and Henry were riding the horses around the castle. Graham and Emma were spending the day in their room. Snow sat in the basement next to Regina, watching her chest rise and fall. The image she was seeing scared her. It was true that she didn't like the woman, but she _did_ respect her. Seeing her so fragile-looking made Snow melancholy. She heard footsteps and glanced to the doorway, where Doc appeared.

"Hi." He smiled, slowing his pace.

"Hi." She copied, but her smile wasn't nearly as convincing.

"What's the matter?" Doc asked.

Snow sighed. "I loved her for a number of years. I believe she once loved me." She took a breath and pressed on, voice quivering. "I don't think it was her choice to become evil. I think she got enveloped in darkness, and it consumed her. She doesn't deserve this… No one does."

"You are a good person, Snow. Don't ever forget that." Doc wrapped his friend in a hug.

"Careful, Henry, not so fast!" James called, watching his grandson ride his horse at an alarming late.

"I _am_ being careful." Henry replied.

"If your mother saw you she'd be having a heart attack." He said.

"Then don't let her see me. Let's go to the meadow!" The boy didn't wait for confirmation; he sped off without so much as a glance to make sure James was behind him. The older man sighed, and followed despite himself.

Graham and Emma laid in bed, propped up on their elbows, breathless. He played with a strand of Emma's hair, pulling it straight, then grinning as it curled up again.

"Your hair's so pretty." He said. "It's very princess-y."

"Thanks." Emma blushed.

"Now that we averted a crisis with Regina, are you ready to talk about our wedding?" Graham asked.

"Uh…" She looked like a dear in the headlights.

"Sorry. After what just happened, I forgot that you're a commitment phobe."

"I guess it would be a good thing." She shrugged. "I want to, believe me I do. I just- I don't know. We haven't even been dating- " Graham silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"You know how _I_ know you're the one for me?" Emma shook her head, Graham's finger moving along with it. "Because, you broke my curse when you kissed me."

"And true love's kiss breaks all curses." Realization finally dawned on Emma. "Wow."

"Mhm." He said, placing tender kisses to her neck.

"Graham!" Emma squealed.

The family regrouped in the early afternoon, having had enough excitement for one day. They sat on the backyard patio, taking in the rare sunny afternoon in winter. Come spring and summer, thunderstorms would roll in on a daily basis.

"Henry, put your coat on." Emma said.

"But it's warm!" Henry insisted.

"It's only 47. I know it feels warm cause of the sun, but you'll catch a cold." She said. Henry turned to Graham for confirmation.

"Do what your mother says." He nodded. Reluctantly and with a slight pout, Henry pulled.

"Ooh, you're playing bad cop!" Emma let a small smile grace her face, pointing at Graham.

"I am not!"

"You made Henry do what he didn't want to. That, my Dear, is bad cop." The blonde deduced. Snow giggled, and glanced lovingly at her husband. Her and James had a way of communicating non-verbally.

"I love you." James tenderly kissed her on the forehead. Graham caught Henry trying to hide the face he was making.

"So, Henry," He asked, "Who's your true love?"

"Uh…" Henry flushed. "I don't know yet."

"I think this would be an appropriate time to tell some news." James rescued Henry, shooting him a wink. The boy smiled his thanks.

"Please don't be pregnant." Emma mumbled.

"Ella and Thomas are going to come for a visit in a few days!" Snow beamed.

"Thank God." Emma sighed.

"It'll be great to see them again." Graham said.

"Where's Red?" Henry asked, finally realizing that her friends weren't with her.

"She's staying with the dwarves right now. Although, when it Wolf's Time comes, I should probably go be with her." Snow said. "Thanks for reminding me."

"She should stay with us!"

"Henry, I love Ruby, but she's a wolf. She could kill you." Emma didn't have to finish to get her point across.

"We'll all be super careful!" She sighed. Why couldn't her son ever just take 'no' for an answer? "Can we, Snow?"

"We do have a dungeon that could be helpful during Wolf's Time. We have numerous spare rooms. Her Granny would have to come, too; that would only be fair. I don't know. Charming, what do you think?"

"I think we could pitch her the idea." James shrugged.

"I swear this is a conspiracy against me." Emma declared.

"Or maybe you're just in the minority." Graham teased. Ignoring his comment, Emma said,

"If it was pretty much anyone except Ruby, I wouldn't go along with it." She got up.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, somewhere inside. It's freezing out there." She called over her shoulder, yanking the door open.

"Honey, you spent the whole day inside. Some fresh air wouldn't hurt." Snow said.

"I just sat out there with you."

"For half an hour." James said, fixing her with a stern look.

"Fine. Just don't blame me if I get hypothermia." Emma said. The truth was, she _wanted_ to be there. She wanted to be with her family and forget everything and never worry. She was just so afraid that she'd wake up, and it'd have been a dream. Graham seemed to read her mind.

"This is real, Emma."

"Or maybe I'm delusional." At Snow's alarmed look, she continued. "I'm kidding. But seriously, can we take this inside?" She rubbed her arms for added emphasis.

"Sure." Snow smiled.

**I'M ALSO LOOKING FOR IDEAS. I THINK A WRITER'S BLOCK IS COMING…**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS! ALL OF THEM WERE GREAT. I'M GOING TO TRY TO INCORPERATE EACH OF THEM INTO THE STORY, BUT IT MAY TAKE TIME. THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Back in the warmth of the castle, Snow, Henry, and Emma nursed hot chocolates (with cinnamon on the whipped cream).

"So, anything new from you guys?" Snow looked at Graham and Emma, who had been particularly quiet.

"Well," Emma sighed, "we're starting to plan the wedding."

"Awesome!" Henry beamed, launching himself at his parents.

"That's certainly good news." James smiled.

"That's great." Snow said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Emma offered a small smile, suddenly uncomfortable that all of the attention was focused on her.

"Oh, Darling, this is going to be _so_ much fun." Snow gushed.

"The kingdom is going to be overjoyed."

"The _kingdom_." Emma gulped.

"Well yeah." Graham said. "You're a princess. It's a royal wedding."

"Oh God." She slumped over the table.

"I want chocolate cake." Graham rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Unless you like vanilla."

Emma sat up, her hair disheveled. "I like chocolate, too." She smiled at him, silently giving her thanks for the change of topic.

"Give me a timeline." James said. Graham was about to say something, but Snow cut her off.

"Soon." She said firmly, placing a hand over Emma's. "Oh, I'm going to have _so _much fun."

"Red!" Snow called, slowly walking up to their meeting place. She glanced around the meadow, looking for a glimpse of red cutting through the greenness.

"Snow?" A weary voice questioned. Red stepped forward. "I was wondering when you'd get here. I sent that howl quite a while ago."

"Sorry. I've been a little busy with Emma." Snow smiled. "Henry has a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"He –we- want you and Granny to move into the Castle with us."

"Thank you, and I would, but…" Red shrugged shyly. "Jiminy and I are doing good."

"You- you're dating a _cricket_?"

"No." Red let out a laugh that sounded a bit like a howl. "When the curse was broken, and we were returned here, it was in his human form. He was given the choice to turn back, but he realized that I needed some _guidance_."

"What about Peter?" Snow asked quietly.

"I don't think he was my true love. If he was, I wouldn't have eaten him." Red spoke in an emotionless voice, her eyes fixed on a tree to the right of her friend's head.

"I suppose you wouldn't have." Snow agreed. Red seemed to have snapped out of her trance. She put a hand on her stomach, and that was when Snow first took note of the slightly bulging stomach. "You're pregnant!" She blurted.

"Yeah." Red blushed.

"And you learned to control the Wolf."

"That too." She continued to look down, and kicked at a pebble.

"That's great!" Snow beamed.

"I see you're as excited as Jiminy. He always wanted a child, and now he's getting one." Red smiled. She looked over to the setting sun. "With my hormones being as they are, I don't want to risk accidently wolfing-out on you."

"That would be bad." Snow nodded. "The offer will always stand." She said as she walked back into the woods.

"Thank you!" Red called after her.

Emma grumbled as Snow directed her and Graham how to put an extension on the table.

"It's hard to listen for the click when you're yelling!" Emma snapped. "Sorry." She blew out a breath, sweeping a lock of sweaty hair from her forehead. "Stress of the impending wedding and demanding mother."

"I am not demanding!" Snow defended, mock hurt plastered on her face. "You'll be happy to know that Red and her Granny will not be living with us."

"I told you I was fine with it." Emma shoved one end of the table hard, snapping it into place.

"A mother knows her daughter's tells. You only agreed for Henry."

"That may be so, but- wait, why did she say no?"

"She's dating Jiminy."

"Archie? Isn't he a cricket?"

"Not anymore."

"Wow." Emma sighed.

"They're expecting." Snow said.

"_What_!"

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Snow smiled.

"People in this land are so goddamn fertile." Emma said.

"Or there's no birth control." Graham said.

"Only _you_ could make that sound like a good idea." Emma said.

"Well," Graham smiled, finally getting his half of the table in place. "What can I say?"

"A lot." Emma purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay you two, play time's only. Thomas has sent a pigeon, and they will be here in a half hour's time." James strutted in.

"Alexandra's coming, right?" Snow asked, giving James a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yes."

"Emma, go get cleaned up." Snow ordered.

"They might get confused. We're all used to seeing her disheveled." Graham commented, earning himself a punch to the shoulder.

"As you wish, _Mom_." Emma grinned at Snow and walked upstairs with what Graham could swear was a bounce in her step.

"That's the second time she's referred to me as her mother in ten minutes." She stared at the top of the stone stairs where her daughter had disappeared.

"Definite progress." Graham agreed.

"You should get ready, too." Snow said. "This is the first time you'll be meeting Ella and Thomas, and I think you'd like to make a good impression."

"That I would." Graham said. "Anything else I can help you with before I take a shower?"

"No…" Snow took a quick glance around. "But I think Emma's in… oh." She smiled coyly.

"If we're not out before they get here, please say something good about me." He smiled.

"I will." Snow assured him.

"Hey." Graham slipped into the shower behind Emma.

"Jesus!" Her hand flew up to her chest, and she spun around, wet hair smacking him in the face.

"Hi." He repeated, smiling like a goofy schoolboy.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She fixed him with a glare that only widened her fiancé's grin.

"You're very sexy when you're angry." He shifted, their bodies now touching. He looked her up and down, then licked a water droplet off his lips.

"Not _now_." Emma groaned. She wanted it badly, though.

"We have 20 minutes." Graham said.

"That's not nearly enough time!" She hissed, then leaned out of the curtain to look at the door. "Besides, we don't know who's outside." Well _that_ was a pretty weak argument for not having sex.

"Fine." Graham sighed dramatically, picking up a bottle of shampoo. Then he squirted some at her.

"Hey!" She recoiled, but laughed. She wrestled the bottle out of his hands and squirted some at him, the scented liquid colliding with his chest.

"Give it back! I need it for my perfect hair!" He couldn't suppress a grin.

"I always wondered what you did with it. Blow dry, then curl?" Her face mirrored his.

"Nope, it's all natural."

"Really?" She gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm hurt that you don't believe me." He said playfully, twisting a strand of her hair.

"They're just so beautiful. Not that they're curly now." Suddenly the water got frigid.

"I think James knows where we are." Graham whispered.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE GET TOGETHER!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG. HERE GOES CHAPTER 15!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

A loud knock echoed through the castle. Snow and James jumped up, eager to see their friends. Snow all but threw the door open, and smiled.

"Hi!"

"It feels like it's been forever." Ella said, wrapping the brunette in a bone-crushing hug.

"Uncle James!" 5-year-old Alexandra squealed, launching herself at him.

"Hey, Peanut." James chuckled. With her blonde hair and green eyes, she was what James imagined Emma looked like as a little girl. It brought a sad smile to his face.

"This isn't how I thought you'd be meeting Lexi." Thomas said, nervously shifting his weight.

"The important thing is that we _are_ meeting her." Snow said.

"Come on in, it's cold out there." James stepped aside, the child still in his arms. The friends migrated to the kitchen where they sat down at the table.

"Are Graham and Emma done yet?" Snow asked James.

"No. Where are they?"

"Shower." Snow didn't need to say anything else to get the point across to her husband.

"Well _that_ explains what's taking so long." He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I almost forgot, how's little Emma?" Ella asked, remembering the nursery Snow had proudly showed her 33 years ago- though it seemed as if it was only a few months ago.

"Not so little." James chuckled, his gaze once again resting on Alexandra.

"She's good." Snow said. "Her and Graham are getting married-" She was cut off by Ella's squeal.

"Oh my God!"

"You should help me plan." She finished.

"I would _love_ to." Ella said.

"That's great." Thomas smiled.

"Thank you." James said. "And I apologize for them being late. They've been a little amorous lately, and we're just glad to see Emma happy."

"And Henry?"

"He's good, too. One curious little boy, I have to say." James said.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Snow asked.

"Last I checked, he was in the stables." James answered. "I'll go get him." Just then, Henry burst in, breathless.

"Hey Grandpa! There's a carriage out-" He noticed Thomas and Ella, and finally Alexandra. "I think the carriage belongs to you." He added sheepishly, looking down at his feet.

"Hi Henry!" Ella beamed, walking over to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Cinderella?" Henry looked up in awe.

"The one and the same." Ella gave a small curtsey. They all looked toward the stairs when laughter came floating down them.

"5,4,3,2,1," James held up his hand, each finger moving down one at a time. He had perfect timing, because Graham and Emma emerged from the top of the staircase.

"Oh my God." Ella gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

"That was my reaction, too." Graham said smoothly, easily breaking the silence as all eyes turned to Emma. She looked breath taking, her golden curls flowing to past her shoulders and hot pink dress reaching mid-thigh.

"I remember when your mom was pregnant with you-" Ella was cut off by one of Henry's hands closing over her mouth.

"I wouldn't go there." He whispered.

"Emma, this is Thomas and Ella, and their daughter, Lexi." Snow said. Emma stood at the top of the stairs, dumbfounded. Graham gave her a gentle nudge, and guided her to the bottom. Then he steered her to the table, where she managed to fall into a seat all by herself.

"She's happy to see you." James explained. "If she wasn't, she'd be half way to the meadow by now." Alexandra hopped off James and skipped over to Emma. After studying her for a moment, the five year old wrapped her in a hug.

"Hi, Lexi." Emma croaked out.

"Hi!" The girl yelled rather loudly. Emma winced, but it seemed to get her out of her trance.

"Sorry." Emma mumbled lamely. "It's a shock to see you guys."

"Can me and Lexi play a game?" Henry asked. Alexandra let Emma go and nodded her head eagerly.

"Sure." Said Emma.

"Stay inside, please." Ella said after a moment's thought.

"Yes!" Henry gave a little fist pump, and the two ran off.

"You look beautiful, Emma." Snow smiled, placing a hand over her daughter's.

"Thanks. It's a special night, and this dress is special."

"I always thought you'd have your mother's hair." Ella marveled. "You got her face, though."

"For the longest time, I couldn't tell what color James's hair was, he had it so short." Snow said, smiling lovingly at her husband. She placed a hand on his arm; lately, it felt as though they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"It's called a buzz cut." James retorted.

"Are they always like this?" Ella whispered, more to herself. She was grinning at her friends' antics.

"Yes." Graham and Emma answered in unison. Thomas and Ella laughed. James turned towards the kitchen.

"Is something burning?" He asked.

"Oh no…" Snow muttered, and bolted out of her seat, making a beeline for the kitchen.

"What were you making?" Emma followed her.

"Don't use the past tense; we can still save it." She frantically yanked the oven open and pulled a tray out. The smell grew stronger, and a bunch of smoke rushed out of the oven. Snow began to blow on it. "Come on…" She muttered, "don't burn."

"It's not CPR, Mary Margaret." In the midst of looking for a fire extinguisher –the thing looked like it would go up in flames any second, and Snow's blowing didn't seem to help much- Emma slipped. "I mean, Snow. Sorry, it just… That's something Mary Margaret would do." She struggled to explain.

"It's definitely burnt." Snow sighed in defeat.

"What was it?" Emma asked.

"Something out of the cookbook that I can't pronounce." She said, staring disappointedly at the charred mess.

"It's ok; I can't cook either." The blonde said, offering the shorter woman a small smile.

"I noticed. I lived with you for 5 years. You also can't clean or fix appliances." Snow gave her a smirk in return.

"That was _one_ time!" Emma insisted. Snow raised an eyebrow at her, and Emma shut up. She followed Snow back into the dining room.

"Well, dinner's burnt, so what do you want to do?" The brunette asked.

"Skip to the alcohol consumption." Emma said, sitting back down next to Graham.

"We could make pizza." Ella suggested.

"With beer. Pizza and beer." Emma continued, earning herself a glare from James. "What? They're like peanut butter and jelly. They go together."

"I think we can do that." Snow smiled in relief. "Do you think the kids want to help?"

"I'm sure they'd love to." Ella said.

"Hey, Kid and other Kid, get down here!" Emma yelled. There was a _bang_ upstairs, followed by giggles, and finally the sound of running. They emerged breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Henry asked

"We're going to help Snow make a pizza." Emma said

"Cool!" Alexandra squealed.

"Oh, Emma, I think I can handle the two of them, you don't need to help. I once had a classroom full of students."

"You said 'kids'. I'm your kid. I'm making a pizza with you." Emma explained her logic.

"Yeah, sure. That makes sense." Snow ushered them into the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" The others heard Henry's voice float in from the other room. They chuckled. Suddenly, Doc burst in.

"We have a situation." He said breathlessly.

"What is it?"

"Regina's heart stopped." Doc whispered so Henry wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me." James got up to get a more detailed description of what was going on.

"Where are you going?" Emma poked her head around the door.

"It's nothing, Sweetie. A horse got out." James lied, then immediately thought better of it.

"You're lying." Emma said, taking a few steps closer.

"It's really nothing you should be concerned about." He said.

"James?" Snow asked, her voice so innocent and sweet.

"Regina's technically dead, so Doc and I were gonna go deal with-"

"Were you going to tell me?" Snow clenched her fists in anger, barley keeping a steady voice. She continued at James' silence. "It's _my_ bloodline that rules this kingdom. _I_ was heir to the throne before Regina banished me. _I_ was going to be Queen. It was going to be _my_ kingdom. You don't have any right to my father's kingdom. You're only Prince because you married _me._" She was so close to them, their noses were practically touching. "So it's _my_ decision. Doc, let's go." She dragged the diminutive man to where Regina was being kept.

"I'm sorry for how the evening's panning out." James offered. Emma was barely containing her laughter.

"I _love_ my mom."

"What's happening?" Henry asked.

"Snow's going to make sure your mom's okay." Emma bent down to his level.

"Can I… can I go see her? Just in case?" Henry sounded incredibly small and fragile, and Emma couldn't say no to him when he sounded like that.

"Come on." She held out her hand, and he grabbed onto it like it was the one thing tethering him to Earth. "You," Emma glared at James. Sometimes, she couldn't get it out of her head that he wasn't David. "You, stay here and entertain the guests. Make sure the pizza doesn't burn." With that, the two set out to Regina's room.

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. I LOVED YOUR IDEAS LAST TIME, AND I'D LOVE TO HERE MORE OF THEM!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SO I'M REALLY SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL VACATION IS OVER, SO I'M THERE ALL DAY AND CAN'T WRITE. SOME OF YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW THAT I RECENTLY HAD SURGERY, AND I'M STILL NOT FEELING 100%. LAST ON MY EXCUSE LINE IS A DEATH IN THE FAMILY. THAT SAID, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY AUNT. I'M ALSO WORKING ON A STORY TO POST ON ****, WHICH IS A LOT HARDER TO WRITE THAN THIS. I UNDERSTAND THIS STORY HAS BEEN NEGLECTED, AND I APOLOGIZE. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S STUCK WITH THIS THROUGH EVERYTHING. YOU GUYS MEAN SO MUCH. IF I HAD MORE TIME I'D THANK EVERYONE INDIVIDUALLY.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

As Snow and Doc approached the door to Regina's room, he stopped.

"What's in there is grim, Snow. Even Grumpy –not that he's ever optimistic- he seems even glummer than usual." He warned.

"It's fine." Snow assured him. Sighing, Doc opened the door. On the heart monitor were little spikes, but each one seemed to come slower than the one before.

"If we take the bullet out, we might be able to save her." Doc didn't need to put the other scenario into words. Snow looked Regina up and down, noting her skin seemed paler than her own, and there were more tubes and wires than she could count attached to her.

"Do it." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She should have her chance at happiness, too." Then they heard footsteps running down the hall, and an instant later Henry and Emma were with them.

"Oh my God!" Henry gasped when he took in the sight of his adoptive mother.

"She's gonna be okay, Henry." Emma placed a protective arm around his shoulders, as if she could shield him from the cruelties of the world.

"We're going to do everything we can, alright?" Snow bent down to his level, not that it was too far down.

"You're not- you're not doing this just for me, right? You actually want to save her?" Henry's voice wobbled while he spoke, all of the hatred he previously held practically vanquished.

"Of course we do." The brunette said in such a sweet voice, it made Henry believe her. He pried himself from Emma and walked to the bed.

"I don't hate you. I mean, I hate what you did and stuff, but… Something inside you must be really broken to be so evil. I don't think you are. I just think your true love got ripped from you. Without true love, you end up like Grandma did after she drank the potion. When you wake up, we'll see if Rumpestiltskin still has some bottled true love left. I'm sure he'd give it to you if we promised to let him be free." Henry grasped her hand, a tear trickling down his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered. All of a sudden there was a shrill beep, and Doc all but shoved Henry out of the way.

"We gotta get her to the OR now. I need some help in here!" Doc yelled. Happy, Grumpy, and Bashful came in, and they began wheeling her down to the operating rooms. Henry flung himself at Emma.

"It's gonna be okay, Kid." She said, rubbing soothing circles on his back like Graham had done for her. He hiccupped. She shot a nervous glance at Snow, sending out a silent SOS. All the brunette did was give half a smile, signaling she was doing the right thing. "Let's go back to the party, okay? We have to make sure the guys didn't make too much of a mess. Actually, we'll be lucky if they didn't burn the castle down." She suggested.

"Okay." Henry nodded and sniffed. They started walking back, but he never let go of her hand. When the three of them returned, the smell of burnt _something_ was being covered by the smell of freshly baked pizza, which was surprisingly tasty.

"I can't believe you didn't burn it." Emma muttered.

"I think the five of us did a pretty good job." Thomas declared.

"I was standing by with the red fire thingy just in case." Alexandra said, her little voice bringing a smile to everyone's face.

"How's Regina?" James asked.

"In surgery." Snow replied curtly, putting on a mask of indifference; she was still mad at him.

"She'll be fine, though." Emma grasped her son's hand. "If Regina's one thing, it's stubborn. She won't leave you." Just then Alexandra gave a tiny yawn from her position on her father's lap.

"Well, we best be going, I think." Ella said. "It's much past Lexi's bedtime." Though she was half asleep, the toddler still managed to pout.

"Henry should be going to bed, too." Emma said.

"But I-" He started to protest.

"No ifs, ands, or buts." Emma gave him a stern look.

"Fine." Henry knew better than to argue and trudged up the stairs to brush his teeth and change.

"Thank you for everything." Ella said, hugging her best friend. "And good luck. No one wants to see the Queen alive, but… She shouldn't get the easy way out."

Snow offered her a small smile. "Everyone deserves a chance at redemption." Thomas hoisted Alexandra over his shoulder, careful not to wake her.

"We should do this again once everything calms down." Thomas said.

"We should." James agreed. A horse neighed outside.

"Oh, Spot's getting antsy. Tom, we really must go." Ella said.

"Spot?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Lexi named him." Thomas explained. With that, the family left, leaving the Charming's to themselves.

"Well that was certainly eventful." Snow said, watching out the window as the carriage rolled away. Visibility was poor as it was raining, and soon it disappeared. Thunder clapped and everyone jumped.

"It's like the world knows something terrible is happening." James said. Henry came down the stairs, pajama clad, and flung himself at his mother. Emma was used to it by now and no longer stiffened when his arms wrapped around her torso.

"Don't get poetic on us again." Emma mumbled, subconsciously smoothing Henry's hair down. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"I guess I'll go get an update on her condition." James said.

"I'll come with you." Snow grabbed her husband's hand.

"I'll stay here with them." Graham said. Without another word, James and Snow set off to their destination. Emma leaned her head on him, that seemingly perpetual frown once again on her face.

"I wasn't going to make you go to bed, Henry. You know that, right? Not with your, with Regina…" She struggled for words.

"I know." Henry smiled. She felt it against her stomach.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Emma asked. "It isn't like any of your fairy tales –truth- but I think you'd like it."

"Sure." Henry chirped, and hopped on the couch.

"May I take part in story time?" Graham questioned.

"Yes." Emma smirked. They took a seat on either side of Henry. "I'd start off with _once upon a time_, but that's how every story starts." She glanced nervously at Graham, and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Kid, I'm gonna level with you. I suck at telling stories."

"Don't tell a story, tell the truth." Henry said.

"I can try that. How about I tell you something that happened when you were in my stomach?"

"No."

"About what then?" She asked.

"My dad."

Emma's smile faltered. "I already told you about him."

"You lied."

"I did not."

"You're not the only one with a _superpower_, Emma." Henry said. "I deserve to know who my father is. Why can't you tell me? It's not gonna matter anyway, he can't come here!" Henry yelled.

"Because I don't know who he is either!" Emma all but screamed, tears welling in her eyes. She swallowed, keeping them at bay, her eyes pleading with him to drop it. Of course he didn't.

"Am I just the accident of some stupid idea you had?" His voice still held anger, but at least it had gone down a few octaves.

"We're not talking about this tonight." She said. "Let's at least wait until your mom wakes up."

"She's not my mom." Henry reminded her. "And I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." He stood up.

"No, Henry, wait." Emma grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just don't think it will do anyone any good if they know, okay? You're a smart boy, Henry. I know you can understand that." Henry studied her face, trying to figure out if she was lying to him again. But he _did_ understand, and he saw the turmoil and anger and pain, and ultimately the regret that plagued her face.

"I do." He said.

"Good." Emma smiled, and squeezed his hand.

"But tell me one thing. What was he like?"

Emma sighed. "He was a bad man, Henry. Nothing like Graham."

"Okay." He pondered this for a moment. "Thanks."

"You're not scarred for life are you?"

"You asked me that when I found out I was born in jail. The answer's still no."

"You're more than any mom has the right to ask for, Henry." She pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, we have news on Regina." James and snow came bustling back into the room.

"Good or bad?" Graham asked.

"Well, she's out of surgery and she hasn't coded again. She isn't out of the woods, either." James said. Henry visibly relaxed.

"See, Kid? It's gonna be okay."

**AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING THIS. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE FIRST AUTHOER'S NOTE, I KINDLY ASK THAT YOU DO. THANKS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I STARTED A NEW STORY CALLED 'WHAT HURTS THE MOST' AND KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE. OOPS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

They all went to bed shortly after. They waited for news on Regina in shifts, with Graham and Emma first. It was obvious she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Graham sat patiently on the couch while his fiancée tucked Henry in. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned he twisted to look at her, grinning.

"What?" She said in that challenging tone he loves so much, cocking her head to the side. He loved that, too. He also loved the way her hair was disheveled, much like it had been when they had their first real kiss.

"I love you." He said, deciding that this time, she wasn't going to close the gap between them, so he took it upon himself to close the distance. He walked the 7 feet and placed a tender kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too." Then she pulled back, giving him a questioning look. "Where'd that come from?"

"What do you mean? Am I not allowed to tell my fiancée that I love her?"

"Of course you can." She sighed. "I know I'm a pain in your ass. I'm a pain in everyone's ass."

"Only sometimes, when you act like your mother." Graham said. He couldn't tell if she was going to punch him or cry. Or both.

"You're a pain in _my_ ass." She fired and proceeded to sit on the couch. Before she could, he scooped her up, carrying her bride-style. "Put me down!" She giggled, then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't make me wake Henry up. It took him forever to fall asleep."

"You're cute when you're trying to be mad." He held her tighter despite her kicking.

"Maybe I _am_ mad." She countered, but didn't pull it off. Emma broke into another fit of giggles.

"God, are you drunk?" He asked, dropping her onto the couch and putting himself in a pushup position over her so as not to crush her. He placed another kiss on her lips, then peppered them down her neck.

"On you." She murmered. He smiled.

"Are we going back to old times, sleeping on the couch again? Or rather, you on the couch and me on the floor?"

"Don't ruin the moment with your sarcasm." Emma said.

"_That_ coming from the queen of sarcasm!" Graham did his best to look wounded.

"I hope this feeling never goes away." She finally pushed him off her and sat up. He kept his mouth shut and let her continue. "I actually feel happy. My parents didn't try to kill me, they did want me, and they've always loved me. I have my son back. I found my one true love. I really can't tell you how happy I am."

"You're equally as scared as happy, though." He couldn't keep the sadness from his voice. He just wanted her to be happy, never doubting the love everyone had for her.

"Can we not get into that?" Emma groaned. Luckily for her, Doc hesitantly cleared his throat.

"We didn't know you were there." Graham said, his cheeks taking on a rosy color.

"I'm sure you didn't." He smiled. "The Queen's doing better-" Emma cut him off.

"She's not the Queen. How many times does it have to be said? She's nothing more than an evil bitch." Emma wasn't able to suppress her grin. "Snow's Queen." Graham let out a quiet chuckle.

"Ok…_ Regina's_ doing better. I think she's going to make it. We had mentioned an infection earlier, but I believe that's no longer a threat." He folded his hands in front of him.

"So she's going to be okay?" Graham summed it up.

"There's only a 10 percent chance she won't be."

"We should tell Henry." Emma looked up at the guy with the awesome hair.

"You really wanna wake him?"

"He'll kill me if I don't. Thanks, Doc." She gave a small wave and carefully started up the stairs. Graham continued to chat with Doc.

"Henry." Emma whispered, gently shaking the boy.

"Wha-?" He gave a small yawn.

"Regina's going to be okay."

"Really?" He shot up to a sitting position.

"Yeah." She smiled, smoothing his bedhead down. "See, Kid, I told you." Henry wrapped his arms around her, and Emma hugged him back.

The next morning everyone woke up late. Snow and James were up first, making omelets in the kitchen. Henry was sitting with Doc in Regina's room, and Graham and Emma were laying in each other's arms.

"You never told me what happened." Graham said, stroking her golden mane.

"With what?" She asked, rolling over to face him.

"With Henry." He said softly.

"You know. I gave him up for adoption- not that I had much of a choice." Emma said.

"I thought you did?"

"I gave birth to him in jail. When I got out 3 weeks later there was a chance I could've gotten custody if Regina hadn't adopted him by then. Now that I think about it, it was a day off." She said.

"Much like you. If you could've waited another day you would've been born in the Land Without Magic, with your mom raising you."

"Let's agree this whole family has horrible timing." She said glumly.

"I meant, you never told me how you got pregnant."

"Does it really matter? We have Henry now."

"I'd like to know how my son was made." Graham said.

"If you don't know how that works by now-" He placed a finger over her lips, successfully shutting her up.

"Was it a one night stand?"

"God you're persistent."

"Can you please just answer my question?"

"Why do you care?" She countered.

"Dammit, Emma!" Graham yelled. This shocked both of them, and he regretted it the instant he saw the pain in her eyes.

Slowly, trying to keep her voice from shaking, she said, "I don't want Henry to know he's a rape child. You happy?" She threw the covers off and stormed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I PROMISE I'M TRYING TO GET THE CHAPTERS UP FAST. NOW THAT IT'S SUMMER I'LL HAVE MORE TIME.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Graham laid in shock for a few minutes before getting up to find Emma. He carefully padded down the stairs and found her in the kitchen, nursing a hot chocolate that he suspected had something else in it.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking a seat next to her.

"It's fine." She said, though she still didn't look at him. "Just don't tell Henry. I don't want him to get hurt more than he has." Finally she turned her head, eyes teary.

"It's gonna be okay." Graham wrapped strong arms around her. "He doesn't need to know."

"He's going to ask again some day. I can't lie to him forever."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He said. She got up and began to pace.

"We need to have a plan in place. You know, something rehearsed that we can tell him that he'll believe."

"Emma, sit down." Graham grabbed her wrist, gently guiding her back to the stool.

"Just tell him it was an accident, but none of that matters now because you have him and wouldn't trade this for anything. That's _if_ he even asks. He might just drop it." They hold in their laughter for all of two seconds before chuckling.

"I'm sorry, are we talking about Henry? He never lets _anything_ go." Emma said. She seemed to forget about her hot cocoa-cocktail concoction. "Where were we before you got me angry?"

"I believe we were-" Graham didn't have time to finish before Emma's lips crash against his, almost knocking him off the stool. They wrap their arms around each other. Amazingly, they made up to their room without making too much noise.

"Wanna talk about the wedding?" He asked.

"No." She said breathlessly, placing desperate kisses on his lips. "All I want is you."

Everyone went through their usual routine in the morning; Snow made Henry breakfast, James went off to discuss plans with his army, and Graham and Emma came down around noon.

"Snow took me to see Regina today." Henry said, eyeing his parents. "What happened to you?"

"Coffee." Emma mumbled. Snow kept a smile to herself.

"I noticed your hot cocoa." She said, giving Emma a 'I know what you did' look. "It had some alcohol in it."

"Yeah, so?" Emma said after she had taken a long sip of coffee.

"You didn't finish it. You always finish drinks if they involve alcohol."

"Mary Margaret!" Emma hissed, then sighed. "Sorry. It's early and it's something she would say."

"It's hardly early." Snow commented dryly. "It's almost noon." With that, she left in search of her husband.

"I know it was something I said, but was it really _that_ bad?"

Snow walked into the meeting room, earning herself a few nods.

"James, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure. Just a minute." He closed the door behind them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just… I'm pregnant." She said, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Wow… That's wonderful!" He beamed.

"What about Emma?"

"We're not trying to replace her anything. We weren't even trying. I see your point, though. I don't know what the best course of action is. We can't lie to her. I don't want to not tell her until we can't hide it cause I think that'll upset her… at the same time I don't want to tell her because I know how she'll feel." James talked out the dilemma.

"What are we going to do?" Snow asked.

"I guess… I guess we just have to tell her. Better sooner than later."

"Maybe we should wait till after their wedding. I want that to be perfect." She said.

"We need to do what's best for her and be responsible. I think we should tell her when you get home." She looked up at him with regret. "God we were so stupid."

"It'll be okay." He said. "And for the record, I'm thrilled."

"Me too." She smiled.

Snow was greeted by Emma when she got back to the main castle.

"I'm really sorry." The blonde said, offering her mother an apologetic face.

"It's fine. I'm sorry, too. I overreacted." Snow said.

"So where'd you go?" Emma asked, following Snow as she went to the kitchen to make their favorite drink. Inwardly, she cursed. Why did her daughter have to be a human lie detector?

"I went to see your father."

"About?"

"Just some stuff." Snow began searching for the chocolate, even though she knew perfectly well where it was.

"_Mom_." Emma placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stop and look at her. It was times like these that Snow hated skirting around the truth, when Emma was trying so hard to act normal.

"Everything's fine, Emma. You sure have a thirst for knowledge today." She gave her a smile.

"See, now I know something's wrong. Is it about Regina?"

"Yes." Sort of. Regina's the reason the curse was enacted, therefore why they were forced to give Emma up, and why she has abandonment issues and why she's so scared to tell her she's pregnant.

"Is she okay?" Good, Emma was buying it.

"Yes." Snow said, dumping a generous amount of cinnamon on top of the whipped cream.

"Then why do you seem anxious?"

"No reason." Snow said nonchalantly. She took off with her beverage to her room, leaving Emma with an unsettling feeling.

"Emma!" Henry came running into the room, breathless. "Emma!"

"Yeah, Henry?"

"Was it a dream?"

"Was what a dream?" He was already tugging at her, pulling her to the hospital wing.

"Is Regina really going to be okay?"

"Yup." Emma allows herself to be dragged by the boy. "Are we going to see her?"

"Yeah. I hope she's awake." Henry said eagerly. She did her best to conceal her jealousy. They walk all the way there without Emma saying another thing. She didn't need to, as Henry was a chatterbox. He fell silent when they enter Regina's room.

"Henry?" A small, sad smile brushed Regina's lips.

"Hi." Henry's curled upward slightly. "I'm glad you're okay." Emma stood awkwardly at the threshold, not sure if she should intrude.

"That makes two of us." Regina said. The small hope she begins to feel doesn't get betrayed on her face.

"Do you regret what you did?" There hope faded. Of course that was all he cared about.

"Henry…"

"I'm still mad at you. I mean, I think I was telling Emma this; when Daniel was killed, you lost your true love. When that happened to Snow, she got a bit psycho. She tried to kill you. And since you're a psychopath," Sometimes words fall out of his mouth before he has time to think them through, "I think you just need true love back."

"That can't happen." Regina ignored Henry's insult.

"What if Rumplestiltskin still has some bottled true love left? Or he could take Grandma and Grampa's hairs again-"

"Be quiet." Her voice is hard and powerful. "My true love is gone. No potion can ever change that, so forget about it. When can I get out of here?"

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon, Regina." Emma fixed her with a glare. "I'll talk to Mr. Gold about that true love dilemma, and then we'll see about what we're going to do with you."

"Ms. Swan." Regina gave a curt nod, showing the annoyance they previously shared was still there.

"Can I leave my son here without worrying you'll give him a poison apple?" She smirked.

"I won't poison _my _son." With an eye roll, Emma left.

Emma trudged up to Rumplestiltskin's cell. "Hey, Gold. You in there?" She gave a quiet chuckle. "That was a stupid question. Of course you're in there."

"Emma." He said her name in the way he had when Snow first told him. He almost laughed at the irony; here was her daughter, the Savior, standing in much the same way she had, asking for information about the Queen.

"I need a favor." She said.

"Oh?"

"Do you still have some bottled true love?"

"You need it for Regina?"

"How'd you know?"

"I can predict the future." He gave a little squeal of delight.

"Yes."

"I'll need something in exchange." He said.

"Of course." She smirked. "What do you want?"

"Find my son."

"Uh…" A perplexed look crossed her face.

"You think it's a coincidence I made you the Savior, Miss Swan?" He grasped the bars of his cage. "I could've given you a little better of a life. Hardships, yes, but maybe you'd have had one foster parent raising you, at least. Because you were never given closure, you had the need to find your parents. You did, eventually, but let's not get to that yet. Finding people became what you do. Now, I need you to find my son."

"Slow down for a second." She began to pace. "You're telling me that you screwed my life up!"

"Well if I waited for you to come out of your mother's tummy 5 minutes later you wouldn't have had such a crappy life, now would you have? And what would that have accomplished? A content little girl wouldn't have been able to stand up to Regina and break the curse would she have? Bae is here somewhere, he came back with the rest of us. The curse breaking was the only way for me to ensure he would return from The Land Without Magic. I will give you what you need for Regina, but you have to find Bae first."

"If anything, you owe _me_!" Emma was fuming, putting her nose right up against his.

"You're copying your father right now. You have similar mannerisms to your parents." He kept calm.

"I'm not going to help you." She pulled back.

"If you don't, Regina will try to get Henry back. Besides, Emma, you know how important parents are to a child."

"Your son is an adult now."

"That never kept you from searching, did it?"

"I never knew mine." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you want help with Regina or not?"

"Fine. I'll find Bae. I'll need some information first." She said.

By the time everyone got back, it was well past 4:00. James and Snow were cooking dinner when Emma came in.

"Is Henry back yet?"

"Yes, in one piece." James smiled.

"Thank God." She returned the smile. "Let me get changed and I'll be down to help." When she was out of sight, Snow gave shot a nervous look at James. When Emma got to the top, she heard the water running from the bathroom. "Graham?" She called.

"Yeah?" She was relieved when his accent floated through the door.

"You in the shower?"

"That depends. Are you coming?"

"No." She sighed. "I'm gonna get changed and help make dinner. Have you seen Henry?"

"Last I checked he was in his room." He turned off the water. "Do you need help changing?"

"No, it needs to be fast. You tend to hold things up." She said. "Maybe before bed." She went into their room and changed, then went back downstairs. "What are we making?" She asked.

"Chicken." Snow replied.

"That sounds easy enough. What can I do?"

"It'll be done in a few minutes. Just find Henry."

"O-okay." She tried to hide the disappointment from her voice. Her son was where she expected him to be. He was looking at the book again. "Haven't you memorized that?"

"No." He smiled.

"Did Regina do anything to you? You can tell me. If she did, I'll go down there and kick her ass." Emma said, returning the grin.

"No, she was fine. She really loves me." As an afterthought, he adds, "I think." Henry's obviously conflicted, so she takes a seat beside him, preparing for another heart-to-heart.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think, that it takes losing something to realize how much you love it." Emma said slowly. "When I brought you home 5 years ago, I was going to leave if I thought your mom loved you and cared for you. I asked her, and I'm pretty sure she lied. But, back then, there wasn't a chance she could lose you. Now, she _did_ lose you, and she realizes how much she loves you."

"But I don't want her to love me! I have you!"

"It's okay to love her, Henry. I won't be offended." But she will.

"You're my real mom!"

"That's true." She has to be the calm one of the two, since he doesn't seem to want to calm down anytime soon. "But I want you to be happy."

"I won't be happy with her! I can't be!" Henry is almost hysterical.

"Henry, I'm not shipping you off to live with Regina. I'd never do that unless _you_ wanted it."

"Good. Cause I don't wanna."

"Let's go down for dinner, 'kay?"

"Okay."

Graham's was already down there when they reached the bottom. Two places were sitting at their places.

"Smells good." Emma said.

"I hope it tastes better than it smells. I'm afraid Charming did something to it."

"I did not." James declared.

"I guess we're about to find out." Snow said, taking a bite. "Not bad." Everyone dug in.

"Snow, you are an _amazing _cook!" Graham gushed.

"Hey, hey, hey, what about me?" James asked.

"You too." They laughed.

"Tell me about what's going on with Regina." Emma said. She felt out of the loop.

"She's alive and expected to make a full recovery." Snow said.

"I know that. I mean, how are we going to deal with her?"

James sighed. "A little bird told me that you were talking with Rumplestiltskin as to how to restore her true love?"

"Yeah." Emma said, not fully realizing how big a deal bargaining with the imp was. "I just gotta find his son and I'll get some true love potion for Regina and then she won't be a psychopath anymore."

"That's a… bad idea." James said, trying to put it delicately.

"It'll be fine."

"Assuming your plan works –and no pressure, Darling- she'll have to be put under something like house arrest. We just can't risk it."

"And if it doesn't?" Henry asked

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it." Snow said. When dinner was done, Henry said his goodnights and headed to bed. Graham also retired, telling Emma he'd see her in a few minutes.

"Emma, we need to talk to you." James said, grabbing his wife's hand.

"Am in trouble?" She joked. She finally seemed relaxed and accepting; Snow and James hated to ruin it. Although, there was always the chance she'd be thrilled about the pregnancy…

"Should you be?" Snow grinned despite her nervousness. For a flitting moment, she entertained the thought of waiting.

"No." Emma sat down next to her mother.

"We don't really know how to say this." James decided he should start.

"Please know that we didn't want this." Snow interjected. She put a hand on her daughter's leg, then takes the plunge. "I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter 19

**I STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER I POSTED THE LAST ONE, SO I'M HOPING TO HAVE THIS UP SOONER THAN USUAL! THANK YOU, AGAIN, FOR YOUR LOYALTY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"What?" Emma gasped, then recoiled, throwing herself off the couch. "No, no, no, no, no." She started to back away.

"I just want to reiterate that we didn't mean for this…" James said, but knew it wouldn't help.

"I don't want siblings! This isn't fair!" Emma knew she'll probably wake the whole kingdom up, but she didn't care, not right now. She backed up more before charging up the stairs, tears streaming down her face. Graham awoke to the slamming door. Muffling a groan, he sat up, looking at Emma expectantly.

"What happened this time?" He asked.

"Snow, Snow's pregnant." She forced out through grit teeth, eyes screwed shut. Sudden nausea takes over and it's all she can do not to puke.

"Oh, Emma." Graham stretches his arms out. Slowly, Emma walked into them, and he holds her tight, rocking her until the sobs subside. She felt like someone stuck a knife through her heart and twisted, _hard_. "You wanna talk about it?"

"This is really bad timing. I mean, it's good. This is a good thing. They get a second chance at being parents cause God knows I must be a horrible kid. Look at me, Graham! I wish my parents weren't pregnant cause I want the attention. I'm just a burden." Then she started sobbing again.

"You're not a horrible kid, Em." He pulls back, forcing her to look at him. She has a hell of a time keeping eye contact, but manages. "Emma Swan, you are the most amazing person I know. I think I vouch for everyone when I say that. All parents can ask for is unconditional love from their child, and you give them so much more than that." She gave him a watery smile. "Think of it this way. Has Henry ever done something so infuriating that you feel more hurt than anger?" She nodded. "But you still loved him. You wouldn't trade him for the world. Snow and James harbor that some love for you. There's _nothing_ you can do that will piss them off so much that they resent you."

"Even if I royally screw up?" Emma sounded like a kid but didn't care.

"Yes." Graham said. Then he smiled. "Do you realize the irony of that statement?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "I'm royal. Nobody's letting me forget that, either."

"You feel better?"

"A little. I still don't want siblings. Nothing can change that."

"That's perfectly normal, Emma."

"I think I should go talk to them." She sighed.

"I think that's a good idea." He gave her a kiss. She carefully crept back down the stairs, relieved to find her parents still on the couch.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Emma!" They say in unison.

"Sorry." She said, slowly inching her way over. "I over-reacted. Um, I'm happy for you."

"But you're not happy." Snow frowned.

"I-" She sighed in frustration, raking a hand through her hair. "I don't play well with others. But you guys deserve this."

"We're not trying to replace you." James said. "Like we said, we didn't mean for this."

"I know you didn't." Her façade was going to crack any moment. "Congratulations." Emma's voice broke. She turned to leave when James' hand stopped her. She didn't even realize he was there.

"C'mere." He pulled her in.

"I'm just so scared." She said, gulping for air. Mentally, she cursed; this was not the time for a panic attack. "I finally get what I've always wanted and it's all gone, just like that." She snapped her fingers to illustrate.

"But Emma, it's not going away." Snow said, making her way over to her daughter, as well. "We're not replacing you, or forgetting you. This was an accident. We aren't going to love this baby more than you. You'll always be special."

"Yeah, okay." Emma gave a humorous laugh. "I'll definitely be your special daughter. I can't even get your names right half the time! At least this one will call you 'mom' and 'dad'."

"You did just call us mom and dad." Snow said.

"Well, yeah." Emma did her best not to roll her eyes. "I'm getting better, and now this." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "That was cruel. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe in the morning I'll be able to think of something good to say. Goodnight, sorry."

"We should've waited." James mumbled.

"She'll get over it." Snow said, putting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah. In 33 years." With that, James headed up to their room.

**SO, THIS WAS SHORTER. I MEANT TO HAVE IT UP LAST NIGHT. IT'S MORE OF A FILLER BECAUSE I FELT BAD ABOUT LEAVING YOU WITH THAT BIG CLIFFY. NOW I'M GOING TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	20. Chapter 20

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma sat on the edge of the tub as she heard Snow and James go by. Then, once she was sure they were retired for the night, she carefully padded down the hall and outside. She was still in her clothes. Shivering in the crisp night air, she pulled her red jacket closer to her. She picked up her pace, not even sure where she was going. After what felt like an hour of running through endless amounts of trees, she found herself in what only seemed denser forest. She knew she hadn't run straight.

"This is just great." She sat on a log. "I never thought my demise would be getting lost in a forest and getting hypothermia."

"You lost, Sister?" Grumpy asked. She jumped.

"Jesus, Leroy…"

"It's Grumpy." He said.

"Of course." She offered him a smile that didn't look convincing. "No, I'm not lost. Just out for a run."

"You're almost two miles away from the castle." He said as he took a seat beside her.

"A _long_ run."

"I guess the question is, what are you running from?" After he took a long swig of vodka, he offered her some. She eyed it then shook her head.

"It's hard to run when you're intoxicated."

"A little bit won't hurt. Come on, Sister." He gave her a cheeky grin.

"No." She played with a twig for a moment. "Once I start, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"So you _are_ running from something."

"What does it matter to you?" She asked, scrutinizing him, trying to find some ulterior motive for his kindness but couldn't find one.

"God we knows we spent many a night at the bar in Storybrooke, trying to drown our sorrows."

"I see you still are." Why won't he just go away?

"I voted for you in the election for Sheriff." He said.

"Most people did." She shrugged.

"Why do you think?"

"Because Gold is a manipulative ass."

"Nah." He downed another little bit.

"You changed the subject. What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"True love." He said after a moment.

"_You_?" Emma almost laughed.

"Yeah. Her name's Nova."

"Wait, like the fairy?"

"She is a fairy."

"Maybe I can help." She offered.

"Only after you tell me what you're running from." Grumpy gave her a toothy grin.

"Snow and James are pregnant." She sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It is." She put on a fake smile. "Now let's go find Nova."

"Where is she?" Snow paced in front of the window.

"She probably took a walk." Graham said

"She was really upset last night. What did she say to you after she went back to bed?"

"I fell asleep." Graham looked down. "Last I remember she went down to talk to you guys. I don't think she ever went back to bed. Usually I hear her."

"It's not your fault." James recognized the look instantly. "I bet she's lost."

"We need to teach her how to use birds." Snow said, grabbing her shoes.

"She's more likely to insist we get cell phones." Graham smiled.

"We'll go find her. You stay here with Henry. He should be up soon." James said. Graham opened his mouth to protest, wanting to go with them, but shut it. It was their kingdom, so they knew it.

"Bye." Snow gave a small wave as they headed out the door. Fifteen minutes later, Henry came down the stairs, and yawned.

"Morning." He said.

"Hey." Graham said. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles." Henry frowned, glancing around the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"They're uh… In the woods, looking for someone." Well, it wasn't a lie. Graham didn't want to worry the boy.

"When will they be back?"

"Soon, I'm sure."

"I want to make the waffles. Mom doesn't usually let me cook. Regina never did, either. I guess they think I'll burn the castle down."

"Henry, if Emma doesn't let you, I don't want to go against her wishes."

"You're my dad. You have a say in what I do." He grabbed the waffle press from the cabinet and turned the stove on. Graham smiled.

"It'll be our little secret."

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

"Emma!" James yelled for what felt like the hundredth time. Then he whistled.

"She's not a dog, Charming." Snow snapped.

"Where do you think she went?"

"She could be anywhere." She said. Just then, a loud rustling came from the brush followed by a rather loud 'shit'.

"I think we found her." James said as he pulled back a tree to reveal Emma on the ground.

"Emma?"

"Hi." She smiled from her low vantage point. James pulled her up.

"What were you doing down there?" He asked.

"I tripped."

"We heard." Snow gave her a stern look. "What were you thinking going off without telling anyone? You got lost."

"I was helping Grumpy." She defended, blowing a lock of blonde hair from her face. They finally took in her appearance. She had several dirt smudges on her face, her hair had leaves and twigs in it, and her jeans were stained.

"With what?"

"Finding Nova." She made a face as she clomped over a log. "I _hate_ jungles."

"Emma, honey, this is hardly a jungle." Snow said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm.

"We were all so worried." James said.

"Well, I'm fine. I would've been back soon." She looked at Snow's stomach.

"You're miles from the castle." The brunette shot her an amused look.

"I would've been fine." She started walking again.

"Wrong direction." Emma turned and stomped the other way.

"I was just testing you." James chuckled, watching his girls.

"Next time take a map." He said.

"GPS would be easier." She said, ducking under a branch.

"Maps are more dependable. Take a left."

"Shouldn't there be road signs or something? All trees look the same."

"We will ask Doc about that. It took you twelve hours to find Nova?" Snow said.

"How'd you know I was looking for Nova?"

"Finding people is what you do. Besides, it's no secret that she and Grumpy have true love."

"I see that Henry's IQ doesn't come from me." She stopped at a fork. "Left again?"

"Right, actually." James said.

"Good." She started walking.

"No, I meant take a right." He said. Emma sighed in frustration.

"You'll get the hang of it." Snow said.

"I think Henry knows his way around here better than me." She grumbled. "How much longer?"

"An hour or so."

"Oh _God_." She said. "Somebody else better go in front of me." She stepped aside so James could take the lead.

"Did you find her?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. They barely waited for me to get to the tree line before making out."

"So how long were you wandering for?"

"I don't know." Emma answered with annoyance. "But I was close."

"Yes you were." James' smile could almost be heard.

It was past noon when the trio finally stumbled through the door.

"Mom!" Henry threw himself at her. "I was getting really worried."

"We're fine." She said.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I should've-" Graham was cut off by a kiss.

"If I wanted anybody to know I would've left a note. That includes you." She looked around the kitchen, noting the stool by the cabinets. "Henry, did you make waffles?"

"Yeah."

"Since the place isn't in ashes maybe Snow could teach you some stuff." She hung her coat up.

"I would love to." Snow said, and Henry grinned.

"How's Regina?"

"Resting comfortably." Graham answered.

"Yippee." Emma said through grit teeth, obviously still harboring some dislike for the woman. Then she looked at James' shirt. "I recognize that." She walked closer, and could see the faint red marks. "I think you wore that when I was born."

"I did." James said. "It was lucky then. We had no idea where you were this morning." He said, not needing to say anything else.

"I promise I'll be more careful." She said, her voice soft. It was moments like these when Graham only fell more in love with the woman he was about to spend the rest of his life with.


	21. Chapter 21

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. SORRY ABOUT THAT. I GOT HOOKED ON WRITING A NEW ONE CALLED **_**THERE'S LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL**_** THAT'S PURE GREMMA FLUFF. I'M SKIPPING THREE MONTHS TO MOVE THE STORY ALONG. I'LL GIVE INSIGHT INTO WHAT HAPPENED DURING THOSE THREE MONTHS VIA FLASHBACKS, BUT I PROMISE YOU WON'T BE MISSING ANYTHING IMPORTANT.**

**DON'T OWN IT. ADAM AND EDDIE ARE AMAZING PEOPLE.**

"Can I make lunch, too?" Henry asked.

"Go for it." Emma smiled.

"Is everybody okay with grilled cheese?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Cool." He opened a cabinet and pans fell out, making a racket.

"I need help." Emma said, sitting on the couch. "You guys know the jungle better than me, and I need to find Mr. Gold's son. I can't do that if I don't know where I'm going."

"Emma, I don't like that idea." Graham said, his eyes darting between her and Henry, fearing the boy would burn the castle down.

"You don't understand, Graham. All he wants is his kid back; I know that feeling. They do, too." She gestures to her parents. "I know what it's like to desperately want your parents. I'm doing this for Bae, and for Gold because I'm a good person. Trust me, I'm his last chance at finding him. He's not willing to screw it up." She said.

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

"Found him!" Emma yelled as she and James came up to a small clearing. "He's got to be in that tent."

"I agree." He drew his sword and they approached slowly.

"Baelfire?" She called, a few feet away from the tent. After a few seconds of swearing, a disheveled man came out, scowling.

"Who's asking?"

"Oh my God." She gasped.

"Emma?" He looked at her in awe.

"Sir, you have to come with us." James stepped forward protectively, but still put his weapon away. He watched the two, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Am I under arrest?" Bae challenged.

"You will be if you don't come." Sighing, he packed a bag and followed them. They walked in silence for a while before he spoke.

"I have really bad luck."

"Just shut up and keep walking." She said.

"Of course it's you I chose-" He started, but got cut off.

"_Dad_, how much longer?"

"Almost 5 hours." James answered, hiding a frown. He still didn't know what was happening, but he sensed it wasn't good.

"Is Henry mine?"

"Yes." This stopped James in his tracks. He whirled around and pinned Bae to a tree.

"_You_ got my daughter pregnant?"

"She's pretty." Bae shrugged, giving the man a sly smile.

"I should kill you now." He threatened in a low tone. Emma pulled him away.

"Stop! Now's not the time or the place. Let's take a break." James let Bae go, but glared at him. "We need to talk." She dragged him to a nearby stream out of James' earshot. "I get you have control issues, but seriously…"

"I see you know my story."

"I honestly don't care. My son wouldn't stop talking about it. You stay away from him. I already have Regina trying… Shit. That makes Gold his grandfather… I'm the one that has bad luck."

"I'll give you that one. You also have a seriously screwed up family tree."

"Don't go there. Let's go back. Snow was really mad we wouldn't let her come."

James wasn't any less annoyed by the time they got to Rumplestiltskin's cell.

"We have your son. Now give us the potion." James said.

"Bae…" Rumplestiltskin fell to his knees and didn't bother fighting the tears. "I am _so_ sorry. I tried… I tried to get to you, Son, I really did." He sobbed.

"Papa?" He couldn't believe it. His father really did care about him. Emma felt her own eyes grow damp at the reunion and opened the cell, ignoring James' protests. Father and son latched onto each other and looked like they would never let go. She rested her head on James' shoulder, and he wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you." The imp mouthed. Emma gave him a watery smile.

"Let's go." She whispered to her father.

"We should lock him back up." James said.

"No. He got what he wanted. Let them be happy."

"Miss Swan?" He threw her a small vial. With that, the duo left.

"I'll go tell Snow we're home safe and sound while you give that to Regina." He said when they reached the castle driveway.

"Okay."

James jogged up to the door and smiled brightly as he came in.

"We're back. Emma's about to force feed Regina some true love." He hung up his coat then took in his wife's appearance. Snow's eyes were red and puffy, and she had a box of tissues next to her. "Oh God, what happened?" He was instantly at her side.

"It… I…" She broke down again, but managed to gesture to her stomach.

"No…" He frowned, and started crying.

"I'm sorry." She clung to him, sobs wracking her body.

"It's not your fault, Snow." He made her look at him. "These things happen." They sat like that for a while, rocking each other, when Emma came in. The blonde stopped and felt the panic set in.

"Is Henry okay?"

"He's fine." Snow said. "Graham took him to explore."

"So that accounts for everybody… except…" She looked at her mother's suddenly flat stomach. "Please tell me that it… Mom, I'm so sorry." She hesitantly hugged the woman, and then made her way to James. "If you guys want to try again, I'm okay with it. I know you don't need my permission, but…"

"Oh Emma." Snow grabbed her again. "We couldn't have had a better child." In that moment, Emma realized that no matter what, her parents loved her more than anything, and nothing could ever change that. The moment ended when the door flew open again.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, and she turned to look at him. Panic rose again and threatened to overwhelm her.

"I gotta go…" She made a mad dash for the stairs. Graham looked at the rest of them, a perplexed look crossing her face.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He knew exactly what happened, though he couldn't put a finger on why. "I'm gonna check on her." He gestured to where Emma disappeared.

"Let her be for a few minutes." James said.

"What happened?" Henry asked, looking at his grandparents with concern plastered on his face.

"Henry-" Snow's voice broke so James took over.

"We lost the baby."

"I'm sorry." He curled up between the two of them.

"Can I get you anything?" Graham asked awkwardly.

"Just make sure Emma's okay." That he did. He knocked on their door, but didn't get a response.

"It's me." He called.

"I don't want to talk." Came the muffled reply.

"Please don't shut me out." He pleaded.

"What's there to talk about, Graham? This whole thing sucks." She said angrily, but he ignored the tone.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"It's my room, too, Emma." He turned the knob and took a step in, only to be met with a pillow hitting his face.

"Do you not understand the word 'no'?"

"Fine, fine. I'm leaving." He tossed the pillow back onto the bed and left. He went downstairs and James looked at him expectantly. "She threw a pillow at me." James chuckled.

"Let's go for a walk." He said. He squeezed his wife's hand one more time before leading the other man outside. "Snow was like that when we were first engaged. When she was really upset she'd refuse to talk about it. I'd get furious because I was only trying to help. Emma's so much like her. Today, she let Rumplestiltskin out so he could be with his son. That is the exact same thing Snow would do. I guess my point is is that you can't take it personally. They'd both been so used to being alone for so long that it's second nature to them. It'll get better, Graham. Look at Snow now. Sure, she can really push my buttons at times, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Emma will come around."

"How'd you deal with her until she did?"

"I gave her whatever she wanted; granted, that earned me some things being thrown at me, but it kept me in her good graces most of the time."

"If I give Emma what she wants now, then she'll keep thinking she has to go through things alone."

"She knows." James said.

"Apparently not…"

"There's a difference. She's let all of us in. I remember the first month we were here. When you mentioned 'your dad' or 'your mom', she'd run. Now, she openly calls us 'mom' and 'dad'. It may not be every time, but she does, and she accepts the fact that we're her parents."

"I guess you're right." Graham sighed.

"Emma's a very private person. She'll come to you when she's ready." With that, the men went back inside.

**AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THIS UP. THE NEXT UPDATE WILL DEFINITELY BE FASTER.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I REALIZE THAT THIS UPDATE IS LATE, AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. I GOT ANOTHER COUPLE PLOT BUNNIES… MY NEWEST IS ****BREAKING THE RULES****. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Surprising everyone, Emma came down the stairs, hair ruffled and looking considerably worn about, but still beautiful as ever.

"I'll cook." She offered.

"You aren't the best cook." Snow wrinkled her nose as she remembered the last time the blonde had attempted cooking in the small apartment they had once shared.

"You and James are definitely not cooking." Emma said with no room for argument. "Graham can help."

"I can?" The curly haired man looked up from the book he was immersed in.

"Emma, we're-"

"If you say you're fine I'm going to throttle you. That's BS. You just lost your second kid; there's no way you're fine." She said. Snow crossed her arms defiantly, trying to think of a retort. "We're your family. You guys don't have to pretend. No one's going to judge. The kingdom's not going to fall of the face of the Earth if you allow yourselves to be taken care of for one night." James watched as the women stared at each other, challenging the other to argue. He noticed how alike they looked, and for the first time in hours, he smiled.

"You're cute when you're mad at each other." He commented.

"I'm not mad _at_ her, I'm mad at the fact that she refused to accept help." Emma said stubbornly.

"I'm not mad either." Snow said. "But I'm an adult and perfectly capable of making my own decisions." Deciding that now would be the perfect time to leave, Graham went to the kitchen to make dinner. Henry seemed glued to his seat, just happy that his mother and grandparents were acting like a somewhat normal family.

"Okay, okay." James stepped between the two women. "Let's all just take a breath before anybody does something they'll regret."

"You're kinda acting like teenage girls who used to be best friends but are fighting over some guy." With that, Henry went to help Graham with the pasta.

"Did he just… _talk back_?" Emma asked, staring after her son.

"I'm not sure." Snow replied.

"We've all had a really rough 33 years. We have every right to be angry, but now is not the time or the place." He said, giving them each a pointed look. Snow and Emma sent him a warning glare, but followed Henry nonetheless. "I really hope they're never pregnant at the same time…" He grumbled quietly, shaking his head.

"The macaroni will be done in a couple minutes." Graham said. "I hope you like that."

"It's fine, Graham. Thanks." Snow smiled, but it lacked its usual glow.

"Emma, Honey, you picked a great man to be your true love." James said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Um… thanks." Right on cue, Graham and Henry brought out 5 steaming bowls of macaroni. With no one knowing what to say, they forked the food into their mouths. It started getting awkward. "So, Regina seems to be doing a little better."

"As in she is now fully capable of slaughtering us all, or that she won't?" Snow asked.

"Both. It's actually kinda funny, hearing her blab on and on about how she can't wait for true love to find her. If I didn't know who she is and what she's done, I'd go so far to say that she's kind."

"She was." Snow whispered, her eyes glazing over as she recalled a distant memory. "But anyway, that's good to know." She shook her head, clearing it. Emma wanted to pry; she didn't, though. It's one thing to be friends and roommates. It's a whole other thing entirely to be mother/daughter. To drag whatever it is Snow was trying so hard to keep under the surface would be violating something intensely private; whatever it is, it's between her and Regina. The family finished the meal in silence, the only noise when their chairs scraped as they got up.

"I'm pretty tired." Emma said with a sigh, purposely not glancing at the clock.

"But it's only 7:30." Sometimes, Henry's innocence could be slightly annoying.

"I didn't sleep much last night, Kid. Goodnight." She placed a kiss on his head before walking over to Snow and James. She gave them each a quick squeeze before heading up the stairs. This left her parents grinning, but James could still see the worry in his wife's eyes.

"You should go to bed." Graham said to the boy.

"But-"

"Maybe we can make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast tomorrow." He offered a small wink.

"Emma's going to kill you." He smiled. "But that doesn't concern me, so I'll listen to you." He ran off to the bathroom.

"Did Regina ever let him have anything unhealthy?" Graham questioned Snow.

"He was allowed once piece of candy a week at Halloween." She answered.

"It's hard to imagine she was so loving to you while growing up." With that, he followed Henry. They stood there for a few minutes before James took Snow's hand.

"I know what you're thinking. Please don't do this alone."

"I have to. It's now or never." She said.

"Snow…" He pleaded.

"We don't know how long this euphoria is going to last for her. I'm vulnerable, and Regina's high as Heaven; there isn't a better time for me and her to lay everything out on the table, to show all our cards, and to make things right." She explained. "I started this, and now I have to finish it." She started to pull away, but he held onto her.

"I can't let you do this." James said firmly.

"Yes you can." Snow said. "And you will." Realizing this was a battle he wasn't going to win, he reluctantly let her go. Snow knew full well what she was getting herself into. She was walking into a small room, alone and unarmed, with a psychopath inside. That wasn't suicidal at all. When she reached her destination, Bashful bowed.

"Hello, you're Majesty."

"Hi. You can leave us alone for a little bit." She said. The dwarf looked at her as if she had two heads.

"With all due respect, I wouldn't advise that." He said.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm in charge and you're not." Obediently, he stepped aside. "Close the door once I'm in, please." She crossed the threshold, and the door slammed shut behind her. The air immediately changed. Somewhere in her mind, Regina knew she hated the brunette, but that feeling was only a small, nagging thing.

"Hello, Snow." Regina smiled, and the princess almost smiled back. _Almost_. This woman had played her before, and she wasn't willing to take any chances. Instead, she cut right to the chase.

"It's not my fault." She simply stated.

"Whatever are you talking about?" The Queen asked sweetly.

"Daniel." Had Snow known the mere mention of his name would drag back all the memories and anger, she would have opted to skip that little tidbit.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Regina tried to sit up, but the searing pain in her abdomen had other plans.

"I'm not the one who ripped out his heart. Your mother did. I was naïve, Regina. I admit that. I made a mistake, something I _do_ regret. If I had known that telling your mother would have resulted in his death, I wouldn't have done it. I'm sorry for that." Regina's eyes shined with unshed tears, but the brunette continued on. "You can make things right. I don't want to see you like your mother anymore." Snow said sincerely.

"I've lost everything. How can I even begin?" Her voice lost all its fight, and what Snow saw was someone who was truly broken.

"You lost your lover, son, and father." This statement is the one that threw Snow into a fit of anger. "I lost my daughter for 28 years and she's so far gone I don't know if I'll ever get her back. You murdered my father. I loved my mom, and I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow had a hand in her death as well. You made my grandson miserable. You destroyed my kingdom's happy endings, never mind the other kingdoms. You have no right to a pity party."

"Like you do!" Regina roared. Snow was vaguely aware that the dwarves standing guard outside the door could hear the screaming match, but she didn't care.

"I kind of do! All this time I have never allowed myself to wallow in self-pity, because I felt as though I deserved the guilt. I am done with that. Daniel's death was in the making since the moment your mother was born. I was simply the catalyst. You need to let go of your need for revenge, Regina. Daniel wouldn't want that for you." It was harsh and she knew it, but it had to be said. She watched as Regina struggled to keep her stony mask on, and as she broke down, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. She rushed over, enveloping her in a loving hug, much like the older woman had done for her as she grew up. "Can you let go of it for him?" She whispered.

"Yes."

**AGAIN, SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET IT UP. I WOULD'VE HAD IT UP LAST NIGHT, BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS DESERVED MORE, SO HERE IT IS.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! ALSO, I'M SURE YOU FANATICS KNOW THIS, BUT ORIGINALLY EMMA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE NAMED ANNA.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Snow walked into the castle and jumped when James came up beside her.

"I'm glad you're alive." It was blunt, but in his mind, he had every right to be angry.

"You're mad." She frowned.

"Of course I am! This is exactly like that time you told Rumplestiltskin Emma's name." He said, trying not to raise his voice; he didn't want to upset her, especially not after the miscarriage.

"I already apologized for that." She whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"You're missing the point." He said impatiently.

"I'm not your daughter." Snow huffed. "So stop talking to me like I am."

"Excuse me for caring about your safety!"

"I can take care of myself!" She pushed past him to hang her coat up.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Emma. You know what, maybe you _did_ raise her!" He yelled, and instantly regretted his words once he saw the pain on his wife's face. In two quick strides, she was in front of him, and slapped him. They stood there, stunned, surprised at her actions.

"Hey guys?" Emma asked from the bottom of the stairs. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Sweetie." Snow replied with a shaky voice.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Emma, we're fine." James said, his eyes pleading. "Just go back to bed."

"We weren't really sleeping." She said sheepishly. "And I mean… I heard yelling, so…" At the sight of their daughter, Snow and James momentarily forgot about how mad they were at each other.

"We were just talking." James smiled.

"You know I'm not Henry, right? You don't have to treat me like I don't completely understand how adult interactions work. But…" She looked down, unable to meet their gaze. "Do you think you could tell me a story?"

"Of course!" Snow's eyes lit up, and she signaled for them to move to the couch. Emma sat between them. "About what?"

"Maybe about how you named me? I don't know my middle name, either." Her golden locks tickled her parents' necks, but they didn't care.

"Well, your middle name is Hope." James said, and only then realized just how fitting it is.

"And your dad and I thought you were going to be a boy, but we obviously didn't know for sure. Charming wanted to name you Andrew, and if you were a girl Anna." Snow interjected.

"But we were certain you were a boy."

"And then I kept getting cravings for hot chocolate with cinnamon, so I thought for sure you were going to love that. You do, too. The more I thought about it, and I was probably six months along at the time, I just suddenly felt you were a girl. I hated the name Anna."

"So then she made me go to Rumplestiltskin with her to ask about the Queen's curse. He agreed, but in exchange for your name. Needless to say, that was when I found out Snow had picked a name for you. I was quite surprised."

"We talked about it afterward, Charming. Don't make it sound like I made the final decision." Snow gave him a pointed look.

"I was like, 'what about Anna?' She said that it didn't 'fit who you were surely going to be'. I loved it, though, the moment it came out of her mouth. I chose Hope." James finished. The whole time, Emma held onto their every word like it was sacred.

"Emma Hope Swan." The blonde whispered.

"How'd you end up with Swan?" Snow asked.

"It's the last name of my first foster parents." She answered.

"The ones who had you until you were three."

"How'd you know?" Emma looked at her quizzically.

"Henry told me." The brunette smirked. It was times like these when James felt unconnected to his daughter. He knew that she and his wife had lived together for seven months, but he still wanted to have the close relationship they had.

"That little brat." She shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Bring it in." James opened his arms wide, and his girls leaned into his embrace, Emma squashed between them.

"I can't breathe." She gasped.

"Sorry!" Snow instantly leaned back.

"I'm not mad at your mom, Emma." James said.

"That's good. Cause if you do anything else to hurt her, I'm gonna be really mad at _you_." She said, giving him a pointed look. Sometimes she couldn't let go of what David Nolan had done to the brunette, and sometimes she forgot that Snow was very different than Mary Margaret.

"I know." James chuckled, pulling her in for another hug. He relished in the fact that both times she had not pulled away. "I love you, Emma."

"I know." She smiled.

"Charming?" Snow whispered.

"Yes, Honey?" He said in a low voice through Emma's tangled curls.

"I'm not mad, either. I'm sorry for slapping you. That was uncalled for and immature."

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Then he realized the blonde's breathing had evened out, and he placed a finger to his lips to keep Snow quiet. He shifted Emma a little bit and picked her up, and they made their way to her and Graham's room. He was facing the window on his side, snoring. Gently, James placed her in the bed and tucked her in. He placed a tender kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Emma." He whispered. He went back in the hall and kissed Snow, who had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It just reminds me of how we last saw her when we put her in the wardrobe." She said, blinking them back. "I love her so much."

As soon as the door closed, Emma smiled. She'd never been carried to bed before. Yes, she had feigned sleep, but her father's reaction was completely genuine.


	24. Chapter 24

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Everyone was up before lunch the next morning. As promised, Graham helped Henry make chocolate chip pancakes.

"You're up early." Snow smiled at her daughter.

"I- yeah. I slept good." Emma returned it. "Is Graham in the kitchen?"

"Yes, making chocolate chip pancakes with Henry." James answered, putting down the newspaper. Without another word she went in and hugged Graham and Henry.

"Is this how you got him to go to bed early?"

"Yeah, but Em, it's not a big deal. He'll have strawberries at lunch." Graham explained.

"I'm not mad." She smiled, giving him a quick kiss. "The kid deserves it after living with Regina." They served the pancakes and began engaging in the typical morning chatter.

"And then this dragon came and ate the evil troll." Henry finished recalling his dream.

"That was… vivid." Snow said.

"It was weird." The boy shuddered.

"So, about the wedding, I was thinking when the whole 'Regina thing' blows over we could start planning it." Emma said, earning shocked stairs from her family. James almost choked on his juice; he still wasn't too keen on his little girl getting married. "What?" She asked.

"We can start now!" Snow was excited.

"But Regina's-"

"Taken care of. Besides, there's so much to do. We need to pick a date to give the kingdom plenty of notice-"

"The _kingdom_!"

"Yes, Honey. It's a royal wedding." The brunette said as if it was obvious.

"Can we not invite them?"

"Unfortunately, no. But it'll be fine, Emma." James assured her.

"Graham." She groaned.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm just as nervous as you are." He said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"This is gonna be fun!" Henry announced.

* * *

><p>"First you need to pick out a dress." Snow said while gesturing to many of them at the local shop. "If you don't like any of these, we can make a custom one. What color? White <em>is<em> typical, but red's your signature, although that isn't very wedding-y. I think we should go with white, but it's your decision. Emma, are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Mom. White's fine." The blonde replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Great! That narrows it down a tiny bit. So now we should figure out the shape…" She began pulling out every single one on the rack. "Do you want the bottom to be wavy or form-fitting?" Emma could feel a headache coming on.

"Um… Wavy bottom, tight middle, low cut top." She said. This earned her a glare.

"Emma, getting married is sacred. You're not a stripper."

"But it's _my_ wedding!" She whined.

"Fine, but if your father doesn't approve then you can't tell him I didn't warn you."

"What about this one?" Emma held one up. It was long enough that it would hide her feet, and the back would trail behind her. It had a floral pattern in sequins on the middle, and the top had a v-cut.

"That is… beautiful. It doesn't look like you but then again you always manage to surprise us. Let's try it on." Snow said. When she tried following her into the dressing room, Emma held up a hand.

"I can get in a dress by myself." She said, and Snow pouted. "Fine." She sighed. "Get in here." How many people does it take to get into a wedding dress? Apparently more than two because by the time they finally got it on her, the store owner knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay, Your Highnesses?" He asked timidly.

"Yup!" Emma answered. She came out, followed by Snow to get look at it in better lighting.

"You're breathtaking, Emma. Please tell me someone has told you that and meant it." Snow said, unable to take her eyes off her daughter. The blonde blushed.

"Graham has."

"Queen Snow is right." The man said.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. Regina resigned half an hour ago, publically."

"She what? That means that James let her go... Emma, we need to get you out of that right now!" She all but shoved her back in the room. Getting out was considerably easier, and soon the two were on their way to the castle, large bag in tow. "James!"

"Snow, Regina just-" He said, hugging her.

"I know."

"I'm sorry about letting her go, she just seemed so sincere. She hugged me, and then this… I think she really has changed."

"I'm not mad."

"She found Daniel." Emma said. "Graham was returned to me when I got back here, because I did the right thing, so maybe she…"

"This day couldn't get any better!" Snow squealed, hugging her daughter. "We have to go address the kingdom. Unfortunately, Emma, you and Graham get to practice all eyes being on you."

"It's okay, you guys just go. We'll watch Henry." Emma said, desperately thinking of a way out of it.

"Oh no, we're going!" Henry said excitedly.

"Aww…" The blonde cooed, taking in the sight of her son. He was wearing a mini tuxedo and he looked adorable. Graham came down, too, looking a whole different kind of adorable.

"Go change!" James urged.

"I only have my pink one from Boston. I don't think it's appropriate."

"Of course it is! It's a dress. Hurry up!" Ten minutes later, she came back down.

"I'm the luckiest guy on the planet." Graham said.

"Stop undressing her in your mind." James commanded, and the brunette turned I bright shade of pink. Emma smirked.

"Dad…" They hopped in the carriage and went to the center of town where most of their citizens would be. James had to drag Emma out of the carriage and steer her to her seat. They sat in this order: James, Snow, Emma, Graham, Henry. She reached over to Snow and grabbed her hand. Regina stood off to the side with a man only Snow had seen, unable to look away from Henry. A priest walked up to the podium.

"As you all know," His voice boomed. "Former Queen Regina resigned from the throne this morning unexpectedly. The heir to this kingdom is Snow White, and by marriage, James… _something_. Snow and James stood up as if they've been waiting their whole lives for this. Emma realizes that they have. He tapped Snow's shoulders with a sword a couple times, and the blonde resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He did the same to James. In unison, crowns were placed on their heads. "I now give you, Queen Snow White and King James… _something_. "Princess Emma Swan, please come forward." James and Snow turned back to look at her, their smiles comforting and urging her to get up. She stood awkwardly behind them, and Snow pulled her between them. The priest tapped her shoulders and she kept her eyes trained on the sword, fully expecting him to cut her with it. "Should something happen to the King and Queen, she is the rightful heir. Princess Emma's fiancée, Graham, please come forward." He did the same thing to the huntsman, and it felt so foreign to him. "Their son, Prince Henry, please come forward." Henry leapt off the seat and smiled at Regina, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Should anything happen to all of them, he is the rightful heir regardless of his age." He tapped his shoulders and turned to face the crowd. "I present to you, the Royal Family!" The crowd roared.

"Now what?" Emma whispered.

"Just keep smiling." Snow answered, her lips barely moving. When the crowd quieted down they took their seats. "Think of something to say, cause you're giving a speech after Charming and I." With that, she got back up to deliver hers. Emma's face grew considerable paler, and even took on a shade of green. "Hello, everyone." How the woman's face didn't stick in a smile, the blonde could never figure out. "I can't tell you how happy I am to be your Queen. I am going to do everything I can to make up for what you lost, but I know that that can never truly be enough. Some of you have lost years off of time you could spend with your child. Remember, though, that time seemingly didn't pass in that respect, at least for you. A lot of you must blame Regina, and I can understand why. I am asking you not to. It's my fault." She paused, and gasps could be heard. "I won't go into details because that is between Regina and I. All I have to say, is that I'm sorry."

"No!" Regina yelled, cutting off Snow as she made her way back to the throne. "Don't blame her! It's my fault! I'm the one who enacted the curse, who wanted it, _everything_! Snow, it's not your fault." She pleaded. "You were just a child. I should have been the adult, and I should have stood up to my mother but I didn't. I blamed your for all those years, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to all of you!" Someone from security dragged her away from the microphone, but her screams and frantic pleas still echoed. James got up and laughed awkwardly.

"So… Hi. I wasn't born into this kingdom, but I am excited to set forth new chapters and beginnings. You know what they say about things, right? Short and sweet. So, uh, this is short, and I thought it was pretty sweet. Bye." He gave a short wave and left. Snow smirked, and laughed under her breath.

"It _was_ charming." She said. "Emma, go." The blonde stayed glued to her seat, looking out at the crowd that seemed to go on for miles.

"Mom, you can do it!" Hearing that one voice was that had every faith in her was enough to get her to go.

"There's a lot more of you than there was at the sheriff's debate." She said nervously. "My son, he um, he tells me not to tell stories, but to tell truth. So, I guess that's what I'll do. I um, I guess you guys know who I am. I don't know the first thing about being a princess. Growing up, dreamed of it. I grew up all across America. That's the country Storybrooke was in. Uh, I thought it would be the most amazing thing ever. I just, I didn't like the fairytales, though. I never understood why the men were perfect, because where I was most of them weren't. And, I think the thing that bugged me the most, was that the princess _always_ waited for their prince to come save her! Once I figured that out, I gave up on fairytales. That is, until a little boy showed up at my apartment claiming to be my son. Henry told me something that I wish I'd believed sooner: that they're real, and that I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. I like this version much better. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'll do the best I can, but I don't know what I'm doing. It's a good day if I remember that Tylenol will help with my son's headache. I mean, this morning I let him, or more specifically Graham, let him have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. I don't know if that's good or bad, and I just went along with it. Running a kingdom is a lot like being a first-time parent, and that's something most of us can relate to. So if my parents keel over within the next few years, you're all screwed." August would've been proud of that speech, she thought, as she made her way back to her seat. She doesn't think about him often. James has men looking for him, but he could be anywhere and it's a really big kingdom. She nudges Graham up there.

"Hello! I wasn't born into royalty or anything. I don't have much to say, I think the other three pretty much covered it. Um, but I'm happy to announce that Emma and I are already planning the wedding, and you're all invited!" He all but ran back to his seat. The priest lowers the microphone for Henry, but he can't be seen over the podium. Regina smiles fondly.

"I know you all want to blame Regina, but revenge has already hurt all of us. Can we just forget about it? She did some really horrible things, but nobody's perfect – and she's far from it- and her true love got his heart ripped out right in front of her. That really screwed her up and was really traumatic so I'm just asking if we can all have a clean slate. Thanks." Before going back to Graham, he gives Regina a quick hug. It's enough to make her cry, and Daniel hugs her after he leaves. On their way back to the carriage, Regina intercepts the Royal Family.

"No, Regina, you can't have him back." Emma snapped.

"It's called shared custody, Ms. Swan." Regina said. Normally she'd roll her eyes, but she's changed. It didn't make her any less annoyed with the blonde, though.

"Go have your own kid, then! He's _my_ son."

"Guys, not in front of Henry." Snow said, gesturing to the boy. He was leaning on Graham, turned away from his mother… or mothers.

"Go home, I'll walk back." Emma said.

"We're not leaving." James declared.

"By the time you get home and James rides back with a horse, this thing will be done, one way or the other."

"No." Snow's voice was commanding and still surprised Emma every time she used it. "I don't trust you not to do something to her." She wasn't worried so much for Emma's safety than for Regina's. Emma could hold her own against almost anyone, and without magic and vengeance, Regina had no assets or ability. Daniel had gone back to the house he was renovating for him and Regina, so he wasn't there to help her.

"Your mom's right, Emma. Graham will go back to the castle with Henry, but we're staying."

"What about what I want!" The boy yelled. "I want to live with Emma, but that doesn't mean I don't care about Regina, too! Maybe I can spend every Wednesday with her?"

"That sounds fair." Emma grit out through clenched teeth.

"Okay." Regina smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she left, and the quartet plus one headed back to the castle.

"I'm proud of you, Kid." The blonde said after a few minutes. "For doing what you did. That doesn't mean you can yell at adults, but it makes me feel better knowing that you stand up for yourself."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Hey, can I make tacos for lunch?"

"No, Henry. I don't want you growing up too fast." For the first time ever, Emma realized that the idea of giving Henry a sibling, or siblings, wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**DON'T WORRY, THE DAY OF THE WEDDING I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE DRESS LOOKS LIKE IN MORE DETAIL.**


	25. Chapter 25

**MY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. A SPECIAL THANK YOU GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IT'S LIKE HITTING TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE; IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY AND YOU GUYS GET UPDATED FASTER!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Since Henry wanted tacos, Snow took it upon herself to make them while the boy in question and James continued sword lessons and Graham and Emma… well, no one ever really knew what they did. For today, though, they were content to sit by the lake a short walk from the castle. The blonde was trying unsuccessfully to skip a rock across it. Graham could only watch her and stifle his laughter.

"You never learned how to skip a rock?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"No." She admitted. _I'll ask James to teach her_, he thought.

"Want to talk about what kind of cake we want?"

"Sure." She sat down next to him. "Chocolate with chocolate frosting."

"That's not exactly what I'd call a wedding cake." He commented.

"I don't care. It could be the prettiest cake in the world but taste like crap. I want it to be yummy."

"I agree, but I don't think your mom's gonna like that idea."

"It's my wedding, not hers." She said.

"How'd dress shopping go?" He asked, expertly skipping a stone.

"Actually, I liked it. Not the shopping part, but spending time with her. She enjoyed it, too."

"I'm glad." Graham placed a kiss on top of her head and she purred, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Emma, I know when something's bothering you. You haven't been yourself since you got back with the true love potion, though you put on a great front." He looked at her expectantly and she sighed, relenting.

"I found Henry's father."

"Would you like me to kill him?" He was immediately on the defensive. Even though this man gave them Henry, he had still hurt the blonde.

"No. It's more complicated than that. He's uh, he's Gold's son." Emma almost vomited at the thought.

"Oh my God." Graham gasped.

"That was my reaction, too." She said.

"That means we have two people running free who should be locked up because you decided to be the good cop."

"They both got what they wanted, they're going to leave us alone now." Emma replied, full of confidence. "We should go back; Snow probably has lunch ready."

"Okay." He was on auto-pilot, lost in thought as he followed Emma back to the castle. How they managed to get back without getting lost he didn't know.

"Hey guys!" Snow beamed. "Perfect timing."

"Henry will be here in a minute. He's just washing up." James said, digging in. Right on cue, the kid came in and took his seat.

"Hey, Mom?" He looked at the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad. I love you, and I don't want you to think I like Regina better or anything… it's just, I think she changed and if part of her happy ending is me, then I want to let her have it."

"That's very mature of you, Henry." Snow supplied at Emma's loss of words.

"I was getting there." She said with an eye roll. "It is, and I'm proud of you. On a different note, we've made a lot of progress in planning the wedding."

"Oh?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Mom and I picked the dress out, and Graham and I have decided on chocolate cake with chocolate frosting." She cringed, waiting for their response.

"Whatever you want, Honey." Snow said. Emma looked at her mother.

"Really?"

"Really. I'm just helping."

"Graham and I should also do a little tuxedo shopping as well, and I'll plan the bachelor party." James said.

"Can I?" Henry asked. "I promise it'll be super cool."

"Oh yes, and the bridal shower!" Snow squealed. "Emma, we can invite Ella, Ariel, Aurora, Belle, it'll be so much fun!"

"Yippee." Emma said sarcastically. Lunch was done soon after and they all dispersed. James and Snow went to a council meeting and Henry went to watch, which left the whole castle to Emma and Graham. He was finishing one of his books and she was cleaning the dishes. Have you ever thought about having kids?" Graham was glad she was the one holding the breakable object because he dropped the book.

"What?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She said quickly, loading the last of them into the cabinet before sitting next to him.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"Okay." He visibly relaxed. "I'm not opposed to the idea. I'd love it. I just want to be married first and be prepared."

"Obviously." She smiled. "But I don't think practicing could hurt." The smile turned into a mischievous one and she straddled him.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Grumpy began pacing. "Emma decided to be a good person and let both Regina <em>and<em> Rumplestiltskin go?"

"Yes." Snow answered, anger flashing in her eyes. "You have no right to question what she did."

"She let the prisoners go!" He yelled and James pushed him against the wall.

"Do not talk about my daughter like that." He seethed. "They are changed people."

"It's what James and I would have done. Can't we all just let things go and move on? Grumpy, you once said that your pain makes you who you are. You're back with Nova now, and that's thanks to Emma. How about you take a moment and think. You _can_ be happy, so be happy or leave. This isn't a pity party."

"Can I bring up another topic?" Gepetto raised his hand. "What about my boy?"

"Pinocchio? We're looking for him." James assured the man. "We've had more immediate crises to deal with, but as soon as they pass I'll head out with Emma and look."

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said.

"Why not?"

"She keeps glaring at me. She's either mad at me or Pinocchio."

"Gepetto, she glares at everyone and she's always annoyed. Don't take it personally, we _will_ find him." The old man gulped. He knew in his heart that Pinocchio had told the princess about how the wardrobe could take two and he put the whole kingdom in jeopardy by sending the puppet man through. Things were about to get ugly.

**THERE SEEMS TO BE A NEVER ENDING LIST OF THINGS TO DO IN FTL! IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WE WILL HAVE THE ROYAL WEDDING, SO STAY TUNED!**


	26. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING GUYS! ALSO, I'M NOT FROM THE 70'S OR 80'S SO IF I SCREWED UP SOME OF THE MUSIC TITLES OR OFFENDED ANYONE, I APOLOGIZE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The council meeting ended soon and they all went home.

"So that's what it's like being a king?" Henry asked excitedly.

"It's a little more complicated." James explained. "Right now we're in a period of calmness. Thankfully the threat of Regina and Rumplestiltskin isn't as great, but out attentions have to be turned elsewhere now."

"Like finding August." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"Where do you think he is?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Snow said patiently. "Henry, were you serious about planning Graham's bachelor party?"

"Yup. No offense, but you guys are still stuck in the 1970's." He replied with a smirk. "The music's way cooler now. I mean, how can you dance to "Hungry Like the Wolf"?"

"That sounds like a song for Red." Snow commented.

"That's a perfectly good song!" James protested.

"I'm just saying." Henry put his hands up.

"Besides, what you kids do nowadays is just pointless –all you do is jump up and down!"

"It's called fistpumping, Grandpa."

"Whatever you say." They arrived back at the castle

"We're back!" Henry announced before heading to his room because he never knew what he could possibly walk in on. Snow took a seat on a chair facing the window. James frowned.

"You okay?"

"It's just been a rough few weeks." She answered, a hand resting on her stomach.

"I know." He knelt down to her level and wrapped her in his strong arms. "Everything's going to be okay now, I promise."

"I look at Henry and all I can see is Emma… what we missed out on. We missed her whole childhood… everything." James could feel her shake, and she had many types. He recognized this one as the effort to keep herself together.

"We have her now, though. It doesn't make anything right, but it makes her that much more special." He said, placing a kiss to the top of her head, still holding her.

"The worst of it is I don't know if I want to have another child. I'm scared I wouldn't-" A sob cut off what she was saying.

"Snow, of course you'd love him or her." He said.

"Not in the way I love Emma." She insisted.

"Well Emma's… different." James didn't know how to put it. "The last thing we remember is holding her minutes old, and then when our lives pick back up she's 33. Sure, we knew her in Storybrooke, but that doesn't really count. It finally sunk in today that I'm a grandfather."

"You just realized that?" Snow giggled, teary eyes looking up at his and he smiled.

"I've been ignoring it."

"Do you want another child?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly happy with Emma. You, her and Henry… even Graham… you're all I need. If we add someone else to the family, then that's fine, too." He answered.

"At the rate they're going, I think we'll have a second grandchild before _we_ have our second kid."

"You just put an unwanted image in my head."

"I love you, Charming." She pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Emma was laying with her head on Graham's shoulder, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"Why are you talking about kids all of a sudden?" He asked.

"After having Henry back in my life, and you," She said after a moment, "I guess I just realized that, I don't know, it wouldn't be a bad thing. Granted, there's four adults in the family, two of which are grandparents and the other two have a fifteen year old son, but none of us know how to raise a kid." She laughed. "I missed most of Henry's childhood, and I regret it every single day. Sure, Regina had to do all the heavy lifting, but I do wish I had gotten to know him sooner. And, of course, I love you so much." She shifted to kiss him.

"I can't wait to be a father." Graham said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't even care what we have."

"You're talking like I'm pregnant."

"I know I am, but when you _are_ pregnant, I'm sure there's going to be a lot of freaking out."

"I can't believe I want to do this." Emma put her hands over her face.

"Now you don't want to have a baby? Ems, obviously we're not doing it right now. Wait, you're absolutely _sure_ you're not pregnant?"

"Yes Graham. We used protection and everything." She replied with a little annoyance.

"Then why are you freaking out now?"

"Because when I was a teenager I decided to never have kids. Now I have one and want another? It just seems so surreal. Everything is."

"I know." He pulled her in for a hug which she allowed. "I'm not rushing you into having a baby."

"Thank you." She laughed, relishing in the embrace. "I wish Snow would let us rush into marriage, though. I'm not looking forward to being watched by the whole… is it kingdom?"

"Yes. Come, on let's make the best of it." He nudged her a little bit. "It could be fun."

"Here's the thing: you love that sort of thing. It's all such a novelty to you. I don't. I have absolutely no interest in it."

"Think of it this this way." He propped himself up on an elbow. "Just imagine we're the only people in the room."

"That never works."

"Then maybe you'll just have to get used to the attention." He poked her in the nose before getting up and dressed.

"Wait a second." She followed suit. "You're really not nervous?"

"As a young boy, I often dreamed of marriage. I was an orphan with no parents being raised by wolves. I wondered what it would be like to be a prince. Now I get to find out. My childhood dream came true." He placed another tender kiss to her lips.

"I guess dreams really do come true here." She said, leading them down the stairs. "When I was little, I wanted to be a princess. I made up these elaborate stories as to why my parents left me on the side of a road, my favorite being I was kidnapped and my parents couldn't find me, but they were searching desperately." Snow and James listened from the kitchen, smiling fondly. Graham gave her an incredulous look.

"_You_ wanted to be a princess?"

"I gave up on the idea when I was ten." Emma blushed and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are a series of contrasting qualities, My Love." Graham guided her into the kitchen, his intent on looking through a catalog for a tuxedo to match her dress, and was met with his soon-to-be-parents-in-law. Emma turned a deeper shade of pink.

"How much of that did you guys hear?" She groaned.

"Enough." Snow was still smiling. "To gather that you had a very active imagination."

"Did Henry say what he was doing?" The blonde decided that a change of subject would be a great idea.

"No."

"If I had to guess, though, I'd say he's putting the music together for the bachelor party." James said, handing the catalog to Graham.

"If you guys don't want him to plan it I'll tell him not to." Emma said.

"Sweetie, it's fine." Snow assured her.

"If you say so." She gave them an uneasy look.

"Hey Em, how about this one?" Graham pointed to a brown suit.

"My dress is white." She shook her head disapprovingly. "You should wear black. You know what they say: swag is for boys, class is for men."

"That said, I am an adult and perfectly capable of making my own decisions." He countered, pulling the same card she always did.

"You're wearing black. I'll let you pick the bowtie color." Emma declared with no room for argument. Her fiancée relented, showing his defeat with a sigh.


	27. Chapter 27

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, GUYS! IT MEANS SO MUCH.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Henry bounded down the stairs with a notebook in hand. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I made a list of all the songs." He smiled. "I'll just need Doc's help to build a stereo. I think Mom still has her phone which should have all the songs on it."

"Can I see?" James asked, reaching for the notebook.

"No!" The boy snatched it away. "It's top secret."

"What're you gonna call it?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Operation Rattlesnake?"

"That's an _awesome_ idea. So when do I need to have this all done by?"

"Uh…" The blonde looked over at Graham, who shrugged. "A month?"

"Don't be silly!" Snow interjected. "We just need to give the kingdom some notice, but that's only a day. We'll have everything done in a week!"

"Don't most weddings need like… more planning?" Emma asked uncertainly, visibly paling at the thought of walking down the aisle so soon.

"We can get whatever we want." Snow replied. "The kingdom will be overjoyed." She glanced at James for backup, but he just stood there with his arms crossed. The brunette smirked. "Your father doesn't like the idea of his little girl getting married."

"Graham's a good man." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm just glad she picked him."

"Thank you." The huntsman smiled. "As am I. Your daughter is the most amazing person I've ever met. I wake up every morning next to her and think, 'what did I do right to get her?'" Emma flushed.

"I'm gonna, uh… go for a walk. It's beautiful out." She said and got up. Snow watched her walk away and waited a few minutes before following her.

"I'll be back!"

"I think there's usually strippers at bachelor parties." Henry said once Snow was gone. "But I'm too young to book any, so Grandpa will have to do that."

"Henry!" James exclaimed.

"No, no. No strippers." Graham said firmly. "What do you think your mother would do if she saw me with strippers?"

"Good point." Henry sighed. "Back to the drawing board."

OUAT

Emma sat on a rock near at the edge of a stream, watching the water trickle by. She didn't hear any footsteps, yet she knew her mother was half a dozen yards behind her.

"You followed me."

"Yes." Snow smiled. Her daughter certainly had her ability to sense nearby people. "Is that a problem?"

"I'm used to it." The blonde said, not looking her way. Snow settled on a rock beside her, silently slipping a hand into hers. She knew Emma better than the back of her hand, whether the princess wanted to admit it or not. In fact, there are some days when Snow thinks they're almost identical. _Almost_. The brunette has more control of her anger and more grace, remembering when Emma had fallen _up_ the stairs one of the first nights in the castle. But she can recognize the same general distrust for anyone under _Homo sapiens_, the same strength and stubbornness that is the reason they're sitting on rocks not talking. So, Snow sat patiently, waiting for the blonde to speak in her own time. Right on cue, she does. "I never thought this would be my life. I'm living in a _fairytale_ for God sake! Even in Storybrooke, it didn't seem real. I had a friend, and I was with my son but didn't have to be responsible for him because I can't. Slowly I could accept that that was my life. It wasn't so bad. Henry grew on me, and so did you. Now, though, everything's different. I'm a full-time mom, you're not my friend anymore, and I'm not allowed to hate David's guts. I'm getting married! This all," she gestured wildly through the air, "wasn't in my plan."

"You're plan was to be a well kempt hermit, Emma. That's no way to live." She said measuredly.

"At least it wasn't complicated!" Emma yelled out of frustration. Snow wished she could just break down those walls and take away all the pain, but she knew all too well that once those things became a part of you, they never left. There are still days where she cries in her room and James walks in, and she wants to push him away.

"I'm still your friend." She reached out to turn Emma's head to face her. Slowly, the blonde cooperates. "I know you didn't grow up with a mother and this is very hard for you to understand, but being mother doesn't end with cutting crusts of sandwiches and tying shoes. It's about helping your child, even if they don't need or want the help."

"I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Which part is confusing you?"

"Everything! I don't know how to be a daughter or how to be a mom or a wife." Emma shouted.

"Those things will come naturally. Think about Henry; your first instinct is to protect him and love him with every fiber in your being. You're doing a great job at that." Snow explained calmly, counteracting Emma's outbursts.

"I'm not a good daughter."

"Yes, you are." The brunette insisted.

"You're just saying that." Emma crossed her arms.

"Do I lie to make people feel better?"

"You lied to James to save his life. You told him you didn't love him." She challenged.

"That was years ago. Let's try it this way; am I lying?"

"My lie detector gets screwed up when emotions get involved."

"Emma." Snow said impatiently, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"I believe you." She mumbled through the brunette's shirt. "I mean, I can't be_ that_ bad, right?"

"Right." Snow laughed. "So, next week for the wedding?"

"Any advice?" She pulled back.

"Don't trip."

"_Really_?"

"And don't forget your vows. If you are really opposed to having the whole kingdom there we don't have to."

"I always wanted to have a bunch of people there on my wedding day." Emma smiled. "Of course, the only people I need to be there are you and Dad and Henry. Obviously Graham, too. You know, growing up, I never thought I'd have someone to walk me down the aisle or someone to help guide me through the process of planning. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Oh Emma." Snow embraced her again. "I'm sorry!" She started to pull away but Emma stopped her. "What about your personal bubble?"

"I missed out on so many of these, I don't want to miss anymore." She explained and could feel her mother's smile against her shoulder.

**GOTTA LOVE EMMA/SNOW MOMENTS! THANKS FOR READING.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY! SO, AS PROMISED, HERE'S THE WEDDING! JUST AS AN FYI, I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW THEY WORK SO IF SOME THINGS ARE OFF I APOLOGIZE. REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

The first thing Graham and James noticed as they the small, local pub was the obnoxiously loud music. The next was the sheer amount of people. It seemed as if all the men in the area were there.

"Hey, guys!" Henry waved excitedly from across the room, wearing a pair of headphones. They couldn't hear him, but they could read his lips. Then he spoke into the microphone. "The King and the man of the night are here!" Naturally, James smiled and waved while the crowd bowed. Graham, however, was glued to the spot, his face turning a shade of red. Somewhere in the room a 'pop' resonated, a sure sign that the alcohol had been opened. _Sexy and I Know It_ began flowing through the speakers. After an hour of dancing everyone was exhausted. James dragged a reluctant Graham up to the front and made a toast.

"I am proud to be making this man my son-in-law. May he and Emma have a long and happy marriage."

"Cheers!" The rest said unanimously.

* * *

><p>Snow sat patiently on the living room couch waiting for the guests to arrive. Her daughter was another story. She went from slightly slouching to straight, all the while tapping her foot. The brunette placed a hand on her knee.<p>

"You know these people." She said, trying to calm her.

"Red's a werewolf and I hate parties." Emma said. Someone knocked, and Snow said,

"Try to have fun." To Ella, she said, "Hey, thanks for coming!"

"How could I miss it?" The blonde replied, beaming. She handed a white package to Snow, who handed it to her daughter.

"Thanks." Emma smiled. Alexandra came in behind Ella. "Hi."

"Hi!" Lexi chirped, running over for a hug and then to Snow. "Where's Henry?"

"Well," Snow picked up the girl. "He's with your dad and James right now."

"Will he be home soon?"

"I'm sure he'll come back to say bye." Another knock sounded and Emma got up to answer it. Red bounced in, her stomach severely swollen. "Red!" Snow squealed, gently placing Lexi on the ground to embrace her friend. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy." The brunette smiled. "Only eight more weeks."

"Where's Granny?" Emma asked, accepting a red box.

"She was making some cupcakes or something and they needed a little more time. She'll be here in a couple minutes. Who else are we waiting for?"

"Belle said she'd be here, as well as Ariel and Aurora."

"Like Mo French's daughter?" The blonde looked at her mother inquisitively.

"Yes."

"And the other two… the Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty?"

"Ariel was a mermaid, but I think you're on the right track." Snow answered.

"You haven't met half of the people coming to your bridal shower?" Ella gasped.

"She planned." Emma pointed at Snow. On cue the rest arrived, and idle chatter began, mostly about Graham's hotness and Red's pregnancy.

"So, when are you having another baby?" Red asked, looking at Emma. The brunette was the only one of them that wasn't at least tipsy at this point, and the blonde smirked at her boldness.

"Graham and I are thinking about it. We want to be married before we get pregnant, but soon I hope."

"Phillip and I want another." Ella smiled at her daughter, who was putting together a puzzle, humming quietly.

"Then go for it!" Snow exclaimed.

"I heard that the Queen and Rumplestiltskin are running around free." Ella replied, no further need to explain. Of course she wouldn't want to bring another child into the world if there was a threat.

"They're taken care of." Snow assured her. "Regina is acting like a teenager in love and Rumplestiltskin, is, well, with you." She gestured to Belle. "He has his son back."

"He isn't that bad." Belle spoke up for the first time that night. "He's done terrible things, but he _is_ honorable in the fact that he doesn't break deals."

"Baefire is Henry's father." Emma said lowly, pouring herself another drink.

"What!" They gasped.

"Don't tell Henry."

"You told me he's a very bad man." Snow could feel the anger building up. "Emma, what did he do?"

"It doesn't matter, just don't tell Henry. He can't know." The blonde downed the alcohol and reached for the bottle.

"Nope." Red, with better coordination, picked it up before Emma could get it. "You're gonna have a nasty hangover tomorrow, and I don't want to risk it going into the wedding day."

"Two more days." Emma smiled.

* * *

><p>(2 DAYS LATER)<p>

James watched as Graham nervously shifted his bowtie in the mirror, then straightened his jacket, followed by smoothing his pants. A small smile began to grace the king's lips as he recalled the butterflies that were in his stomach on his wedding day.

"You have three hours, Graham. Don't worry."

"It has to be perfect." He replied, fluffing his hair.

"My daughter doesn't care if it's perfect." James said, purposely saying _my daughter_ to show that while the man would be taking Emma's hand in marriage, she was still his.

"If she heard you say that…" Finally Graham looked at him, his lips twitching.

"She'd freak out, I know. She'll always be my baby girl, you remember that." James turned serious.

"We're living with you, chill." At James' confused expression, he elaborated. "Chill… you know, relax."

"As Henry reminded me, I'm a grandfather." James sighed, taking a seat. He didn't feel old, but his daughter getting married made him feel ancient.

"I didn't mean that offensively." Graham said, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, Son." He said, offering the man a smile and draping an arm around his shoulder in a sort of half-hug. "I always wanted a son. I mean, I love Emma with all my heart, she's more than I have a right to ask for, but there's a difference between having a girl and a boy."

"I understand. It's like with Henry." Graham said, hoping the tears he was blinking back showed his soon to be father-in-law just how much his words meant. "Do you think you and Snow will ever have another child?"

"I don't know." James returned to his previous position. "Down the road, maybe. I'd like to, but I don't know if Snow will. I wouldn't want to hurt Emma, either."

"She wouldn't mind." Graham said, then quickly added, "I can't speak for her, but from what she's told me… if you guys decide to, I know she won't mind."

"What I've said about being glad she chose you, I mean it. I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law, and I don't even have to warn you not to hurt her. I know you won't. I can't put into words how much I'm delighted to be adding you to the family." James said and Graham turned pink.

"Thank you. I don't have parents so… you and Snow are great."

"I'm quite charming." James smiled. "So anyway, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Emma, though. Not yet. Snow and I got you guys a wedding present. This one's hers, and Snow has yours." As the grin grew wider Graham grew scared. What had the king done now? "It's a dog."

"A dog?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. See, I know you and Emma are talking about kids and, well, we wanted to be sure she's prepared so she won't accidently kill it."

"She already has Henry."

"He was ten when he came back into her life, and very mature." James replied.

"Wait, are you doubting _my_ ability to raise a child?"

"No, but I want you to know what you're getting yourself into. A puppy isn't even half as hard. Not that I'd know because my daughter was 28 but still… it'll be a nice little crash course for you guys."

"I get it. This is your way of telling me not to get your daughter pregnant." A smirk crossed Graham's face.

"I'm being nice. I got you a puppy."

"When it eats her prized boots or jacket I'm blaming you." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Snow tapped her foot impatiently, attempting to stare her daughter down.<p>

"I want to be ready." Emma said, not backing down.

"You'll end up spilling something on it." Snow replied, referring to the dress. "Get in it last; we can do your hair first."

"I don't want to." The blonde whined and Snow sighed. She had known getting Emma to agree to a make-over for the wedding was going to be no easy task, but she had imagined a little less resistance, especially after her admission of dreaming of a big wedding.

"Emma." She said in an _I'm your daughter, do what you're told_ tone. That shut the blonde up, putting a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry. I should be thankful. And I am! Don't misunderstand." Emma said quickly, shame turning to panic.

"Relax." Snow placed her hands on Emma's shoulders, meeting her gaze. "Everything's okay."

"You're so natural." She smiled gratefully. The brunette gave her a questioning look, and she continued. "At being a mother."

"Oh, Emma." Snow gasped, her eyes growing damp.

"Crap." The bride muttered, looking anywhere but at Snow. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"How many times are we going to go through this?" She asked gently. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm your mother."

"That might be true but family watches out for each other. If it's something I can fix, I want to. We're all so used to being alone we don't know how to be with other people." Emma smiled. "Please."

"I'm just happy for you." She led her to a chair and began combing through her hair. Emma did her best not to fidget. After a few minutes, she said, "They don't have epidural here."

"You're already a grandmother so I don't see the point of saying that; it's not like I'm going to have my first kid and you think you're too young to be a grandmother."

"Come on." Snow nudged her. "I see the way you look at Henry."

"Mom!"

"Just saying." She put her hands up in surrender. So, I was thinking we could put your hair up… maybe a bun with a braid running along the side?"

"I don't usually do that." Emma replied, craning her neck to look at her.

"But it'll look _so_ pretty!" Snow insisted.

"We can always try it." The blonde agreed. "If I don't like it we can take it out."

"That's why we're starting with plenty of time." Snow began twisting the hair into a bun.

"I wonder what Graham's doing…" Emma's head drifted to the door and Snow turned it straight again.

"I'm sure he's a nervous wreck."

"What if I do trip?"

"Well." Snow gave a quiet chuckle. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time, nor would it be surprising."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Emma said good naturedly.

"You're not the most graceful person." In the mirror the blonde could see her mother's smirk. "It's kind of adorable; who would've thought such a clumsy person could come from Charming and I."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"I don't mean it in a bad way!" Snow exclaimed. "Like I said, it's adorable after we know you're not hurt. Some days it seems like you're a toddler, always getting lost and falling down."

"Do you and Dad ever think about having another kid?" She asked tentatively.

"We've entertained the thought." Snow replied, moving a small strand of Emma's hair to the front; that would become the braid. "But I don't know. We're happy with you. Do you want siblings?"

"I wouldn't mind, but don't get any thoughts. I don't want ten of them."

"Dear God no!" Snow laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, but there's no pressure to have any." Emma replied. Snow put the bun up and looked around for a hair tie but to no avail.

"I'll be right back." She said, nearly running into James while exiting. He gave her a quick peck before walking over to his daughter, smiling. The smile, however, did not hide the tears that were in his eyes. Emma frowned.

"You're the second person I've made cry today." She said with a resigned sigh. "Sorry."

"I'm happy. My daughter's getting married. It seems like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms. You were so small and… look at you. You're gorgeous." He placed a kiss on her head. Emma closed her eyes, her lips forming a line across her face.

"It's bittersweet."

"At least you're not moving out." James replied, leaning against the vanity. "

"Yeah… I don't think I ever could." Emma said. Then, causally, "So, how's Graham?"

"He looks like he's about to have a panic attack any minute." He responded.

"That's so him." Emma smiled.

"How are _you_ doing?"

"Mom said that I'm ungraceful and I'll trip." Of course Snow chose that moment to return with a hair elastic.

"I did not say it like that, Emma. I said that if you _do_ trip no one will hold it against you; we'll just laugh."

"Yes, because that's so comforting." The blonde retorted. Snow proceeded to put her hair back in a bun on top of her head. "What color bowtie did he pick?" She almost didn't want to know the answer.

"He said you'll see." James replied with a shrug. "Even I don't know."

"And Henry's okay?"

"I'm going to check on him next." Just then a crackle was heard from the other side of the room followed by the boy in question's voice.

"Emma, are you there?" James strode over and handed the walkie-talkie to his daughter.

"Yeah, Kid."

"I know you said you didn't want anyone but Grandma and Grandpa to see you, so this is the next best thing. Good luck, and I'm giving you a hug over the walkie-talkie." Henry said. Emma immediately regretted her decision, remembering how she had snapped at everyone earlier in the morning about how she didn't want to see anybody except for her parents because they'd make her too nervous.

"Henry… I'm sorry about this morning. I…" Even though he couldn't see her, she still looked down, ashamed. "You know I don't like being scared and right now I'm about to crap my pants and having people fondling and hugging and… you're not taking it personally, are you?"

"Nope." They could hear the grin in his voice. "Over and out." Emma handed the walkie-talkie back to James, and he left it on the vanity.

"Just in case you guys need it again." James sighed. "I better go be with Henry."

"Bye, Dad." To their surprise, Emma reached her arms out for a hug, like a child reaching for her parent. She dared not get up and mess up Snow's creation.

"I'll stop back before it's time." He said, embracing her. He locked eyes with his smiling wife and pulled back, startled to see tears in Emma's eyes. "What's the matter, Sweetie?"

"Is this going to change everything?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, Baby, it's not." He hugged her again, careful not to mess up her hair. "You and Graham have already been living together. It's simply a piece of paper officiating your love."

"But this is the last time I'll see you before I'm married." She insisted. He kneeled down to her level because she was sitting.

"Nothing's going to change." James repeated. "Just please tell me you're not taking his God-awful name, Humbert."

"No." This got a small chuckle from her. "I'm keeping mine."

"I'm relieved." He said. Emma seemed to suddenly realize how childish she was being.

"Go check on my kid." She waved him away.

"Okay." With one last squeeze of her hand, he left.

"When you have children with him, are they taking your name or his?" Snow asked as nonchalantly as possible while braiding the section to be put up and around the bun.

"Would you quit it?" Emma laughed.

"It's a perfectly reasonable question." The brunette insisted.

"We haven't gotten that far yet." She replied. "How would you like it if I kept inquiring about your sex life?"

"I'm not." Snow began to blush. "I'm just wondering if my grandchildren will have my daughter's last name."

"Well, you're about to go there."

"Fine, fine. I'm shutting up about that." Snow placed the last bobby pin in. "Don't ruin your hair, okay?"

"I won't." Emma said. "Hey, you did a really good job."

"You like it?" The brunette smiled.

"Yeah."

"Great. Now let's do your makeup." The excitement in the queen's voice was _almost_ palpable. Emma groaned; this was going to be torture. "After I do this you can't cry anymore or you'll screw it up and I'll have to fix it."

"I'm not usually –I'm not that bad."

"If your father and I have another child, it better take after him. I don't think this castle is big enough for another one of us." Snow smiled. "Close your eyes."

"Right, because a castle is _so_ small."

"Don't talk, or you'll bump my hand." She instructed. Emma groaned again. A good ten minutes later Snow pulled back, smiling proudly at her masterpiece. "Look!" Emma opened her eyes.

"It's kind of heavy, don't you think?" She said, holding back a gasp. She had always known she was stunning, but this was a whole new level. "It looks great, though."

"_Great_? Emma." Snow walked around the chair to face her daughter. "You're the fairest of them all and I mean that."

"I thought you were?"

"Is that a reference to your fairytales?" A bewildered look crossed Snow's face.

"Yeah, Disney. Never mind." Emma dismissed the topic with a wave of her hand.

"Do you have to pee?" The blonde still wasn't quite used to her mother being so direct; this was one of the times she missed Mary Margaret.

"No."

"You should try. Once you're in that dress it'll be hard to get out."

"I think I know my bladder capacity." Emma groaned. Snow gave her a stern look and she relented. After she finished she came back in.

"Dress time!" Snow gestured to the dress lying on the couch. It looked even better in this light. The sequins, which made a large paisley pattern, were clear and caught the light just right, giving a tiny shimmer. By pure luck, it had retained its perfect whiteness. This time, getting in it was easier. Snow stepped back. "It really does look beautiful. It accents everything just right, and you have a beautiful neck and… just look." Emma walked over to the full-length mirror and gasped. The back trails just enough to be majestic, but not so much that it's obnoxious. The front ends just above her feet so she won't trip. That's the plan, at least.

"It's…" She didn't quite know what to say. "I'm speechless."

"Emma," Snow pulled out two boxes from a shelf. One of them was rectangular and the other square. "When your father and I found out you were a girl, we got you these to wear on your wedding day." She opened the rectangular box to reveal a necklace. It had many layers and was full of diamonds. The bottom diamond was a teardrop, with an _E_ etched on it. Emma's mouth fell open, and Snow took that as a cue to open the other one, which was matching earrings with _E_'s on them, too.

"Thank you." Emma put the earrings on and turned around so Snow could latch the necklace. "It's still so surreal… I mean, I know you guys love me and wanted me more than anything, but… wow. You were really excited."

"We still want to know more about you." She said.

"Someday soon, I promise." The blonde smiled.

"I can't wait. Listen, don't put your shoes on yet. We have half an hour."

"I'm helping you get ready." Emma declared.

"You don't have to do that." Snow looked at her uncertainly.

"I know I'm not the most talented person in the world, but I can manage hair and makeup."

"Okay." Reluctantly but with a smile, Snow sat in front of Emma. "Don't get makeup on your dress. Don't do too much, either, cause I'm going to be a blubbering mess. You know what, let me do it. If you get anything on that thing I will kill you." She grabbed the makeup from her daughter. "I'll let you do my hair, I promise." A few minutes later and lots of whining from Emma, Snow motioned for her to come over. "I want it down."

"I know you love your hair." Emma said, beginning to brush through it a little too fast for Snow's liking.

"Ow! Be careful."

"Sorry. I've never done anyone's hair except for mine." She slowed considerably. "You're right, about wanting more kids. I just, I don't know how to be a mother."

"I'm sure Henry would disagree." Snow reasoned, but she knew exactly what her daughter meant.

"I don't know what to do for a scraped knee or a… I don't even know how to brush their hair."

"It'll come naturally." The brunette assured her. "Like I know exactly what to do for you." She smiled.

"Even as Mary Margaret you did." Emma agreed, pulling two small strands from the front and bringing them together in the back with a clip. "Do you like it?" She asked apprehensively.

"You catch on to this much quicker than cooking." Snow beamed. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"I love you." Emma pulled her into a hug which she gratefully returned.

"I love you, too, Emma. So much." They parted and looked at the clock. "I have to go and get Henry. Your dad will be in in a few minutes. We'll be waiting for you. Are you gonna be okay alone?"

"I'm not alone anymore." The blonde replied.

"Okay." Snow smiled, turning to the door. "Don't trip."

* * *

><p>James knocked on the door and Emma opened it, beaming.<p>

"No veil?" He asked.

"I need to be able to see." She explained. "You ready?"

"Yes." He took her hand. They walked down the hall in silence and he pulled her to a stop outside the double doors that lead to the garden. Emma squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm scared."

"Just smile, and keep your eyes on Snow, Henry, or Graham." He advised. "You'll be fine." The words weren't particularly comforting, but his voice was. James opened the doors for her and she looped her arm around his. The music started, and everyone was staring at them. Emma felt a little dizzy and wobbled a bit, but her father's strong arms kept her steady. Heeding his advice, Emma found her son and mother. Snow was crying, as predicted. Henry was beaming. Finally, her eyes fell upon Graham. His mouth was hanging open slightly in shock, then he quickly closed it, smiling. They got up to the alter, and with one last comforting pat, James went to be with his wife. Graham grabbed Emma's hand and they said their vows.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." That they did. It wasn't a particularly long one, but it was filled to the brim with passion.

**THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER AND I KNOW IT TOOK A WHILE TO GET UP, BUT I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT! THANKS FOR READING.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I STARTED WRITING THIS ONE AS SOON AS I POSTED 28 SO HOPEFULLY IT'S UP FASTER.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma and Graham walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, beaming. Snow, Charming, and Henry were waiting for them outside the church part of the castle.

"You picked a black bowtie." She commented.

"Anything for you." He replied.

"While you're both being adorable right now, go change. We have a surprise for you." Snow said. Graham hid a smirk; he knew exactly what she was talking about. They did as told, and came down to the living room surprisingly fast.

"Graham," James smiled, handing him a new bow. "This is for you. Your other one got lost."

"Oh my God." He gasped, taking it with shaky hands. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Okay, Henry!" Snow called, and a fluffy white dog came running in, pouncing on Emma.

"What the-"

"Do you like him?" The brunette asked, grinning.

"What's his name?" She held the dog at arm's length, looking at it with a suspicious eye.

"He's yours, you get to name him. He's about 3 weeks old."

"It's a Boston Terrier." James elaborated.

"All mine?"

"Consider him your crash course on raising kids."

"Well, then, how about Boston?" She smiled at the dog. It barked.

"Wait, so I'm going to have siblings!" Henry beamed.

"Someday, Kid." Emma responded. To Boston, she said, "If you eat any of my stuff, I'm going to be mad."

"He won't, Mom."

"Good. Dogs teach responsibility so you can potty train and feed it."

"Emma, he's _your_ dog." Snow reiterated. "You get to take care of him."

"I can handle putting food in a bowl but I will not pick up its crap." The blonde declared. "I'm exhausted, Graham, let's take a nap." He knew a hint when he heard one and didn't argue, even feigning a yawn. Snow and James smirked.

"I could take Henry out for some more riding lessons." James offered.

"Yeah." Henry agreed.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Snow questioned, looking around at all of them.

"Well," The king started, "you _have _been rather immobile for 33 and a half years. You could always come with me and Henry. I was going to bring the wooden swords."

"Charming!" Snow glared. "I'm better with a sword than you, and you know it."

"The operative word being _were_." James smirked. "We shall see, my dear." He took her and Henry's hand and led them out. Through the door, Emma could make out something along the lines of,

"You were the one in a coma for 28 years and then an indecisive, crying, animal rescuer for the other 5." From her mother. She smiled at their antics. Once again alone in the castle, Graham grinned.

"I'm getting the vibes that you have no intention of sleeping."

"Not at all." Emma pulled him in for a kiss, digging her fingernails into his shoulder.

"Let's just make it up to the bed first, 'kay?" He mumbled.

"Fine." Graham picked her up and brought them up the stairs, then carefully placed her on the bed. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to take her shirt off. After a few moments, she opened them, annoyed. "Well?"

"Are we trying to get pregnant or are we just messing around?" He asked.

"Uh… do you have a preference?"

"The bigger question is, do you? I'm open for anything."

"I want to, but I'm scared." Emma admitted, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Maybe this will help." He rolled over and took her hands in his. "I imagine a little girl with blonde, curly hair running around, chasing after Henry. She has my eyes and is the third most badass person I've ever met. She's definitely a mommy's girl. When she scrapes her knee, she claims to be fine and stubbornly refuses to let anyone believe otherwise. She has my sense of direction and love for nature, though. She'll go to school and have so many friends."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"Nah, I just picked the best of our traits and mixed them together." He smiled.

"We have a fifty percent chance of having a boy." She commented.

"I'm happy either way, Emma."

"It did help. What better than to conceive hours after marriage?"

OUAT

"Henry, slow down!" James called. He had planned on taking a leisurely ride through the forest, but the boy had insisted on going fast, which was how he ended up in front.

"I found an awesome place to practice!" Henry risked a glance over his shoulder. "It has a river and grass and some sand." He slowed the horse and stopped. His grandparents did the same. They all dismounted.

"Perfect, a river." James said sarcastically. "There wouldn't be any rocks around by any chance, would there?"

"It's a river, Dummy." Snow smirked. "Of course there's rocks."

"Let's keep them away from you, then." He kissed her tenderly.

"Guys!" Henry whined.

"Sorry." They apologized. James pulled out the wooden swords. "Remember what I told you, Henry?"

"Yeah, to pivot with my whole body for more power." He replied. "I paid attention."

"I know you did." The king smiled. "Just double checking. This is a very important skill to have."

"Come _on_, Grandpa!" Henry held up his sword. "I can't learn unless I practice."

"Alright, alright." James laughed, doing the same. Snow perched herself on a boulder to watch her boys. After a few minutes of wood-clanking and giggles, James finally surrendered, falling to the ground. Henry stood over him triumphantly.

"I told you I paid attention!"

"You're a natural." He pushed himself up. Turning to Snow, he said, "Darling?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She drew hers. Henry sat down cross-legged on the soft grass, smiling. They began circling each other, occasionally jabbing.

"How's your day going?" He asked conversationally.

"You know how it's going." Snow replied. "Did you happen to let Boston out when you left?"

"I did not." His sword sliced through the air, but the brunette easily stepped aside. "Why?"

"Emma and Graham aren't going to check on him if he needs to go out." She said.

"I just bought a new rug!" James exclaimed, and in his moment of distraction, Snow knocked his sword from his hand. She placed hers against his neck and walked closer, agonizingly slow.

"Never get distracted, Charming." She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling his neck. He involuntarily shuddered with pleasure.

"We should check on the dog." He gulped. Smirking again, Snow headed to her horse. Over her shoulder, she called,

"You should brush up on your skills!"

"Let's go, Henry." James recovered. They made their way back to the castle and at the front door, she stopped them.

"Let me go in first in case they aren't where they're supposed to be." She cautiously took a step inside. "Emma? Graham?" Boston came barreling towards her. "Hey little guy, where are they?"

"Obviously not down here." James huffed. He still wasn't used to the idea of his daughter doing things. "I'll let him out."

"I'll make lunch." She said, and Henry followed her to help. "Don't go upstairs."

"Trust me, I won't." The boy replied.


	30. Chapter 30

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS ON LAST CHAPTER!**

"They're back." Emma muttered, her head laying on Graham's chest.

"I wanna know if you're pregnant." He said.

"I won't know for a month."

"Magic can tell you." Graham suggested.

"All magic comes with a price, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we can ask the Blue Fairy. She's not like Rumplestiltskin." He replied.

"Like, we can find out right now?"

"Yes." Graham said, exasperated. It's been almost 7 months, shouldn't she be used to this place yet?

"Let's go, then." Emma shot up and pulled her clothes back on. Smiling, Graham did the same. Before leaving the castle, she said, "We're going to see the Blue Fairy. Be back soon!"

"Emma, take care of your dog." Snow said, but too late. She and Graham were already mounting the horses. Sighing, she poured some food into the bowl for Boston. He wagged his tail. "She's not ignoring you." She promised, bending down to pet it. James came back in, holding the broken leash.

"It broke." He said, showing her.

"Boston's only 10 pounds." Snow said. "How could he have..?"

"I have no idea." James shook his head. "Are they still upstairs?"

"No, they went to see if they're pregnant."

"Oh God."

"I know. Henry, make sure you stir the sauce."

"Okay!"

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Snow replied.

* * *

><p>"So how do we find her?" Emma asked, ducking under a branch. She scowled and even though Graham couldn't see it, he pictured it.<p>

"Usually she just appears when needed." He replied. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

"I didn't mean to have Henry and we're trying to have this one, so yes."

"I'm happy." Graham grinned. "Actually, that's an understatement." Suddenly the Blue Fairy appeared before them, floating in the tree line to make sure Emma didn't accidentally run her over.

"Hello!" She greeted.

"Hi." Emma smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

"Am I pregnant?" The blonde asked. No point in beating around the bush. Besides, she already knew the answer.

"Let me see." The Blue Fairy floated over and placed a hand on Emma's stomach. With a frown, she said, "I'm sorry, no."

"What do you mean no?" Emma huffed, crossing her arms. Thankfully the horse decided to hold still.

"Just that, no." She responded in a calm voice. "If there's nothing else I can do, August requires my attention."

"August?" Her heart skipped a beat. They'd been looking for him. "Where is he?"

"He needs to be punished for his actions. He left you, Princess Emma. He broke our deal."

"Don't I have some sort of say in this?" The blonde knew he'd be turned back to wood. "He didn't know what he was doing, okay? He was seven years old, and his father told him to do something and he listened." When the Blue Fairy began to turn, she yelled, "Please!"

"A deal is a deal."

"When my parents find out what you did, you'll regret it!"

"Do they know what _he_ did?" With that, the Blue Fairy took off. Graham dismounted and slid Emma off her horse, pulling her in for a hug.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"She's going to kill him." Emma said, "And I'm not pregnant. I want to have a baby so bad, Graham." She latched onto him, sobbing. Graham held her close.

"What did he do?"

"Gepetto put him through the wardrobe. But she lied to my parents, too!" She got out between sobs. His heart broke for her.

"It's okay; we'll save him." He assured her. On the ride back to the castle, Graham couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Pinocchio. Why did she care so much about him? From what he had gathered, they were friends in Storybrooke and one of Emma's only allies, but that still didn't account for the reaction she had; maybe it was from finding out she wasn't pregnant. He was disappointed, too, but they could try again. Somehow managing to get back in one piece, the blonde let Graham lead her inside. At the expectant stares of her family, Emma simply shook her head before running up the stairs in tears. They then turned to Graham, who motioned for them to sit down. "She's not pregnant and the Blue Fairy is going to kill Pinocchio." He explained.

"Is she okay?" James asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Emma really thought she was pregnant. I'm sure after not meaning to have Henry it's a shock, no offense."

"It's fine." The boy smiled a little.

"Why would she be so upset about Pinocchio?" James wondered.

"She and him were friends in Storybrooke." Snow filled him in. Emma came back down, hair pulled into a messy ponytail, wearing sweatpants.

"August… just, please don't be mad. Um, there were two spots in the wardrobe, not one. Gepetto sent him through. At first, we were in the same foster home but he ran." She said, her voice shaky and pleading. "The Blue Fairy's going to turn him back to wood. You guys have to do something, he was just a little boy listening to his father."

"He's the reason my baby girl grew up all alone!" James fumed.

"Dad, please." Emma whispered. "I forgive him."

"We'll bring him in and hear his side." Snow reasoned, looking at James. "Alright?"

"He's going to wish the Blue Fairy just killed him once I'm done." The king grumbled.

"She lied to you, too. She should've told you the truth. If anyone's to blame it's her and Gepetto, but he was doing what any parent would!" The blonde insisted.

"Fine." James crossed his arms. "I'll send a search party out for her so she'll lead my men to him."

"Thank you." She said, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, none of them knowing what to say next. Finally, Snow said,

"I'm sorry about, you know…"

"Yeah." Emma scooted closer to Graham. "Yeah, me, too. I guess it's a good excuse to try again. I'm okay." Boston jumped up on her lap and laid his head on her chest.

"Tonight?" Graham asked hopefully.

"No. I'm too worried about August." He didn't like the implications.

**SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON THAT NOTE, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT –YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME! HAVE A GREAT NIGHT.**


	31. Chapter 31

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, GUYS! YOU'RE THE BEST.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

James set out with his army to find the Blue Fairy. It wasn't that hard. They seemed to have gotten to August just in time.

"Stop!" He commanded. She turned around, smiling.

"King James, hello."

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He said.

"I think you mean Pinocchio does…"

"No, I say what I mean. I'll deal with him later, but in the meantime, you lied to Snow and I. You betrayed our trust.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way to ensure the realm would one day be saved!"

"We're reasonable people." James took a step closer. "Of course, Snow has her moments where I'm pretty sure she's going to kill me with her glares, but you could've come to me." The Blue Fairy lowered her head in shame. "Knights, get her back to the castle." He walked over to a shaking August. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I never meant to harm Emma, I was only a boy."

"I know." Surprisingly, James enveloped him in a hug. "We'll talk about that in a little bit. For now, let's get you back to the castle and cleaned up. How long have you been on the run?"

"S-since we got back here, Sir." They mount the horse.

"Hold on."

OUAT

When James and August staggered in well past 8:00 at night, the royal family jumped up.

"August!" Emma exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around him, ignoring his uncleanly state. "Oh my God, are you okay? I'm _so_ sorry I didn't believe you sooner! It's my fault."

"If there's anyone who should apologize, it's me." He said, hugging her back. Graham resisted the urge to slap the man. "I shouldn't have left you."

"I almost killed you! I _did_ kill you!" She insisted, blinking back tears.

"I'm alive now." August assured her.

"Excuse me." Finally, the huntsman couldn't take it anymore. "You're the one who caused _my wife_ all this pain?" He took a step forward.

"Emma, you're married now?"

"As of a few hours ago, yeah." The blonde shrugged as if it was no big deal. She stepped over to give the man some breathing room.

"You bastard!" A crack could be heard as Graham's fist collided with August's nose. He staggered backward, falling against the door.

"Graham!" Emma yelled, spinning around and pushing him away from them. "What the Hell was that!?"

"I don't know." He mumbled lamely.

"I'll go get you an icepack." She said.

"It's okay." August got up. "I deserved it. I deserve a lot more, so you can each take a whack."

"We would never do that, August. I forgive you."

"You do?" He asked hopefully.

"If it wasn't for what you did, I wouldn't have Henry. Besides, you were just a kid. I wasn't your responsibility, and your dad's the one who screwed up." She hugged him again. "I'm still getting you an icepack." When the blonde came back with it, she glared at Graham. "We'll discuss that in a little bit. I'm going to tuck Henry in." After she disappeared up the stairs, August motioned for Graham to follow him.

"Let's go for a walk."

"I'm not sorry." Graham said once they were outside.

"I wouldn't expect you to be." August smiled. "You're a lucky man."

"Don't tell me you like her." He stopped him so he could look him in the eye.

"I don't. I'm just commenting that you're lucky. You get brains, brawn, and hotness. I promise you we're just friends."

"I believe you." Graham replied.

"Do you have any idea why she cares about me so much? Last time I saw her she looked like she was going to kill me." August asked, switching the icepack to his left hand.

"In her mind, she did actually kill you. I mean, there's also the part where we're trying to have a baby and she's not pregnant, but…"

"Congratulations!" Graham could picture how the man was beaming, even though he couldn't see it. "Not for the not pregnant part, but for trying. You're going to be a great father."

"Thank you."

"Seriously Man, no hard feelings. Emma and I are friends and _that's it_. I'm sure that tomorrow, when she comes to her senses, she's going to never want to see me again."

"Eh, she's been better." He smiled. "And, I'm sorry about your nose and for being jealous. You had her for almost five years after I was gone and I guess I just thought… I don't know… that she moved on. But now I see you only want her to be happy, and if she's happy with me, then you'll leave it alone."

"Exactly. And hey, if you ever need any help with her or the baby, I'll be there." August offered.

"You do realize I have to escort you back to the castle?"

"I wasn't trying to get out of it."

"Sure you weren't."

OUAT

The men arrived back at the castle to a sight they weren't expecting. Snow, James, and Emma were sitting on the couch with mischievous looks on their faces. Graham gulped; he knew this was never a good sign.

"We've been thinking about your punishments." James said.

"August, you'll have to potty train Boston." Snow said, smirking.

"Who?"

"Emma's dog."

"Wait, he's living with us?" Graham asked.

"Until we figure out what we're doing with Gepetto." James explained.

"Alright, your Majesties." August bowed.

"Graham, you'll be punished tomorrow night." Emma said in a low, seductive voice.

"Thank you for not killing me." August smiled his thanks.

"If I had my way I would, but my daughter was adamant we not kill you. I still can." James threatened. Now it was August's turn to look around, his face anxiety-ridden.

"What are you going to do to my dad?"

"We understand where his decision came from." Snow said. "So we'll go easy, especially after Regina's reign."

"Can I see Henry tomorrow?" He asked.

"He'll be delighted." Emma responded. "Okay, Graham, let's go to bed." She got up and tugged him up the stairs. "Relax, I'll be nice tonight." She whispered. After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally rolled onto him, her head resting on his chest. "Graham?"

"Yeah, Honey?"

"I'm sorry."

"Emma, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Like you said, we can try again. Doesn't it usually take a few times, anyway?"

"Not with Henry, it didn't." She replied with a sigh.

"It'll happen." He assured her. After the blonde was silent for a few minutes, he knew she was okay. "Is seeing August going to give you nightmares about killing Rumplestiltskin again?"

"I don't think so."

"If it does, I'm right here." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Graham?"

"Mhm?"

"If you ever do anything like that again, I'll be forced to hit you. I don't need protection."

"Can't I just be a jealous husband?"

"No. You have nothing to be jealous _of_. You do realize you're the sexiest beast in the realm, right?"

"I am?"

"I'm never going to leave you. You promised me that a while back, and I… I didn't reciprocate the reassurance, even though I was thinking it. So, I'm telling you now."

"I know you won't." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not actually going to punish you. I want to have a baby. Of course, we'll have to pretend I did so that no one thinks I'm getting soft with Regina and Gold running around freely."

"Okay. Goodnight, Emma."

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. FEEL FREE TO DROP A REVIEW; I'D LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK.**


	32. Chapter 32

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL JUST STARTED SO THINGS ARE CRAZY. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS AND REVIEWING; YOU GUYS REALLY ARE THE BEST. I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"James." Snow said, leaning against the kitchen counter, her hands grasping a mug of hot chocolate.

"Yes, Love?" He raised an eyebrow, looking up from the newspaper. He was reading an article about Graham and Emma's wedding by Sydney.

"Where's Boston?"

"I thought he was up with Emma and Graham." Right on cue, something banged in the closet. Only then did James realize the door was slightly ajar.

"Aren't Emma's boots in there?" She asked before rushing over, followed by James. Snow gasped at the sight; the dog was fine, but her daughter's boots most certainly weren't. "We can get them fixed."

"She's going to kill us." James sighed, and picked Boston up. "No more eating stuff." He scolded.

"He's just a puppy, he didn't know." Snow said, speaking to him like a baby. Unfortunately for them, Emma was already half awake when the crash resonated through the castle. By now, she was already walking over to them.

"What fell?" She asked, her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Um, well…" Snow stuttered, meekly holding up the boots in a way that reminded the blonde so much of Mary Margaret. She could tell the woman really did feel bad and so she couldn't be too angry.

"At least they weren't my favorite pair." The blonde shrugged.

"That's very mature of you, Emma." James commended, then handed her the dog. She took him unsurely. "You're not going to break him."

"No, she's mad." Snow narrowed her eyes her eyes, scrutinizing her daughter. "You're doing that deep breathing thing while counting to ten. Last time I saw you do that was when Regina kept you away from Henry. Emma, we completely understand if you're mad. You have every right to be."

"I know, but Boston's my responsibility and I ignored it." She said. Her parents smiled with pride.

"I suppose we didn't need to get you the dog." James sighed. "You're perfectly capable of being mature and taking responsibility when need be."

"I'm 33 years old!" Emma cried indignantly, throwing her hands up in the air with a small smirk. "Of course I'm responsible."

"Whatever you say, Dear." Snow replied, affectionately patting the blonde on the shoulder. "You can start proving it by helping me make breakfast."

"I might be a newlywed and a mother but that doesn't make me a maid!" Still, she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"I know." The brunette smiled patiently. "But it won't hurt to learn a few things, you know, in case I fall off the face of the earth."

"Don't talk like that." Emma said, her voice soft.

"Sorry." She said, her smile morphing from one of patience to that of warmness at her daughter's uncharacteristic vulnerability.

"So what are we making?" Emma snapped her head up, suddenly realizing her previous statement came out without permission, her game face once again on.

"French toast." Snow replied. "Can you crack five eggs?"

"Um… I can try." She said with a smile. Loud footfalls echoed through the castle. Moments later Henry appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey guys!"

"Shh, Graham's still sleeping." James caught the boy's arm and pulled him into a fierce embrace. "How'd you sleep?"

"It's snowing!"

"Yippee." They heard Snow mutter from the kitchen.

"Can we have a snowball fight?" He asked. Suddenly, Graham barreled down the stairs, a look of shear panic on his face.

"Where's Emma?"

"I'm in here." With a sigh of relief, he headed into the kitchen.

"Thank God. I thought you freaked out again and ran." He hugged her.

"So can we have a snowball fight?" Henry whined.

"Let's eat breakfast first." Emma said, handing him a plate of French toast.

"Did Grandma help you make it?" He asked, wearily eyeing the food.

"Yes." The blonde sighed, exasperated.

"Ok."

"Charming, the first batch is ready!" Snow called.

"It smells amazing." He walked in and took a seat at the table next to Henry.

"It better be." Emma put a plate in front of him. He took a bite and made a 'thumbs up' sign. "Good." The blonde smiled. Snow turned the stove off and handed Emma a plate, and took one for her and Graham, and sat down.

"I think a snowball fight would be fun, Henry." The brunette grinned.

"What?" Graham looked at the two questioningly, the adrenalin of thinking his wife was MIA again starting to wear off.

"He wants to have a snowball fight." Emma filled him in.

"Oh. I need coffee first."

"It's in the pot." Snow said.

"Where's Boston?" The blonde didn't want a repeat of the morning's previous events.

"I'm not sure." James replied. "I'll go find him."

"No, I will. He's my dog." Emma got up. Once she was out of earshot, Snow said,

"See, our plan is working. By the time she has the baby she'll be all set."

"We're not pregnant yet." Graham said glumly.

"It'll happen." She assured him. James looked out the window to avoid glaring at the man.

"Damn dog!" Emma yelled. Boston ran as fast as his little legs could take him through the kitchen, reaching a dead end. The blonde cornered him, her eyes furious. She held up a pair of jeans. "You can't eat these."

"We can fix them, Honey." Snow said in a calm voice.

"Why does he eat all my stuff?" She threw them onto the couch from where she was standing.

"Did you play softball?" James asked.

"Varsity." Emma replied with a huff, sitting back down.

"You're on my team!" Henry announced.

"I'll join them." Snow said.

"Then that's not fair!" Graham exclaimed. "There's only two of us."

"You'll be fine." Snow said in an assuring voice. She got up and put their plates in the sink.

"Can we have the snowball fight now?" Henry asked, already heading to the living room to get his jacket.

"Yes." Emma laughed at her son's enthusiasm, torn jeans forgotten.

**I KNOW THIS ONE'S PRETTY SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO GET IT UP FOR YOU GUYS. I'VE ALSO BEEN ASKED ABOUT A STORY I POSTED CALLED "CASTLES", AND I RE-POSTED IT BECAUSE IT COULDN'T BE ACCESSED. I'M HOPING THAT DOES THE TRICK. THANKS FOR READING!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! IF ANYONE'S WONDERING ABOUT "CASTLES", I WAS ABLE TO GET IT TO WORK.** **ALSO, THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN EARLY OCTOBER. I'M FIGURING FTL GETS SNOW THEN. EMMA'S BIRTHDAY WILL BE COMING UP!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

As Henry attempted to race out the door, Emma grabbed his arm.

"You need snow pants and two layers of gloves, and a hat."

"Mom!" He whined. The blonde gave him a stern look and he obeyed, running up to his room.

"Wow." Snow said. "You're good at the whole 'mom' thing."

"Thanks." Henry came back down, breathless.

"Now can we go out?"

"Why don't you start building the forts while we get our gear on?" James suggested.

"Okay." He ran outside. They all went up to their rooms to get bundled up met at the door.

"Let's go." The king said. While it was cold enough for snow, it wasn't so cold they'd immediately freeze and be forced to return to the warm sanctuary of the castle. In just that short amount of time, Henry had been able to set up two pretty impressive walls.

"So, how are we doing this, Kid?"

"We can just try to hit each other. It doesn't have to be that competitive." Henry answered.

"Sounds like a plan. And just so everyone knows, I put Boston in his crate."

"Good idea." Snow said. "Alright, let's get into our teams." Graham and James backed over to one side behind their wall, and the rest behind theirs.

"Go!" Henry yelled. While everyone else tried to formulate a plan, Emma quickly made a snowball and chucked it at Graham. It hit him right on the head.

"Ow! No headshots."

"No, headshots are okay." Henry ducked as James threw one at him.

"Charming!" Snow said in a sing-song voice. None too gingerly she flung a snowball at him. It collided with his chest. She giggled.

"You're going to pay for that." He tossed one at her. It made contact with her shoulder. Emma sidestepped one that Graham threw. He and James looked at each other, then sent half a dozen barreling at her. The blonde got knocked over, landing with a 'oof'.

"Oh my God, Emma, are you okay?" Snow and James asked.

"Yup."

"Sorry! We didn't know that would happen." Graham's voice was nothing but concerned.

"Really, it's okay." She said. Snow extended her hand to help her up, which the blonde gladly accepted. Henry made a valiant attempt to hit Graham for knocking his mother over, but it few by his head.

"Storybrooke didn't have sports teams." He explained, laughing at his lack of athletic skill.

"Then it's a good thing you have me." Emma smiled, chucking a snowball at James. The packed snow flew around for a few more minutes, most of the time hitting their intended targets. After getting slightly annoyed at the constant cold hitting his face, Graham ran over to Emma and picked her up bridal style. "Graham!" She shrieked, uselessly flailing. He walked to a nearby snow-bank and threw her in. She landed deep inside it. "What the Hell!?"

"Are you okay?"

"_Yeah_, other than the fact that I can't get out!" She said with an air of irritation.

"In that case, this is hilarious." He chuckled, knowing the blonde is perfectly fine. James took the moment of distraction to do the same to his wife. He cradled her in his arms and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Charming, don't you dare…" The brunette warned. Henry laughed from his vantage point behind a wall of snow. James ignored her and tossed her next to Emma.

"Get me out!" They yelled at the same time.

"Alright." Graham chuckled and hauled Emma out, then brushed her off. James did the same.

"Let's go in and have some cocoa." Snow suggested. She was met with nods of agreement.

"So my team won." Henry concluded.

"Yes." Emma said, draping an arm around him. "We did."

"I'll make lunch while I'm at it."

"And I'll take Boston out."

"He's growing on you." James observed, smiling as they walked into the living room.

"Henry, bang out your boots." Emma said, then added. "Well, the little guy _is_ adorable, even if he eats all my stuff."

"Charming and I couldn't decide between him and a Great Dane, but Boston seemed cuter." Snow said.

"We should probably get him a bandana or something so I don't lose him in the snow."

"I'll come with you." Graham put his arm around her shoulder. "Between the two of us, I think we can keep an eye on him."

"You can grab the leash while I get him out." The blonde headed over to the crate and picked him up. "I'm sorry." She said to the dog, her voice a little higher than normal. "But until you stop eating everything in sight, I'll have to put you in there."

"Or we could just baby proof the castle." Snow suggested. At Graham and Emma's confused looks, she elaborated. "You know, you keep everything roughly 2 feet above the ground and nothing edible in plain sight for him to reach."

"Boots and jeans are _not_ edible." Emma said. Boston tried to get out of her grip and she ended up straddling him.

"Emma, be careful!" Graham exclaimed, rushing over. "He's ten pounds, that's not necessary." They finally managed to hook the leash to the collar. "Is that how you intend to change our baby's diapers?"

"Obviously somebody's going to show me how."

"You really don't know how to change a diaper?" He asked incredulously.

"There's a reason I gave Henry up." She said simply. They all knew that wasn't the whole truth, but it got a chuckle out of them, so they let it go.

"Speaking of which…" The boy said a little unsurely. "Um, Regina wants me to go over her and Daniel's tonight for dinner. Is that okay?" Emma looked at Graham.

"Do you want to?" He questioned, bending down to his level.

"I guess." Henry shrugged. "I mean, I think I care about her. I love you and Mom… _you're_ my parents, but she loves me, too. I don't think she'll try to kidnap me since she knows she'll see me once a week."

"Well, if Graham's okay with it, you can." Emma said.

"Sure." The sheriff nodded.

"Thanks!" Henry wrapped his arms around each of them.

"Is soup okay with everyone?" Snow asked a she passed a mug of cocoa to each of them.

"Sounds great." Emma smiled. "What are you making?"

"Chicken noodle."

"Could you… maybe leave the carrots out?" The blonde asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" She beamed. She was glad to do something maternal that wasn't giving advice or hugging, which she had already done as Mary Margaret.

"Wait a second." James followed her into the kitchen. "Is that why you didn't put onions into the meatloaf you made last week?"

"You noticed?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Our daughter is rather finicky."

"I am not!" Emma insisted. "Come on, Boston." She tugged the leash gently towards the door. The fur ball simply looked up at her. "Why do you have to be so adorable?" She groaned and pulled a little more firmly.

"Be gentle." Graham slipped his hand over hers. "Let's go." He cooed, and the dog immediately obeyed. "See?" Once they got outside, she handed him the leash completely and collapsed onto a snow bank. This one, however, was firmer and she didn't fall through it.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Raise a kid. Be a mother." She replied with a sigh.

"Emma…" He sat down next to her, also blowing out a breath of his own. He knew how important it was to be supportive and patient with her, but having this conversation multiple times a week was getting tiring. Still, he'd do it as many times as he had to for her. Boston was content to just walk around in front of the snow bank, occasionally stopping to sniff or dig. "I think Henry would disagree." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to prove to her that she was more than capable of being a fantastic mother –and that she was. Sometimes, he forgot how insecure she actually was.

"Regina did all of the hard work. He was already an amazing kid when I met him."

"Maybe." He said slowly. "But you made him even better. He chose you over her. You didn't screw him up."

"I guess I can't disagree with that." She laughed a little.

"Are you worried about a possible inability to care for an infant and toddler?"

"Yes."

"I'm not." He said firmly, and she turned her head sharply at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I'm not worried about it. You may not be the gentlest person in the world, but you know what? You're equal parts tough and compassionate and as soon as you're holding our baby in your arms that compassion's going to shine through."

"I'm sorry I keep flip-flopping about this. Believe me, I really want to have a baby I'm just so scared." She said, blinking back tears. Her husband –and God that still sounded so surreal to say– always knew the exact words to calm her down.

"Don't you see it, Emma? That fear means you already care about this child, even though we haven't conceived it yet. I know you doubt your maternal abilities, but I have complete faith in you."

"How are you not terrified?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Because I've been ready for this since the moment I kissed you and I think I'll be a pretty good dad, according to Henry."

"He's told you that?" A tear ran down her cheek, and Graham brushed it away with his thumb.

"Yes. He came to me the other day for advice."

"Really?"

"He has a crush."

"On who?" Another tear fell. Her son was growing up much too fast for her liking.

"I can't tell, it's a secret."

"Well, what did you tell him to do?" Emma asked.

"I advised him to ask her out. Sometimes, taking a chance pays off so much." He kissed her tenderly.

"I guess all there's left to do is make the baby." She grinned.

**THANKS FOR READING! AS ALWAYS, FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED IF YOU HAVE TIME.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Graham and Emma went back inside, barely unclipping the leash from Boston's collar before heading up the stairs. Snow and James stared after them until the dog barked. Henry ran over to play with him.

"Do we have any treats? I want to teach him how to sit."

"Yeah, right here." The queen handed Henry a bag absentmindedly.

"Thanks! Boston, sit." He pushed the dog down gently. "Good boy!"

"What are you thinking about?" James whispered softly into her ear.

"Us. We used to be like that."

"We still can be." He said seductively.

"Charming!"

"What? He's way too absorbed in Boston to notice." Sure enough, Henry was still playing with the dog.

"Alright, but let me make one thing clear: we are _not_ trying to have a baby." She said with a smile. James took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Five minutes later, Henry looked up.

"Where'd everyone go?"

* * *

><p>Red laid on the couch with a hand resting on her swollen belly. Suddenly, searing pain shot through her abdomen.<p>

"Oh my God." She gasped. "Jiminy!"

"Yes, Love?" He came out of the kitchen.

"The baby's coming." She said, her eyes wide with fear.

"But he's a month early." Jiminy said, trying to hide his terror. His girlfriend wasn't particularly known for panicking, but she was obviously scared. "It'll be okay. Let me call Doc."

* * *

><p>Doc stood nervously in the hall, contemplating his options. Should he disrupt the king and queen or their daughter? Finally he settled on Snow and James. They were less likely to be angry, especially since it was her best friend. Hesitantly, he knocked on the door. He heard James groan.<p>

"Your Majesties, it's me."

"Is it an emergency?" Snow asked.

"Red's baby is coming early."

"Be right out." The brunette said urgently. A few moments later she and James emerged, looking rather unkempt and panting, but alert as ever. "Is she okay?"

"For the moment. She's more concerned about her son."

"Okay." Snow ran a hand through her hair. "Just give me five minutes to change and I'll go with you."

"I will, as well. I think Emma and Graham can watch the castle and Henry and Boston for a few hours." James said.

"It'll be a lot longer than that." Snow replied sullenly, referring to her own labor. Five minutes later, they ran down the stairs. "Henry, tell Emma and Graham that Charming and I are going with Doc to be with Red while she has her baby." As an afterthought, she added, "When they come down."

"Obviously." Henry said with a smirk. "Tell Red I wish her the best!" He noticed how tired Boston was and carried him to his crate and tucked him in. Then he wandered the castle looking for another one of the dwarfs. He found Bashful.

"Hello, Prince Henry." He bowed.

"Hey, Bash. Can you help me with something?"

"Anything." The dwarf smiled.

"Cool. Mom and Dad are trying to have a baby and I want to make them something. I'm going to have August help with a rocking chair, but I was thinking maybe you know how to make clothes?" Henry referred to Pinocchio as 'August' because he still couldn't get used to calling him by his given name.

"I can try."

"I was thinking it could be a yellow shirt that says _I have the best big brother_ on it. I drew a sketch." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Yes, I think I can do that."

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity of riding, the carriage finally stopped in front of Red and Jiminy's house. It wasn't very big, but was exactly what they wanted. Snow raced inside, followed by James and Doc.<p>

"Red!" She yelled.

"Snow?" The brunette looked up, her face drenched with sweat. Her eyes lit up a little upon seeing her friend.

"How are you?" The queen embraced her.

"He can't come now, it's too early!"

"Red, he's going to be fine." She pulled back to look her in the eye. James and Doc watched from the doorway, not wanting to intrude.

"I'm so scared." She whispered, blinking back tears. Snow frowned at seeing the usually strong woman so vulnerable.

"It's going to be okay."

"Ow." Red moaned, her head falling back against the pillow. "How much worse is it going to get?"

"A lot." Snow said firmly. "But I promise we're not going to leave you." Jiminy came in, holding an armful of firewood.

"Thank you for getting here so fast." He said.

"Anything for you guys." James smiled, taking a step into the room. Doc followed suit.

"Are you nauseous?" The dwarf asked.

"Not really." Red replied. Jiminy took a seat beside her and James started to make a fire.

"Did you pick a name out yet?" Snow inquired.

"Yes." Red smiled fondly. "Aaron. Aaron James."

"Really?" James looked over at them.

"We want you guys to be his godparents." Red continued, her eyes hopeful.

"We'd be honored." Snow grinned.

"How much longer?" She asked as another contraction hit.

"Let me see how dilated you are." Doc examined her. "At least another few hours before you start pushing."

* * *

><p>Graham and Emma came down the stairs, their eyes scanning for any signs of people.<p>

"Henry?" She called, quietly walking toward the living room. They heard shuffling and muffled voices before the boy in question walked up from the basement.

"Hey guys!"

"What were you doing down there?" She asked suspiciously.

"Exploring." Henry replied quickly. Emma crossed her arms. "Fine, but I can't tell you what I was actually doing. It's top-secret." He knew he was caught. Bashful all but ran out the front door.

"_Okay_." She said in a sing song voice. "Where'd Snow and James go?"

"Oh yeah, Red's having her baby so they went with Doc."

"I still can't picture Ruby as a mother." Emma shook her head and then sniffed. "I think Mom left the stove on…"

"Time to go save the soup." Graham shot Henry a look that told him to start planning on making tacos. "Emma, let's just take it off and throw it away or something. I'm sure Henry can make lunch."

"I'm perfectly capable of making soup." She took the lid off the pot. "Okay, it's chicken noodle. Unfortunately it's not Campbell's and from a can, but I think if I just stir it it'll be okay. The chicken isn't in it, and neither are the noodles or carrots. If someone wants to bring me those, I'll cut it up and put it in." Hesitantly, Graham put the chicken next to her. Thankfully it had been previously cooked. Then he put the carrots next to it, and the box of spaghetti. "Okay." Emma took a deep breath and began chopping the chicken. When she was done she put it in the pot. "You know, you guys can go do something. I won't burn the castle down."

"I guess we can play catch." Henry said.

"We'll be right out front if you need us, Em." With that, the two left. Half an hour later, she dished the soup into three bowls and put the leftovers in the fridge. She opened the door.

"It's ready!"

"Be right there!" Henry caught the ball and they went in. Graham inspected the contents of the bowl.

"Everything looks cooked. I don't think we'll get food poisoning."

"Hey!" Emma whacked him playfully.

"I don't want him to get sick." Graham defended. Henry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure it's great, Mom." He took a bite. "It is!"

"Really?" The blonde looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, not kidding."

"I have to say." Graham said with his mouth full. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks." Emma blushed, trying it as well. "I mean, Mom made the broth, so it's not like I did the hard part."

"Emma." Graham put a hand on hers. "Accept the compliment. It won't kill you."

* * *

><p>Red bit back a scream for Jiminy's sake. The man had visibly paled over the past hour and had been fighting tears. James pulled him outside.<p>

"I know it's hard to see the woman you love in that much pain, but you need to man up because she needs you."

"I'm trying but… I did that to her." Jiminy stuttered.

"It's nothing she didn't want. Just think about your son."

"Aaron…"

"Yes. Support Red, okay?" He patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay." Jiminy nodded. They went back inside. "Honey, it's going to be okay." He pushed a strand of Red's hair out of her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She panted, then grasped his hand. "But I'm never doing this again."

"Red, I know this is hard, but as soon as you're holding Aaron, you'll change your mind." Snow said. Red screamed as a contraction clamped its unforgiving jaws on her. A tear rolled down Jiminy's cheek. He stroked her hair.

"Let's see how much longer." Doc looked again and smiled. "Next contraction, I want you to push."

"Oh God." Red looked up with fearful eyes.

"You're doing great." Snow assured her. James looked at Jiminy.

"I can't wait to meet Aaron." The therapist said. "You're going to be a great mother, you can do this." As a contraction hit, Red pushed with everything she had. Her wails echoed through the small house.

"Last one!" Doc said excitedly. With one final push, he held up the crying baby. Doc handed him to Red.

"Hi, Aaron." Red cooed, her pain forgotten. Doc held a pair of scissors out to Jiminy.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

"Absolutely." Jiminy replied with tears of joy. He cut it, then held a finger out for Aaron to hold. "Hi, baby boy. We've waited so long to see you."

"I think he's going to be just fine." Doc said.

"Thank you." Red smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Henry paced nervously in front of the door.<p>

"Kid, calm down." Emma said from her spot on the couch. "You grew up with the woman."

"I'm meeting my… other stepfather? Is that what Daniel is?"

"He's…" She looked at Graham.

"Whatever you want him to be, Henry." The sheriff answered.

"Good, cause _you're_ my dad." Emma looked at her glass of wine to hide the jealousy she was sure was written on her face. She wished Regina's relationship with Henry could be that defined, but it wasn't. The blonde would forever be competing to be his mother. Regina's carriage pulled up. "Bye, guys!" Henry left. She looked up at her husband with glassy eyes.

"What's the matter?" Graham scooted closer.

"I… when we have a kid, I'll be its only mother. What if I love it more than Henry? What if I can only love him so much because Regina raised him?"

"Oh, Emma." His face softened. "That won't happen. I know you."

"But-"

"Henry is _your_ son. Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm sorry I keep doing this." She got up to pace.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'd rather you be ready to have a baby than rush into it."

"I want to." She said.

"I know. The fact that you're terrified says that you're more than ready. What were you like when you found out you were pregnant with Henry?"

"It was _not_ a pretty sight. I locked myself in my room for three days." Emma sat on his lap. "I really want to have a baby."

"Me, too." He smiled. Suddenly the door flew open and Snow and James walked in.

"Oh, sorry." They immediately averted their gazes. "Were you in the middle of something?"

"No." Emma said quickly and moved over to the next cushion. "We were just talking."

"Did Henry leave yet?" James asked, hanging up his coat.

"Yeah, a little while ago." The blonde replied. "How's Ruby and her baby?"

"_Red_ is good, and so is Aaron." Snow smirked. "It got your father and I thinking."

"Oh God. Thinking is never a good idea." Emma paled a little. She knew where this was going.

"If you're still okay with it, we were thinking about possibly having another child."

"Yeah, absolutely. It's just… Graham and I are trying. I don't think we should put the guys through us being pregnant at the same time."

"That would be a nightmare." James agreed.

"We wouldn't do it _now_. You and Graham will need all the help you can get." Snow said. Emma excused herself, muttering something about checking on Boston. The king held up a hand to Graham, and followed her. He walked out onto the back porch, where the blonde was sitting on the steps, watching the sunset.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" She swiped at her eyes. James took a seat next to her.

"If you don't want us to have another baby, tell us. We'll be okay." He said.

"I thought I'd be okay with it. I mean, when you were pregnant before the miscarriage, it's not like you meant to get pregnant, you know? It was an accident. But now you _want_ one, and that's different. God, is this what Henry feels like?" She said, her voice shaking.

"He's told me he can't wait to be a big brother."

"Great, so it's just me feeling like this." She moaned, putting her head in her hands. "I want a sibling. I mean, as I said before, I'm not opposed to the idea, it's just… every time it could very well become a reality, I panic. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not good at sharing the attention of my parents."

"I know." James chuckled, draping an arm around her shoulder. "For what it's worth, you'd be a great big sister. We wouldn't have to be worried about him or her getting bullied. You'd help with homework."

"Dad, I got straight D's in every subject except gym." The statement was meant as a joke, but fell flat. That wasn't something you happily told your father. He kept silent for a few moments, searching for the right words.

"Emma, you make your mother and I so proud. Maybe you've made some bad decisions, but everyone has. And no, I'm not referring to Henry. You did everything right in that department. Don't get hung up on the small stuff, okay? We wouldn't change you or trade you for the world. _If_ we have another child, we're not replacing you. I know we've had this conversation, but I'll do it as many times as I have to to make you realize what I'm saying. We love you, and _nothing_ can ever change that." James said firmly.

"I love you, too." She replied without missing a beat, and hugged him.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'M ****SO**__**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN SWAMPED WITH HOMEWORK AND CHEER PRACTICE AND PARTIES. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR STICKING THROUGH THIS STORY!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

James and Emma walked back inside and were met with questioning stares. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"This is getting old." She said. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"What do you want? I wasn't going to make anything extravagant since Henry's not here." Snow chuckled.

"Pasta?" Emma suggested.

"That sounds good." Snow nodded.

"I'll make it! I _should_ brush up on my cooking skills, anyway, and even Emma can do it." James said, grinning. When no one protested, he made his way to the kitchen. He began searching through cabinets for the boxes of pasta.

"Oh, Charming, wait!"

"Mhm?" His voice was barely audible through the racket he was making.

"She likes ziti and bow-ties. If you give her anything else she won't eat it." Snow said. Emma blushed.

"You're adorable." Graham whispered. She stomped on his foot lightly. "Ow."

"I'm not _that_ bad." The blonde insisted, throwing a pointed look to her mother. "I'm gonna go… sweatpants sound like a really good idea. And you guys figure out something to entertain me with. I'm bored without TV." She went up to her room. A goofy grin appeared on Graham's face, and his eyes trailed after her.

"Not that kind of entertainment." Snow said, her voice dangerous. "I think we have twister around here somewhere." A sudden thought hit Graham.

"Hey, Emma!" His eyes lingered on her half-drank wine glass. "I just realized, you can't drink!" She stumbled out of their room to the top of the stairs, pulling a blue t-shirt over her head. She mumbled some profanity, followed by some louder ones.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Tears of frustration welled in her eyes. She turned back around and speed-walked into their room again. Graham sighed. Snow walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her a few minutes to calm down, okay?" Her voice was soft and comforting. Graham nodded.

"Anything I can do to help in the meantime?"

"Well," She handed him the bowl she was holding, "just set the table, I guess. I'd tell you to see her, but this is about something you can't understand." He gave her a small smile before doing as told. Taking a deep breath, Snow hesitantly started climbing up the stairs, then knocked on the door.

"Every time I get upset, someone doesn't need to follow me." Emma mumbled.

"You're right." Snow said, her voice tranquil and measured. "But you need to hear this." She took a seat next to her daughter. "You're a great mother. I know you don't feel that way, but I would _never_ lie to you. Sure, you forgot not to drink while trying to have a baby, but everyone makes mistakes."

"It wasn't just a mistake. If I was actually pregnant, I probably would've killed it. It's not even just that, it's _everything_. I hate that sometimes, all it takes to make me cry is my son telling me he loves me, or a little gesture that you or Dad does. It's frustrating as Hell! And then I wonder if Henry's okay, and I hate that I have to share him with Regina again. I miss Mary Margaret. The worst of it is that I feel like an addict in a psych ward! Sometimes I want to just run and leave for a day or two to clear my head, but then I know you guys won't be happy about it and I just feel trapped. I know that's not how it is, but… there's some things about this life that are amazing, like having my family, but at the same time, those very things seem to suffocate me at times." Emma looked over at Snow with pleading eyes. "Please don't take that the wrong way. I'm _so_ thankful to have you and Dad and Henry and Graham in my life, but I need you guys to trust that I'm not gonna run. I know you're terrified of losing me, but I don't need to be protected. Even if I do leave for a couple days, I will _always_ come back."

"I do trust you, Emma." Snow said after a moment of thought. "But I don't want you to revert. You're right, running is like an addiction to you." Emma collapsed onto her, sobs clawing their way up her throat.

"W-why does this have to be so hard?"

"I wish I could tell you." She rubbed her daughter's back. "Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe seeing Jiminy would be a good idea?"

"If anyone else had said that I would've taken offense, but you get it. You understand me."

"Great." Snow smiled. "He still runs a little office on the other side of the river. I'm sure his hours will be cut down because of the baby, but he'll be glad to see you."

"Henry's sleeping over Regina's, so I guess tomorrow morning could work." Emma pushed herself off the bed and ran a hand over her face, then blew her nose. "I really hate crying."

"I know." Snow chuckled. "Shall we make sure your father hasn't set a fire?"

"Yeah." Surprisingly, when they entered the kitchen, a mouth-watering smell hit them. "Wow."

"I know, right!" James beamed. "I didn't know I could do this! It'll be ready in a couple minutes." Snow stood next to his to supervise.

"Where's Graham?" Emma asked.

"I guess he noticed the wedding presents were never opened. He can be quite childish at times." He answered. With a smile, the blonde proceeded to find him. As expected, he was in the study, surrounded by a ring of wrapping paper.

"Hey." She said.

"Wanna know what they all got us?" He looked up.

"What?"

"All baby stuff." He motioned to the pile in front of him. "When we have this kid, he or she's going to be spoiled."

"I can't wait." She whispered, looking up at him, her eyes only holding honesty.

"Emma!" James yelled, his voice light and excited. "Your mother says I make the best pasta, so you should come try it!" The blonde chuckled.

"Be right there!"

**THIS ONE WAS SHORT AND SWEET, I KNOW. I JUST WANTED TO GET IT UP. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE MORE EXCITING, I PROMISE. REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL XP**


	36. Chapter 36

**THANKS FOR READING, GUYS!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"Hey… Regina?" Henry asked tentatively. She turned around to face him, a smile that Henry couldn't decipher on her lips. Was it sad or happy?

"Yes?" She resisted the urge to call him _Honey_. While she may not have done that in Storybrooke, she was a different person now.

"Do you love me? I mean, as your son."

"Oh, Henry." She rushed over and kneeled in front of him to be his height. She blinked back tears. He frowned; he had never seen her cry before. "No matter what anyone says, I _do_ love you. I know this is hard and complicated, and I'm so sorry about it."

"I love Emma and I don't want to hurt her by loving you, too, but at the same time I wonder how I can ever love you, considering what you did." He sighs. "But I can't ignore the fact that I do, and I don't know what to do about it." Finally, Regina's tears spilled over. She pulled him into a hug. Daniel came in, and his heart swelled at the sight.

"It's hard to imagine you were the Evil Queen, Regina." He smiled. Regina stood up abruptly. "It's nice to meet you, Henry. I'm sorry I got here so late. One of the horses escaped and I had to get him back."

"Hi." The boy smiled nervously. "My name is Henry and I'm your… step-son?"

"I know." He chuckled. "I assume you know that I'm Daniel."

"I do." Henry smiled.

"Mm, Regina, what're you cooking?" Daniel shrugged off his coat and sniffed his way into the kitchen. Henry laughed a little.

"Lasagna." She answered. "Which should be done any minute." Right on cue, the oven beeped. Regina took it out. They made idle chat for a few minutes before it was cool enough to cut. When they sat down to eat, Henry spoke up.

"So basically, it's like you and Emma are my parents, but divorced. And then they remarried."

"Yeah… sure. Except Miss Swan and I were never married…" Regina said.

"You know you can call her Emma. You're not completely evil anymore, so you don't have to be cold."

"For some reason, I don't think she'd like that." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, anyway, you can do one thing better than her."

"What's that?" She sighed.

"You can cook." Henry put two thumbs up.

OUAT

Emma anxiously paced in front of the front door.

"Babe, calm down." Graham said from the couch.

"If she's not here in five minutes I'm gonna go over there and personally rip her head off." After the statement, she took a deep breath. "What if she took him?"

"She didn't." He assured her. "See? They're pulling up right now." A few moments later, Henry came bounding up the steps. Regina walked up behind him.

"Hey, guys!" Henry smiled.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan, Graham." Regina gave a curt nod.

"Screw the formalities, Regina. It's freezing out there, why don't you come in and have some hot chocolate?"

"Well…" Hesitantly, the brunette stepped over the threshold. "Only for a few minutes; Daniel's waiting at home. Where's your mother?"

"Snow? She's uh… well, her and James are probably still sleeping." Emma handed her a mug.

"Thank you."

"Hey, Mom!?"

"Yeah?" Both women turned toward the sound of his voice in unison, answering. They gave each other an awkward smile.

"Which one, Kid?"

"Well, you." Henry said. "I can't find the waffles."

"You're asking _me_ to find your way around a kitchen? I ate the last ones, sorry. How about you make pancakes?"

"I know where she'd keep extras." Regina put her mug on the coffee table and proceeded to the kitchen. In less than a minute, she held up a box. "Here you go, Henry."

"Uh…" Emma stared at her as she walked back in. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, please." The brunette scoffed. "I raised your mother, I know where she'd put things." She took another sip of her cocoa. "What's that pitiful look for?"

"I just… I-uh…" Emma stammered. "I feel bad about, you know…" she turned her head in Henry's direction. She added quietly, "Taking him away from you."

"Miss Swan-"

"You can call me Emma. It's my name."

"Maybe I don't want to. It's like when you call Henry 'Kid'."

"Alrighty then, continue." Emma rolled her eyes.

"We'll just have to have shared custody."

"What!?" She choked on her hot chocolate. "Regina, no. And besides, _shared custody_? We're not divorced, we're… sworn enemies."

"We don't have to be." The brunette said softly. "I just want my son. Now I understand how you felt in Storybrooke. So I know you know how I feel now."

"I told you, every Wednesday." Emma said through grit teeth.

"Can we bump it up to every other weekend?" Regina asked hopefully.

"I'll just, uh, go upstairs with Henry and play a game." Graham excused himself. He ushered the boy in question to his room.

"We have to stop this, Emma. This animosity."

"_I'm_ being hostile?" She scoffed. "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"A while ago, I realized we're not so different." Regina gazed out the window. "But I let go of my anger, of my vengeance."

"Only after you ruined millions of lives." Emma cut in.

"Perhaps. The point is, is that I _did_. You don't have to be walled up anymore. Let those walls down, and you'll find you'll be happier." Regina placed her mug back on the table. "By, Henry!"

"Bye!" With that, she left. Emma sighed and placed both of their mugs in the sink. It was early in the morning, and she figured she should try to make breakfast. She found Henry's waffles in the toaster, forgotten. She settled on scrambled eggs; super scrambled style.

OUAT

*_ONE MONTH LATER_*

"Graham, Graham, Graham, Graham, Graham!" Emma yelled, flying down the stairs. She skidded to a stop in front of the kitchen table, where the rest of her family was enjoying cereal. She grinned ear to ear, and her husband shot up from his seat and pulled her into the biggest hug he could without squishing her. "I'm pregnant!" Though the announcement wasn't necessary, as everyone had gotten the gist of it, she had to say the words. "We're going to have a baby."

**I PROMISED YOU A BETTER UPDATE, AND I MANAGED TO FINISH IT TONIGHT, SO THAT'S WHY I'M POSTING IT. I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	37. Chapter 37

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. WRITING CHAPTER 14 OF ****THERE'S A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL**** TOOK LONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED, AND THIS ONE AS WELL. ANYWAY, HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Snow and James stared at their daughter in shock. They were very well aware of the fact that she and Graham were trying to have a baby, but it never occurred to them that it _was_ going to happen. Henry ran over and hugged the happy couple, too.

"Em, this is amazing!" Graham beamed. He blinked back happy tears. Realizing they had to say something, Snow took a deep breath.

"I'm ecstatic." The brunette smiled. She looked over at James, who was doing his best not to glare at Graham. She nudged him.

"As I've said before, it's a good thing he's a good man. Emma, I'm so happy for you guys."

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Henry yelled happily. He put his face in front of Emma's stomach. "Hey, little brother or sister. My name is Henry. I'm your brother. I'm super excited to meet you, so come quick! Just don't get here too early and get sick."

"Henry…" The blonde whispered, happy tears that had been pooling in her eyes mixing with those of pride and finally spilling over. "You're the best kid ever."

"Oops." He smiled an apology. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Sorry."

"Better get used to it, Kid. You've got the next 8 months of this." She embraced him again.

"Hormones suck." James agreed. "When your mother was pregnant with you, she was laughing one minute and crying the next, then started throwing stuff at me."

"I wasn't _that_ bad, Charming." Snow rolled her eyes.

"You weren't the one who had to deal with you." Turning to Graham, the king said, "You're in for a treat."

"She can't get any worse than she's already been." He brushed the warning to the side. "I mean, somebody has to agree with me, right?"

"You know what else sucks? Morning sickness." Emma bolted to the bathroom. Without a second thought, Graham raced after her. Snow winced as she heard the heaving from the other room.

"I only puked once with you!" Snow called helpfully.

"I don't think that was a necessary comment." James said matter-of-factly. Emma stumbled down the hall, groaning. Graham was right behind her, hands up in case she tipped over backwards.

"This kid's already annoying me." She looked down and put a hand on her stomach. "I can't believe I'm talking to my stomach but… you gotta calm down, Child."

"Child?" Graham gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, Henry's 'Kid', so this one can't be that, too. Can you think of a better nickname?"

"Uh, how about 'Baby'?" He suggested, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That sounds like… I don't even know. Something I wouldn't say."

"I called you 'Baby' sometimes." Snow said, picking up the plates. "You used to kick when I did." Sensing Emma's discomfort, Henry decided to change the subject.

"Hey, Grandma, you make awesome French Toast."

"Thanks, Henry." Snow smiled. Inwardly, though, she was frowning; Emma had her walls back up, and she couldn't figure out why.

"Mom?"

"Mhm?" The blonde looked over at her son.

"When can I see August? I miss him."

"Um, I don't know. I don't even know where he went after your grandparents yelled at him. I'll go look. I want to take a walk anyway." She grabbed her jacket.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Graham asked. Emma took in her appearance. She was sure her hair had a serious case of bedhead going for her, but her gray sweatpants and black t-shirt were fine.

"No." She shrugged and exited. She walked for fifteen minutes until she came to the biggest tree in the forest. She found August sitting in a nook in it. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Ah, so I see you_ did_ pay attention." He quipped, hopping out. "It's good to see you."

"Henry could say the same." She stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Oh come on, Emma. You knew you wanted to see me." August gave her a toothy grin.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Is this really where you spend all your time?"

"My dad is still furious at me for abandoning you, so yeah. It is." He said glumly.

"Sorry." She kicked at a pebble.

"It's not your fault; it's mine."

"Yeah, but I'm the reason…" She sighed. "Anyway, you could live with us till he calms down. I mean, if you want. Don't feel like you have to. I mean, it wouldn't be pretty, since I'm pregnant and apparently I had horrible mood swings before and I'll be even hornier, and Graham and I had sex every night as it was, and I'll be puking every day and have really weird and gross cravings, but…" The words flew out of her mouth at lightning speed.

"Emma." He chuckled, placing two hands on her shoulders. "Congratulations!" He beamed. "This is awesome."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be?" August asked.

"Well, you asked me out several times in Storybrooke and…" She shrugged sheepishly. "I see you as more of a brother and friend, I guess. Obviously I do. I mean, you're sexy and all, but Graham's my one true love. Oh God." She moaned, putting her face in her hands. "That all came out wrong."

"Hey, _you_ need to calm down. It's okay, it'll be our little secret."

"I _only_ see you as a brother and friend."

"I know. This here is an amicable hug." He pulls her close. "I'm happy for you and Graham. Everyone around here is having babies."

"Only Ruby, or Red… me, and well, my mom was pregnant but she lost it." Emma looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I'm not kidding, Henry _really_ wants to see you."

"I'm sure he does." He chuckled again. "Tell him I'll meet him by the river, where that big rock formation is."

"And what makes you think I'll let him go?" She challenged, crossing her arms. August smirked.

"Emma, what's wrong?" He motioned for her to sit with him on a nearby fallen log. She eyed it but agreed after a few moments.

"Nothing."

"Nothing with you means something. You're walled up again. Talk to me." He gave her a concerned look.

"It must be the hormones, that's all." She shrugged.

"Emma…" His voice was pleading. "I'm not someone you have to see every day. I'm not someone who will tattle to your parents. As you said, I'm just a friend. A _concerned_ friend."

"Actually, I'm seeing Archie in an hour." She admitted. "It's not that I don't trust you, cause if I had my way I'd talk to you instead of him, but… I need a professional, August. I need someone who knows what to do other than give me advice. Honestly, I don't know how I've stayed sane this long."

"That's because you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"No I'm not." She muttered under her breath.

"Yes you are. Emma, I've never met anyone who balances strength with vulnerability and friendliness with wariness and bravery with the ability to run as well as you do. You're so fascinating."

"It's no wonder you and Henry get along." Emma slapped her knees and got up. All of the compliments were freaking her out. "I have to find my way back to the castle, get a horse and find Archie's. I'll be lucky if I even find the place."

"You didn't answer my question!" He called after her.

"I already told you; I'm fine." With that, she started her jog back to the castle.

* * *

><p>"I win!" Henry yelled as a breathless Emma burst through the door. He showed all his cards. "Four of a kind."<p>

"Wait a second." Emma panted. "You're teaching him how to play poker?"

"He's a natural." James responded.

"He gets that from me." The blonde gloated. "I used to play in this league since I was 21, and I won the tournament every year until Henry found me."

"Oh?" Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, I have to get ready. Um…" It suddenly occurred to her that only Snow knew where she was going. "It's top secret. I'll be back in a few hours, and then I'll show you who's boss." She flew up the stairs, leaving the other three looking at Snow with expectant looks.

"It's a long story." The queen sighed. "Okay, the next winner doesn't have to do the dishes for a week." They began playing, and a few minutes later Emma came flying back down the stairs, her signature white tank top, blue jeans, brown boots, and red jacket on.

"See you later!" She waved as she went out the door.

* * *

><p>Archie smiled as he motioned for Emma to enter his small office. She looked around, her eyes settling on a newly taken picture.<p>

"Aaron's cute. Congratulations." She said.

"Thanks." He smiled and sat down. He gestured for Emma to do the same, and she hesitantly did.

"So what brings you here?" Archie asked, pulling out a notebook and pen. The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Apparently I'm addicted to running away from my problems. I guess I'm having a hard time dealing with everything, too. I'm pregnant." She smiled at the last sentence.

"Congratulations. I think."

"Thanks. We wanted this."

"So, what's your relationship with Graham like? He died in your arms and had been died for five years, then he comes back to life."

"It just makes me more thankful to have him here." She said honestly.

"Let's go back to the breaking of the curse. You had to kill Rumplestiltskin, even though he didn't end up dead, not really."

"That's correct." She didn't like where this was going.

"How do you feel about that?" She also doesn't like the way he's scrutinizing her.

"I had a few nightmares, but I'm fine. I did what I had to do to save my family."

"That's been your motto as of late, am I right? Your excuse for everything is that you had to."

"That is _so_ not true. I've apologized for a lot of things!" That put her on the defensive.

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong." Archie backpedalled. "But you do agree that responsibility isn't always something that comes naturally to you."

"I'm very different, Archie. I'm not who I used to be." She looked up at, her eyes almost haunted-looking.

"Sometimes you wish you were." He knew he had hit a nerve when she kept silent for a few moments.

"I can't run away from this. It used to be so easy to never get hurt."

"Maybe you don't want to run away." He suggested.

"I don't know how to do this, though. I have walls up and I don't know how to knock them down. As soon as I think things are about to go south, I detach."

"I guess the question is, do you want them down?" He asked carefully.

"Yes." Emma replied firmly.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'M SUPER SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I'VE BEEN SICK AGAIN, AND ACTUALLY SPENT MOST OF ONE NIGHT IN THE ER. SCHOOL HAS BEEN CRAZY, AND I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR SEASON 2 BECAUSE OF THE PLOT BUNNIES. SO, THERE'S MY EXCUSE LINE. THAT SAID, THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME, AND REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! JUST AN FYI, I DON'T PLAY POKER AND HAVE NO IDEA HOW, SO IF IT'S UNREALISTIC, THAT'S WHY. WIKIPEDIA WASN'T MUCH HELP, SO I BLAME THAT.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma squirmed under Jiminy's gaze.

"So you _want _to break down the walls, but you don't know how."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, it's more… the problem is that I want to run. Like, when things get too emotional or deep, I go to my room. But sometimes, I just need a while to sort things out without being disturbed, which nobody in that damn castle understands."

"Did you tell them that?" He asked.

"I might've mentioned it when I got really mad, but I don't remember."

"Well, let's try that, okay? Explain to them that you need your space. Next week, we can begin more heavily psychoanalyzing you."

"That sounds good." She nodded and got up. "One more thing. Is Red home?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs with the baby. You're welcome to see her." He replied.

"Thanks, Arch-Jiminy. I guess I'll see you next week." She walked out, and somehow found her way to Aaron's room. "Red?"

"Ha!" The brunette laughed, bouncing her son in her arms. "You remembered my name."

"Yeah." Emma smiled. "He's so cute, congratulations."

"Thanks." Red handed Aaron to her. "How are you?"

"Well, that's why I came to see you. I'm pregnant."

"Emma!" She squealed, carefully hugging her in a way that wouldn't squash the baby. "That's awesome."

"It's terrifying." The blonde said. "Don't get me wrong, Graham and I want this, it's just… I'm not exactly what I'd describe as maternal, and I gave Henry up for a reason. What if I just screw this one up?" She handed Aaron back to Red.

"Emma." Red placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You're doing an amazing job with Henry. Don't _ever_ doubt yourself. Being a mother isn't easy, I'll admit it. Especially to a newborn, so you're in for a treat. _But_ you have your parents, Graham, and Henry. They'll all help you."

"What's it like to hold your baby for the first time?"

"Didn't you hold Henry?" The brunette frowned, her arms subconsciously pulling her son tighter to her.

"For a minute. I didn't want to get attached." Emma answered. "I mean really hold your baby, knowing this he or she is what you've been waiting for for nine months, and want it."

"It's… amazing, and that doesn't even begin to describe it." Red smiled at her son. "You love Henry?"

"More than anything." The blonde said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If _you_ can love him that much, even after missing ten years of his life, you'll be fine with this baby."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"You're not one to let people in easily, Emma. Now do you get what I mean?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, Red."

"Anytime. I mean it." The brunette moved Aaron's arm in a way that made it look like he was waving. He gurgled.

"Bye, guys."

* * *

><p>"I win again!" Henry exclaimed, throwing his cards down. "You know what that means: I get extra dessert."<p>

"Wow." James looked at the boy, dumbfounded. "You really do catch on fast."

"He obviously gets it from me." Snow smiled teasingly. "It's getting a little dark out."

"I'm sure she's fine, Snow. She's been in the woods enough that I think she knows her way around."

"Those aren't woods." Emma said, slamming the door shut behind her. Everyone else jumped, not expecting her entrance. "That's a freaking rainforest… minus the rain."

"Well, I'm glad you're home safe." Snow said. "I guess to be more specific, it's a forest."

"Where'd you go?" Henry asked.

"Somewhere." Emma narrowed her eyes at her son, but not in a menacing way, her voice vague. "I… I have something to tell you guys."

"Did you miscarry?" Graham sounded worried, his eyes all concerned in that adorable way she loved so much.

"No." Emma said quickly. "I don't really know how to say this…"

"It's okay, Honey. You can tell us anything." Snow said with nothing but love in her voice.

"Okay." Her daughter sighed. "I need space. Well, let me backpedal for a second. My life has done a complete one-eighty. I think you all know I'm having a hard time dealing with it, and I'm doing my best to not freak out. I love guys to death, and I truly mean it. Every single one of you. I've come to terms with what happened when I was a baby. That in and of itself is, in my opinion, a huge step. I've changed, I'll admit that. But that doesn't mean that the values I hold myself to, or who I am at my core, have changed. I might be more trusting and open and all that crap, but there are still times where I need to deal with whatever's going on alone."

"But Emma, you don't have to revert-"

"I'm not reverting." The blonde said firmly, cutting Snow off. "I've always needed space. Maybe not as much now, but I still need it. And when I'm upset and one of you –or all of you– come after me, it makes me feel trapped. That's one of the reasons I ran that night." She didn't need to explain further. "I just- I trust you. But I need you to have the same faith that I do." She locked eyes with Snow, who nodded in understanding, knowing the full significance of that statement and her word choice. "I could _never_ leave this. Maybe I take an hour or so and go MIA, but I will always come back. Do you understand?" Her voice was soft, not in any way demanding, but almost pleading.

"We're just so scared to lose you again." James said at his wife's lack of words.

"But you won't. I promise."

"We understand. Henry, you do, right?" Snow nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah." The boy answered.

"Just one question." Graham raised his hand. "How will we know if you want comfort or not?"

"Hmm…" Emma pondered this for a moment. "If I leave the castle, that means I want to be alone."

"My only concern," Snow started, "is that if left to your own devices, you have a tendency to throw and break things. At least with the toaster you had the sense to unplug it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, I think I'm old enough to not throw a fit." They all looked at her incredulously. "Shut up. How about we play some more poker, and if I win, I won't have to clean for a month."

"It's not like you clean as it is." Snow huffed. James dealt the cards.

"Hey, Mom?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Do you have any ideas for what you're going to name the baby?"

"Uh…" Emma shot a quick glance at Graham, who shrugged.

"I just found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant, so no."

"I can't wait to talk about it, though." Her husband waggled his eyebrows.

"You guys are trying to distract me!" She cried indignantly, mock hurt plastered on her face.

"Well… maybe." Henry knew there was no point in lying.

"Emma, is this your favorite game?" Snow asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." The brunette shrugged. "I mean, you always have a poker face on… pun completely intended." Henry drew a card and hid a frown. James went next, he too having no luck.

"So let me get this straight." Emma said. "If I don't win, I have to do all the cleaning for a month."

"So you're losing?" Henry's face brightened slightly, knowing he wasn't the only one. His mother's face remained unreadable. "Well, I have sucky cards and only one pebble left, so I'm folding."

"Language, Henry." The blonde chided.

"He gets it from you." Snow retorted, throwing four pebbles into the not-so-rapidly growing pot

"I'm calling you." James said. With a reluctant sigh, Snow revealed her sucky cards. "You always act more confident when things go south." He explained. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Graham, you've been quiet." Emma commented.

"I'm thinking." He replied, chewing his bottom lip, deep in concentration. The blonde scrutinized him. "What?"

"You." She answered simply.

"I'm raising." He put in one pebble, then looked at his wife expectantly.

"I'm not calling." She said, sliding five more pebbles into the pot. "Just as a side note, how long did it take you guys to find all these?"

"Grandpa and I are good at finding stuff." Henry proclaimed.

"I haven't noticed…" Emma mumbled.

"Wait, why aren't you calling?" Graham asked. He thought of himself as a pretty good player but maybe he wasn't.

"Because you're not bluffing."

"Hmm…" James glanced at his cards. "I'm not gonna win, so I'm out."

"Hold on." Emma said. "The only stakes on this were my winning or losing. What happens to you guys?"

"Well, you were so sure that you were going to crush us, I thought we'd just let those stakes concern you." Snow answered.

"Fine." The blonde said, her eyes challenging and determined.

"Just you and me, Em." Graham smiled. "Your turn."

"If you lose, you have to do some things for me tonight." She smirked, then placed a pebble in.

"I'm calling you." He declared.

"You're wrong." At the same time, they both showed their cards.

"Crap." Graham muttered under his breath. "How'd you know?"

"Remember that superpower? I can tell when _anyone_ is lying."

"I suppose the consequences of losing are actually pretty good…" He started, then Emma glared at him, pointing to Henry. "And I can thank your parents for your ability, can't I?"

"I also went through a wardrobe with Pinocchio, who was supposed to be a pathological liar. But instead he just skirts around the truth." She shrugged.

"So… do I have to clean?" Henry asked, his voice hopeful.

"No. We'll all pitch in except for Emma, cause she won." Snow answered.

"Nah, I'll help. We're a family, right?"

"That's right." The brunette looked at her daughter, her eyes asking one question: can I hug you?

"Yes, you can hug me. Just not for too long." At that, Snow practically leapt over Henry to embrace the blonde. "When I said 'I can't lose my family' in Storybrooke, I meant it. Obviously at the time, not quite so literally but here we are. Okay, that's enough." Snow pulled back. "As I said, I'm trying. I'm not into the touchy-feely thing, but I'm trying. Graham…" She gave him a look, and he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Yeah, you should get in your pajamas. I can hardly see how you're comfortable." Graham said. Henry rolled his eyes and excused himself to get a glass of water.

"Just shut up and walk." She got up and marched him up the stairs. Snow and James shook their heads.

"What a pair."

* * *

><p>Graham pulled off her shirt while she unzipped her jeans.<p>

"Can we just lay here?" Emma asked, flopping onto the bed.

"Yeah." He did the same. "You okay?"

"I just miss you." She said. "And I'm tired. Talking to Archie takes a lot of energy."

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"For getting help, doing what you know you need to, and not letting your ego get in the way." He replied. "I know that was hard for you. So, thank you."

"I _want_ to be able to, at some point, not run from my problems. I know I'm dealing with them more than I used to, but I feel suffocated at times and it's an impulse and I think I'm addicted to it."

"You're not addicted to running." Graham chuckled. "Sure, you ran once, but that was bound to happen at some point. You also take mini, one hour vacations to God knows where, or you'll lock yourself in one of the rooms. No one expects you to face everything head-on. What you have is a _habit_, not an addiction."

"It doesn't feel like that." She said quietly, her voice sounding almost broken.

"Emma, this is just another hurdle. We've gotten over every one of them so far. It'll be fine." He said softly, stroking her bare stomach.

"I also tried out for track and field in high school. When I went under the hurdle, they sent me home." Emma said glumly.

"I can picture that." He laughed. "I have an idea." He got up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Get dressed." Graham said. He went downstairs, and a few minutes later she came down, too, dressed in yoga pants and a black tank top, her hair up in a messy pony tail.

"You didn't really answer my question." She commented, then noticed the rest of her family staring. "Oh God, I'm already starting not to like this, whatever _this_ is."

"How high was that hurdle?" Graham asked.

"Three and a half feet, why?" James took out a tape measure, and Graham stacked a pile of books to the mark. "Oh, no, no, no. I know what you're doing, and I definitely don't like it."

"Listen, if you miss, you'll just knock the books over." He guided her to the end of the room. "Run and jump." He smiled.

"You're going to pay for this." Emma said, her voice dangerously low. "And not in the way you want."

"You're going to be happy with me, I promise."

"Come on, Mom! You can do it!" Henry cheered. Emma blushed, not one for basking in attention.

"Fine. I'm getting it over with." Suddenly, the kitchen seemed much bigger, and she sprinted toward the books, and leapt gracefully over them. James caught her as she was about to barrel into the wall.

"If you can get through, or over, that, you can get over _anything_." Graham said, grinning. Despite her best attempts, Emma couldn't suppress her own smile. "See, I told you you'd be happy." He walked toward her, fully prepared to embrace her. Instead, her fist found his shoulder.

"If you do anything like that ever again, I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Yup." He swallowed.

**SO, AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. THANKS FOR READING!**


	39. Chapter 39

**MY APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY. I THINK MOST OF YOU KNOW WHY LOL.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

They had all gone to bed, ignoring the book tower till tomorrow. Henry was sound asleep, dreaming about fighting a dragon. Snow and James had attempted to discuss the next royal ball, but soon fell asleep, too. Graham and Emma were another story.

"You know what my favorite game actually is?" Emma said in a low, seductive voice. Graham traced circles on her bare stomach, his touch awakening every nerve on her skin.

"Tell me." He whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

"Strip poker." In an instant, she was straddling him. "Damn. Sucks that you have your boxers on."

"Is that even safe for the baby?" He gulped, wanting her so badly but trying to be the calm and rational one. In fairytale land, all he'd ever really known, the thought was preposterous. No studies were done on whether or not sex while pregnant affected the baby, so they all assumed it was.

"It is but… I see your point. I just… I'm horny."

"I can tell."

"I don't want to risk anything." She said. "God, Ruby told me I'm a great mother, but I don't see how. I accidentally drank, and now this."

"Emma, you're an amazing mother!" He said in a hushed voice so as not to wake anyone. "You love Henry, and that's all he wants. And despite your attempts to hide it, you love this baby." His hand came to a stop, his palm flat against her stomach.

"Graham." She rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'd even _want_ to have a baby –this… _baby_– if I didn't lo –want it? I mean, I'm not sending it to Mr. Gold to pawn off."

"Maybe we can find out what it is before it's born." He said. "That way you have longer to attach."

"All magic comes with a price." Emma warned.

"I have something to tell you." He said slowly after a moment.

"What did you do?"

"I… want to know how I just _knew_ we were going to have a girl when we got pregnant?"

"Graham, you said it was what you wanted, and had a feeling, that's why you thought…"

"I didn't tell you the whole thing." He looked down, unable to meet her gaze. "The first night I stayed here, she gave me something. It was a pendant. It can tell someone what the gender of their unborn child is, before they even conceive. I… I used it on you." A tear snaked its way down his cheek. He was so embarrassed, and he had betrayed her trust.

"We're having a girl." Emma smiled through her own tear-filled eyes. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Finally, Graham met her gaze.

"Let's blame the hormones."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom." Emma said through a spoonful of Cheerios. "How'd your mom name you?"<p>

"Well, from what my father told me, our last name, obviously was White. He said she thought snow was pretty when it falls from the sky, and loved how no two were alike." The brunette replied.

"So my only living grandparents are evil. Hmm." She huffed. "I guess they should just hook up."

"_That_ would be a very bad idea." James commented.

"I agree." Henry smiled.

"You have a little milk on your nose." Emma wiped it off. "Um, so… Well, how to put this? It's a girl."

"Really?" Her parents beamed.

"Yes!" Henry fist-pumped.

"Just thought I should tell you." The blonde mumbled self-consciously.

"This is so amazing." Henry jumped out of his seat and hugged his mother. "Well now I can call you little sister. Hi."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Snow asked, now understanding where her daughter's earlier inquiry had come from.

"Definitely not something like yours. No offense." Emma said.

"Gremma." Graham smiled.

"No, I'm not meshing our names to create hers." Then she shook her head, realizing what she'd just said. "Its. The ba –its name. I'm not naming it anything crazy."

"We can drop the 'r'. Gemma?"

"Too princessey." The blonde scoffed. "Look, I'm not deciding on my… God this is hard to step around… its name right now."

"Wall." Snow said while picking up the bowls.

"Shut up."

"Em..." Graham clasped her hand in his. "Stop being stubborn. You want to refer to her as 'her', so do it."

"Actually, she's a fetus, so the point's mute."

"Mom." Henry said. "I know part of it's because you feel guilty you never did any of this with me. I don't care, and I don't hold it against you. Love her. I do, and Dad does."

"You guys and your stupid interventions…" Emma grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom to vomit. She tripped over the books, that had yet to be picked up. "Are you _trying_ to kill me!?"

"Uh oh." Graham rushed over and helped her to her feet. "Don't throw up on my shoes. They're new." From the bathroom, gags could be heard.

"Was I this bad to you?" Henry called.

"Yeah, so I'm beginning to think me and pregnancy just don't mix."

"Well, she certainly didn't inherit that from me." Snow chuckled.

"Not funny!"

"What I don't understand is how she's yelling and vomiting." The brunette wrapped her arms around James' neck.

"Honey, you yelled at me doing _plenty_ of other things." James smiled. Henry giggled. "So, Henry, want to practice some more sword fighting?"

"Yeah! I've been practicing the stances most nights before bed with a broom that Bashful lent me. And then later will you take me to see August? He said to meet him by the big rocks."

"How do you know?"

"I wrote him some letters, and he replied." The boy answered with an almost eye-roll, before realizing he wasn't talking to Regina. Emma strolled back out, Graham trailing behind.

"That didn't seem to go as bad as it did yesterday." Snow smiled warmly.

"I want to play, too." The blonde stood behind her son. "I like swords."

"Emma, she could get hurt." Graham said.

"You think I'd do anything to endanger my daughter?" Emma's eyes went wide, once again realizing words were coming out before she could think them through. "No one say _anything_."

**JUST SOME CHARMING FAMILY FLUFFINESS FOR YOU GUYS, AND SOME BADASS EMMA CAUSE THAT'S ALWAYS FUN TO WRITE** LOL.** THANKS FOR READING!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'M GOING OUT OF MY UPDATE ORDER CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO FORGET THIS IDEA. AS ALWAYS, FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. THANKS FOR READING!**

Emma leaned against a tree, watching her son and father attack each other with the wooden practice swords. Snow stood beside her, as well as Graham.

"Had enough yet, Gramps?" Henry smirked, watching his grandfather wipe sweat off of his brow.

"Never!" James did a sneak attack, using more force than the boy was expecting. He tumbled over backwards. Before the older man could even offer his hand and ask if he was okay, Emma was already by Henry's side, her voice an octave higher than she would have liked.

"Henry!? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. I just… ow." He removed his hand from the back of his head. It had blood streaked across it. "My head's bleeding."

"Oh God. Somebody get Doc!" Emma whipped her blue jacket off and applied pressure to the wound. Henry hissed. James rushed off to find him.

"Ow." He repeated.

"I know." She flopped to the ground next to him and scooted closer. "But I need you to be my big brave boy, okay?" His head hurting too much to nod, he grunted his response and bit his lip against the impending tears. Snow shared a worry glance with Emma's husband, who blinked back his own. Graham walked over to the boy and sat on his other side. "August told me you've been spending time with him." Emma's voice wavered, but she forced herself to be strong.

"I can't talk about it. It's top secret." He began to groan.

"Should we lay him down?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"I…" Snow stuttered. "Um, no." Then more authoritatively, "Definitely not. If it's even possible, stand him up. All his blood will pool to his legs and he won't lose as much."

"Okay." Henry said with as much conviction as he could muster.

"Doc's coming!" James yelled, running through the back door, followed by Doc.

"Hold on, Henry." Graham whispered. Doc shooed them away, and he laid Henry on the ground.

"Does your head hurt anywhere besides the obvious?" He asked.

"No." Henry answered.

"Are you dizzy?"

"No."

"Okay." Doc sighed. "I think we can move him down to the infirmary. There's definitely a laceration, but I think all he'll need is stitches and overnight supervision." On cue, three more dwarves came out with a stretcher.

"You're gonna be okay, Henry." Emma said, grasping her son's hand; though whether it was for his comfort or for hers, no one knew.

"I know, Mom." He smiled. God damn it, he was growing up fast. Emma held onto Graham's hand for dear life with the one that wasn't clutching Henry's.

"It's tight quarters down there. It'd be best if he can go down alone." Doc said apologetically.

"Are you gonna be alright?" She asked, brushing a lock of chestnut hair out of Henry's face.

"Yup." The boy mumbled.

"Okay." The blonde nodded her consent tearfully. "I'll see you soon, Henry." The medical team made their way down the narrow hall. Graham pulled her into his arms.

"He's gonna be okay, Em. It was just a bump on the head."

"It was bleeding!" She insisted.

"Emma, it wasn't a deep one. Charming's had worse." Snow said.

"Yeah, your mother wasn't aware that I was in the vicinity after we'd been separated by one of the attempts of King George's army on my life, and she hit me with a stick."

"That's your thing, isn't it?" Graham smirked, recalling the time he'd tried to kill her. Emma pulled back.

"And rocks." James commented.

"In my defense, neither of those were exactly my fault. I thought I was in danger." The brunette put her hands up.

"_Those_?" Emma sniffled. "There's more? I've got to hear about them. Maybe it'll distract me."

"And we're never sword fighting in the snow again. It's too slippery, and Emma, I'm _so _sorry." James said, his hand brushing Emma's shoulder.

"It's okay. Things happen." She shrugged. "And besides, I overreacted. That's the first time he's gotten really hurt, and my hormones are crazy."

"R-really?" The king did a double take.

"I'm pregnant, not psycho." Emma laughed. "I'm freezing and I want hot cocoa." The four went inside and Snow put the water on for her daughter's request. Emma went rummaging in the fridge.

"Babe, what are you looking for?" Graham asked, supervising over her shoulder.

"Hot fudge."

"To do what?"

"Dip pretzels in. Where's the stupid hot fudge in this place?"

"Top shelf to the left." Snow replied without even looking.

"Pretzels and hot fudge…" Graham mulled this over for a moment. "I suppose it's not the weirdest one."

"It's better than pizza with pickles." James shuddered.

"That was _one_ time." Snow said, pouring four cups of cocoa. Emma put a generous squirt of hot fudge on a plate, then haphazardly dumping pretzel sticks on it.

"I gotta go check on Henry." With that, she left.

"Okay, then." Graham drummed his fingers on the table.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Emma stormed into the room.<p>

"Uh…"

"Sorry." She took a deep breath. "Hormones. I'm not mad at you. Is he okay?"

"Doc's getting ready to put the stitches in-"

"And no one told me!?" Pretzels and chocolate forgotten, she shoved the plate at Bashful. "Doc, what the Hell!?"

"Prin- uh, Emma. Sorry. The lad said he was fine, so I wasn't aware it was an issue. Rest assured, I haven't started yet."

"Mom?" Henry's voice floated through the curtain.

"Hey, Kid." She stepped in, her voice and face softening. "Sorry about exploding."

"It's okay." He did his best to smile.

"Why didn't you tell them to get me?" She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Cause I'm a prince, and princes don't need their moms to hold their hands while getting stitched up. I mean, I'm 15."

"Oh, Henry." She took his hand in hers. "Stereotypes suck, and… do _you_ feel that way?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm confused." _Oh God, puberty_, she thought, and sighed.

"Henry, I'm a princess, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do I look or act like one to you?"

"No." Henry smiled a little.

"Then who says you have to act like a prince? I said this once before to Ashley-"

"Ella." He corrected.

"Ella, right. And I think you need to hear it, too. People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, 'no. this is who I am'. Granted, there was a whole lot of other stuff, but that's not relevant right now. Kid, you be who you are. I will always be proud of you." She kissed the top of his head. "And you know, bravery isn't measured by how much you're able to face alone. Sometimes it's about being able to ask for help." Outside, they could hear Doc putting on the latex gloves.

"Mom, I'm really glad you're here."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Emma walked Henry down the hall. He was a little dizzy from the blood loss, but other than that, Doc said he'd be fine with a few days of rest. The three left in the living room smiled at him.<p>

"How are you feeling, Buddy?" James asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, Kid. That's my line. Sit down." Emma marched him to the couch. "Here are the rules: no running, swording, fighting, jumping, or anything else like that. If you break any of them, you won't be able to see August for a week. This is serious."

"Swording?" James laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"I think that was very well done, Emma." Snow praised.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled sheepishly. "I guess you gotta get the hang of it."

"How about a movie." Graham suggested.

"I get to pick!" Henry declared.

"Alright, which one do you want?" Snow chuckled. "Emma, I'm really glad you talked Doc into making another TV."

"The Avengers."

"I love that one." Emma smiled, ruffling his hair.


	41. Chapter 41

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I KNOW THIS HAS TONS OF GREMMA, BUT, WELL, I DON'T NEED AN EXCUSE TO WRITE THEM! LOL.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Halfway into the movie, Henry was fighting to keep is eyes open. His adventurous day, however, won out minutes later, and he fell asleep on Emma's shoulder. She began stroking his hair, not even realizing she was doing it. James was staring intently at the screen, completely immersed in the movie. Graham was, as well. Snow simply looked between the four and smirked.

"I can feel you smirking." James said quietly.

"I can't help it. The four of you are adorable."

"I'm not adorable." The blonde protested. "Now shut up, I wanna watch the movie." She never took her hand off of Henry's head.

"But I can feel it, just burning into me."

"I'm not even looking at you, Charming." Snow had to stifle laughter to keep from waking the boy up. Emma smiled at her son fondly. He had somehow managed to sprawl across all of them in his sleep.

"Well, I should probably get him to bed."

"I will." Graham offered. "I really want to."

"O-okay." Emma was shocked for a moment, then reminded herself that her husband was his father. Screw biology. "Yeah, go ahead." Graham gently moved Henry's arms (which had landed on his lap) to his side and extracted himself. Then he scooped the boy up.

"Will I be seeing you soon?"

"You're not coming back down?" She asked.

"There's only twenty minutes left. I don't really need to see it." He looked tired. Emma frowned.

"I'll be up when it's done." After he heard her response, Graham smiled then brought Henry upstairs to his room. When placed on his bed, he began to stir.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Kiddo. I'm right here." He sat on the edge, his heart fluttering.

"Will you tell me a story?" Henry sounded childlike, greatly differing from the teenager he was; not that he always acted like one, anyway.

"Of course. What do you want to hear?" Graham had dreamed of having a son when he was younger. He loved Henry, as well as the little baby growing inside of his wife. After meeting Emma, though, he also longed for a little girl who was just like her mother. When this child is born, he'll have everything he'd ever wanted.

"Do you know how Regina got a busted lip? I have an inkling that it has something to do with Mom, but I wanna hear it firsthand."

"So you think I was there?" Graham raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Well _yeah_, because Mom's the only who'd instigate something with her, and you were with her when you… you know…"

"I was with there, you're right. But Emma didn't start it."

"_Regina_ hit her first!? What was she thinking?"

"Lower your voice, okay? Your mom will kill me if she finds out I'm talking about her. And I don't know what she was thinking. No one does, cause she's a sociopath. I'm sorry, that might not have been this best thing to say to you."

"It's fine." Henry assured him. "I think I've finally made my mind up completely. I don't want Regina in my life. She may have raised me for ten years, but Emma's my real mom, and you're my dad. Snow and James are my grandparents, and we're a family. Regina just used me to try to fill a whole. I think she thinks she loves me, but she doesn't. I don't need to be around that, and Daniel just kinda creeps me out. He's very formal."

"That's… wow. How are you going to tell her?"

"I'm just not gonna ask to go over her house. Duh. Can we go back to the story?" For the moment, Graham was willing to ignore the sarcasm Henry used.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I was with them. Emma and I were looking for my heart, and my wolf led us to the mausoleum. We didn't find it, but Regina found us. She made her usual snide comments to your mom, and well, typical Emma style, she shot right back. Regina wasn't happy about what she had to say, so she punched her. Emma actually fell back into me, and knocked _me_ over. Then she gave Regina a fat lip, punching her back harder and pinned her against the mausoleum. I had to pry her off before she could do more damage."

"Holy crap." Henry gasped, eyes bright with amusement. "I wish I was there."

"You know, I _was_ tempted to just let them be, but then I wouldn't be doing my job." At that, Henry laughed.

"So, are you Sheriff now?"

"That is a very good question. No one's really been doing much policing anyway, but I'd be glad to. However, your mom's actually Sheriff, so…" He shrugged. "Maybe she'll let me cause she's pregnant."

"Maybe I'll let you do what because I'm pregnant?" Emma raised an eyebrow from the doorway. _How long have we been sitting here_, Graham thought.

"Uh…" Goddamn it, why did she make him so nervous? It was like he was terrified of… oh. He was terrified of disappointing her, of making her run. They really needed to talk. "Let me be Acting Sheriff?"

"Sure, knock yourself out. The badge's in my drawer. You know the one."

"So that's the story, Henry. You sleep good, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Dad." He chirped. Emma waited a few moments before speaking to make sure the tears she was fighting didn't make their way into her voice.

"You come get me if you need_ anything_, Kid. I mean it." She blew a kiss from the doorway, knowing she'd break down if she got any closer to her son. Graham places a kiss on his forehead and shut the door behind him, leaving it slightly cracked. He led Emma the few doors down to their room, where he sat her down on the daybed by the window.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's incredibly stupid. Just you and Henry, and I'm only reacting this way because of the hormones…"

"C'mere." He pulled her into his arms. "I wish you'd just cry instead of holding it all in, or stoically pressing your lips together while a few tears slip out. It's not good for you." He said softly, stroking her hair.

"I hate crying." She said, resting her chin on his shoulder. Her pillow didn't last, because Graham pulled back from their embrace to look her in the eye.

"Emma, you don't have to worry about your reputation or whatever with me. I'm not gonna judge you, I'm not gonna prey on you."

"It's not just that." She pushed herself of the daybed and began pacing. "I hate how weak and powerless I feel. It reminds me of the rape, and my childhood. If I hadn't broken down on the stand at my emancipation hearing when I was sixteen, maybe it would have gone through and I could've started my life sooner and I wouldn't have been walking home from that club that night, and Bae never would have found me. If I hadn't cried and screamed when my _'friends'_ tried to inject me with heroin while I was pregnant with Henry, the police never would have found us and I wouldn't have gone to jail. He could have had a better life if I hadn't been so weak." Her voice had gone up each sentence, and by the end, it was completely wobbling. Graham got up and wrapped his arms around her again. She was shaking all over in an effort not to lose it, and it killed him.

"Emma, if you hadn't stayed in the system, you wouldn't have Henry. And if you had been injected with the… whatever that was, Henry could have died –or you." Graham reasoned. "Trust me, he's not holding any grudges."

"Look, I'm –I'm okay." She pulled away and turned around to close the door. Then she laid on their regular bed in the middle of the room. He studied her. Graham decided she looked proud, or something like it. Was she really proud that she was able to keep it together? Was she really that screwed up? He thought he might have to make an appointment with Archie just to tell the man how much his wife needed help.

* * *

><p>*<em>TWO MONTHS LATER*<em>

"Goddamn it!" Emma yelled from the bedroom. The four at the table sighed.

"I got it." Graham rose. In the past few months, Emma's mood swings had only worsened. She could go from laughing to crying within seconds, which then resulted in anger. He thought back to that night she had confessed to him why she was so Hell-bent on not getting emotional. He knew exactly why she'd get mad, and while Snow and James were her parents, he knew she kept things from them to spare them pain. Only he could truly understand what she was thinking. It wasn't that no one wanted to deal with her –they loved her more than anything. They just didn't want to upset her further, and Graham was doing a fine job of calming Hurricane Emma. He walked into their room, finding Emma's fists clenched, just in her panties, and her favorite pair of jeans on the other side of the room in a ball. He knew exactly what was going on, but still asked for her sake. "What's wrong?"

"It's always depressing the first time you try to button your jeans and they don't fit."

"Emma, you _do_ realize your twelve weeks pregnant, right? That's three months. She's getting bigger."

"I know but it still pisses me off. I worked so hard to keep my body the way it was, and now I'm ignoring all kinds of cravings, and then this."

"It's not your fault." He said. "It's not her fault, either. This is what happens during pregnancy, but you know that. _I_ know this isn't just about your jeans not fitting, or the hormones. What's _really_ wrong, Emma?" He covered her hand with his.

"I'm so angry, and frustrated, happy, sad, annoyed, jealous, terrified… it's too much. I don't know what to do with it and I can't talk to Archie about it."

"Wanna talk to me about it?" He asked.

"I can't." The blonde shook her head. "I think it gives me a panic attack." Graham chuckled.

"Honey, that's not a panic attack. It's called 'you being too stubborn to give in to the sobs'. We talked about this a few months ago, remember? Cause I do. It was a revelation for me…" He trailed off, another one hitting him. "This isn't about you thinking you have to be perfect in order to be loved, is it? Cause I swear if it is I'll kill every single foster parent you've ever had, and ever scumbag boyfriend."

"Graham." She smiled. "You could hardly call some of the ogres I've dated guys, okay? And I don't need to be protected." She got up and picked up her discarded jeans. "And no, it isn't. Being physically fit is kinda important to being able to handle yourself." Well then he felt extremely dumb, but a nagging voice in the back of his head told him that it his theory was partly true.

"You _are_ going to wear something to cover that perfect ass, right?"

"If we had the castle to ourselves… no." She smiled seductively. "But we don't, so I have to."

"Uh…" Graham's mouth fell open.

"Aww, you're so adorable." She patted his cheek, then proceeded to put on her sweatpants. "Especially when you're trying to be a badass. Emphasis on _trying_." Giggling, she raced down the stairs, her husband not far behind.

"Are you mocking me, My Dear Emma?"

"But of course." She made a lousy attempt at a courtesy. Her family laughed. "Is there pancake batter? Cause I'm gonna make breakfast."

"That's okay, Sweetie." Snow shot a worried look at Graham. "You don't need to _fix_ the oven. It didn't work out so well with the toaster."

"Mom, I _want_ to." She whined. Whining might have been annoying, but it meant she wasn't mad, which meant she wasn't going to break the oven.

"Okay. Yell if you need anything." The brunette nodded. Emma went into the kitchen and made the batter (which consisted of pouring the powder into water) and adding her own flare: a generous amount of cinnamon. When they were finished cooking and she set them down in front of everyone, Henry poked at his.

"It looks… different than when me or Gram makes it."

"Just try it." Emma smiled. Slowly, Henry cut a piece and put it in his mouth.

"That's _awesome_!" Getting their grandson's seal of approval, Snow and James dug in.

"Cinnamon?"

"Yup." The blonde grinned proudly.

"Emma, I love your cravings." Graham said. "Wait a second… is mine a heart?"

"I got a little nervous when it got lopsided, but yeah. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I'm excited." At that, Graham launched himself at her. "You're in a good mood today."

"Guys…" She pulled back. "I'm sorry. I know I've been taking things out on all of you. I can't really blame the hormones cause I was like that before. It's not fair to you, and I promise I'll do my best not to do it anymore. The pancakes are my peace offering."

"Apology accepted." Snow smiled.

"Great. Thanks. Um… I just thought you guys should know that Graham's now the Sheriff. You know, in case there's any officiating needed to be done."

"No, there isn't. But your mother has to tell you something." James looked at his wife.

"Emma, we're planning your baby shower."

"_What_!?"


	42. Chapter 42

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. LIFE HAS BEEN PRETTY CRAZY LATELY, BUT I WAS HOPING SINCE I ENDED 'THERE'S A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL' I'D BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS SOONER/FASTER/BETTER. I'M WORKING ON IT, GUYS! AS ALWAYS, FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. THANKS FOR READING!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_James looked at his wife._

_"Emma, we're planning your baby shower."_

_"__What__!?"_

Emma stared at them in shock, her hand resting on her slightly rounded stomach.

"It's going to be so exciting!" Snow beamed.

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'm not subjecting her to _that_." The blonde made a face, but the unshed tears in her eyes told them how grateful she was. "Anyway." She cleared her throat. "I want to finish my pancake now that I can actually eat cause I'm not puking."

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Henry asked.

"Nope." Emma replied. She turned her attention to Snow. "Do you and Dad have any plans tomorrow?"

"Why?" Of course the Queen wouldn't give a straight answer. Emma swallowed her frustration.

"Please answer the question and stop worrying about my feelings."

"Fine." The brunette smirked a little. "Yes, Charming planned something for me though he won't tell what."

"Thank you." Emma smiled. "That means the three of us can do something."

"Four technically." Graham hadn't left her side and rubbed her stomach for a moment.

"You know what I mean."

"Dad?" Henry called out tentatively.

"Mhm?"

"Can we go for a walk in a little bit?"

"Of course." Graham smiled.

"Ok. I guess I'll try to teach Boston how to fetch." Emma shrugged. "I assume you two have some royal running of the kingdom thing to do."

"Actually, we should hold a meeting…" James said after a moment, glancing over to Snow.

"I agree." She got up and cleared the plates.

"Alrighty then." The blonde started searching for the dog.

* * *

><p>Henry grabbed Graham's hand as they made their way through the forest. They'd been walking in silence since they left the castle, but Graham was enjoying the sounds and sights of nature. Finally, the boy spoke up.<p>

"I want to ask someone out tomorrow."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um… what do I say?" Henry looked up, blushing.

"Just tell her how you feel." Graham suggested. "You can't go wrong doing that."

"What if she doesn't say yes?"

"Rejection is something we all face sooner or later." He said softly. "It hurts but… in the end it's worth it because then we get to be with our true love."

"How do I know if she's the one?" Graham laughed at that. He's 15 and thinking about marriage?

"Well, you have to meet your true love to know." He smiled encouragingly. "Don't be scared, Henry."

"Were you scared when you asked Mom out?"

"We didn't exactly date… we kissed and I died. Next thing I know, I see her standing in her nursery and she kisses me. A few weeks later, I proposed." Graham explained.

"Were you scared when you asked her to marry you?"

"Who _wouldn't_ be terrified when asking a woman like your mom to marry him? Henry, terrified doesn't even begin to describe it. But you know what got me through it?"

"What?" The boy whispered.

"I knew that if she said yes, we'd be _so_ happy. And we are."

"Thanks for the talk. Let's go back, it's getting kinda cold."

* * *

><p>"If you make me get that ball one more time I swear I'm going to-!" The sound of laughter floating in from the living room stopped Emma midsentence.<p>

"Babe, you okay?" Graham walked in with a smirk.

"That is the stupidest dog…" She pointed at Boston.

"Remember, be gentle." He picked up the tennis ball and threw it. "Go get it, Boston. You can do it." He encouraged, his voice high pitched. The dog retrieved it without a problem, dropping it right at his feet.

"Damn dog." Emma cursed from her position on the kitchen stool. "I'm going to screw her up."

"No, you're not." Graham hugged her from behind. "I want our daughter to be just like you." She gave him a look, and he added, "Except maybe a little emotionally open. You know, to people."

"It's okay." She laughed quietly. "I want the same. Being closed off sucks. Hey, where's Henry?"

"He's planning a speech."

"For what?"

"He's asking a girl out tomorrow."

"He's _what_?" Oh great, more tears. That was getting annoying.

"You know he's 15, right?" Graham asked gently. "He has to grow up eventually."

"No, don't say that." Emma pouted, swiping at her eyes angrily. "He's my son… I just got him back five years ago, Graham. I'm not prepared to lose him."

"Emma, you're not losing him. He just won't be the ten year old you know him as forever. He deserves to find happiness elsewhere. I never wanted to leave my wolf family, but I did and I have you and him. He'll have a family someday that he'll love just as much as you love us."

"I'm not talking about this right now." She got up and began pacing. "I um, I need some time. I'm gonna go for a walk."

* * *

><p>Emma found August sitting in his usual nook in the tree.<p>

"Hey, Princess." He hopped out, then knelt and waved at her stomach.

"No touching." The blonde crossed her arms.

"I see you're cranky today." He smirked.

"I was in a great mood until Graham told me Henry's asking some girl out tomorrow and put it ever-so-lightly that my son is growing up."

"And you came to me because..?" His voice held concern and friendliness, not hostility.

"Cause my mom is no longer my friend, I used to hate my dad, Graham isn't being objective, and I can't talk to my son about him getting older." Emma huffed. "I need a friend, August." Her voice broke at the end. "I'm sorry, it's the hormones."

"Hey, Em, it's okay." August pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sick of crying." She mumbled into his shirt. "I literally… I can't handle _anything_ right now. Like hearing Henry call Graham 'Dad', it felt like I was melting. And this morning, I made Graham a pancake shaped like a heart."

"I don't know, I kinda like this new you." He grinned goofily. "You're funner."

"That's not a word."

"I don't care."

"It's going to start snowing soon, August. You should live in the castle till spring at least." Emma said softy.

"I already told you I'm fine."

"August." She said sternly, fixing him with one of her looks. "I'm not going to let you freeze to death. Either you live with us or you work things out with your father. Your choice."

"My dad isn't really in a forgiving mood…" He shrugged.

"Take me to your house." The blonde commanded.

"Uh, Emma? What are you gonna do?" He asked, already beginning to worry.

"Just trust me."

"Alright." He put his hands up in surrender, figuring it was wise not to argue with the pregnant woman. "Did it ever occur to you that _you're_ the one not being objective with Henry?" Her response was silence. They trekked through the forest for a half an hour until they saw a small cabin in the clearing. "Home sweet home." August muttered. Emma didn't even knock; she simply barged in, fully prepared to give Gepetto a piece of her mind. The old man looked up at her from his position on a chair.

"Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He got up and bowed.

"Cut the crap, you ignorant son-of-a-bitch." She glared at him. "You'd rather let your son die than let go."

"I'm sorry, what is this about?" Gepetto looked genuinely confused. August stood near the door in the shadows, wanting to stay out of it as much as possible.

"I know you're pissed about August leaving me, but I've forgiven him. So why the Hell can't you?"

"Because he broke a promise that didn't just affect me. It affected someone else: you and your parents."

"And if he hadn't I wouldn't have Henry! I wouldn't have Graham! I'm _happy_, goddamn it!" Emma yelled. August smirked. She was screaming at the top of her lungs trying to convince people she was happy. She was a living oxymoron if he ever saw one. "I thank August every night in my head before I sleep for making the decision he did." Emma's voice softened. "There are tons of people out there who would give _anything_ to be with their child. Think about that." Wanting to let her words sink in, the blonde stormed out. August offered his father an apologetic smile, stepping into the light.

"Pinocchio, my boy." Gepetto cupped the younger man's face. "I'm so sorry." He began to cry a little.

"Look, I know Emma's very persuasive when pissed, but you don't have to pretend just to keep her from punching you in the face. I promise it's not _that_ bad."

"Do I look like I'm pretending? I love you, Pinocchio. I was mad for a while, but then I realized how selfish and childish I was being. I wanted to tell you that, I just… I was embarrassed and I couldn't face you." Gepetto stared at his feet.

"Papa…" August blinked back tears. "I miss you."

"I'm here now, Son." He placed a kiss on the younger man's head. "And I promise to never let you go again."

"Clean slate?" August suggested.

"Clean slate." Gepetto agreed.

"Um." The writer cleared his throat. "I should go check on Emma. She gets lost easily."

"Right, of course." He smiled. "I'll make your favorite for dinner tonight."

"Thanks, Papa." August returned the smile and walked out. He found Emma leaning against the house, arms crossed, a smirk playing across her lips. He watched her curiously for a moment before she said,

"I'm sorry that I left you in there to fend for yourself. You guys needed privacy, and I'd be more of a mess than you are if I had to watch that."

"See? You're _more fun_." He teased. "Anyway, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I can't, but thank you, though. Mom and –Snow and James are at a council meeting, Henry's figuring out what he's going to say to that girl, and Graham's cooking ability scares me."

"Can't Henry cook?"

"He can make some stuff… but I want to be home with him."

"No, I completely understand. Can you find your way back?" He asked. Emma scoffed.

"I'm not helpless."

"I know." He grinned. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Wow. Henry must be ecstatic."

"He is." Emma nodded. "I should probably get going…"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Emma. For what you did." August said sincerely.

"Any day." She smiled and turned to walk away. "Hey, want to be her godfather?"

"I'd be honored."

"Great. I'm going to ask Red to be her godmother, so… you two better get along." Emma smirked.

"As long as she doesn't eat me it'll be fine." He assured her.

"She won't." The blonde laughed. "I'm glad you and your father made up. I really am. Have a good night." With that, she disappeared into the forest, with what August described as a bounce in her step.


	43. Chapter 43

**YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHERE I AM AGAIN: THAT'S RIGHT, THE HOSPITAL! SO I APOLOGIZE IF THIS CHAPTER TAKES A WHILE TO GET UP.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

By the time Emma found her way back to the castle, Snow was already cooking dinner. James, Henry, and Graham looked up from their Uno game.

"I was about to send out a search party." The king said. "Where'd you go?"

"I have friends." Emma said defensively, already knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Name five." Graham smiled. They all knew they were joking.

"August, Red, Archie… Granny." The blonde held up four fingers. "Mm, something smells good. What's for dinner?"

"Steak with parmesan sauce." Snow answered.

"And for your information, something good came out of my walk." She plopped down next to Henry on the floor. "I got August and Gepetto talking again. Actually, it was a mushy re-reunion."

"Wait, you went to see August?" Graham had to admit he was a little jealous.

"I needed a friend." Emma said evenly. "My parents aren't my friends, you're my husband, and Henry's my son. Who else was I supposed to go to?"

"Uh, your husband." He suggested. "You know, it's what spouses do. If not me, then your parents. That's what they're for, too."

"Well excuse me for not knowing how a family works." Emma huffed. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Five minutes, Sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"You mad at me?" Graham asked as he stroked his wife's slightly bulging stomach.<p>

"Why would I be mad?"

"Cause I'm the one who mentioned the Henry thing." He answered.

"No. Look, it had to be said sooner or later. I'm just glad it was you."

"I'm glad. I've been worried all day cause you've been in such a good mood and then that happened."

"Babe, next time just talk to me. I promise I don't bite."

"I know." He chuckled. His hand came to a rest, his palm cupping the baby bump. They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"What about Giavana?" Emma asked, her voice soft.

"I –what?" He was taken by surprise.

"You know, our daughter. We have to name her." She explained.

"Right. I just, yeah. That's pretty. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, I guess I'm full of surprises." She rolled on top and straddled him.

"Hayleigh?"

"I miss you." Emma whispered, stroking his bare chest.

"Six more months. Then we can, I promise."

"I'm so excited." She grinned. "Six months and we get to meet her. I can almost picture it, Graham. Our _daughter_."

"I'm glad you're not terrified anymore." He smiled, playing with one of her curls.

"I feel good. Thinking back to when I was a kid, all I wanted was love. As long as I give her love, that's all she needs. Besides, there are four adults and a fifteen year old. I think we can manage."

"The sad thing is that Henry's probably the most equipped to deal with her." Graham agreed.

"Eh, I don't think so." She rolled off and fell onto her back. "Snow and James probably are. I mean, they put up and deal with my temper tantrums, and I'm their twenty eight year old daughter." It was Graham's turn to roll, this time onto his side to pull her close.

"Goodnight, Ems. Love you."

"Love you too, my koala bear." For a moment, he was confused. Was the woman laying next to him Emma Swan, his wife? Then he realized that her wall was completely down. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"She's not pushing people away." Snow said in an excited but hushed voice from her spot by the window in their bedroom. "Can you believe it? Our baby girl is letting her wall down. I never thought this would happen. I mean, I hoped, but some part of me looked at her and thought, 'maybe she won't.' Charming, I'm so happy."<p>

"I know, Snow." James smiled, his tone the same as hers. The brunette sat on the bed next to him. "She's the wonderful human being we created. I feel… light."

"Now I feel like we can seriously talk about having another child."

"Yeah." He said wistfully. "You really think it could happen?"

"As long as Emma's okay with it and it's something we want, I don't see why not." Snow responded after a moment.

"I think… I think I do."

"_Now_?" She sputtered.

"Dear Gods, no. I don't think we can deal with two newborns. Let Emma and Graham settle with their baby, then we can talk more about it. I really wish they'd start talking about names. I'm used to knowing what ours is named." He winked at her. "I'd say _that_ should be the number one weirdest way to find out the name of your unborn child."

"I already apologized a few times for that." Snow huffed, flipping over onto her other side.

"I'm not looking for an apology, Love." He did the same and held her. "I was just commenting."

"I know." James could picture her smile. "Goodnight, Charming."

* * *

><p>A low growling woke Graham up. He'd never been a deep sleeper, and he still hadn't learned to be one from Emma. With a sigh, he sat up and looked toward the sound. Boston was sitting next to the bed.<p>

"Oh, hey boy." He reached down and pet the dog's head. "I see Emma forgot to put you to bed. Well, it's okay. You can just sleep up here with us." As a precaution, Graham moved Emma's baby blanket from the end of the bed and got up. He put it high up on a shelf. "If you eat that, she'll kill you. I'm not kidding." He climbed back into bed, careful not to shake it too much. He smiled as Boston curled up in between them. "Emma loves you. I know she gets frustrated, but it's her way of showing it. Just cooperate with her, okay?"

"Mm, Graham, who're you talking to?" The blonde slurred.

"The baby." He lied to soothe her. He hated to do so, but the little white lie would calm her and lull her back to sleep. "It's okay, Babe."

"Just shut up, I'm tired." Emma mumbled.

"Okay." He draped his arm over her and Boston. Someday, he thought, he'd be doing this very same thing with their child.

**AGAIN, SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	44. Chapter 44

**HEY EVERYONE! YEAH, THAT'S THE EXTENT OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma flopped her hand around, trying to find Graham. Even in her sleep-induced-hazy state, she was still alarmed when it hit something too soft to be her husband.

"What the Hell?" She grumbled, cracking one eye open. When she saw the white fluff ball between her and Graham, she said louder, "What the Hell?"

"Huh?" He shot up, eyes immediately falling on the blonde.

"What's he doing in here?" Emma pointed at Boston.

"Oh, Boston? You forgot to put him in his crate last night and he ended up on the floor. He woke me up and I felt bad, so I put him here." Graham grinned, proud of himself.

"Is he housetrained yet?"

"Emma, he's _yours_. Don't you think you should know that?"

"Maybe." She replied, her eyes challenging.

"Henry housebroke him." Graham answered quietly after a moment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She reached over and cupped his cheek with a hand. The challenge turned to concern.

"It's nothing." He said quickly.

"No. Tell me." Emma said firmly, locking her eyes with his.

"You don't want to know." He threw the covers off and pulled on a t-shirt.

"Hey! I'm not letting you walk away." He didn't listen, and made a beeline for the door.

"Graham." Her voice hitched. "Damn hormones." She muttered and raced over to him and grabbed his arm. "Graham. No. This talking about it thing, it goes both ways." He paused, one hand on the doorknob. He turned around and looked her up and down.

"I love you two so much." He pulled her in for a hug. "I never want to hurt you."

"Graham, what are you talking about?" Her green eyes searched his almond ones.

"Just… I'm sorry for saying this… promise me you'll keep better track of our daughter than you do of Boston."

"Of course I will." She gasped. "I'm having a hard time connecting with him cause he's a dog. I've never really been an animal person, but he's cute. I _do_ like him." The door opened a little.

"Good, it's safe to come in." Henry said groggily. "Guys, it's 7:00 in the morning. Please be quieter." With that, the boy left.

"Spunky kid." Emma smiled. "Hey, I have something for you." She walked over to a desk and pulled something out of a drawer. "Close your eyes."

"Okay." He did as told. He heard her approach.

"Now open them." She grinned proudly when he took in the masterpiece. It was a painting of the two of them surrounded by a heart. It was actually quite impressive.

"Emma, I didn't know you can paint." Graham said in awe.

"Eh, funny little quirk of mine." She shrugged. "Happy Valentine's Day, Graham." She gently placed the canvas against the wall and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"My present will be later."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my dear Snow." James smiled, carrying in a tray of pancakes and hot chocolate –with cinnamon of course.<p>

"Oh, Charming!" The brunette gushed.

"Did you really think I'd forget what I do every year?"

"Well, David _did_ have his moments… but no. Nothing gave me pause." She smiled, accepting the tray. "I love you, James." They kissed. "Wow, this is our first Valentine's Day with our daughter." She sighed happily. "I love you _so_ much."

"I love you, too. For all eternity." They started eating the pancakes.

* * *

><p>The five reconvened in the kitchen around 9:00.<p>

"_Finally_." Henry said. "I've been waiting since Mom and Dad woke me up two hours ago."

"Uh, what were you doing?" Snow gave an obvious nod to Emma's baby bump.

"Not that!" The blonde clarified. "Dear God, no. We're not risking anything… ugh… _Mom_." She groaned, pink tingeing her cheeks. "My son is standing right there. We were having a conversation that got a tiny bit heated."

"Did you three eat yet?" The brunette decided a change in conversation was the least she could do after putting her daughter through that.

"I had cereal." Henry replied.

"We didn't. Don't worry, we can fend for ourselves. Maybe attempt to make better heart shaped pancakes." Emma said.

"You sure?" James placed an arm around his wife.

"Absolutely." She smiled. "Go enjoy the day with her. You two deserve it."

"Thank you. I promise we'll all spend time together tonight." Snow grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed it before being led out of the castle by James.

* * *

><p>"Charming, where are we going?" Snow asked. She couldn't see anything through the blindfold. She grasped James' hand for dear life.<p>

"You'll find out in a few minutes." He answered with a smile. Snow had been trying to keep track of how far they'd gone and in which direction. She'd even taken into consideration the turns and the position of the sun. But James had spun her around nearly thirty times before they set out to make sure she couldn't even guess. True to his word, they came to a stop five minutes later. "Now you can look." She pulled the blindfold off and smiled.

"This is where we met."

"And this," he picked up a rock, "is what you used to give me this." He pointed to the scar on his chin.

"How can you remember?" She laughed.

"Because I remember everything about us." He closed the distance between them, their lips crashing together. She placed her hand on the back of his head, and he did the same to her. They pressed their bodies flush against each other, and stumbled into a tree for support. She began tugging on his coat. "Snow, it's forty degrees out."

"Then I guess we'll just have to find some other way to get warm without clothes." She smirked, seeming annoyed that she had to stop kissing him to say that.

"What if we–"

"It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Henry's voice was barely above a whisper. Emma glanced over from the stove, where she was meticulously shaping a pancake. Graham was upstairs framing the painting.<p>

"Yeah, Kid?"

"I have to leave in a few minutes, I just wanted to talk to you." He walked over, and she bit her lip, knowing where the conversation was going to go. He took a seat on a nearby stool.

"Mhm…"

"Um… I know this girl. Her name's Johanna. She was in my class in Storybrooke. I um… I like her. And I'm asking her out."

"Oh." She pretended to be surprised. Even though she already knew, it didn't make it any less painful. The blonde was thrilled when her voice sounded normal –because she was fighting tears– when she spoke again. "That's good. I'm proud of you, Henry."

"Wait, really?" Henry sputtered.

"Yup. You're fifteen years old." She didn't dare continue or she'd cry, and he'd not ask Johanna out. She couldn't do that to him.

"I love you, Mom." He threw himself at her. He buried his face into her shirt.

"I love you too, Henry." Before she wrapped her arms around him, she wiped under her eyes. "Go sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah." He pulled back, his own eyes glistening with tears. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice hers. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Have fun!" She called as he walked out the door. Emma put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sobs that were clawing their way up her throat. Graham came down, smiling proudly at his handiwork.

"It fits perfectly!" Then he noticed his wife's rapid breathing and shaking shoulders. "Em, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"He just left." The blonde said in a shaky voice. "She's killing me. I think I'll have to see Doc about anti-hormones or something."

"Oh, Ems…" He chuckled, hugging her. "Nobody cares."

"I do." She turned back to her pancake. "And I think that's a perfect heart."

"It is." He grinned, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'm good with aesthetics." She flipped it onto its other side. So far, it was a perfect gold color.

"Yeah. You're definitely aesthetically pleasing."

"Graham!" Emma playfully swatted at him, then leaned into him. "This is the best Valentine's Day ever."

* * *

><p>Cautiously, Henry approached the brown-haired girl standing in the clearing.<p>

"Johanna?" He called out.

"Hey, Henry! What did you wanna see me for?" She chirped, skipping over to him. Her sky-blue eyes searched his hazel ones.

"Johanna, I–" He cut off midsentence, thinking back to Graham's words. _Screw the speech_, he thought. "I like you. A lot. Do you wanna go horseback riding tomorrow morning?"

"Are you asking me out?" She asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yes."

"Oh, Henry!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. "I've liked you for as long as I can remember. Yes, yes, yes!"

"Great." He smiled. "I have till 2:30 before I have to be home. Do you want to skip some stones for a while?"

"I'd love to." Johanna took his hand. Together, they walked toward the pond.

**SO, THIS IS PART ONE OF VALENTINE'S DAY. PART TWO TO FOLLOW! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	45. Chapter 45

**SORRY THIS ONE TOOK ME SO LONG. LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. I HOPE YOU LIKED LAST CHAPTER AS WELL AS THIS ONE. AS ALWAYS, FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"Where the Hell is he?" Emma paced back and forth in front of the living room window, looking out onto the sunlit dirt road. "He was supposed to be back two minutes ago."

"Em, I'm sure he's just happy and walking slow because of a day dream." Graham assured her.

"Honey, can you please sit down? You're going to wear a hole in the floor." James asked, his eyes concerned.

"Not to mention you'll get dizzy." Snow handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "Your dad's right."

"Fine." The blonde sighed, taking a seat next graham. She let him hold her mug while she watched the window, one hand resting on her slightly rounded stomach.

"Yes, I'll be your pack mule." Even this didn't crack a smile. Graham frowned. "Do you want me to go look for him?"

"Yes." Emma nodded vigorously. "I can come."

"Nope, you're gonna stay with your mother." James pulled his coat off of the rack.

"Oh, come on. I'm not a child and I don't get lost anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"Stay. Please?" Graham got up.

"You really think something could've happened to him, don't you?" Emma looked up at him with unsettled eyes.

"It's just a precaution. Can I have your gun?"

"It's –it's upstairs… in my top drawer." She hated her shaky it came out. "That kid's gonna give me grays…"

"Emma, we'll find him." James promised.

"You listen to me." She stood up, surprised at the strength in her voice. "If you're not back in half an hour, we're going after you guys. Are we clear?"

"Yes." A small smile played across his lips. "You know, you should go back to being Graham's Deputy."

* * *

><p>"Hey." Graham put a hand on James' shoulder, turning him. "Do you really think something could have happened?"<p>

"I already answered that when Emma asked." The king winced at his tone and word choice. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

"So something could have happened."

"There are lots of people out there who want to make me and Snow –all of us– suffer. Using Henry to inflict it? You know as well as I that in this world, it happens more often than not. Emma doesn't know that yet, so let's not tell her."

"She has a right to know." Graham said. "She's his _mother_."

"I'm just trying to protect her." James replied.

"You can't protect her forever. You know damn well that the second she finds out you're keeping this from her, you may lose all the trust that you've formed. Don't let that happen." Graham's voice was dangerously low.

"She's _my_ _daughter_. It's my job to protect her."

"I don't need to be protected." Emma said from ten feet away. Even at that distance, the men could see the shock and hurt written across her face.

"Emma, it hasn't been half an hour." James stepped closer.

"Don't." The blonde hissed. "Don't come any closer. You really thought I was going to let anyone but me look for my son? You should have told me about the kidnapping thing! What else have you lied to me about?"

"Emma!" Snow yelled breathlessly as she came around a corner. "I told you to wait."

"I'm not putting my son's life at risk because of that moron." She pointed at James. "Maybe you really are more like David Nolan than Mom thought."

"Guys?" Henry popped out from a bush.

"I'm going to kill you." Emma snapped, but hugged her son nonetheless. "You're really late. Explain."

"I got lost at the fork. I realized I took the wrong one and knew I was going to be late, so I was looking for a shortcut."

"And you're not lying to me?"

"Who would try to?" Henry shrugged.

"Good. Cause you're not. Next time that happens, Kid, just stay on the main road. At least we'll know where to look next time."

"Honey, are you okay?" Snow saw her shaking.

"Yeah, I just… I need some space, some time." Emma looked around for an escape, but saw no immediate one. Her pregnancy made running almost impossible. Then she started hyperventilating. "Graham…" She choked out. In an instant he was by her side.

"I've got you, Ems. You're okay."

"Can't breathe."

"You're gonna be okay." He kept her from falling over as she blacked out.

* * *

><p>"What happened, Doc?" James asked, pacing back and forth in front of the hospital bed that Emma was laying on.<p>

"The princess had a major panic attack. I know it's not my place to ask–"

"You can ask us anything." Snow smiled warmly.

"How did… what occurred just before she passed out?" Doc said after a moment.

"We got into an argument. It was pretty bad and she couldn't run away from it, from _us_." James' voice broke on the last word. "Excuse me, I should probably tell Henry what happened." Snow watched him sadly as he exited the small room.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" She asked.

"I can't imagine it'll be much longer." Doc assured her. "Just make sure she gets plenty of fluids."

"We will. Thank you, Doc." Snow gave him a one-armed hug when he left.

"Is she going to hate him now?" Graham asked, placing a hand on his wife's ankle. "I'm so scared she's going to revert. I _can't_ lose her, I cannot lose my family."

"Oh, Graham…" She pulled him into a tight embrace. "She said that to me once, back in Storybrooke after I tried to run because I was being framed for murder."

"Do you think she's going to run?" They looked at each other, tears in both of their eyes.

"Not with a baby on the way, no. But I do think we need to stage another intervention."

"She was doing so good." A tear rolled down Graham's cheek.

"We'll get her back to that."

**SORRY FOR THE DEPRESSING CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP ASAP. **


	46. Chapter 46

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, MY DUCKLINGS. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma cracked one eye open, groaning when the light only aggravated her pounding head. She heard a voice that seemed far away, though she was aware of the presence right beside her. The accent could only belong to one person.

"What happened?" She croaked, her throat dry from not drinking in the past few hours. Instantly Snow supplied a glass of water. Graham helped her sit up.

"You had a panic attack." He answered. "But you're going to be okay."

"How much do you remember?" Snow asked, taking a seat on the bed, careful not to squish her daughter's legs. The blonde looked paler than usual, and her hair was severely disheveled.

"I overreacted." Emma said. Her bottom lip began to tremble. "And now he's going to hate me."

"Oh no, Sweetheart, he won't. Your father loves you more than anything –myself included."

"Can I talk to him?" The blonde questioned, her voice still wobbling and hesitant. "Am I allowed to leave here?"

"Yes and yes." Snow smiled.

"I'll help you up." Graham took the glass and offered her his arm.

"I can _walk_." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'll go, um, check on Henry. Cause James definitely didn't go check on him like he said." Snow excused herself.

"What does that mean?" She looked up at Graham, taking a minute to get her bearings.

"He pulled a 'you'." Graham smiled. "He got emotional and ran." Emma stuck her tongue out.

"Kyla."

"Another name?" He looked confused for a moment, then realized the change of subject. She nodded. "It's pretty."

"So, a panic attack, huh?" Emma pushed herself off the bed with a snort, rubbing her stomach. "I thought I was over those." She remembered when she was young, the attacks keeping her up almost every night. And more recently, when she'd thought Mary Margaret was going to be charged with murder, or when Emma had finally found her family.

"Emma, are you okay?" Graham stopped her when they got halfway down the hall. "I don't mean physically, I mean…"

"I am." She smiled. "Obviously I'm scared to talk to James, but I'm okay. And I'm sorry about scaring you guys, earlier. I didn't mean to get that upset, I just… will you give me crap if I blame the hormones?"

"Are they _really_ the culprit of the attack?"

"They certainly didn't help it." She replied. They reached the main part of the castle. "Can you…?"

"Yeah, I'll go check on something. Anything. Good luck with your dad." Graham gave her an encouraging kiss before setting off on a hunt for Henry to see if he wanted to go horse riding.

"Thanks." She stared after her husband, then began thinking as to where James would be. She climbed the stairs up to her and Graham's room, where she found her father. "Dad?" She called out, her voice soft.

"Emma." James turned around, smiling warmly, though it looked somewhat forced.

"I uh, I'm sorry. About freaking out." God, she sucked at this. She shifted from foot to foot, trying to come up with something a little more eloquent. "And I don't blame you if you're mad, or you hate me, cause I really screwed up, but–"

"Baby girl, I could _never_ hate you." He walked closer, still staying a healthy distance away just in case she didn't want her personal space invaded. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I am _so_ sorry for keeping that from you, I," he sighed, "I know you don't need to be protected. It's one of the things I love about your mother, and I'm glad you inherited that. But you have to understand that I'm your dad, and it's my job –and Snow's– to protect you because that's what parents do."

"I know it is. I feel that way about Henry, and I already feel that for my daughter." A small smile graced her lips. "And I really am trying to let you guys in, to accept help. But it's incredibly hard for me, because I _had_ been alone for 28 years, until I met Mary Margaret. Then she began mothering me without even knowing she was my mom. Even then it was almost like I was the one protecting her. It's just, it's what I'm used to and… it's who I am. The fight in me, the independence… I got it from you guys. So you have to understand why I am the way I am."

"C'mere." He opened an arm, which she walked into. Then he led them out to the balcony. "I think we need to make a plan, and figure out what we can take from this conversation."

"I didn't realize you're such a talker." She mumbled.

"So you know that I will always protect you, even if you don't want it." James ignored her comment. "And I know that you don't want–"

"Need."

"To be protected. So how about this: I'll try to be less of a caveman, as your mother likes to call me at times. And can you _try_ to let me help?"

"Sounds good." Emma nodded, resting her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, relishing in the fact that she's finally with her parents. Her parents who love her more than anything. Tears prick at her eyes and she once again mentally curses her daughter.

"Are those happy tears?" The question nearly gives her a heart attack. She thought James was going to stay quiet and just be happy with the contact. His voice scared her.

"I'm not crying." She said, confusion lacing her voice.

"You wanted to, though. I know because your mom does the same thing as you –she goes really still and seems so tranquil."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Yeah, they are." She lifted her head and turned to leave and find her son.

"And Emma…" James called after her.

"Mhm?" She turned back around to face him, halfway across the room. Her face was hurting from smiling so hard.

"Darling, you don't have to fight all the time. I know that seems easier to you, and it's all that you know, but… you don't have to. Our family, we're all a support system. Keep it in mind, okay?"

"I will." Emma nodded. "Hey, do you know where I can find Henry?"

"Probably at the stables." James shrugged.

"Thanks. For everything." She left the room, leaving James smiling after her. They did not need to talk about the broken trust thing; he already knew what he did wrong, and he knew that she knew. It was more than the trust, and he knew now that he hadn't lost it.

**I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR HOW LONG THIS TOOK. YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AMAZING READERS. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**


	47. Chapter 47

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. SOME INTEREST IN THIS STORY SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN LOST SO I PAID MORE ATTENTION TO MY OTHER ONES. THAT SAID, I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Still in the spirit of Valentine's Day, Snow prepared dinner to the theme. Graham was still amazed World War Three hadn't begun, and Henry had forgiven himself for causing them all worry earlier. Snow finally sat down with her plate, smiling at the expectant stares of everyone.

"The red mushy stuff is just mashed potatoes. I put food dye in it. I promise you it's all edible."

"And steak." Emma guessed. Snow nodded. "So you're really into Valentine's Day?"

"It's her favorite holiday." James said. "It's most people's here in the Enchanted Forest."

"I like Christmas!" Henry's declaration earned hearty laughs from everyone. "Mom, what's yours?"

"Me?" The blonde took on a deer in the headlights look. "Um… I'm not really –I guess I'm better now, but… New Year's wasn't so bad. Christmas is good, too, I guess. Now that I have you guys. This is good steak." Emma was eager to change the subject, and she doubted anyone could disagree with her last statement.

"Thank you." Snow smirked. "I just love festivities. I love seeing all of my friends –speaking of which, James, can you ask Doc to get going on making phones? I do miss the convenience."

"Parties. And balls–"

"Parties, yes. Emma, your baby shower's next month."

"I already told you I don't really need one, as much as I appreciate the gesture."

"Nonsense." James beamed. "We missed your pregnancy with our grandson. We are not about to let that happen again. You should have been _spoiled_ with gifts, and Henry would have been the center of every conversation."

"Neither of them are going to grow up to be spoiled brats." Emma looked to Graham, who nodded in agreement. "Henry's perfect, and I'm trying really hard not to screw that up."

"So you're averse to inheriting the throne?" Snow questioned. This made the blonde nearly spit her wine out.

"Wait, what?"

"In the case that James and I meet an untimely demise, you're next in line." The queen explained.

"Oh, right. I mean, well, I can try. I promise I won't intend on setting it up in flames. Yeah. I was a sheriff for nearly 5 years. Surely I can run a kingdom. But you two try to stay alive, please." Snow and James smiled at each other.

"I'd say we raised a good one, but…" James laughed. "She raised herself. It's okay, Darling. Someone can write your speeches for you."

"Neither of us are good at the talking thing." Snow assured her daughter. They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes before Henry piped up.

"Bashful and the other dwarves helped me make this." He gave a small, tan box to Emma, a ribbon wrapped haphazardly around it. "It's for you and Dad."

"Thanks." Emma shook the box, trying to figure out what was in it. "Here, Graham, you can open it. I know you get excited about this stuff."

"What can I say? I'm a five year old trapped in a man's body." With a grin, the new sheriff tugged at the ribbon and threw wrapping paper all over the place. Boston began playing with it, and Emma reached into the box and pulled out a knit, yellow onesie.

"Is this..?"

"Yeah, it's for the baby. We got started on it before we knew if she was a boy or girl."

"_I have the best big brother_." Emma read. "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you, Henry."

"And that statement is so true, Kiddo." Graham ran a hand along the fine material, amazed at the quality of the work.

"That's it!" The blonde exclaimed. "Kiddo! That's her nickname."

"I think she'll love it." Snow smiled. "Now just for a _real_ name."

"Don't push it, Mom." Emma mirrored the brunette's expression.

"Have you even talked about it?" Henry asked excitably.

"Yeah, we have. And no hints!"

"Please!"

"How about we play a game." Though it was worded as a question, Emma's voice told her son there was no room for argument. Nobody would, really. She smirked as Snow began to fidget. "Leave the dishes. They'll still be here in an hour."

* * *

><p>"I win again!" Henry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in victory. "Are you guys even <em>trying<em>?"

"I keep drawing bad cards." Emma said with a comical pout.

"We're playing 'Sorry', not poker." Henry pointed out.

"I keep drawing one's!"

"Hey, at least you got out of the 'start box'." James cried out indignantly. "I swear you rigged this."

"Graham shuffled." The boy shrugged. The sheriff felt his heart clench at the fact that Henry hadn't called him 'Dad'. He thought that maybe it was an absentminded thing. Emma didn't always refer to James or Snow as her parents, depending on who she was with or the situation. Perhaps Henry had just overthought it and slipped, using his first name. Graham made a mental note to ask Emma her opinion later.

"Well, I think I've gotten fed up enough with losing for one night. What do you say about dessert?"

"Dessert!?" Henry beamed.

"Chocolate cake with a raspberry swirl." Knowing the answer to her question, Snow got up and headed to the kitchen. "The winner can clean up."

"No fair!"

"No fair that you kept winning." Emma stuck out her tongue and followed her mother.

"I'll help because I'm a good person!" Graham called, and began throwing everything in the box. James followed suit.

"Put it away neatly, would you guys." Snow yelled back. "I swear,men are good for nothing except saving." She said to her daughter, who laughed heartily. "I mean, I know I've had my fair share of getting saved, but your father finds himself in the most peculiar situations…"

"Six more months and this castle will even out." Emma leaned against the table and placed her hands on her stomach. "Right, Kiddo?" Just then, the blonde felt a tiny flutter that she would have missed had she not remembered the feeling from her pregnancy with Henry. "Oh my God…"

"You okay?" Snow turned around, eyes full of concern.

"I think… I think she just moved. Graham!" In an instant, her husband was at her side.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked, James and Henry pushing their way through the doorway.

"Yeah, I… she moved. It was small and maybe I was imagining it…" Emma could barely form a coherent thought, but somehow managed to get her point across.

"So if I put my hands there I might feel it?"

"No, she didn't kick, she just _moved_. The earliest you can feel it, though, is 13 weeks." She still couldn't believe it.

"Which is only in two days." Graham said, his face full of awe, as was everyone else's.

"You know, they say when a baby kicks or moves when you talk about something, it can give foresight into who they'll be. That they like something or agree." Snow said quietly. At this, Emma threw her head back and laughed.

"So what does it mean? That she moved?" Henry asked.

"Nothing really. Just reassurance that she's doing okay." Snow answered since Emma had lapsed into a giggle fit.

"You sure you didn't hit your head? I know I caught you, but…" Graham draped an arm around his wife.

"No, I'm –I'm fine." Emma sucked in a few breaths and dabbed at her eyes. "I don't know what just happened there… what Snow said, it was just _so_ funny in the context of what happened."

"Yeah, what _did_ happen?" Graham accepted the slice of cake Snow handed him. A glance and smirk between mother and daughter spoke volumes.

"Our daughter is going to be very fun to raise. I don't know about anyone else, but that cake smells really good."

"I almost forgot that your sense of smell is keener due to the pregnancy. We'll have to make sure James doesn't cook for the next six months. Nothing like burnt stuff to bring back the morning sickness."

"Hey!"


	48. Chapter 48

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! GUESS WHAT? TWO MORE TILL WE HIT 200! AND I AM SUPER SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK, THEN LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"I'm so tired." Emma flopped onto the bed, nearly landing on Graham.

"Well now you can sleep." He repositioned himself so that he could wrap an arm around her.

"It's the last four hours of Valentine's Day; who said anything about sleep?" He could feel her grin.

"Babe, we already talked about this. We're not going to risk hurting the baby." He said gently.

"That doesn't mean we can't play."

* * *

><p>Snow smiled as she laid in James' arms, staring up at the ceiling.<p>

"Remember how, _that_ January, we were talking about having a baby?" She asked.

"How could I forget? We decided we couldn't wait so we could conceive on Valentine's Day, so we went at it." He chuckled.

"Wouldn't it be cool…"

"Snow, we can't have a round two. Once was enough considering… we don't need to double our chances. We've talked about this. Not until Emma's baby is older. We'll all be lucky if we survive the first year." James said, shifting Snow so that he could look at her. "You know we need to talk about what happened this morning."

"It's going to be fine, Charming." Snow assured him.

"How do you know that? If we end up pregnant, Emma will _kill_ us, especially since this will be the second time we didn't mean for it to happen."

"Doc recreated birth control pills."

"Oh. Well then. Round two?"

* * *

><p>At 10:00 am, Henry padded down the stairs, frowning when neither his parents or grandparents were downstairs. He wasn't too concerned about Emma and Graham; they were late sleepers. But Snow and James should've been making breakfast. Then he remembered that last night was Valentine's Day. He didn't know all the gory details, but he did know what most couples did. With a gagging sound and a shudder, the boy set out to make some omelets. As soon as the smell wafted up the stairs, Snow came down.<p>

"Good morning." She chirped.

"Hey."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." Henry said, smiling as he handed her an omelet. He decided not to reciprocate the question.

"Thanks for making breakfast."

"I got hungry." He shrugged, then took a seat next to her.

"Charming will probably be down soon, too."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, it was Emma who next appeared at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"You're up early." Snow commented.

"I have to pee." The blonde didn't even spare them a glance as she speed-walked to the bathroom. Graham smiled his greetings as he took a seat at the table.

"Her colorful language woke me up. Is that an omelet?"

"Yup. I made them." Henry smiled proudly as he set a plate in front of his step-father.

"It's delicious." Snow praised.

"She doesn't understand that I need to sleep." Emma plopped down next to Graham. Her son slid a plate to her. "I mean, I love her and all, but I'm tired."

"I'm sure it'll be worse when she's here." The queen wished she could say definitively –but she never spent a night with Emma, so she can't.

"Don't remind me."

"We're going to take shifts, though. Between the five of us, I think we'll manage." Graham assured her.

"Five?"

"Well duh!" Henry grinned. "I'm gonna help."

"I'm sure you will." Emma smiled. Snow's eyes lit up when her husband walked into the room.

"If I didn't see it, I wouldn't believe it. Our favorite princess is up before me." James placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

"I'm your _only _princess." The blonde clarified.

"Good morning." Snow pecked him on the cheek while smiling at her daughter's antics. "Henry made breakfast."

"He was up before _everyone_?"

"Mhm." The boy said with an eye roll.

"I'm gonna let Boston out." Emma hoisted herself out of the chair.

"I got to thinking, Em." Graham followed her. "Once we decide on a name, we can have it painted above her crib. And we can use the decorations from your old room."

"No." She said a little quicker and harsher than she intended. She pulled him aside after opening the door for the puppy. "Not to sound like a petulant only child, but those things were _mine_. They were intended for me. And don't call it my old room, cause it was never mine." From afar, Snow curiously watched their conversation. Based on Emma's body language, she wasn't happy. She turned to Henry.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"I'm meeting Johanna at the field in an hour." He answered.

"I take it things went well yesterday?" James asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"Yup." Henry grinned proudly. Emma stomped into view.

"Ah, the next mood phase." Snow instinctively put on water to boil for the hot chocolate. "Graham, Sweetie, you're going to miss the tears."

"Did you just call him Sweetie?" James' eyes bulged.

"I call everyone that." The brunette waved her hand dismissively.

"No, you call me that." Emma said. "Occasionally Dad. You trying to still my man?"

"Why would she do that when she has me?" By now, indignation was written on the king's face, along with mock hurt. Henry laughed. Graham turned a shade of red."

"Huh. Then that must have been Mary Margaret who called everyone that."

"Somebody answer my question." James demanded. At that, chuckles arose from everyone.

"_Sweetie_, we're joking." Snow pulled him into a hug. "But we seriously need to start planning the baby shower."

"If I argue, will it do anything?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Ugh." She leaned against Graham.

"Now you like me. I'm confused." He stroked her hair.

"It's not about me liking and disliking you. It's about you saying incredibly stupid things."

"How was my suggestion stupid?" Honestly, the huntsman had no idea.

"You don't know? You really can't figure it out?" Emma's voice took on an angry tone. Graham mouthed 'help me' to Snow, who, in part, shrugged ever so slightly. She tugged on James' sleeve.

"I need help making the bed." Not wanting to be there for the impending argument, Henry followed suit.

"We can make a fort!"

"Babe, I think you're over reacting." Graham said while everyone else was retreating.

"I'm not over reacting!"

**SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT. I JUST WANTED TO GET IT UP FOR YOU GUYS. THANKS FOR READING!** **IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SEE (CRAVINGS, FUNNY PREGNANCY SCENARIOS/SCENES, HENRY STUFF, SNOWING, ETC.), JUST LET ME KNOW!**


	49. Chapter 49

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. LIFE GOT IN THE WAY. A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO **_**Aod4L **_**FOR THE CRAVING SCENES. ALSO, KEEP IN MIND THIS STORY IS TOTALLY AU. WHEN GRAHAM IS THINKING ABOUT EMMA, HE REFERS TO HENRY'S FATHER. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT NEAL ISN'T OUR FAVORITE TEN YEAR OLD'S FATHER, AND THAT HIS FATHER (BAELFIRE IN THIS STORY) DIDN'T ABANDON EMMA IN JAIL. ONCE AGAIN, I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LAPSE IN UPDATES. ENJOY!**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. LET ME KNOW WHEN I DO.**

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Graham asked, rolling the shoulder that Emma had punched a few minutes earlier. After that, her lips had proceeded to attack him.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought maybe we could go shopping for decorations for the nursery."

"Can I come?" Snow chirped, bouncing happily down the stairs, followed by her husband and grandson.

"Snow, it's their baby. How would you have felt if your mom decorated Emma's nursery with you?" James reasoned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they entered the kitchen.

"I would've loved it." Snow snapped. "I had to grow up without her."

"No, she's right." Emma pushed herself out of a chair and placed her plate in the sink. "She can come. I know what it's like, too." She gave the brunette a small, appreciative smile that made Snow beam. "I guess you two can, too."

"Yes!" Henry fist pumped before running over and embracing his mother. "You here that, little sister? I'm gonna help decorate your room." He talked to the blonde's belly. James just smiled, happy to be included –to have his walled up daughter _asking_ him to come along– and also a little wary, uncertain that this is really what she wanted. "Okay, Kid, let go. I gotta change."

"Me too." Graham said. Snow and James exchanged an amused glance, and Henry rolled his eyes.

"So do us three." The rest of the Charming Clan go up to their respective rooms.

* * *

><p>"So, what color scheme are you thinking about?" Graham asked excitedly as the five are pulled in their horse-drawn carriage.<p>

"Honestly, I haven't given it much thought." Emma responded.

"I'm picturing hard-wood floors and pink walls. Not tickle-me-pink, but a soft pink."

"Ack." The blonde made a face. "I don't mind a little pink, but I will _not_ subject my daughter to too much of it."

"What's wrong with pink? It's not like we're having a boy."

"Did that really just come out of your mouth? And I don't suppose you want to get a doll house and Barbie's while we're at it?" She said sarcastically.

"Barbie's?"

"It's a type of doll." Emma shook her head. "The point is, I don't want to push her one way or the other. I mean, I'm not against girly things, but she should have the best of both worlds. I fully intend for her to learn how to protect herself."

"Of course, Em. I was just thinking… about your nursery… I thought the wall color pretty." Graham was patient throughout her rant. Finally, the laughter he, James, Henry, Snow had been stifling broke free.

"What?" Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"You're just funny." Snow gasped. "Also, your father and I had the same conversation."

"Right after you named her without talking to me about it." James pointed out. "Which really, I was glad we were on the same page. Cause I thought you were going to be a boy. It's just too bad we didn't get to do any of those things with you." He sighed.

"Way to put a damper on things." Emma muttered. "But it's okay." She reached out, grasping one of James' hands. "You can still continue teaching me how to use a sword. I like spending time with you." The rest of her family gaped at her. Since when did Emma Swan say things like that? But it wasn't entirely unexpected to Graham. Slowly, over the months, he had seen her shed the layers and walls around her. Maybe not so much _shed_, but more _lower_. He already knew, since the moment he met her, that there were layers to her, much like an onion. But the walls kept him from seeing the different layers. He knew that behind the tough front she put up to the world, there was most definitely a soft side to her. Seeing it, though, made him almost giddy because it felt intimate, like it was a secret only they shared. But he knew it wasn't. Her parents had seen it, too, and Henry to a lesser extent. And since many of the walls were down, at least with her family, he got to see just how many layers there were. He was pretty sure he has seen her more vulnerable than anyone else has. It was something, once upon a time, he thought he'd never say. He thought about the way she smiled more, how her face has softened. He wondered if this was the way she was before Henry's biological father knocked her up… but he didn't let his thoughts go much farther than that. He didn't want to think about what that sorry excuse for a human being did to his wife.

"I…" James opened and closed his mouth a few times, then jumped out of his seat to pull her into a bear hug, regardless of the fact that the carriage was hitting some bumps. "I'm not so good with words, and I'm afraid if I hug you any tighter, I'll squash the baby. But I'd love to continue teaching you, Darling."

"Great. Um, you're squishing me."

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, immediately releasing her. Going over a particularly large bump, he tumbled backwards, landing in his seat with a thud. Henry giggled.

"There's a reason his nickname isn't Graceful." Snow smirked.

"What's _your_ nickname?" The boy asked his grandmother.

"Excellent question." James rubbed a finger against his chin, deep in thought. "I don't think I ever gave her one."

"Why not?" Henry prodded.

"We were a little busy for a while. You know, trying to take back the kingdom and defeat Regina. And then soon after we got married, Snow got pregnant and we were focused on Emma. We could come up with one now."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, _no_." Snow groaned.

"It'll be fun!" Henry insisted. Emma looked between her son and her mother, trying to decide which side to take.

"Considering how much crap I put up with from you, I think it's time for a little payback." The blonde grinned mischievously.

"I don't even know where to begin." James sighed, once again stroking his stubble.

"Well, it doesn't help that she already has a name that's a noun and an adjective." Emma pointed out. "And as a side note, I really want some cheez-its."

"What are those?" James looked confused.

"Kind of like goldfish." Snow replied, thinking back to when she and Emma were roommates in Storybrooke and the latter would often go through a box a week.

"She eats fish?"

"No." Emma smiled. "The best way to describe it is like a cheesy cracker. But when we get some, you can try them."

"What about Stealthy?" Henry suggested, ignoring the current conversation.

"No, he was one of the dwarves' brothers and he died saving me. Or was it saving Charming?"

"Honestly, I've lost count." The king admitted.

"Me, too."

"Since we're talking about honesty, you honestly reminded me of a porcelain doll when we were waiting for King George's army to attack, right before, you know… my mom died." James said.

"_A porcelain doll_?" Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, just think about it. Your rips were ruby red, you skin was white as, well, snow. You looked so perfect –not that you don't every day." He backpedalled.

"That was 34 years ago, give or take. How about something a little more… applicable to now." Emma said.

"You actually read the book?" Henry looked amazed.

"It was important to you, so it was important to me." She answered, smiling at her son.

"I got it!" James exclaimed, pure glee written across his face. "Tiger!"

"Yeah." The blonde agreed, and Henry nodded vigorously.

"I'm not orange."

"No, but you're beautiful and dangerous. One second you're calm and relaxed, the next it's like, _pounce_!"

"I should know." Graham thought back to their first meeting. "She was eating an apple, and then, bam!"

"So it's decided." James grinned. "C'mere, Tiger."

"You four are infuriating, you know that? Especially you, Charming." Despite herself, Snow leaned into her husband's embrace.

"Five." Graham corrected, placing a hand over Emma's stomach. He locked eyes with the blonde, both of them smiling like idiots oblivious to the world around them.


	50. Chapter 50

**I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING. LIFE JUST GOT IN THE WAY. IF I COULD THANK EACH ANE EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS AND READING, WOU WOULD. **

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"I want cheez-its!" Emma demanded from the carpeting aisle. Snow smiled a little from the next one over, looking at the paint colors.

"We'll get you some after we're done shopping." Graham soothed. Snow imagined him rubbing her daughter's back in that special way he did.

"I want them now." The blonde insisted, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"It's just a craving, Ems. It'll be gone soon and even if it isn't, you'll get your cheez-its." Graham said.

"I never had 'em this bad with Henry. Granted, even if I did it wouldn't matter. I was in jail and no one gave a crap." Speaking of the kid, the enthusiastic brown haired boy bounded down the aisle, showing a catalogue.

"Hey, Mom! They have wooden letters! We can paint them and stuff… once you guys decide on a name, you know." Henry says as Snow rounds the corner with a white, circular rug in her cart.

"What is this I'm hearing about names?" She inquired.

"Nothing." Emma said. "Henry was just saying that when we _do_ decide on a name, we can spell it out above her crib or something."

"I wanted to do that." Snow said, instinctively looking to her right to send a pointed look to her husband. Fortunately for him, he was on the other side of the store, looking at toys. She humphed when she realized he wasn't there. "But your father wouldn't let me cause he didn't want the letters to fall on you."

"My crib was in the middle of the room, though, wasn't it?" Emma pointed out.

"He's a bit cautious." The brunette smiled. "Anyway, I found this rug. I thought it'll look pretty with the light pink walls."

"_Mom_." Emma whined.

"What? Graham's holding a very pretty color." Snow made her way over to her son-in-law. "It's called _twilight pink_. You have a good eye."

"Let me see." The blonde rolled her eyes as she walked over to her husband. "It's actually not that bad."

"I was thinking that light wood floors would look nice and the rug I found… oh! White crown molding, too. God Emma, her nursery is going to be _so_ pretty!" Snow gushed.

"I could hear you guys all the way from the other end of the store." James smiled, appearing behind everyone seemingly out of thin air.

"Charming." Snow swatted playfully at her husband. "Stop sneaking up on us." Emma watched her parents and sighed contentedly.

"I can't wait to meet our daughter." She murmured to Graham, leaning against him. She placed her hands over her slightly rounded abdomen.

"Mm, me too." He purred, nuzzling her neck.

"PDA!" Henry groaned. "I can't believe I'm stuck with two very in-love couples."

"I hear you're a couple, yourself." Snow still had the ability to ask all the annoying questions.

"Don't wanna talk about it." The teenager mumbled, face growing red. The brunette smiled.

"We should pick out the crib next." Snow said.

"Actually…" Henry said quietly, "August and I are making one."

"Oh, Henry." Emma abandoned Graham to embrace her son.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." The boy said through Emma's shirt. "So act surprised when August shows up with it."

"We will." The blonde looked to her husband. He nodded.

"So, _twilight pink_ it is?" Graham asked.

"Yeah." Emma sighed. "Sure." For the first time, she took note of James' cart. "Uh… that's a lot of toys and stuff…"

"This isn't even a third of what we had in your nursery." Snow said, eyeing the cart. "Is Emma's stuff still locked in the closet next to our room?"

"I didn't touch it." James said. "So I'm sure it is."

"Good. Anyway, I agree with Henry. Putting her name on the wall would be so cute."

"We still have five months to decide." Emma pointed out, once again leaning on Graham.

"I think it's hilarious that I knew exactly what I wanted to name you, and you're having such a hard time deciding." Snow laughed.

"You knew since before I was conceived that I was going to be a girl! I found out a month ago."

"Okay, you two. Let's focus on the task at hand." James teasingly chided.

"I don't really know what else there is to do. We have the paint color, Snow and I decided on a light wood floor and that white carpet… crown molding… Henry and August are making a crib and you have a crap load of toys. There isn't going to be room for much else." Emma said.

"Honey, I'm not even done yet." James smiled with a twinkle in his eye. Emma wondered if this was what he was like when he and Snow were shopping for her nursery.

"My daughter isn't going to be spoiled rotten." The blonde protested. Graham grabbed her at her hips gently and pulled her close, eliciting a small squeak from her. "That tickles!" She giggled.

"I'm going to _love_ spoiling my little princess." Graham whispered into her ear, but loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Hey. _I'm_ your princess." Emma said with a huff.

"Yeah, but you're not my little one." He said.

"But you're _my_ little princess." James smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I am. And I'm glad." The blonde smiled back. "And I guess while we're here… decorations for the baby shower?"

"Emma, you're letting me do it!" Snow squealed and playfully shoved Graham out of the way so that she could wrap her arms around Emma. "Thank you so much! I promise you're going to love it."

"I just thought about what you guys said like a week ago or something. That you missed out on my pregnancy with Henry and you wanted to do everything right with this one. I don't want to be the one that spoils it for you guys and… I know that when I was pregnant with Henry, I wanted my parents with me more than anything, so that they could take care of him till I got out of jail so I could keep him. And also just to help me through everything cause I was alone and…" Emma shrugged self-consciously at her admission.

"You really wanted me." Henry said quietly, for the first time realizing just how much she had wanted him.

"More than anything." The deputy affirmed, blinking back tears. "Damn hormones."

"Hey, you still want those cheez-its?" Graham asked.

"Uh... no, actually." She shrugged again. "I guess the craving passed." The rest of her family groaned.

"But you made such a big deal about them." He said.

"I love you." Emma remedied the situation with a kiss.

**IF YOU GUYS HAVE A FEW MINUTES, PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL I MADE. IT'S OUAT RELATED. THANKS FOR READING!**


	51. Chapter 51

**HEY GUYS! SO THIS CHAPTER ISN'T UP AS SOON AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED (SORRY!), BUT IT DEFINITELY DIDN'T TAKE AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE. THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS ANYONE COULD HAVE, AND I TRULY MEAN IT. I ASSUME YOU'VE ALL HEARD ABOUT THE POLL I MADE, LOL. AND THANKS FOR VOTING. IT'S REALLY HELPFUL, CAUSE NOW I KNOW WHAT MY MOST POPULAR STORIES ARE (SO THAT I CAN PAY MORE ATTENTION TO THEM). THIS ONE'S WINNING SO FAR! HAPPY READING!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma looked at the three carts the family had against the wall.

"Uh, how are we going to fit all this stuff in the carriage?"

"Your mother is an expert packrat." James answered, and Snow huffed.

"And another question; when I go into labor, how is a carriage gonna be fast enough to get me to the hospital in time?" Everyone stared at her, incredulous expressions on their faces.

"Did she really just ask that?" The king whispered to Snow, leaning toward her.

"Emma, Honey, you won't be at a hospital." Snow said, reaching out to clasp her hand in her daughter's.

"What!? What do you mean, 'I won't be in a hospital'? I'm having a freaking _baby_!"

"Mom, you still haven't read the book, have you." Henry stated, not queried.

"Yes, I've read the book."

"Obviously not the part where you were born." The boy muttered.

"_You read that_!? Henry, that really… not appropriate." The blonde stuttered.

"It wasn't graphic, relax. Why would I _want_ to read about…that… ew." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good response, Kid."

"Now, please don't panic. That'll do you and the baby no good. And like you said, you still have five more months. And by then, you'll be so ready to get her out." Snow said in an even, comforting tone.

"You do realize I pushed that one outta me, right?" Emma pointed to Henry. "So I have done this before. I'm not panicking. I'm being cautious."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Henry whined.

"I'm hoping we scare you into not knocking What's-her-name up." Emma said.

"Johanna. Her name's Johanna." The teenager corrected. "And you're lucky I'm smart and honest and good, cause nobody gave me the talk." At this, Emma's mouth fell open.

"I'll go check out. Snowing, let's go. Graham stay." The three left father and son (even if they weren't related biologically) standing there awkwardly.

"Well…" The sheriff spread his arms and gave a small shrug. "We can pretend we uh, talked…"

"That would be best." Henry said quickly.

"Yeah." She shifted his weight from foot to foot. "So… nice weather we're having."

* * *

><p>"That was cruel, what you did to Graham back there." Snow said casually, placing toy after toy on the table for the cashier to ring up. One thing the dwarves had made sure of was that the shopping technology was up to par with Storybrooke's. Things were much easier.<p>

"He can be useful sometimes." Emma ignored her mother's remark with a shrug.

"Now that I think about it, that _is_ one way that having a son could be a downer." James said, his tone indicating that he was joking and not serious.

"I'd agree and say that girls are better, but I have a son, too."

"Your Hignesses." A commoner bowed. Emma rolled her eyes, and Snow gave her a stern look.

"Hello." James smiled. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you. And yourselves?"

"We're great." Snow beamed.

"I just wanted to congratulate the Princess on the baby." The man said. Only when her parents looked at her did Emma realize that the commoner was talking to her.

"Uh… thanks… you can call me Emma." She mumbled, her face turning pink.

"Have you and your Prince decided on a name yet?"

"Why does everyone ask that? No, we haven't. And before you ask, it's a girl. I'm gonna go find Henry and Graham. Men tend to get lost in stores." With that, Emma all but ran for dear life.

"Our apologies on her behalf." James said. "As you know, hormones are raging and Emma's not the best with, well this." He gestured around them. "I assure you, she's a very nice and amazing person once you get to know her."

"I remember, from in Storybrooke." The man smiled gently. "My name's Pete."

"Well, nice to meet you, Pete." Snow shook his hand.

"Your daughter saved my cat once. She was a very good sheriff. And I really love all that you're doing for all the realms, not just ours. It's nice not to have to worry about the Queen. Anyhoo, I should probably get going. I have my own son to get back to. His name's William. He's a lovely boy. Good day!" The man scurried off. James sighed happily, draping an arm around his wife.

"I really did miss the people." He said.

"Me, too." Snow agreed. From behind them, someone's voice they knew all too well greeted them. "Regina!" she smiled. "Hi."

"Hello, Snow. It's good to see you." The brunette returned the smile. Taking a leap of faith, the new queen wrapped her arms tightly around the taller woman. Surprisingly, Regina embraced her. "Congratulations on becoming a grandparent again. I would like to express my sentiments to Emma, as well. Do you know where she is?" James couldn't help but eye the woman suspiciously, but then decided that she had no reason to try to harm them. She had Daniel, and that's all she wanted.

"You just missed her, actually." James replied. "A man named Pete –he has a son named Wiliam– congratulated her, and she got overwhelmed. She's still adjusting, you know?"

"How come that doesn't surprise me." Regina said sarcastically, but with no ill will. She sounded amused. "I'll go look for her. Really it's nice to see you two. Daniel should be around here somewhere…" She craned her neck in a few different directions. "If you see him, Snow, he'd like to talk to you, I think. He only met you briefly when you were younger." Regina left after flashing another smile at the two, and started her search for the blonde. It didn't take her long to find her.

"Hiding out in the bathroom, Miss Swan? That's orginal."

"Shut up, Regina." Emma said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I was being nice!" The brunette protested.

"I know." She sighed. "Sorry. Some random ass guy attacked me with questions about the baby."

"Speaking of which, congratulations." Regina leaned against the wall next to Emma, who stiffened. "At risk of being one of those people who attack you with questions, I won't ask the gender."

"The _gender_!?" Emma burst out laughing. "Wow, Regina, you really… you crack me up. She's a girl." The two shared a smile.

"I bet she'll be beautiful. Maybe she'll even look like you. The most Henry has from your gene pool –and thank Gods otherwise he'd have the IQ of a monkey– is your eyes."

"Henry is nothing like his biological father. And for all intents and purposes, _Graham_ is his father." Emma said with conviction.

"So he… looks like Baelfire?"

"You heard about that?" The blonde's mouth hung open.

"Rumple wasn't too happy about his son having a baby." Regina explained. "As it turns out, I was the only person who would listen to his rants. He didn't want to upset Belle."

"Let me tell you something: that jackass did not have Henry. I did. And he sure as Hell wasn't there for Henry _or _for me, and he didn't even mean to make Henry." Emma's voice was rising in volume.

"Miss Swan–"

"Emma. Call me Emma."

"Fine… Emma… I never did ask how Henry was…"

"You don't want to know how he was conceived." Once again, Emma returned her gaze to across the room and away from Regina.

"Okay." If the former queen knew exactly what happened to her companion, she didn't let on. She let it drop. "Thank you."

"What?" Now it was Emma's turn to be bewildered.

"I never thanked you for giving me Henry. So thank you." The brunette said sincerely.

"Regina…" Emma whispered. "You don't have to… I am… I had no… –ugh, this is hard. I…" She really couldn't come up with the right words.

"It's quite alright, Dear." Regina chuckled. "I know what you're trying to say. How's Henry dealing with this?"

"Oh, the kid's ecstatic about being a big brother." Finally, something Emma could talk about without floundering around like a fish out of water.

"So… you don't think he'd mind if he got another sibling?" The brunette asked hesitantly.

"What? Regina, are you pregnant?"

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE KINDA BIG CLIFFY. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**


	52. Chapter 52

**GLAD YOU GUYS LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER. *INSERT SMILEY FACE* ONTO THE NEXT!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_"So… you don't think he'd mind if he got another sibling?" The brunette asked hesitantly._

_"What? Regina, are you pregnant?"_

* * *

><p>"No!" Regina said quickly, flashing Emma a deer in the headlights look for a moment. The last thing she wanted was for the blonde to think that she wanted to replace Henry. "It was just a question, Miss Swan."<p>

"So was mine." Emma snapped. "Look, I'm trying to be nice and I'm really glad you've changed and are happy… but stop giving me heart attacks."

"How would my being pregnant give you a heart attack?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "If I was." She quickly added.

"Just… you know… I mean _I _know you raised Henry and took care of him since he was three weeks old, but… I still can't picture you with a baby."

"You think I'm a bad mother." The brunette narrowed her eyes.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say." Emma sighed. "What I mean is, is that before I became pregnant with–" She cut herself off, and before she could speak again, Regina chimed in:

"You already named her." She smiled warmly.

"Not exactly, it's just a name I really like."

"You know, you're just like your mother. I think that in Storybrooke, other than you being the person who would break my curse and Henry's other mother, one of the chief reasons I hated you was because you reminded me so much of her. If I were you, I'd talk to Graham. Your dad was shocked for days when he found out you were a girl –and know, he was ecstatic– but he wasn't too happy Snow named you without his input. Unless, of course, you let Graham name your next child…" Regina said the last sentence teasingly.

"Oh, no. This one's gonna be my last. Don't get me wrong, I love kids, but I think I'll be lucky if I make it through this one. It's kinda the joke of the family; between the four adults in the castle, neither of us has dealt with a baby even though we're all parents. And Henry's gonna be the best big brother. Regina, you should do it. I mean, I wouldn't say soon, cause if I'm having one and then you're having one, things might get a little hectic."

"Relax." Regina chuckled throatily. It was a rich sound, and the first time Emma had heard it. She did a double take.

"You laughed."

"Yes, Dear, people do." There was an unmistakable twinkle in Regina's eye. "I haven't even asked Daniel if he wants kids, but if we decide to, it won't be right away. But… don't you think it would be nice for our children to play together? They'd be like cousins."

"Actually, your kids would be Henry's… uh, let me think. God, my family tree is so freaking complicated. You're my step-grandmother, and therefore Henry's step-great grandmother, but you're also his mother… so they'd be Henry's half-siblings except for the fact that you two aren't biologically related… and they'd also be his great aunts or uncles. Right?"

"As I said, the IQ of a monkey." Regina draped a friendly arm around Emma's shoulders and led her out of the bathroom. They were met with the rest of the Charming Family.

"Uh… is there something I should know about?" Graham asked with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What?" Emma sputtered, jumping out of Regina's half-embrace. "No, no way, not at all. She was… what _were_ you doing?"

"I was being friendly. Friends occasionally do that." Regina deadpanned. "Is there a reason you four look ready to attack?"

"We were just making sure nothing bad happened." James said. "Not that we don't believe you've changed, it's just…" He shrugged.

"You won't take any chances with your daughter. I understand completely." The former queen's gaze fell on Henry. "Hi."

"Hi." The teenager replied.

"You had a growth spurt."

"Yeah. Um, I missed you." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He came up to her shoulders. Regina held on, looking as if she'd never let go.

* * *

><p>"See? Expert packrat." James gestured to the carriage, which barely had room for its occupants. He smiled at his wife.<p>

"I have a few talents." She said, lacing their hands together. "So, Emma, when we set up for the baby shower, which is in –oh my Gods, it's in two days!– you're going to have to hide up in your room until I'm done setting up. And you three" her eyes scanned the men, "are going fishing or something."

"But I'm the father!" Graham insisted.

"Yeah, can't Graham stay?" Emma asked, giving her mother the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, it's a girls only event." Snow said, looking genuinely apologetic. "Oh, and when I was cleaning the other day, I noticed your wedding gifts. They're unopened."

"I've been busy. You know, with Boston and Henry. And in case you haven't noticed, I'm pregnant."

"I'm just saying, I'd open them." Snow winked.

"What do you know?" Emma asked, turning suspicious.

"I can't tell you."

"No, you can't tease me like that." The blonde argued.

"Snow, she's right. Our daughter's like Curious George." James smirked.

"You're the second person to call me a monkey today!" Emma said with mock indignity.

"Who was the first?" Henry asked.

"Regina. She said I have the IQ of a monkey." Nobody in her family said anything for a moment.

"Well, Sweetheart, you're not the brightest bulb, but you're not the dimmest." Is what Snow finally settled for.

"Aren't you supposed to say I'm the smartest person in the world?" Emma's face was comical. "I mean, that's what all of my foster sibling's parents said to them, and believe me, some of them were total idiots."

"I don't want to lie to you." The brunette said. "Besides, you're a very successful person. Your job just doesn't require you to be Albert Einstein."

"You have street smarts, Emma. So all of your book smarts went there." James smiled lovingly at his daughter, and his eyes shined with pride. A small box fell on Graham's head, effectively ruining the moment.


	53. Chapter 53

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING. I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

_"Ow." Graham whined, rubbing his head._

_"You okay?" Emma asked._

_"I'll live." He mumbled. Despite himself, Graham laughed, and so did everyone else._

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you gonna open your presents?" Henry asked as he jumped over the back of the couch to land in a sitting position.<p>

"No jumping on the furniture!" Snow chastised from the doorway.

"You suck the fun out of everything." Emma said, then turned her attention to her son. "Might as well." She shrugged. Delighted, Snow rushed to the hall closet and carried a bag out of it and plopped it at Emma's feet. Graham took a seat next to his wife. "I don't suppose you want to unwrap them?" Emma quipped.

"I'm not that childish." Graham insisted, crossing his arms with a huff. He got his intended reactions, chuckles from his family. "But, you know, it doesn't hurt to split them." As he tore into the first one, he smiled.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"It's from Ruby." Emma snatched the partially unwrapped present from him, as well as the card. She read, "_Congratulations, guys! Ever since I saw the two of you in Storybrooke in action, Sheriffing and Deputying, I __knew__ you guys were meant to be. Snow used to tell me when she was pregnant with Emma (I'm assuming Graham's reading this cause Emma doesn't do presents, which is why I asked everyone to just mail them to Snow so that our favorite Sheputy (yup, that's what I'm calling her cause Graham's Sheriff again, but she's still kinda Sheriff, sorry if I'm not making sense) and if I'm wrong about Graham being the one reading this then oops). Anyway, I was thinking about what to get you guys, and it's customary here to get the newlyweds kitchenware. I knew a toaster was totally out of the running since Emma likes to murder them, and I thought knives would be a little hazardous considering Emma's adjusting and all… you know, for the safety of Graham, and especially when he knocks her up and she's puking or in labor or any of that fun stuff. On that note, cause I __know__ you two are going to have a baby, Jiminy and I (well, mainly me) decided to get some baby clothes. I know they're all pink and Emma will probably have a fit, but I know it's gonna be a girl because Graham can spoil his little princess and he'll be so cute with her, and Emma will make her a badass, and she's gonna be so cute! I'm done my rant… really guys, I'm super happy for you. With love, Red (Ruby) and Jiminy (Archie)._

"Well, that was a mouthful." Emma said, smiling. "Same old Ruby, I suppose."

"Open it!" Henry whined, his eyes trained on the present in her arms.

"Okay, Kid, cool it." The blonde sighed. Her grin grew wider. "I suppose red's a shade of pink…" she held up a mini red leather jacket.

"Oh my _Gods_!" Snow gushed. "That girl is a genius. I knew I was friends with her for a reason."

"I wonder if Archie had any say in it…" James wondered aloud, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Knowing her, probably not." His wife replied.

"What else's in there?" Henry asked.

"Let's see." Graham peeled back more wrapping paper to reveal a pink onesie and two t-shirts, one light pink and reading, 'Best Little Sister' and another darker pink one reading, ' Mommy's Favorite Badass'. He held both shirts up with a smile.

"I can't believe she did that!" Snow said. "I mean, the baby's going to be a month old and wearing something with _that_ on it." But her poorly concealed grin told her family that she was just as amused as they were. "Typical Red."

"I bet she's gonna look like Mom." Henry said. "I look nothing like her, so I must look like my dad, and his genes aren't gonna be in the baby, so unless she looks like Graham…"

"Well, I can say one thing for certain." James started. "Emma has Snow's eyes, and you have Emma's eyes. So your sister will have your mom's eyes."

"And chin!" Snow pointed out.

"I guess we'll find out in five months, won't we." Emma laughed. "This one's from… huh… Regina and Daniel. Are there bombs here?"

"No, not that I'm aware of." Snow shared an uneasy glance at James.

"She actually dropped that one off a few months ago, saying she wished she had… changed before the wedding." Snow said. "I didn't say anything since you weren't opening the other ones and I wasn't sure you'd even want to hear it cause of the hormones…"

"It's fine." Emma smiled. "Probably for the best, anyway. I think I even threatened to kill Graham once, so obviously I was hormonal and stuff. I've never seen black wrapping paper before."

"Let me open it." Graham said in all seriousness. "In case it _is _booby trapped or something."

"It's not." The blonde said firmly. "Regina's legit, she's changed. She's not gonna try to bomb us or something." At her family's questioning stares, she elaborated: "What I said before was a joke, guys." To prove her point, she tears the wrapping paper off and digs into the box. "Are you f–ing kidding me!?" To make her mother happy, she sidestepped the colorful language she had intended to use.

"What is it?" Snow questioned.

"Well, there's two things, but I've only seen one of 'em. It's a photo album of Henry since the day she adopted him…" Emma forgot that her son was in the room for a moment. "It's…"

"You should probably read the card–note–letter thingy." Graham suggested, gently taking the small book out of his wife's hands so she would stop staring at it. "You know, it's probably gonna explain."

"You can." She shoved it at him, and Graham had flashbacks to right before Regina ripped his heart out.

"Oky doky, then… _Dear Emma and Graham, it's nice to be able to call the former by her name. And Graham… well, I'm not calling you Huntsman. I'm happy for you two, I really am. Even though you took my man, Miss Swan. That was a joke. I never got the chance to truly apologize for what I did. Unfortunately, that could be applied to too many things. I really am regretful about __everything__ I did, from ripping Graham's heart out to tormenting Snow to the curse. Emma, I am so sorry I forced you to grow up without your parents. In your words, enough said. I know the pictures of Henry will be bittersweet for you. I hope eventually the bitterness will fade. I never told you about him when he was little, but I suppose you never asked. If you ever want to know, you know where to find me. The other gift is for the baby. Enclosed with it is another note. Good luck with everything, and my kindest regards, Regina._"

"We didn't blow up." Emma stated, still reeling from seeing that first picture of her son.

"Open it." Henry urged. The blonde smiled, handing the box off to Graham.

"Thought you might have fun opening it." She said. He pried open a second box and smiled.

"They're pacifiers. She says that she's sure our daughter's going to have a temper and will throw tantrums and that these should help."

"I didn't know she had sense of humor." Emma said.

"Me neither." Henry smirked.

"This one's from Ashley… Cinderella… whoever the Hell she is."

"Most people call her Ella." Snow helpfully supplied.

"Alright, here goes… _Congratulations! I wish I have more to say, but I don't really know you two that well. Thomas and I were trying to figure out what to get, and we kept looking at Alexandra in hopes it would dawn on us. And it did. You'll see._" Emma finished reading and pulled a bundle of five bibs from the bag.

"They're rainbow colors." Snow smiled. "Green, yellow, orange, red, and white. Mary's going to look so cute."

"Mary?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you going to name her after me from Storybrooke?"

"Sorry…" The blonde cringed. "That would be just a little weird, since you were… are… my friend. Like I said, Graham and I haven't decided on a name or anything yet." Though in Emma's mind, she already had.


	54. Chapter 54

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I HAD A BUNCH OF SCHOOLWORK AND MY SIMS 3 GAME HAD A BIT OF A CRISIS.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"It was worth a shot." Snow smirked. "I figured you guys wouldn't name her after me, but…" she shrugged. "Besides, I knew you'd hate the name 'Mary'."

"It's better than 'Snow'." Emma quipped. "I mean, no offense, but I'd like an actual name." Snow shot her daughter a smile, knowing the blonde had already named her, unbeknownst to the men, including Graham.

"It's okay." The brunette said. "I've often pondered just what my mother was thinking."

"And on that note, I thank you for picking a normal one for me."

"But Grandma, it makes for an awesome shipping name!" Henry exclaimed.

"Shipping? Like a boat?" James had a bewildered expression on his face.

"No." Henry laughed. "A 'ship' is short for 'relationship'. So your relationship name is cool."

"Relationship name?" The king still wasn't getting it.

"Really, guys?" Emma sighed. "Even _I_ get it, and I'm the queen of hating relationships. Except for me and Graham's. That came out wrong." She groaned.

"I still love you." Graham pulled her onto him, wrapping his arms around her waist and his hands resting on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Together, you and Grandma are called 'Snowing'. It's a mesh of your names." Henry explained.

"And what's ours, Kid?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You and Dad's? Obviously Gremma. Which is why you should name my sister Gemma. It's close enough."

"We already talked about this. That's a no go."

"What about Henrietta?"

"No!" The blonde exclaimed. Graham rubbed his ear. "First of all, that's an old person name. And secondly, I can't have my kids' names be too close. I don't like that idea."

"Hey, watch who you call old." James warned, feigning a stern voice.

"Sorry, Dad. I keep forgetting you have a thirty three year old daughter."

"You wound me." He fell out of his chair in mock hurt. Henry laughed.

"There are days when I seriously question just what motivated me to marry that man." Snow sighed, pushing herself off of the adjacent couch with an eyeroll.

"You, too! You all should be nicer to me."

"If you can pull yourself together and act like an _adult_, there will be key lime pie for you." She said.

"Oh, that is _low_. You know that's my favorite." James scrambled off the floor and flew into the kitchen behind his wife, desperate to be on her good side again.

"Come on, Grams! He's just being funny." Henry was quick to defend his grandfather. "We're having fun."

"Relax, Kid." Emma smiled. "She's just giving him a hard time."

"So she's not actually mad at him?"

"It's like what your mom does to me." Graham winked.

"Hey!" Emma swatted his chest. "Come on, let's go get that key lime pie."

* * *

><p>"You look amazing!" Snow gushed as she barged into her daughter's room.<p>

"Hasn't anyone in this castle heard of something called knocking?" The blonde sighed as she plopped onto her bed.

"I'm your mother. I have special privileges. But in all seriousness, Emma, you're breathtaking." Snow wasn't exaggerating. The white, knee-length dress hugged Emma in all the right places, accenting her four month pregnant belly. The dress tied around her neck. It was simple but it was the most her family could talk her into.

"Thanks." She blushed slightly.

"Will you let me do your hair?" Snow asked hopefully.

"Sure." The blonde shrugged, playing it off as no big deal when in reality, her heart leaped into her throat every time Snow offered to do something motherly toward her. Snow began to hum as she gently guided the brush through the blonde, curly locks.

"Do you care how I do it?"

"Not really." By the time Snow was finished, Emma's hair was down but had the fronts pulled up, creating a bump on the top of her head.

"Look." The brunette urged. Carefully, so as not to mess anything up, Emma crossed the room and smiled when she saw her reflection.

"How'd you get so good at this stuff?" She asked in amazement.

"As you know, my mom died when I was young. Regina… well… she did some things with me. It turns out she's very fond of hair." At this, Emma scoffed.

"Right, cause she's not a hair murderer. She chopped yours _and_ hers off in Storybrooke."

"Point taken." Snow had so quietly crossed the room, Emma had not heard her. The brunette squeezed Emma's shoulder, and the latter jumped.

"When'd you get over here?"

"A moment ago." A small smile played across Snow's lips. "Today is all about you and her." She placed a hand on her daughter's stomach. "Do you want to tell me her name?"

"You'll find out in a few months." Emma smirked.

"I guess I'll just have to wait, then. Well, I'm going to send Graham in. He's been pacing downstairs, dying to see you." She was just about to exit the room when she turned her head and added, "To give you fair warning, your father's grumbling. He's quite happy to be having a second grandchild, but it's still hard for him to see his little girl so grown up."

"I know." Emma smiled sadly, her thoughts drifting to Henry. "And hey, thanks for letting me wear flats."

"We wouldn't want you to trip and hurt yourself or the baby." Snow shot her daughter a teasing look. "I'm leaving this time. For real." After the door closed, Emma lowered herself onto the bed. A mere few months ago, her mother's words would have scared her. They'd have been the last words she ever wanted to hear. But today, Emma didn't freak out. She didn't panic, thinking that one of the two people who should love her unconditionally was going to leave her. She knew that Snow wasn't going anywhere, that her words held an entirely different context. Graham barreled in, pulling Emma from her thoughts.

"You should wipe the drool off your face." She said dryly, causing Graham to frown.

"Mood swing?" He questioned, thinking they had gotten past that point.

"No, I…" She sighed, "Sorry. I meant for that to have a teasing, sarcastic twinge to it."

"Eh, it's okay." He took a seat next to her and rubbed her back. "I know you didn't mean it. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, and that's the weird thing. You know what Snow said? She said, 'I'm leaving this time. For real'. She meant it as leaving the room to get you, cause every time she'd start to leave she ended up not. And, you know, I thought… I mean, what she said _should_ affect me, right? I _should_ be scared of them, and I'm not. I mean, as happy as I am that I know without doubt that she –and you, Henry, Dad, and our daughter– aren't going to leave, it also terrifies me that I trust her, and you guys, so much that I don't get scared you're gonna leave, even when you say things like that. I know, I'm babbling like an idiot and I'm not making any sense, but it make sense to me, and–" Graham cut her off with a long, passionate kiss.

"Babe."

"Mhm?" She squeaked, still breathless and foggy from the kiss.

"Calm down. You're fine. Everything's fine." Graham kissed her again.

"If you keep doing that," she said in a hoarse voice, "we're never gonna make it downstairs, and Snow's going to have to come up and she won't be happy."

"Calm down." He repeated with a smile, then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He held his hand out to her. "Come on. Snow wants you down before everybody gets here."

"'Kay." She took it, allowing him to pull her off the bed.

"When I walked in, I was about to say that you look beautiful." Graham gave her that look that made her knees wobble.

"You're so lucky I'm wearing flats right now…" she muttered. "Thank you."

"I love you, Ems."

"Love you to." She said against his stubble.

**SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET UP. I WAS GOING TO HAVE THE ACTUAL BABY SHOWER IN THIS ONE (WHEN I STARTED WRITING IT, THAT WAS THE PLAN), BUT I DECIDED TO GET THIS UP FOR YOU GUYS AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IT. THANKS FOR READING, AND FEEL FREE TO CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON BELOW!**


	55. Chapter 55

**THANK YOU, EVERYONE WHO READ/REVIEWED! YOUR SUPPORT MEANS SO MUCH. AS PROMISED, HERE'S THE BABY SHOWER. JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS KIND OF A LONG CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISED YOU A BABY SHOWER, SO THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET. IT WILL BE AT LEAST A TWO-PARTER.**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

"I have to say, you don't look too bad yourself." Emma said as she clutched onto Graham's arm for dear life as they descended the stairs. "Looking sharp in your… brown tux." A smile formed on her lips, remembering how he had wanted to wear a brown one for their wedding.

"It's not a tuxedo, Emma." He laughed. "It's a brown overcoat with brown khakis."

"With a pink tie." Henry teased from the bottom, staring at his mother in wonder.

"Well, of course! We're having a girl." Graham said.

"That makes sense. Hey, Mom…"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"You look just like a princess. I mean, you did at the wedding, but the pregnant glow is radiating and you look… you look really happy." Henry stammered.

"I was happy since you found me, Henry." With a blush, Emma sidestepped the compliment. She was about to ruffle his hair when Snow swatted her hand away.

"No messing up hair." The brunette chastised.

"God, what _is_ your problem with hair?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"That would be because of me." In a swirl of purple smoke, Regina appeared, holding a box wrapped in pink paper. "My mother was particularly touchy about hair, so I guess it was passed down. After all, hair the most revealing part of a woman's personality… or it could be a hideous red leather jacket."

"Good to see you, too, Regina." Emma said with a hint of snark. Both of their comments, or more Regina's last one, were said in jest. James gave the former evil queen a nod of acknowledgement while Henry flung himself at her.

"Hi, Mom." If anything, adding five years had only made Henry more mature –and able to deal with both women as his mothers.

"Hello, Henry." Even though she had her son back, in a manner of speaking, Regina still relished every single time he wrapped his arms around her and called her 'Mom', and she closed her eyes at the feeling. She looked back up at Emma and smiled.

"So…" The blonde started, trying to break the silence, "Why _did_ you cut your hair during the curse and, you know, nearly chop my mom's all the way off, too?"

"It wasn't leant to doing paperwork all day. It kept getting in my face."

"Really? That's it? No evil intentions?" Emma asked.

"Really." Regina nodded in the affirmative. "As for your mother's, well, that's a different story. I cut hers just to be mean."

"Of course you did." Snow sighed, picking the box up off the floor, where Regina had put it to hug Henry.

"And Ms. Swan's…" Regina's lips tugged upwards, "her hair was _very_ telling."

"I don't like where this is going." Emma snatched the box from her mother. "Uh, thanks for this. I'll open it later. And the wedding present. I just opened them yesterday, so… yeah." She scurried into the other room, taking her sweet time finding a proper place for it. She was disappointed to find Regina still smirking when she came back in. "I guess I'm just gonna have to listen to this, aren't I?"

"Might as well take a seat." Regina's smirk grew even more, then turned to a genuine smile once James ushered for her to sit as well. Her gaze flickered to Emma's hands, which were resting on her stomach, before speaking. "Your hair was quite fascinating."

"So now it isn't?" Emma said dryly.

"Don't take everything so personally, Dear. As I was saying, your hair was –and _is_– interesting. You come rolling into town in that horrid yellow bug in that get up of yours. You act all tough and badass and cold–"

"Not an act." The blonde interjects. Regina ignores her, continuing,

"And your hair just doesn't match it. It was very –and I felt weird thinking this– princessy. That's when I first realized who you were. And then when you told me it was your birthday, well, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were the Savior."

"Hey, Mom?" Henry asks quietly. When both Regina and Emma swivel their heads toward him, he clarifies, "Emma."

"Yeah?"

"Why _did_ you burn the pages of the book that had you wrapped in your blanket being put into the wardrobe if you didn't believe?"

"Henry, I–"

"Don't deny that you didn't believe. I'm fifteen, I can take it." Realizing he got his eloquent wording from his birth mother, he smiled to show them that he didn't mean it in a bad way. "It's an honest question."

"You're right." The blonde sighed. "I didn't believe. I burned them because that was the strongest evidence that _could_ make me believe, and I didn't want to. The whole time, when I said that there just wasn't any evidence… I made it so there _couldn't_ be. You have to understand, that was just too much for me to handle, I… I had just been found by the son I had given up for adoption ten years earlier and all I could handle was trying to make sure you were okay, and then I'd have to leave again, and…" She broke off to breathe and stem the onset of tears. Apparently she was still having hormonal days.

"You really were intent on leaving." Regina said softly.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't turned all Evil Queen on me, then I would have."

"I screwed it up." The brunette stated glumly. Snow turned on the defensive:

"You can't say that you're not happier now. Henry doesn't hate you anymore and you have Daniel back."

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" The flash of pain in Regina's eyes was enough to calm Snow down. "I just… I meant that while that one has blonde hair, she played it smarter without even realizing it. I always thought I was a great chess player."

"Rumplestiltskin's better, Regina." James stated, bringing her a glass of orange juice. "I uh, hope orange is okay. We don't keep apple in the house." Emma scoffed.

"Right, cause this isn't a castle."

"Orange is fine, thank you."

"Look, Regina, Gold had this all planned from the beginning. He wanted me to break the curse, and nothing you or I could have done would have stopped it. Besides, this is everyone's happy ending, right?"

"Right." Regina smiled. The front door flew open and Red bounded in.

"Hey, guys– oh." Her grin faded when she caught sight of Regina.

"Relax." Snow smiled, running as fast as her heels would allow her to to embrace her friend. "God, running in heels is hard. How are you?" Her voice was muffled by Red's dress.

"I'm grate. So Regina's really… she's actually mellowed?"

"I can hear you."

"I know!" Red called back, then skipped over to Emma. She opened her arms, signaling that the other woman was not getting around a hug.

"Hi." Emma smiled as she pushed herself out of the couch and allowed herself to be enveloped in a quick squeeze.

"You weren't even showing last time I saw you!"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Amazing what four months does."

"Oh, congratulations." Red hugged her again. The door opened, revealing a breathless Archie.

"You couldn't help me, Red?" He said.

"Aaron." Emma smiled, walking across the room to take the baby from his arms. "You got so big." She cooed, ticking his stomach. Snow smiled at the sight, and when the blonde turned her attention back to the room, she had a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"See, it's coming naturally to you." Snow said.

"Shut up." Emma handed the baby back to Red. "Seriously, he grew a lot."

"He did." Red agreed, toying with her son's light brown hair, which was starting to grow in. He had Archie's nose and the rest of his facial structure was like Red's.

"May I hold him?" Regina asked tentatively. After sharing a look with Archie, Red nodded and handed Aaron over. "He's adorable. He looks just like you. Did I hear his name's Aaron?"

"Yes." Archie answered, dropping the diaper bag against the wall and placing a protective hand on Red's shoulder.

"You can calm down, Archie." Emma said. "You're the psychologist here; you know she's different."

"He got his PhD from a curse." Regina said sarcastically as an attempt at a joke. Though it wasn't funny to anyone except Emma (she understood the whole sarcasm/comedy thing), the rest of the room laughed in support of the former queen's change. Aaron gurgled happily, raising one of his tiny arms up to poke Regina in the nose. Without her conscience mind's consent, her gaze went from the baby in her arms to Henry. She took in his appearance. His face had matured, and he was taller –nearly up to her neck, as she remembered the earlier hug. With stinging eyes, she gave Aaron back to Red and excused herself. Concern etched on her face, Emma followed. She found her former enemy in the bathroom, arms braced against the sink and breathing deeply. As the door creaked open, the brunette muttered, "Shit."

"I didn't think you swore." Emma mused.

"Not now, Ms. Swan." Regina snapped, and the princess didn't take offense. She knew from experience that when vulnerable, it's easier to lash out than to admit it.

"Well, too bad, cause I'm not going anywhere." With a sigh, Regina nodded.

"Henry used to do that to me. He'd poke me _everywhere_, and play with my hair –that's another reason I cut it. He was a strong baby." Tears spilled down her face, and Emma rushed over to embrace her. After a few moments, Emma let her go. "He's so big now, and all I can think of is my little baby boy. My precious baby boy is all grown up. I feel so stupid for thinking this, because I knew he would grow up, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. My mother would be having a laughing fit right now, seeing me like this." She leaned her head against the wall.

"Hey, your mom, from what I've heard, was a total wackjob, okay? She should not have been a mother. You gave me some advice a while back, do you remember what you said? You told me that I would be happier if I let my walls down, and you were right. I am. So how about you allow yourself to be a human being for once in your freaking life and just cry. I mean, if it makes you feel better, I cry every two months or so because he's getting older, and when he went to ask this girl out, after he walked out the door I started sobbing. I guess my point is that sometimes, it's okay to drop the act." Emma smiled, referring to the other woman's statement from earlier. Regina smiled back in acknowledgement. It was her turn to hug the blonde.

"I've never had a friend before." She said. "And it feels great, so thank you… Emma."

"See, saying my name isn't so bad." The blonde's lips quirked up in a smile.

"In Storybrooke… you rarely addressed me as Madam Mayor or any other formal saying unless you were being sarcastic. You obviously didn't like me, and I didn't like you, yet I didn't address you by your name. Why?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "I've never been one for formalities, as is everybody else here. I swear to God, you fairytale people have not heard of knocking. I guess it was just, as you said, my way of mocking you. And it was also my way of rebelling. I like to do that."

"I imagine you were a problem child?" Regina asked casually.

"You have no idea." Emma smirked. "While we're playing Twenty Questions, I have one…" She paused for a moment, running through the pros and cons of voicing her thought, "what was Henry like as a baby?" Regina was a little taken aback by the question, but she answered with a smile,

"He was the mellowest baby, Emma. He obviously gets that from his father. Speaking of which… who _is_ his father?" At this, the blonde paled. While she and Regina had formed a friendship of sorts (oh, who was Emma kidding, they were friends), she had _no_ interest in telling the other woman about Henry's father for a couple of reasons. One reason was that she was raped, and did not want that information disclosed or anyone to think any differently of her. The second is that she didn't want Regina to look at _Henry_ differently. Lastly, finding out that Gold (or Rumplestiltskin, as Regina would call him), was Henry's grandfather wouldn't sit well with Regina. So, Emma settled with,

"I don't know."

"It really was a one night stand?" Regina honestly wasn't expecting that.

"I didn't say that. Look, we can talk about this some other day, but today is about my daughter, okay? Please?"

"You're right, I'm sorry." The brunette looked a little embarrassed before checking her face in the mirror, scowling at the smudged mascara. "You can go, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." Emma smiled, her way of saying 'no hard feelings'. As she turned the knob, Regina said with a grin,

"What act, Ms. Swan?"

* * *

><p>"We were just about to send an army after you two to make sure she didn't kill you or something." James joked, but the fire in his eyes told everyone in the room that he wasn't completely joking about his protectiveness toward his daughter.<p>

"I have magic, guys, and I can take care of myself." Emma plopped back down onto the couch next to Red. "I love her jacket, by the way. Very creative."

"Thanks." Red beamed. "I meant what I said, that she's gonna be a total badass. You're her mom, Snow's her grandmother, and she's gonna have the prettiest blue eyes."

"Blue?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "I have green and Graham's brown."

"Yeah, but your dad's eyes are gorgeous." Red threw the king a playful wink, causing Snow to snort. "_Somebody_ in your family has to inherit them or I'm going to pout."

"I'm sure my siblings will." Emma said so nonchalantly, yet everyone else in the room choked on their water. "It's gonna happen, you'll all see." Red threw her best friend a glare, saying 'fess up'.

"Okay, yes, Charming and I have discussed the possibility of having another child. Then we talked to the rest of our family, and came to the conclusion that everyone would be okay with our decision –_either way_." Snow said pointedly. Emma looked down to hide a smile; sometimes she couldn't believe that her mother was awesome. A loud knock resonated through the castle, followed by Cinderella letting herself in.

"Sorry we're late, Lexi didn't want to put on her dress." She smiled at her six year old daughter.

"Uncle James!" The girl shouted, barreling towards the man. Thomas came inside behind Ella.

"I told you to knock." He whispered.

"It's okay." Emma shrugged. "No one else does, anyway." She gestured to the newly returned Regina, "She just appeared in a purple smoke cloud. Ruby –uh, Red, kinda almost broke the door of its hinges."

"Aunty Emma!" Alexandra squealed, and detached herself from James to sit on the blonde's lap.

"That sounded a lot like 'The Wizard of Oz', and I am not _that _old. The Aunty Em on their was late fifties. Thank you for that image."

"Mama, what's 'The Wizard of Oz'?" Alexandra turned to her mother.

"It's a movie." Ella answered.

"I'll show it to you sometime." Emma offered. "I kinda have a movie collection, and some of them are Disney things. Not that 'The Wizard of Oz' is Disney, but…" She trailed off with a shrug.

"Is everyone here?" James asked, returning from the kitchen with a few trays of food.

"No, we're just waiting for Granny." Red sighed. "She's bringing over lasagna, but the cheese still needed to brown."

"I can next time." Regina offered the group a small smile. When everyone except for the Charmings grunted their acknowledgements, Emma took it upon herself to say this:

"If you all don't start treating Regina like a human being and start being nice to her, you're gonna have to deal with me." Saving everyone from the Savior, Granny appeared in the doorway with a smirk declaring:

"The party don't start till I walk in!"


	56. Chapter 56

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ/REVIEWED! SORRY ABOUT THIS TAKING SO LONG TO GET UP. I WOULD HAVE HAD IT UP SOONER IF MY ACCOUNT HADN'T GOTTEN SUSPENDED DUE TO A GROUP CALLED THE "ELIMINATORS". ANNOYING.**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

"Thank Gods." Red muttered, jumping off the couch to take the lasagna from her grandmother. She whispered to the older woman, "Between the tension because of Regina and Emma threatening to do something to us if we don't start being nice to Regina, I thought the place was going to explode or something." Then, louder, "Snowing, where do you guys want these?"

"Snowing!" Henry laughed. "I told you guys people liked your shipper name."

"Counter's fine, thanks, Red." Snow called back. Regina actually smiled seeing her family so happy.

"So." Red bounded back and slid onto the couch next to Emma, "Spill on her name."

"We haven't decided… or really talked about it."

"She's not telling, Red." Snow said.

"I'm hungry." Henry interjected.

"I second that." It took the blonde a few tries to get off of the plush couch due to the baby bump.

"It's only going to get harder." Her mother smirked. Ignoring her, Emma took her son's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"When she wants something, it's best to give it to her. I say we eat." Graham said quietly so his wife wouldn't hear.

"Graham!" Red whistled with a grin. Realizing his horrible word choice, the huntsman's face tinged pink, but he couldn't stop the sly smile from forming across his face. He was hot, there was no sense in denying it.

"I heard that!" Emma called from the kitchen, serving herself a large slice of Granny's lasagna. "And they say _I'm_ the uneloquent one."

"That's not a word, Dear." Regina said, following Emma's lead and helping herself to the lasagna. "But nice try."

"I still get my point across." The other woman shrugged.

"Mhm." Graham nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, by the way, I do have a question." Regina said.

"Yeah?"

"Can Daniel come? I wasn't sure how your parents or you or anyone would feel about it, so…"

"Regina, he's family. Sure, we don't know him very well but he's your husband–"

"We're not married."

"I don't care. Paperwork doesn't mean anything. My point is that he's Henry's adoptive father… sort of… I think… either way, like I said, he's family. You deserve to be happy. So transport his ass over here." Emma commanded. A beaming Regina did as told.

"How'd I..?" Daniel looked around at his new surroundings.

"Daniel." Snow breathed. To make sure where wasn't going to be a confrontation, Regina said,

"This lasagna's really good, Mrs. Lucas."

"Granny." Granny smiled. "It's what everyone else calls me."

"Hey, Daniel, want some lasagna?" Henry asked. "Granny makes the be– well, Mom –I mean Regina, does, too. They're both good. Emma definitely doesn't make the best lasagna."

"Hey, Kid, I heard that."

"Sure." Daniel smiled, walking to Henry. "That would be great, thank you." Henry served his adoptive father some of the noodley goodness and sat back down across from him. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah." The teenager agreed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Boston?" Emma asked, her eyes scanning the room for the little dog.

"No…" Snow said slowly, then sighed. "You lost him, didn't you?"

"I didn't lose him, I just misplaced him." The blonde shot out of a chair at the table and began franticly calling her dog's name, checking under all the furniture. "I don't know how he does with a lot of people because we haven't had any big parties… Boston!"

"Emma, calm down." Snow placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "He couldn't have left the castle, we'll find him."

"My point exactly. This a freaking _castle_, Mom, and he's a tiny dog."

"She's right, Emma." James said. "We have a knack for finding things in this family. We'll find him." He promised.

"Did you check his crate?" Ella suggested.

"He doesn't like it in there." The blonde shook her head.

"But he knows he's safe in there." The other blonde continued. "Lexi doesn't like her bed because she associates that with having to go to bed –no more playing– but she feels safe in there." For the first time since she started to show, Emma tried to run. It ended as a humiliating waddle. Her friends and family laughed, so despite herself, she did, too. She resorted to speed walking to Boston's crate where, sure enough, the little ball of fluff was sleeping peacefully.

"You just about gave me a heart attack." She whispered to the sleeping dog. Finally able to relax for the first time that day, she took in the decorations with awestruck face. "Wow, you and Dad really went all out." She said as she walked back into the living room.

"Only the best for our baby girl." James smiled, looping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on him.

"Everything's beautiful and perfect, so thanks. Really guys, I mean it."

"I second that." Graham held his glass of sparkling water (because they decided there wouldn't be _any_ alcohol at the party) and stood up. "I want to make a toast to my amazing, beautiful wife and her charming parents, as well as to our son, who always makes light out of every situation. And to our daughter, who though isn't here yet, is loved beyond words. I wake up every day wondering how I got such an incredible family. I can't wait for the many adventures that await me in the caring for a newborn department, including the thinning hair and dark circles under my eyes. To our daughter!" Everyone clapped and clinked glasses, and Emma was somehow heard over the din,

"I'm not letting his hair fall out! That's not happening!" The laughter died down, and Henry piped up,

"Can we have cake, Grandma?"

"In a little bit, Henry, you just ate." Snow answered.

"He has his mother's appetite." James quipped, earning a whack from Emma.

"Actually, he's a growing teenage boy." The blonde responded. "And I'm eating for two."

"How about Emma and Graham open their presents, then we can have cake?" The brunette mediated.

"Okay." Henry sat back down on the couch in between the soon-to-be parents.

"We didn't even need a baby shower considering all of our wedding presents were baby things…" Emma muttered, then added more loudly, "Which was hilarious. And kind of disturbing. But thank you. All of it was really cute." The guests muttered 'your welcomes'. "So I guess onto these?"

"Hey, Mom?" When both Regina and Emma acknowledged his words, they grumbled.

"We need to come up with a system." The blonde said. "Cause this isn't working."

"I'm obviously 'Mom'." Regina said.

"I gave _birth_ to him!" Emma protested.

"I raised him."

"Regina: twenty four hour labor with no epidural. I win." She annunciated every word.

"A whole day and no epidural?" Even Regina had to admit that she had a whole new level of respect for her former nemesis. "Yeah, you win. I'll be Mommy."

"I'm fifteen." Henry pointed out.

"You called me that until you were five."

"You told me to stop, that I was too old." Henry said.

"You what?" Emma redirected her attention from her son to Regina.

"I didn't want him to get made fun of." The brunette shrugged. "In hindsight, I see the problem with that theory. Fine. What do you want to call me?"

"I don't know. Don't I usually whine at Emma?"

"Now I'm back to Emma?"

"Guys!" Snow cut in. "You're both 'Mom', but when you're together he calls you by your names. That's fair."

"I suppose it is." Regina nodded.

"Fine." Emma rolled her eyes, which then dropped to the pile of presents on the floor. "Hey, Kid, why don't you help your dad and I open 'em?"

"Okay!" Henry beamed, going for a medium-sized box. He tore the pink wrapping paper off, then searched the new pile for a card, frowned when he couldn't find one, shrugged, and opened the white box. "It's a… crown?"

"Tiara." Snow corrected with a smile. "It was my grandmother's, my mother's, mine, supposed to be Emma's, and now my granddaughter's."

"Wait." The blonde cut in. "Why can't I have it?"

"You _want_ it?" The room said in unison.

"It's a family heirloom… I meant, you know, the fact that I got skipped over. Cause no, I don't want a tiara."

"I didn't think you would, that's why." Snow said. "But if you want it–"

"I don't." Emma assured her. "I'll take a… sword or something… from Dad's side…"

"But our daughter will love it." Graham gingerly took the tiara from Henry's hands and examined it.

"And this." Excitedly, James shoved the largest box to them. "Someone other than Henry should open it."

"Is it candy? Cause Graham probably should if it is…"

"Nope." The smile had not left James' face.

"Alrighty. On three, Babe?"

"Seriously?" With a sigh, the blonde ripped her half of the wrapping paper –yellow– off and Graham did the same. "You're way too into this team thing. It's a sword. You're giving our daughter a sword? My daughter who's going to be a baby? I didn't even let Henry use one till–"

"Calm down." Graham rubbed her shoulders. "She'll grow up with this stuff. Henry didn't, and he's almost a pro. Your dad would never do anything to endanger her. We'll be careful. Besides, weren't you the one who said she's going to get the best of both worlds?"

"Yeah, I did. I guess I just never considered how much I'm going to worry. Not that I don't worry about Henry, just… he's fifteen and he had a good, solid foundation of smartness to build upon." She glanced at Regina. "This one's gonna be different."

"Emma." Ella shot her friend a warm smile. "Worrying is the hardest part of being a parent. Every parent makes mistakes."

"But all that matters is that mamas and papas love their kids." Alexandra bounced up and down happily, her straw-berry blonde curls moving with her.

"She's right. They're both right." Red said.

"My intention wasn't to let her use the sword as soon as she can walk." James said, walking around behind the couch to rub his daughter's shoulders. "That's what the wooden training ones are for."

"You have fun with that." Emma tilted her head back to look at James.

"This one's from Mom– Regina." Henry tripped over his words, handing his blonde mother a square box.

"Okay." Emma opened the purple-encompassed package, then frowned. "All I see is a bunch of colorful rods and… curled rods."

"It's a baby bouncer." Regina said without the air of annoyance everyone expected. "It was a great help with Henry when he was little and I'd have paperwork." At her son's biological mother's still confused stare, she elaborated. "You stick the baby in it, and she'll be able to walk with the aid of it. She can go wherever she wants –put up baby gates– and it'll entertain her. Far more efficient than crawling. Oh, and it was Henry's."

"I used to fit into that?" The boy asked incredulously.

"You used to fit into one of my arms." Emma replied before Regina could. "By the time Mom number two got her hands on you, you were probably a little bit bigger than when I had you."

"Wow. Are all babies that small?" Oh, how Regina and Emma cherished moments like these when their son still seemed young.

"You were actually pretty big." Emma scoffed. "All eight freaking pounds of you."

"And here I thought foster family he was staying with until I adopted him overfed him…"

"Nope, he was a big baby. I'm hoping Graham has a better gene pool, size wize."

"I have an _awesome_ gene pool." The man in question declared with a proud smile.

"O–kay." Red said in a sing-song voice. "You should open me and Granny's next. You'll love it."

"Your turn to unwrap." Emma handed her husband a box after she checked to make sure it was from Red. Slowly, to build the tension, Graham peeled back the red paper. He chuckled when he lifted the lid. "A bow and arrow?"

"Crossbow." Granny corrected. "There's a difference."

"Wow, guys, when I said she's gonna be a badass, I didn't think you'd all take it so literally."

"That's a nice one." Snow admired the workmanship. "The wood's beautiful."

"I mean, yeah, it's pretty… but a sword and a crossbow? Overkill much?"

"Like you aren't going to teach her how to use a gun." Graham laughed. "Or punch people in the face." And just like that, his goofy grin inspired one on Emma, and they got lost in each other's eyes.

"Okay!" Regina clapped once, breaking the gaze. "You two are doing that creepy thing your parents do."

"It's not creepy!" Snow insisted, and James nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I'm sure you and Daniel do the same thing."

"We missed time." Daniel justified.

"So did all of–" Before James could argue any further, Emma broke in,

"And this last one's from Ella and Thomas and Lexi. Lexi, would you like to do the honors?" She handed the small box to the girl.

"Sure." Alexandra chirped, smirking because she already knew what it was. She finished unwrapping it and handed the box back to Emma. "It's a charm bracelet." She declared. "Each year you add a new charm on."

"That's a good idea." Graham smiled, his thumb running over the single charm that was sitting in a tiny plastic bag separate from the silver bracelet.

"It's the infinity symbol." Emma noted.

"Because she'll be loved forever." Ella smiled.

"That she will." Graham agreed. "Thank you all, this was really sweet of you."

"Yeah. What he said."

"Now that that's done…" Red smirked, "who's the lucky godmother and godfather?"

"Uh, we haven't really talked about it…" The blonde exchanged a glance with Graham.

"But we might have an idea."

"We do?"

"Emma." They had a silent eye conversation, causing Regina to scoff.

"More like her mother every day…"

"I agree, _that's_ creepy." Emma said. "I guess we do have an idea… wait, you want me to decide?" So much for silent.

"Dear Gods, you are clueless." Red said. "We all know you'll get what you want anyway, Emma."

"But she's Graham's daughter, too, he gets a say."

"My say is your say."

"In five months, remember those words please." With that, Emma angled her body to readdress the room. All eyes on her once again, she clammed up, stuttering as she said, "If you want to, um… Regina, but I total understand if, you know, you don't want to cause of the whole family feud thing and–"

"Really, me?" The brunette's face lit up.

"Well, we already share Henry and… you know, you didn't screw him up."

"I'd love to. If your parents are okay with it."

"We're happy to add you to the family in another way." James smiled. Getting all the conformation she needed, Regina bolted to Emma and hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered.


	57. Chapter 57

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I'M AS EAGER AS I'M SURE ALL OF YOU ARE FOR EMMA'S BABY TO BE BORN. I REALLY CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE ALL OF THE DADDY!GRAHAM SCENES THERE WILL BE AND ALL THAT GOODNESS. ALL I CAN SAY IS 'BE PATIENT', CAUSE IT'S COMING. **

**I DON'T OWN IT.**

_Red smirked, "who's the lucky godmother and godfather?"_

_"Uh, we haven't really talked about it…" The blonde exchanged a glance with Graham._

_"But we might have an idea."_

_"We do?"_

_"Emma." They had a silent eye conversation, causing Regina to scoff._

_"More like her mother every day…"_

_"I agree, __that's__ creepy." Emma said. "I guess we do have an idea… wait, you want me to decide?" So much for silent._

_"Dear Gods, you are clueless." Red said. "We all know you'll get what you want anyway, Emma."_

_"But she's Graham's daughter, too, he gets a say."_

_"My say is your say."_

_"In five months, remember those words please." With that, Emma angled her body to readdress the room. All eyes on her once again, she clammed up, stuttering as she said, "If you want to, um… Regina, but I total understand if, you know, you don't want to cause of the whole family feud thing and–"_

_"Really, me?" The brunette's face lit up._

_"Well, we already share Henry and… you know, you didn't screw him up."_

_"I'd love to. If your parents are okay with it."_

_"We're happy to add you to the family in another way." James smiled. Getting all the conformation she needed, Regina bolted to Emma and hugged her._

_"Thank you." She whispered._

* * *

><p>"Who's the godfather?" Red asked impatiently.<p>

"August." Emma answered, giving Graham a quick confirmation glance. He nodded.

"Speaking of which, why isn't he here?" Snow wondered aloud.

"I don't remember. Something about Gepetto needing him to… I don't know." Emma frowned. "That sneaky, smug little bastard… Mom, what's he planning?"

"I wish I knew." Mother and daughter's expressions were the same: eyebrows knit together in confusion, eyes narrowed in both thought and irritation. Everybody was so wrapped up in their own thoughts that no one noticed Henry's small smirk. The teenager looked through the back windows of the castle, his eyes meeting August's. Suddenly, August bounded into the castle through the back door with,

"Hey, everyone!" Emma's reaction was comical. From her perch on the arm of the couch, she nearly toppled over in surprise.

"What the Hell!"

"I guess I should've said 'surprise'." The black-haired-man shrugged. "Nice to see you, too, Em."

"I repeat: What. The. Hell?"

"You see, Henry and I have been planning a little surprise for you, haven't we, Kid?" August started off vaguely.

"Yup." Henry replied, quite impressed with himself. It was a character trait he got from his adoptive mother. "But it's outside, so you have to come out to see it."

"Kid, I can't keep getting off the couch every few moments." The blonde groaned.

"That's what husbands are for." Snow winked.

"Come _on_, Mom! It's _awesome_. I know you'll love it." Henry pleaded.

"I never said I _wasn't_ coming. I was implying it would take me a couple tries." Emma grunted as she pushed herself halfway off the couch and fell backwards. Hiding a grin, Graham offered her a hand. "I am perfectly capable of getting up on my own." The second try proved to be the charm. "See?"

"Yeah, I see." The father-to-be said with an amused smile. "Let's go check out what Henry made."

"And me!" August cried indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah, all I care about is what my kid did." Despite her words, Emma through a friendly smile to August.

"He's half mine, too!" Regina reminded everyone.

"But you're not giving him a little sister right now, are you?" The blonde waggled her eyebrows playfully. "So _technically_, he did this for me and his sister. And Graham. So doesn't that mean he's my kid at the moment?"

"_And_ Daniel's and his biological father's." Snow pointed out as the group slowly made their way to the backyard.

"So, what… we each get a fifth of Henry?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Regina, his bio dad's not even in the picture… and no offense, but Daniel doesn't really have anything to do with him, so we each get a third."

"Thanks." Daniel commented dryly.

"Look, I said no offense." Emma put her hands up in mock-surrender.

"Guys, shush!" Henry said. "Look." He pointed to a beautiful crib. The light brown wood was vibrant in the late afternoon sunlight, and its intricate carvings astounded everyone.

"Wow." Emma breathed. "Henry, August, it's beautiful. Thank you." Without really thinking about it, she pulled her son into a bone crushing hug. Henry smiled.

"I can feel her, Mom. I mean, I guess, I can feel the bump, but…" Graham wrapped his arms around the two and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thank you, Henry. And August. It's amazing." Graham said, eyeing the crib.

"Wow." Emma said again, causing Snow to smile. Sometimes, her daughter could still act like a little girl.

"We left it blank above where her head will be cause we wanna carve her name into it." Henry explained. At this, Graham threw a look to Emma and winked.

"I'm not telling _anyone_ her name." The blonde declared. "But when she's born, then you two can carve it, okay?" She pulled Henry in for another hug and whispered, "I love you, Kid."

"Love you too, Mom." The teenager replied. Daniel casually draped an arm around Regina, and she leaned into his embrace. "I'm getting squished." Henry choked out.

"Sorry!" Emma exclaimed, immediately releasing her son and offering him a small smile.

"It's okay." Henry chuckled. "Grams, can we have the cake now?"

"You just ate lasagna." Regina answered instead of Snow. "How about you wait a few minutes? You could get sick."

"I suppose he could have been talking to you…" Emma muttered under her breath. "Considering you're his step-grandmother."

"But Grandma said _after_ Emma and Graham opened the presents, _then_ we could. And they opened everything." Henry said, ignoring his blonde mother's remark.

"I did say that, Henry." Snow nodded. "I can get you your cake and if anyone else wants some now, they're welcome to have some."

"Me!" Emma exclaimed, abandoning Graham's hand at the prospect of cake. "C'mon, Kid, let's go. You'll be happier if I cut it."

"Hey! Emma, not too big of pieces! You'll get sick!" The brunette called after her daughter. Emma skidded to a stop just after the doorway and poked her head through,

"I just got over puking for four months straight. I'm pretty sure one more time isn't gonna matter." With that, the blonde dragged her son into the kitchen. Snow shook her head, amused at her daughter's antics.

"I'll go supervise." Regina sighed, leading Daniel to where Emma and Henry disappeared to.

"Mom!" Emma yelled from the kitchen in a sing song voice. A smile graced Snow's lips. "Where's the cake?"

"I'm coming!" The brunette yelled back. James and everyone else followed her. "I had to put it where you couldn't get into it." She explained to her daughter.

"I'm not five." Emma huffed, crossing her arms. She watched in awe as her mother pulled out a secret drawer, revealing the huge cake. "Jesus…"

"Don't say that." James said without thinking. He attributed it to his paternal instinct.

"How long did it take you to make?"

"Getting it in and out of the oven was the hard part." Snow pondered the question. "Henry and I had to come up with some creative ways for it to fit."

"He used the oven!?"

"Relax, Emma." Regina smirked. "He did plenty of times with me. He's nearly sixteen, remember?"

"Shut up. I want cake." The blonde grumbled.

"Then cake you shall have." James smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Emma laid sprawled across the bed.<p>

"Em?" Graham called out quietly.

"I ate too much cake." She groaned.

"On your third I _was_ going to say it was maybe a little overboard, but…"

"It was just _so_ good." She said. "Chocolate with chocolate frosting and pink binkies… Our kids have the best grandparents in the world."

"They do." Graham agreed, sitting on the bed next to her. "And this one's not even born yet."

"I love you." Emma said, yanking him down onto his back. She then placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Love you, too." He whispered.


	58. Chapter 58

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AGAIN FOR A FEW DAYS AND MY LAPTOP WAS AT HOME, SO I COULDN'T WRITE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

"Mom." Henry whispered in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Henry, what are you doing up?" Emma turned around as best she could on the stool.

"I could ask the same of you." The blonde was about to chastise her son, but then she realized the wording; it was probably something he had picked up from Regina, as well as the sass. The kid meant no harm. He wasn't trying to be disrespectful. His word choice wasn't the best sometimes, but Emma knew he got it from her.

"Couldn't sleep." Emma answered, returning her attention to her glass of milk. "Even though she's small, your sister's got one hell of a foot."

"You think she'll play soccer?"

"Oh, I don't know." Emma chuckled. "I think… I think that she's going to be awesome." Emma smiled. "Just like her big brother." Henry walks to the blonde and hugs her.

"I know you and Mom are kind of upset about me growing up. And don't deny it, cause I know. I know Mom was crying at the party today, and I'm pretty sure you were too, and I know you guys wish I didn't have to grow up. I know it's especially hard for you because you missed ten years of my life… you only got a few minutes with me before I was taken out of your arms. You've told me you don't want me to end up like you. I agree with part of it; I don't want to have a baby at eighteen. Johanna and I, we're not doing anything. I still think that's kinda gross and just… no. I'm not going to steal, either. But everything else, I want to be like you. I know you think your… wall or whatever is bad, but it's not. It keeps you from trusting the wrong people, and trusting the wrong people can get you killed or hurt. It also keeps you from jumping into something until you know you're ready for it and it's really what you want. Like with my sister. You waited to make sure you were really ready to have another baby. I might be growing up, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you. In fact, I have no intention of leaving the castle _ever_. There's like, five different wings. When I get married and stuff, we can just stay in a different wing. I don't know if I'm right about this, but don't most parents miss their kids being little cause things were simpler and happier back then? Well, for you, I don't think being in jail and having to give me up was simpler or happier. Weren't you much happier when I was ten and brought you to Storybrooke?"

"Yeah." Emma could only force one word out. She was thankful for the relative darkness so that Henry could not see the tears that were on her cheeks.

"I know I'm still a lot older than I was then, but… I guess, just think about the fact that we're gonna make a lot of happier memories now and in the future."

"Yeah." She said again, then got up to put her glass in the sink and pretend to check out the front windows. In reality, she just wanted a moment to regain control before being forced into a conversation. After a moment, she said, "You're a smart kid, Henry." Then, because she really couldn't do a mushy conversation, said, "Why are you up?"

"I don't know. I guess that fourth piece of cake was a little too much sugar."

"Who let you have four!?" The blonde whisper-yelled.

"You said I could have two, Ruby another one, and Daniel a fourth."

"Oh my God." Emma groaned, having returned to her stool, and placed her head on the counter. "And you didn't think to say 'no'?"

"It was good!" The teenager defended himself. "Besides, you had three."

"You had _four_, and I'm eating for your sister, too. Look, Kid, you have to make good decisions. I understand you were having fun, but four pieces of cake is _not_ okay. At all. You're a good kid, Henry, and I hate that I have to do the sucky part of parenting, but you know that that was the wrong decision, right?"

"Yeah." Henry stared at his feet.

"So why'd you do it?" She asked softly.

"Cause I wanted to." He mumbled.

"Okay…" She sighed. "You can't see Johanna for a week."

"What?" At this, Henry's head snapped up.

"You heard me." Emma figured that if he didn't seem happy about it, then she was doing the discipline thing right. "I'm not going to take away horse lessons or sword lessons because those are necessary in my book. You need to know how to defend yourself. Seeing your girlfriend? Not so much."

"You can't do that!" Henry's voice was an octave higher than usual, and he once again sounded like the precocious ten tear old he used to be. "You of all people should know how important relationships and being with people you love are."

"Not at sixteen, Henry." She did her best to keep the wavering out of her voice. The guilt was already consuming her, but she knew she couldn't back down. Nobody said parenting was easy.

"I think a sixteen year old you would say differently."

"That's because that _was_ different!" Finally, Emma lost her temper. "At sixteen, I had _no one_! No one loved me! No one cared about me! No one wanted me! Not even a _single_ person! You have seven people who love you and care about you and want you! Do you know what I would have given for one of them!? What you and Johanna have, Henry, it isn't love. She was your first crush and now she's your first girlfriend. She's _just a novelty_. In a month you'll get bored of each other and break up. Then onto the next." By now, the rest of the Charming Family was up and downstairs.

"That's because you're a cynical pessimist!" With that, Henry stomped up the stairs. Snow, James, and Graham stood with their mouths agape. Graham was the first to react, closing the distance between him and Emma and wrapping her in a hug. Snow was the second, and she turned the lights on. James still stood there, dumbstruck.

"How much of that did you guys hear?" Emma asked, eerily in control and calm.

"Um… since you started yelling. You don't exactly have an indoor voice." Snow said, throwing in a joke to keep her daughter's calmness for as long as possible.

"So you heard…" The blonde paled, slumping back onto the stool she hadn't even realized she had vacated.

"Yeah." James nodded in the affirmative. "We heard about you at sixteen."

"I'm so sorry you had to hear it." They of the hurricane seemed to pass. Emma put a hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs. Graham pulled her in for another hug.

"Let's go for a walk." Graham whispered, gently leading her to the living room. James grabbed the nearest coat he could find, his, and draped it over her. Graham brought her outside.

"Stay here." Snow said quietly to her husband while she followed Graham and Emma. James wanted nothing more than to go with them, but he knew that someone needed to watch Henry for a freak out. Graham would have been the optimal choice, but his presence was more demanded with Emma.

* * *

><p>Once outside and a safe distance from the castle, Emma finally let a sob out. She had Graham's t-shirt bunched up in her fist.<p>

"I didn't want to hurt him, but he needs to make good choices. Bad ones in the future, when they're serious, can get him killed." She got out between sobs.

"I know, Ems, I know." Graham rubbed soothing circles on her back, exchanging a worried glance with Snow.

"You did the right thing, Emma." Snow said. "He needs to learn these things. This is the first real time you've disciplined him. Most kids get punished from an early age. It's normal for him to react badly."

"That wasn't a bad reaction." Emma laughed humorlessly, pulling herself together. "That was… that was a whole other level of bad."

"Emma?" Graham asked.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, but a sinking feeling in his gut told him that she was putting up temporary walls again, like when she told Graham about how Henry was conceived. He was praying he was wrong.

"I'm fine." She pushed herself off of a random log she was sitting on, miraculously, in one try. "People fight, it happens." Instead of walking back to the castle, though, she just stood there. Graham took this as a silent cue to leave.

"I'll go check on Henry." He said quietly, leaving mother and daughter. The blonde slumped back down onto the log.

"Did I do the right thing?" She asked, her voice sounding small and child-like. It broke Snow's heart. "I know you already told me I did, but…"

"You need to hear it again." Snow finished softly, sitting next to her daughter. "I'm not going to lie to you, Emma. I don't really know. I've never had to discipline you. But my instincts tell me you were right. If I had to choose between never making you angry with me but you getting hurt or killed because of it, or making you angry but keeping you safe, I would choose the latter. Henry's a smart boy, Emma. I'm sure that come tomorrow, he'll see that you only have his best interests in mind. Did your conversation hurt him? Yes. But I know that when he's still alive in a few years, he'll be thankful you had it. It's like back in Storybrooke, when you tried to take off with him. I scolded you, and you were upset and you were hurt, but because you didn't run off with him, you now have your father and I, and Graham. And I think that's a much happier ending."

"It is." The blonde sighed, leaning her head on Snow's shoulder. "There's just so many mistakes I've made with him. I know eventually he'll ask who his father is –really ask, and not just let it drop after I ask him to. I don't want to tell him that his father… you know… I know he's old enough to understand what happened. I know he's not naïve or innocent, I just, if he finds out that he was created by such an evil act, I don't… the kid's been through Hell and back, Mom. How much more is he supposed to take? How much more _can_ he take?" After mulling over her answer, Snow finally said,

"I think that's a conversation for you and him to have at some point, yes. _If_ he asks, Emma. He might not." The brunette could picture her daughter's _oh please_ look, so the darkness didn't matter. "Alright, so he probably will. The thing you need to understand is that you can't protect your child from everything."

"That sucks." Emma deadpanned.

"Majorly." Snow agreed. "I know we've had this conversation nearly a dozen times, but I just… I wish I could have protected you from everything you went through. It's just, parents can't do that. They can't keep their child safe forever. And as much as it hurts and sucks, you have to understand that we do the best we can and that's all we can do. From the very moment you knew you were having him, you did everything you could to protect him. You even went as far as to give him up so that he could have the best life he could have. I know I'm rambling, but my point is, in a nutshell, you can't feel bad about what happened in the past because you did everything you could." Emma turned to face the smaller woman.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that you don't feel bad about me."

"Fine." Snow sighed. "There are some days I hate myself, but I've come to realize that I wouldn't have changed my mind about sending you through the wardrobe if I had another chance. You gave us Henry. Most importantly, though, I love _you_. I love who you are now and I wouldn't have you any other way. As much as I hate the fact that you had to go through so much pain… and please don't take this the wrong way, but it's made you who you are and if I hadn't had Charming send you through the wardrobe, I wouldn't know who you are now. I wouldn't know you. And I have a strange feeling that you wouldn't want anything to have changed, even if you'd still get Henry."

"How can you know that?" Emma stared at her mother, amazed.

"Simple." The brunette stood up, and smoothed her nightgown. She offered a hand to the princess, who gladly accepted the help up. "You're just like me and I don't wish for a second that Regina hadn't put me through all of that crap because I can't imagine me any other way." With that, the two headed back to the castle.


	59. Chapter 59

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. LAST CHAPTER, I WAS SUPPOSED TO SKIP 2 MONTHS, BUT THE CHARACTERS HAD OTHER IDEAS FOR ME. IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED, AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY HAMSTER, FLUFFY, WHO DIED LAST NIGHT.**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

James and Graham stood in the doorway to Henry's bedroom, watching as the teenager sulked about, oblivious to their presence. Finally, James cleared his throat and stepped in.

"Sorry Emma and I woke you up." Henry mumbled. Graham would have laughed if this was under different circumstances. The boy was clearly upset. Furious was a more apt description, yet he wasn't really holding a grudge against anyone but Emma, as she was the one who caused his distress. Maybe he had inherited his grandfather's temperament.

"It's fine, Henry."

"I guess you and Dad are here to yell at me." Henry took a seat on his bed. In the moonlit room, he could see both men shake their heads.

"I think your mom's done enough yelling for tonight." Graham said. "But I'm glad that you recognize what you did wasn't right."

"Is she okay?" He asked quietly, his eyes staring at his swinging feet.

"Emma?" James clarified. Henry nodded. "I stayed here to make sure you didn't take off, too. Graham might know." Poor Graham. Since being taken into the Charming Family, he got used to being put in the spotlight and having to make quick decisions that would affect somebody else, not just himself. Still, he was having a hard time coming up with an answer to Henry's question. Obviously, the boy felt guilty and didn't want to hurt his mother. Graham wasn't about to lie and say that Emma was fine, because she wasn't. On the other hand, Graham was pretty sure that Emma didn't want Henry to know that he had –and could– hurt her like he did. Graham looked at James, who looked just as torn as he did. The family really needed a disclaimer warning whoever was about to enter it would be challenged on a daily basis and just might be driven to insanity. Immediately, he felt bad for his unborn daughter. Henry was still staring at them expectantly, so they couldn't sidestep the question. Maybe they could just make him swear to secrecy?

"Henry, your mom, she's… complicated." Graham crosses the threshold and sits on the bed, too. "And that's without her pregnancy. Your sister's messing with her hormones, so she doesn't always react the way she normally would. You have to be especially careful about what you say to her. You have absolutely _no_ idea what Emma has been through in her life. Not one of us can possibly understand what it's like to be her. She's trying so hard, Henry, to be a good mother and to keep those walls down so she can fully love us, but that's hard for her. When you react the way you did when she's doing what a parent does, it makes her second guess herself." So much for keeping Emma's secrets, secrets. "I know it seems like she has a ton of confidence, but she doesn't."

"She's been really good, Henry." James chimed in. "Do you remember when we first came her, how she'd take off at the first sign of love or emotions? How long's it been since she has?"

"A long time." He mumbled.

"Exactly. What we're doing is teaching Emma how to love and how to be loved. It's not easy, and neither is being a parent."

"I know it seems like she's being a hardass with you, but she isn't. You need to learn that you can't always get what you want and sometimes, even though it sucks, you have to make good decisions. Eating four pieces of cake might not seem like a big deal even though it wasn't a good decision, but when you're older and you have to make life or death decisions, you need to be able to make the right ones even if you don't get what you want because of it. That's what she was trying to teach you. Banning you from seeing Johanna for a week, it took a lot for her to do that. She hates hurting you. But you know what she'd hate even more? If you got hurt because you don't know how to make good decisions."

"I know." Henry sighed. "And I hate that I hurt her, I just got so mad and…"

"Yeah, about that." Graham scratched at the back of his head. "Can you not tell her that you know you hurt her? I don't think she wanted you to know that but I know you need to know so that you won't do it in the future."

"I won't." The teenager smiled. "I think that in the morning, after everyone's calmed down, I'll apologize."

"Great." Graham and James returned the smile. "I don't know about you, but in about five months no one's going to be getting much sleep for a while, so I'm gonna hit the hay."

"I second that." James said. "Night, Henry."

"Night!"

* * *

><p>Henry was already up and waiting for Emma in the morning. Two plates of eggs, bacon, and English muffins sat on the table. He was nervously fidgeting with the sleeve of his red flannel pajama shirt. Emma padded down the stairs at 5:00, surprise and skepticism on her face when she reached the kitchen.<p>

"Henry?" She said quietly so as not to wake her parents and Graham.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Mom." Despite his best efforts, Henry was unable to keep himself from getting up and wrapping his arms around the blonde. "I didn't mean what I said last night. I was just mad and hurt that I disappointed you and I lashed out but I didn't mean any of it." He said all in one breath. Emma instinctively held him close.

"Oh, Kid, it's okay." She knew she should scold him for the disrespect he had shown her last night, but she didn't have the heart. "I know you didn't mean it. You have my temper, that's all." Maybe that was why she couldn't scold him; because she knew why he did it and she knew what was going on in his head at the time.

"No." Henry shook his head firmly. "It's not okay. What I did was wrong. I had no right to even compare my life now to what yours was like when you were sixteen. I know you're not the best at showing and telling people that you care about them, so sometimes it comes out wrong, but I know that last night you did what you did because you love me. I acted immaturely and I'm sorry." For the first time, Emma realized that their eyes were level. He was going to outgrow her any day now.

"And I'm telling you that you're a teenager going through puberty." She said quietly. "I'm not upset, Henry. _Don't worry about it_. Everything's fine."

"I love you, Mom." Henry wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, Kid. Now come on. I don't think even _you_ can eat two breakfasts all by yourself."


	60. Chapter 60

**I'M SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO GET UP. LIFE HAS KIND OF DECIDED TO MAKE IT HARD FOR ME TO FIND TIME TO WRITE, ALONG WITH GETTING SICK OVER VACATION WHEN I INTENDED TO WRITE. AGAIN, MY APOLOGIES.**

**I DO NOT OWN 'ONCE UPON A TIME' OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO ABC AND ADAM HOROWITZ AND EDDY KITSIS.**

*_2 MONTHS LATER_*

Doc smiled down at his goddaughter, who was laying on an exam table. Little did Emma know, Ruby was her godmother and she had seven godfathers.

"I'm putting your due date on October twentieth." He said, and the blonde placed a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Three more months, Babe." Graham grinned.

"And three days before her birthday." Snow chimed in, having just entered. Henry and James were quickly in tow.

"This kid _isn't_ gonna be born on my birthday!" Emma insisted, wiping the gel off her stomach and pushing herself up.

"That would be kinda cool." Henry said, staring at image on the ultrasound screen. "That's not live, right?"

"No." Doc turned to him, a patient expression on his face. "It's not. It's just putting up the last image it captured. I can print a few copies out for you guys, if you want." He offered.s

"That would be great." Emma beamed.

"Just a sec…" Doc returned his attention to the machine and tapped a few buttons. A few moments later, five pictures of a black and white image popped out. He explained to Henry, "That's her head, and you can see her fingers there… she's sucking her thumb. Emma, how much is she kicking?"

"A lot." Emma laughed.

"That, combined with what I could see on the ultrasound, I'd say you have a healthy baby coming. I know this seems early to be talking about this, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. You might want to sit back down." Doc said. With a weary expression, Emma slowly lowered herself into one of the chairs, sharing an uneasy look with Graham, who was equally as nervous. "Emma, you were born early. Not a whole lot early, but early nonetheless. And this is your second child, so the chances of her being born prematurely are higher. Now, I'm not trying to scare you, I just want all of you to be aware that a premature birth is a possibility. I'm aware of the fact that her nursery is in the process of being set up–"

"Her crib's in there. The walls are gonna be painted this afternoon –and yeah, I know I can't be in there cause the fumes are bad for the baby. We haven't really thought about other furniture, though."

"If I can interject," Graham said, "I'd like to build a changing table and a rocking chair for her. I was going to get started on it today if James wants to help..?"

"I'd love to." The king smiled at his son-in-law. "I built Emma's crib for her, so I promise they'll be safe."

"You should have seen him, Emma." Snow looked off in the distance wistfully. "It took him two whole days, and he even climbed in himself to make sure it could hold you and it wouldn't break."

"How come that's not surprising?" The blonde sent a mildly amused but heartfelt look to her father.

"I remember." Doc smiled. "What I'm trying to say, I guess, is to be prepared. If you even _think_ you're having contractions, come see me right away. Happy showed Snow some breathing exercises when she was pregnant with you, and I'm sure he'd be _happy_ to do the same with you."

"Thanks." Emma smiled gratefully. "But I think I'll be okay. Henry was a natural birth –and twenty four hours, I might add– so yeah."

"What, prisons don't offer epidural?" James recalled from Storybrooke.

"I was brought to a regular hospital in Arizona." Emma explained. She stole a glance at Henry, contemplating her next words, "I chose not to have it. I guess I just, I don't know, thought that if I felt the pain of having Henry, I wouldn't get so attached and it might've helped to make me hate his father. And Henry, don't get me wrong, I loved you from the moment I found out I was pregnant, I just… I knew I couldn't keep you and that you were better off without me and if I wasn't attached to you it would be easier to give you up. I even went as far as to make it illegal for me to have any contact with you so I could never find you and risk messing up the family you had. Or thought you had."

"That complicates things." Doc frowned despite the heartfelt moment.

"What does?" Snow asked worriedly.

"Her labor being twenty four hours."

"I thought it was quicker with each kid popped out?" Emma said, her hand reaching out for Graham's. He found hers and squeezed.

"It depends. Was it ever determined why Henry took so long to get out?"

"Stubborn kid, I dunno." Emma shrugged. "Look, I was an eighteen year old inmate. You really think they gave a shit about why I was in labor for so long?"

"They should've." Snow mumbled. James rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm just saying, I'd like you to also prepare for a long labor. With that comes a possible c-section."

"No." Emma gasped before she could even stop it from coming out. This was _not_ how she envisioned giving birth to her daughter would go.

"I'm not saying it _will_ happen, I just want you to be aware of the possibility." Doc took her hand in his and smiled gently. "Everything will be _fine_, Emma. So far she looks healthy, and that is the most important thing."

"By the way, are you ever gonna hop on getting cars and cell phones? You have the technology…"

"I know, I know." Doc apologized. "I will, I promise."

"Great, thanks." Emma smiled. "If that's all…"

"Yes, Princess, it is." He ushered the five out. Henry grabbed Emma's hand.

"Mom, you and the baby are gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah. Doc's just giving us a worst case scenario type of thing. You know doctors like to do that." The blonde joked.

"Yeah." He said quietly and grasped Emma's hand tighter. Sensing he was still worried, Emma turned to face him.

"Henry, everything will be _fine_. This is all completely normal." She said firmly. "Now, didn't you say you have a date with Johanna?"

"I do." Henry's face lit up. "I should probably get going. I can't believe I forgot about it and I have to run up to my room to grab her present cause it's our six month anniversary…" He trailed off, running down the hall.

"Hey, Kid!" Emma called after him. "Congrats."

"So…" Graham nudged her. "You're finally warming up to her?"

"Which 'her' are we referring to?"

"Johanna."

"I never said I disliked her. I just don't like the fact that she's dating our son."

* * *

><p>"You're absolutely <em>sure<em> you want the room yellow?" Snow asked, her hand poised above the 'open' tab on the paint can.

"Mom, we've been over this. _Yes_, her room is going to be yellow and the floors dark wood." Emma said, exasperated.

"Just checking." Snow said patiently. She opened the can with a 'pop'.

"I can't believe they've been dating for six months." Emma plopped herself down in a plastic chair that was there only temporarily; the room still needed to be decorated, but Emma liked to stand in it and envision what it was going to look like, but lately she'd have to sit down.

"Honey, you can't be in here for much longer. It's not good for the baby."

"I know." She sighed. "I just need to vent and you're a good ventee."

"Why, thank you." Snow shot her a teasing smile and set the roller brush down on the tray. "Emma, you always knew he was going to start dating sometime. At least Johanna's a good kid."

"I haven't even met her yet so how can I know if she's a good kid or not?" The blonde grumbled.

"Because _Henry_ is a good kid who makes good decisions. Remember a few months ago when you revoked his right to visit Johanna? He's been doing more around the house–"

"Castle."

"And that's because of _you_. So I have every faith that if Johanna wasn't good for him, he'd end things."

"Maybe." Emma shrugged, looking down at her feet.

"Hey." Snow said softly, rushing over to her daughter. "Children dating is hard on any parent. Your father and I are just lucky that we already knew Graham. I guess my point is that you should have the same trust in Henry that we have in you."

"Teenagers make incredibly stupid decisions sometimes." Emma argued.

"_Sometimes_. Not all the time." Seeing her daughter's lips quirk up just a little, Snow knew she had made her point and that Emma was feeling better. "Now go. I don't want my granddaughter getting sick from the fumes."

"Yes, _Mom_." With that, Emma waddled out of the room.

* * *

><p>Graham and James were sitting at the kitchen table, each of them nursing their own beers.<p>

"How'd you do it?" Graham asked, his finger poking at the water ring on the table.

"Do what?"

"Make it through Snow's labor. I'm scared as Hell. I don't know if I can handle seeing Emma in that much pain." At that, James' heart constricted. It hadn't even occurred to him that his baby girl was going to have to go through what Snow had went through. It scared him, too.

"I'm not going to lie to you." James said slowly. "It was rough and it was hard. I tried to focus on the fact that my daughter was coming from it. But to be honest, _Snow_ was supporting _me_. She was laughing and joking in between contractions. I suspect, though, that it'll be harder because my _daughter_ is the one going through it. I know you can't really understand it yet, but seeing your child hurting is the worst feeling in the world."

"I get that with Henry." Graham said. "But I'm guessing it's different when it's your biological child."

"It is." James nodded. "You didn't raise Henry, so you don't even have that bond, but I got Emma twenty eight years late, but she's my daughter and I… it was instinctual even though we hadn't really gotten a chance to bond, it was just a prerequisite… like I said, you'll find out soon enough. It was just this… it's amazing, the love I have for Emma. It's… there's no way to describe it."

"I guess the only good thing going for me and Emma is that she's already had a baby before, so it might not be so bad this time." After a moment, James chuckled.

"Snow nearly broke my hand when she had Emma. You know, some days, it's still hard for me to make the connection that the little baby I held in my arms for a few minutes is the same person who's sitting in the spare room now."

"She's one Hell of a woman." Graham agreed, taking a swig of his beer.

"They both her." James nodded, doing the same.

"We picked good ones." The younger man smiled, clanking bottles with James.


	61. Chapter 61

**I AM SO INSANELY SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL HAS GOTTEN IN THE WAY, AS WELL AS LIFE. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME. DARN.**

"I want hot chocolate." Emma announced, plopping herself down on the stool next to Graham's. Smiling, he reached over to her and grasped her hand.

"Coming right up, Princess." James smiled, too. As he passed them, he placed a kiss to her hair.

"And Mom will probably want you to help paint. And Henry, too, wherever that little twerp is."

"You sure you trust him with paint?" James chuckled.

"Actually, I don't know." Emma responded, laughing as well. "As long as he doesn't destroy anything, I think it'll be okay." She looked lost in thought for a moment before saying, with a small, nostalgic smile, "There was this one foster family I had when I was six. I kept bugging them to let me paint these iron railings we had. They set me up with this water bucket and paint brush. I thought I was actually painting it cause the water made the railing darker."

"I bet you did a great job." James smiled. "I painted your nursery, so I think I can supervise him."

"Are you kidding me?" The blonde scoffed. "If anyone's gonna be doing the supervising, it's Snow. She seems like the type of person that would just stand there and tell everyone what to do."

"She _does_ like to direct." James agrees with a nod. "Although, she's said she prefers action to words, so… anyway, what're you two planning on doing all day?"

"I dunno." Emma shrugged. "Sleep."

"I might actually agree." Graham said. "She keeps me up all night with her tossing and turning."

"Because _your_ daughter makes me!" The blonde was quick to defend herself. "She thinks my bladder is a soccer ball and my stomach is a punching bag."

"Your mother used to say the same thing about you." James said with a sigh. After squeezing his daughter's shoulder, he went off to help Snow paint the nursery.

"I think she's gonna have your eyes." Graham said, staring at Emma intently. "You have Snow's, and Henry has yours, so I think they're dominant."

"Oh yeah?" She leaned in closer to him, enjoying the privacy.

"Mhm." He nuzzled her cheek. "She's definitely going to have curly hair."

"Definitely."

"But I don't know what color. I'm still trying to figure out where your blonde came from…"

"My dad's is sort of blonde."

"It's brown. Your mom's is black."

"Maybe they both have the recessive and I got it."

"Maybe." He agreed. "So the only way our daughter will have blonde hair is if I have the recessive. So she'll probably be a brunette."

"Why are you so curious?" Emma laughed. She began toying with one of his curls.

"I just am. I want to know everything I can about my daughter, even if that means guessing before she's born."

"Well, I can tell you one thing. If this one gives me stretch marks, I'm not gonna be happy. Henry's lucky he didn't, otherwise I'd still be holding it against him."

* * *

><p>"W-wait…" Henry stammered. His eyes flitted from Johanna to looking around the field, and back. "What do you mean 'it's over'?"<p>

"I'm sorry, Henry." Johanna said, her voice pained. "It's just that I don't think things are working out. I like you, I do, it's just… you haven't had me over to meet your parents yet and you won't come over my house, so I don't know how committed you are. I want someone who is planning on spending the rest of their life with me."

"Johanna, we're sixteen. I can't believe you're even thinking about getting married."

"You grew up in the Land Without Magic. I didn't. And I get that your mom and your dad were old when they met–"

"Twenty eight and thirty's not old. And yeah, now they're thirty three and thirty five, but–"

"And your grandparents were those ages, too, so you're used to the adults in your life starting relationships late in life, but that's not how things in the Enchanted Forest –here– work. I'm sorry, Henry, but I can tell that you aren't looking for a long term relationship right now. We just don't want the same things anymore." She pushed the box that contained a charm bracelet back into his hand, closing his fist around it. "Thank you for the amazing time I _did_ have with you." As she walked away, Henry called,

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Johanna!" with all the sincerity in the world.

* * *

><p>The front door slamming was the first clue that Emma heard telling her that Henry's date had not gone well. The second was the way he stomped into the kitchen. Pausing mid-makeout on the couch, she rolled off Graham. "Henry?"<p>

"I want pizza."

"What did she do to you?" Emma waddled into the kitchen, followed by a disheveled Graham.

"Broke my heart into a million pieces and stomped all over it." The teenager responded with a huff, shoving the frozen pizza into the microwave. Graham gave the blonde a knowing look.

"Fine." She put her hands up in surrender. "My parents kick me out of my own daughter's room, and now you two are kicking me out. I'll go find someone else to play with. Hell, at this point, I'll take the dog. Boston, come!" The little fur ball happily bounded over and allowed Emma to put a leash on him. Henry and Graham watched as they exited the castle.

"That bad, huh?" Graham leaned on the doorframe, careful to give Henry his space. He watched as the kid led a one man rampage to find the pepperoni Emma had all but forced James to pick up on his way back from a fishing trip with Thomas a few weeks ago.

"I had _just_ given her the charm bracelet and she dumps me." Henry said, his voice laced with anger. "I mean, who does that?"

"Did she give you a reason?" Graham chose not to answer the rhetorical question.

"Something like, 'you're not ready to be in a commited relationship'. She was talking about getting _married_ to someone. At _sixteen_."

"I'm sure she was just thinking about the future." Graham said in a measured voice, being careful not to take sides. "It _is_ customary to get married younger here. But it was till rude of her to break up with you right after you gave her a present." After Henry didn't reply, Graham sighed. "Look, I'm not gonna stand here and lecture you. I think you understand _why_ she broke up with you, okay? You're smart. So just… if you have questions, ask them. If you want to talk, then talk. If you want a hug, I'll give you a hug. I'll do whatever you need or want me to. Just tell me."

"I think I'm just sad and hurt because I liked her and I thought things were going great and I feel blindsided. But I'm doing what my moms do and let the anger hide the pain. I think… if you want to go horse riding really fast, then that would be nice. Maybe play catch." Henry shrugged.

"Okay." Graham smiled. "Let's do that. Just do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Henry pushed 'stop' on the microwave.

"Your mom's walking Boston. Just please don't run them over with the horse or hit them with the ball, whatever you do. You grandmother will kill me."


	62. Chapter 62

**I'M HOPING THIS CHAPTER WILL GET UP A LITTLE FASTER THAN THE LAST ONE. I WANT TO THANK ****ZEROUSY**** FOR ALWAYS REVIEWING. YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma was a quarter mile down the road with Boston when she saw a blur of brown and black in her peripheral. It took her a moment to realize it was Graham and Henry, with the latter blowing off steam from the breakup with Johanna. Boston began barking and then jumped at Emma. With a sigh, she picked up the dog.

"It's just a horse, Boston. Okay, well, two of them. But they're not gonna hurt you." At that, Boston whimpered. She sighed again. "Let's get you back to the castle."

By the time she got back, Snow was taking a break from painting. With a smile, the brunette placed a mug of their favorite beverage in front of the stool where Emma usually sat.

"How'd the walk go?" Snow asked, taking a sip of hers.

"It was all fine and dandy until Henry and Graham took the horses out. Then Boston got scared." The blonde undid Boston's leash. He happily bounded over to his food bowl.

"He's only seven months old, Emma." Snow reminded her. "He's still getting used to us."

"I was having a nice walk, though. Or waddle. Whatever." Emma sat down next to Snow, eyeing the hot chocolate warily. "Dad just made me one of these. I don't know if all this sugar's good for the baby."

"You turned out just fine." Snow smiled. "Relax, Honey. If I thought something would be bad for her, I'd tell you." Emma shot her mother a grateful smile, then sighed happily again. She wanted to talk about the baby, about how excited she was, but opening up like that without any prompting sometimes still proved to be a struggle. "Something on your mind, Em?"

"Just thinking about the baby. I'm excited. I don't want to wait any longer. I just wanna see her."

"That's exactly how I felt with you. As much as I wanted you out so you'd stop kicking my bladder and pushing your shoulder into my spine, more than anything I just wanted to hold you. I wanted to kiss your forehead–" Snow broke off, thinking about the first and last time she held her daughter as an infant. "I only got to do that once, and I was to say goodbye." The two remained silent for a moment. Staring intently into her mug, Emma said so quietly Snow almost missed it,

"I'm actually kind of over it."

The brunette glanced up at her sharply. Emma still refused to meet her gaze. The younger woman continued,

"Of course I wish I had you and Dad growing up. But… I have Henry and I wouldn't have him if the Curse hadn't happened. And Graham would be seventy-something so there's no way I'd be having this baby, either. I love you all so much and I don't–" Emma's voice caught and she swallowed tears back, "I'm not entirely sure I'd have this kind of love for you guys. It would be natural and I wouldn't cherish it like I do. I mean, I don't long for my parents anymore, because I already have them and accept them and love them. I never thought I'd say this, but I think I've made peace with what happened." Throughout Emma's speech, Snow was staring at her baby girl with awe. Her beautiful, perfect baby girl who could hold the longest grudges only second to Regina, and was letting go of the most traumatic thing that ever happened to her. Unable to find words, Snow embraced Emma.

"I can only hope I'm half the woman you are, Emma." The queen choked through the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Now it was Emma's turn to be speechless.

"In Storybrooke, you saw me as a different person than I saw myself." The blonde said after a few moments of thought. "And I desperately wanted to be that person. And now I realize… all that time… as much as I couldn't understand some of the things you did as Mary Margaret, I envied your ability to be so damn cheery all the time and take the risk with David, even after getting your heart trampled on over and over again. You reminded me of a younger version of myself, before Henry's father crushed me… I wanted to be oblivious as to how cruel the world could be. I wanted to go back to a time before I was hurt so badly I vowed never to let anyone in again." Despite the tears still rolling down her face, Snow leaned back from the embrace and laughed. Really laughed. Emma frowned. "What?"

"It's just funny, because in Storybrooke I always wanted to be like _you_." Snow smiled adoringly at the blonde.

"Like me? Why the Hell would you wanna be like me?"

"Because I wanted your strength, and your confidence, and your fearlessness. Oh, and your hair." At this both of them laughed. "I still can't believe Regina cut it off." Just then, James walked in, his hair sticking out in all directions and yellow paint covering his nose.

"There you are." He put his hands on his hips, smiling at Snow. "I got nervous when you didn't come back." He said to Snow.

"I found Emma, so we decided to have hot cocoa together." She responded, getting up to give him a peck on the lips. "You have paint on your nose." She purred. Emma rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her hot chocolate.

"I know I do." He murmured back. "And I can see that you two were having hot chocolate together. And crying. But when I came in you were laughing. So, laughing so hard you were crying?" He asked, but there was a hint of concern to his voice, as there always was when either of his two girls were crying.

"Something like that." Emma said before downing the rest of her hot chocolate. "Don't tell me you're already done painting."

"I'm an expert painter." James bowed.

"He is." Snow agreed.

"Then again, I had a test run with your nursery. And since the dwarves already put the wood floor in–"

"I'm actually kind of rethinking that. Teaching a toddler to walk on a wood floor probably isn't good in case she falls." Snow and James shared a look. "Oh, no. Don't give me that look." Emma's stool scraped the stone floor as she stood up to bring her mug over to the sink. "I'm giving you plenty of warning. Two month's warning, actually."

"We know you are." James smirked. "It's just, I told Snow that you would change your mind on at least one thing due to the mood swings, but she vehemently denied that you would."

"He said I got mood swings when I was pregnant with you, but I don't believe him."

"You're moody anyway, My Love." He smiled. Just as she was about to respond, Graham and Henry came in, laughing at some joke.

"Hey, guys." Henry smiled.

"You're in a better mood, Kid." Emma commented from the kitchen, where she leaned against the counter, her belly sticking way out.

"Nothing like good old adrenalin to get you in better spirits." Graham agreed.

"Speaking of moods, we won the bet, Graham." James smiled triumphantly. "She wants carpet now."

"Well, I'm thinking we might as well stick a rug in there. When she gets older, she may not always want carpet." Snow said.

"Well, either way, we have two months, so we have time to think about it." James said evenly, giving Emma a warm smile. She returned it. As a sharp pain flared up her abdomen for a moment, though, it faltered and turned into a frown.

"Actually, we might not." She said, her voice trembling. "I think I just had a contraction."


	63. Chapter 63

**SO, AFTER THAT BRIEF HIATUS TYPE THINGY, I THINK I'LL BE BACK TO UPDATING REGULARLY. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S STUCK WITH ME. I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER AT UPDATING.**

_"Well, either way, we have two months, so we have time to think about it." James said evenly, giving Emma a warm smile. She returned it. As a sharp pain flared up her abdomen for a moment, though, it faltered and turned into a frown._

_"Actually, we might not." She said, her voice trembling. "I think I just had a contraction."_

* * *

><p>"Wh–what?" Graham stuttered. Even in his slightly panicky state, he still made his way over to his wife, who was now clutching the counter for dear life.<p>

"It could have been Braxton Hicks." Emma said, shooting what she hoped was a reassuring smile at Graham.

"Either way, we should call Doc." James said.

"I'm not gonna argue." The blonde agreed, fear once again creeping into her voice. Henry looked from one adult to the other, then back to his mom's stomach.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Your sister's gonna be fine, Henry." Graham assured him. "And so is your mom."

"Em, do you really think it was Braxton Hicks?" Snow asked, her voice laced with concern.

"It –it was painful. So I don't, I don't think so. I mean, maybe, but they aren't usually… I can't have this baby right now. I'm only at thirty one weeks. What if she has issues? We're not in Storybrooke, there isn't really a hospital." Emma gripped the counter tighter as she felt a panic attack coming on. Graham wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Henry, why don't you go get Doc for us, okay, Sweetie?" Snow said softly. The teenager nodded and took off down the hall. None of them felt the need to scare Henry with the situation. "We don't know anything yet." Snow walked over and stroked her daughter's hair. "You were born two weeks early, yourself."

"Yeah, two weeks. This one's gonna be nine weeks early. That's a big difference!"

"Let's go sit you down on the couch." Graham said, steering her towards the living room. "Have you had anymore contractions since the last one?"

"No." The blonde shook her head. Doing so seemed to clear the fog, and she was able to focus more clearly. "But it's only been about two minutes. If I have one in another three, then I'd say it's early labor."

"I'll get paper and a pencil so we can time them." Snow said, running back into the kitchen. James kneeled next to his baby girl.

"Everything will be fine, Sweetheart." He kissed her on the head. He then glanced at the clock on the wall. Henry came running back in, followed by a breathless Doc.

"Hello, my dear." The dwarf smiled. "Little Henry here tells me you're having contractions."

"I had one two and a half minutes ago." Emma answered, shifting a little. Graham put his hand on her knee.

"Well, I'm not entirely surprised, to be honest. You were a few weeks early."

"Mom mentioned that."

"Has she been kicking more recently?"

"Nothing's really changed. She decides to move around when I want to sleep." The blonde replied, shifting again.

"Okay." Doc hummed. "You've been through labor before, so I'm going to trust you and your decisions. You know your body better than anyone. Henry mentioned something about Braxton Hicks?"

"I thought about it, but the contraction wasn't painless. Definitely nowhere near contractions in active labor, but not bad. It lasted about ten seconds or so."

"So you're probably in early labor." Doc paused, thinking for a moment. "To be honest, I'd be more comfortable moving you to the medical wing of the castle. I know it's only early labor, but this is your second baby and labor can move fast. Plus, she'll be premature."

"That's what we're most concerned about." Graham chimed in. "What should we expect?"

"Well, let me start off with this: I can't stop the labor. If we were back in Storybrooke, I could've tried, but I can't. So you're definitely having this baby. Now, the level to which she's developed is a little hard to predict. She'll definitely be better off than a baby born at twenty eight weeks, but she isn't going to look like Henry did."

"He had a lot of hair." Emma said, her gaze shifting over to the boy.

"Technology has advanced a lot since we returned to the Enchanted Forest. We have something similar to a NICU here."

"You do?" Snow asked, having returned from getting the paper and pencil a few moments ago.

"When I found out about Emma's pregnancy, I took the liberty of building one, just in case this happened. That said, this could still be a scary day, and it could go into the night."

"It's only two in the afternoon, though." Snow frowned.

"She was in labor with Henry for twenty four hours. Yes, second and subsequent children typically come faster, but I just don't know. Trust me, Emma, your daughter is in good hands. I believe we have the technology and equipment to tend to whatever problems may arise due to her prematurity."

"You said something about moving me?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I don't want any surprises. I think it would be okay if you wanted to walk around, as long as you stay in that hallway. Or you could read a book, take a shower, or anything else, really. Some women take this time in early labor to practice breathing strategies."

"Let's go, then." The blonde pushed herself up, wincing as the second contraction picked that moment to strike. "Contraction." She announced. Graham grasped her arm for both her safety and for his own peace of mind. As he led Emma down to the hospital wing, James gave his shoulder a squeeze. Snow draped an arm around Henry, and the five paraded to their destination.


	64. Chapter 64

**I WAS HOPING TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP EARLIER, BUT MY FAMILY AND I WENT PANNING FOR GOLD IN AN AREA WITHOUT INTERNET AND I COULDN'T BRING MY LAPTOP. SO YEAH. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT I HAVE NOT GIVEN BIRTH, SO I DID A LITTLE BIT OF RESEARCH TO MAKE THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AS BELIEVABLE AS POSSIBLE. SORRY FOR ANY INCORRECT INFORMATION. ALSO, I CAN USE AS MUCH SUPPORT AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE I'M PART OF THE NCIS FANDOM, AND WE'RE GOING THROUGH A MAJOR CRISIS/BREAKDOWN RIGHT NOW. THE CASTLE FANDOM HAS BEEN WONDERFUL TO US, SO IF ANY OF YOU ARE ON TUMBLR, FEEL FREE TO SHOW YOUR SUPPORT. I'M I-LOVE-SHIPPING. THANKS *SMILES***

**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

"So what do you want to do, Em?" Graham asked once the blonde settled into the hospital bed. Of everything in the Enchanted Forest, Emma noted, this room looked most like anything from the world she grew up in. The bed was automatic, there was a TV mounted on the wall, and the medical equipment seemed up to date. Of course, that was more than a little frightening, considering that very same medical equipment could very well be the only thing between her daughter's life and death. "We could watch a movie. Or I could get you a book." The poor man was so eager to please her, it tore at her heart strings. James recognized that Graham was simply terrified; not that he wouldn't go to the ends of the Earth for Emma or do anything just to bring a smile to her face, but still… James had done the same to Snow when she was bringing Emma into the world. And for the second time since finding out his daughter was pregnant, it suddenly hit James that he was about to have a second grandchild. He supposed he should be grateful that he could still run around with his grandkids without breaking a leg or running out of breath, but it was another reminder of how many years, and how many milestones, he missed out on with Emma.

"I don't know." The blonde's eyebrows knitted together as she tried to recall the details of Henry's birth after having blocked them out for so many years. "I think it would probably feel better if I walked around. It might move her head down a little. I'm not really sure, though. I was handcuffed to the bed when I had Henry."

"We can give that a try." Doc smiled. Graham gave Emma's shoulder a gentle push to help her sit up. He didn't let go until she was standing without swaying. "If it doesn't feel good, you can always come back here."

"Speaking of feeling good," James cut in, "what can we do for her pain later on?" At this, Doc looked down. When he returned his gaze to where it had been previously, there was an apology in his eyes.

"While we have made lots of advances since returning here, pain management is still somewhat hit or miss. We have morphine, which works great on broken bones and such, and I'm not too concerned with using it on that sort of problem because there's a low risk of infection once we stick the IV in for a few minutes. Sticking a giant needle into someone's spinal cord and leaving it in there for hours on end gives me much more anxiety. The risk of infection is much greater and could be potentially fatal."

"So epidural's out." Graham said glumly.

"Yes, and I'm afraid morphine is, as well. It could harm the baby, as will practically every narcotic we have available to us here." Doc explained. While Emma was a little disappointed with the news –she had been hoping there was at least _something _they could give her, just to take the edge off– she could honestly say she wasn't too worried.

"Guys, I had Henry naturally." She said quietly. "I know what to expect, and I've done it this way before. I'll be fine." Emma sighed at Snow and James' panic stricken faces. She didn't blame them for worrying. When Henry had hit his head a few months back, and he was in pain, that was the worst feeling in the world for her. Well, second to giving him up. To lighten the mood, she said, "Besides, this one seems impatient. I think she'll be out fast."

"Let's hope so." Snow mumbled, then grabbed James' hand.

"C'mon." Graham said. "Let's go for that walk." As husband and wife exited the brightly lit room, Doc called out,

"Stay within this hallway, okay?"

Henry looked between his grandparents, trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he settled on:

"Do you think Mom and Dad want me here?"

"Of course they do." Snow said immediately. "It's just… these next few hours are going to be scary for all of us. If _you_ don't want to be here, you don't have to be. I could call August and have him come over –he can sit with you and watch TV or something until your sister's here."

"No, it's okay. I don't really wanna be in the room for all the gory stuff, but I'll stay as long as I can."

"You have no idea what's going to be happening, do you?" James sighed. Sheepishly, Henry shook his head. No one had ever explained anything to him. "Maybe we should…" James gestured between him and Snow.

"I suppose now's a better time than when his wife's having one. You nearly fainted with Emma."

"Well, yeah, I was in Henry's position." James defended himself. "You may want to sit down for this." He said to Henry.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Graham asked as he and Emma meandered down the hall. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the top of her hand in slow, circular motions.<p>

"I know _I _ will be, it's just her…" she trailed off, choking up. "What if she doesn't make it, Graham? Did you see what it did to my mom when she miscarried? And they didn't even mean to get pregnant, and we really want this one."

"I know, Em." He pulled her in close. "But I have no doubts that she'll be fine. There may be a few bumps along the way, but everyone in this family has a knack for surviving _anything_. Why should we believe our daughter will be any different?" At that, Emma laughed a little.

"I once heard Regina mutter something. She said, 'why are my least favorite people always the most durable?' I think she's changed her mind now, but still…" She swiped at her eyes.

"I'm going to be completely honest here and lay it all out." Graham said, tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "I'm terrified. I don't know how I'm going to be able to stand seeing you in so much pain, and I'm terrified that our daughter isn't going to be okay."

"But you just said–"

"I know what I just said, about having faith that everything will be okay. But we understand each other in a way, Emma. We both were, at least at one point in our lives, very cynical. A little part of that person is creeping back into me. That night, when you and your bug rolled into Storybrooke, something inside me changed. That cynicism, I felt it ebbing away. So yes, there's a tiny little part of me that is scared, but as a parent, it's always going to be there. But deep down, I _know_ she'll be okay." Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, Emma couldn't help but believe him. The moment was cut short however, as another contraction gripped her in its jaws. Emma sucked in a breath. "Em, what is it?"

"They're getting worse." She said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It means she's coming, and a lot quicker than Henry did." Then Graham saw it: a different kind of panic. Not the sheer terror of your child being in danger, like the panicking she was doing earlier, but the self-doubt kind of panic, a kind that he hadn't seen in a while. He knew that she was second guessing her ability to be a mother to this baby, and it tore him to pieces. Graham was nervous, too, of course. But he focused on the moment. And at the moment, his daughter and wife needed him to be calm. So that's what he focused on. Staying calm.

"I guess she's impatient." Graham smiled. "But if it's getting worse, we should get back in the room to tell Doc."

"Okay." Emma nodded in agreement. The two walked back. When they entered, they were surprised at what they saw. Henry looked disgusted, like he wanted to vomit, as well as embarrassed. Snow and James looked just as uncomfortable as he did. "What happened?"

"We explained a few things to him." Snow said. Then, to change topics, "I'm surprised you two are back so soon."

"I just got a more intense contraction." The blonde shrugged. "Figured I should tell Doc."

"He'll be right back. He went to tell Grumpy to spread the word."

"Word about what?" Emma asked as she was eased into the bed by Graham. At this, her husband smiled.

"When a royal birth is about to happen, the whole kingdom is told about it. In a few hours, everyone will know about our daughter." Graham explained.

"In a few hours, she might not even be here yet." Emma pointed out. Doc, always with impeccable timing, returned.

"Everything okay?" He asked, worry etched onto his features.

"I think the contractions are getting more intense."

"I'll need to see how dilated you are." He said softly. He draped a sheet over Emma's legs and examined her. As he took off his gloves and threw them into the trash, he said, "You're already at four centimeters, my dear."

"Jesus, _already_?" The blonde muttered.

"This isn't entirely unexpected, as you know, since this is baby number two."

Emma continued her annoyed rant, "She decides to rush through the _easiest_ part of childbirth. She could've taken her sweet time and I would've been just fine with that." Snow placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I bet she'll come fast now through the rest of it." Snow said gently.

At this, Emma scoffed. "Since when does anyone in this family do anything the easy way?"


	65. Chapter 65

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN GETTING THIS CHAPTER UP. I WAS ON VACATION WITH MY FAMILY. **

**I DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

"Owwww." Emma moaned into the pillow that was currently covering her face. Graham stroked her hand and Snow fought the urge to remove the pillow, fearing for her daughter's breathing.

"Doing okay, Em?" Graham asked.

"Just peachy." The blonde answered, her voice muffled by the pillow. Though it was Emma's way of saying 'no, I'm not fine', and Graham wasn't happy about the fact that she wasn't, it at least eased his nerves a little bit. If she was still joking and being sarcastic, she was okay. Maybe she wasn't fine, but she was okay, and that was enough for him at the moment. James walked in, having returned with coffee for him, Snow, and Graham.

"Why does she have a pillow on her head?" He whispered, in case his daughter was sleeping.

"Because she wanted to." Snow answered with a shrug.

"She has a name." For the moment, Snow and James ignored her, knowing Graham would keep her entertained, while Snow studied her husband's face. Snow mouthed, 'are you okay'. Knowing he couldn't lie to her, James simply tilted his head to the hallway. Snow nodded and followed him out.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked, concern etched on her features.

"Worried about Emma." He blew air out of his mouth, like he was deflating, and leaned against the wall. She took his hands in hers and squeezed them.

"She'll be fine, and so will the baby." She said firmly.

"Did you see her in there, just laying there? She's miserable, Snow. I don't know how you're able to stay in that room with her like that."

"Let me tell you something about Emma." A small smile graced Snow's lips. "She can be the biggest whiner bird about absolutely nothing. I remember, back in Storybrooke, when I came home from school. It was a half day, so it was early. I found her sprawled out on the couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry's nearly gone on the table next to her. She looked like she wanted to curl up in a hole and die. I asked her what happened, and she said a sore throat. She was a pain in my ass for the rest of the day because she refused to move. She whined and moaned and complained. And you know what? All it was was allergies. It went away the next day, and she was fine. A week later, I was sitting at the breakfast bar reading, and she comes barreling through the door. She looked like Hell, James." Snow felt the same pain for Emma now that she had felt three years ago. "One of her eyes was swollen and already turning purple, she had a cut on her lip, and her left wrist was swollen, too. It was sprained. I tried to tend to it, you know, wrap it in an Ace bandage or put ice on it or something, but she shooed me away. She never complained once about it." Realizing she was digressing a little bit, getting lost in telling a story about their daughter, she shook her head to focus. "The point is is that right now, I promise you Emma's not miserable. She'll whine about it and groan, but the second she starts staying quiet is when she's not okay." James smiled at her for a moment, absorbing the information. His anxiety had lessened ever so slightly. With a smirk, he said,

"Remind me to stay away from her if I ever get the flu. She'll be annoying all of us if she gets it."

* * *

><p>"Where does it hurt, Emma?" Doc asked from the foot of the bed, clipboard in hand.<p>

"Right now? Nowhere." The blonde said from under her pillow. Clearly, she wasn't in the mood to have the baby and was acting like a teenager. Fighting the urge to sigh, Doc clarified:

"When you _are_ having contractions, where does it hurt?"

"My stomach. Thankfully not my back."

"Yes, thankfully." Graham nodded in agreement. "When she was pressing on Emma's sciatic or whatever nerve, our favorite princess didn't shut up about it." This finally got Emma to remove the pillow, and she sent a glare to her husband.

"What would you rate the pain on a scale from one to ten, with ten being the worst?" Doc decided to put an end to the banter before it got out of hand and he never got an answer.

"Three."

"She's underrating–"

"Am not–"

"Emma, you're in labor, of course it's–"

"Have _you_ ever been in labor?"

"No, but–"

"So shut up and let me answer the questions he's asking _me_."

"Oh dear." Doc sighed, watching the two with mild amusement.

"Everything okay in here?" Snow asked. "We heard some loud noises and we got worried." James trailed in behind her.

"The loud noises would be Emma and Graham having a mild dispute." Doc explained.

"Over a name?" Snow asked hopefully. Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's antics, still trying to find out the name.

"No. Actually, I'm almost having déjà vu." Doc smiled to himself. "Emma rates her pain at a three, Graham says it's a four due to her royal highness underrating."

"The same thing happened to us!" the brunette exclaimed, her eyes lighting up with the memory. She turned to James. "You were ready to kill me."

"Until I almost passed out." He added with a laugh. The rest of the room erupted into laughter a moment before Henry came in. He looked confused, but a smile did form because if his family was laughing, then he should be laughing, too.

"Grumpy knows and is spreading the word." The teenager informed them. "And what's so funny?"

"Your grandfather." Emma answered.

"So, is it a three or a four?" Doc asked, pen poised.

"Three." Emma said, while Graham said,

"Four." With another sigh, Doc turned to Snow. She smirked, shaking her head.

"When people say that mothers know their children best… well, I do know Emma a lot." She didn't say best for James' sake, considering that for them, it was actually true. After a brief moment of thought, she said, "Four." Shaking his head, Doc said,

"You five are going to be the death of me."

"Six." Emma helpfully interjected, pointing to her stomach.

"And if you add a seventh," Grumpy said from the doorway with Henry's head peeking in from behind him, "Emma and Graham won't be able to have another one because there won't be enough of us dwarves to babysit all of you."

"That would only make three babies and Henry doesn't need a babysitter." Emma said with confusion clouding her eyes.

"He doesn't mean it so literally." Snow laughed, and James smiled. "They once made a joke, after the potion I drank to forget your father wore off, that I needed to be babysat. Something about me being moody when I don't love him."

"And then I said she needs to be babysat all the time after a few of Regina's leftover knights cornered her a few weeks after our wedding –mind you, this was also after the poisoned apple thing."

"I was handling it."

"I'm sure you were, Darling."

"Needless to say," Snow said with an eye roll, "the only times Charming would let me out of his sight were when I was in the bathroom and when I was with Red or the dwarves or one of our knights."

"Really?" Henry piped up, having not read about it in his book.

"If you're wondering why it wasn't in your book, it's probably because it only lasted a week before Sam, a knight, got hurt. It was the night after I found out I was pregnant, and I went down the hall to visit what I knew would be your mom's nursery. It was well past midnight, and Sam, following James' direct orders from the day before to never let me out of sight, followed me. Unfortunately for him, between the lack of light and the newly acquired maternal instincts, I ended up giving him a concussion."

"What did you do, hit him with a frying pan like in Scooby Doo?" Emma asked. Though the contraction that currently had her in its jaws made her squirm, she was far too distracted by the story to notice the pain.

"No." James smiled. "She flipped him after punching him in the throat. When I heard Sam hit the ground, I came running out. I felt bad for him, too." He shook his head at the memory, though he was still clearly amused by it.

"You wouldn't have had to have felt bad if you'd just listened to me about being perfectly capable of–"

"You can't possibly blame me for worrying. That's like the time you sent the dwarves on a wild goose chase for my dead body after I went on a riding and fishing trip with Thomas."

"And _you_ can't blame me for that, either!" By then, the two were fully engrossed in their argument. "The last time you and Thomas did that he came back with a broken leg and you nearly fell off a cliff. I swear, he gets you into more trouble…"

"All I can say is thank God this one isn't a boy." Emma said. "I can't even begin to imagine the havoc she and Henry would've wreaked."

"Girls can still cause plenty of trouble." James shot a look at Snow. "This one's a trouble maker." At that, Snow giggled. Watching his family, Henry sighed happily as he lowered himself into one of the chairs. He was sure it was going to be a long night, but he was also sure it would be an entertaining and, given how much children in the family ended up like their parents, his sister would be just fine.

* * *

><p>*<em>three and a half hours later<em>*

When Regina and Daniel walked into the room, she had no idea what she had been expecting. But what she did see made her very happy she had opted to adopt Henry. As the latest contraction eased, Emma let go of Graham's hand.

"Oh, hi Regina." She blew a lock of blonde hair out of her sweaty face and smiled. _What the Hell_, Regina thought, _she's in labor she shouldn't be smiling_. "I'm glad you got the message. I mean, I knew you'd get the memo that she's coming, but I didn't know if Snow's bird was able to communicate that we want you here."

"Yeah, well, I recognized it and it pulled on my shirt until I left my house, and I didn't think you'd mind if I brought Daniel."

"No, not at all." Snow assured her stepmother as she pulled her in for a hug that Regina gladly reciprocated.

"So, uh…" Regina said after a moment of silence, "it's been about four hours, right?"

"Yes, we can safely assume the royal baby will be here in less than twenty hours."

"Would you like to make a bet?" Daniel asked James in an effort to strike up a conversation.

"You are not betting on my daughter!" Emma already knew where that was going, and her protests fell upon death ears.

"Thomas and I did the same thing with Emma, but neither of us won. So yes, I would like to. Today's what, August 19th?"

"And it's already 1:00 pm, so let's see… she should be born before 9:00 am tomorrow. And I'm going with tomorrow, August 20th, being the royal princess's birthday."

"Is this really happening?" Emma groaned, and Graham simply shrugged in response.

"And I say it'll be tonight." James stuck his hand out confidently, which Daniel shook. As another minute of idle chatter ended, Emma felt the familiar tightening in her abdomen that slowly started to build into pain. Graham had left after the bet to use the bathroom, Snow, Regina, and James were catching up, and Henry was half paying attention to their conversation, half playing with his Gameboy, one of the things he managed to find after being transported to Fairytale Land. As the pain increased, so did Emma's urge to groan, but she didn't want to break up the happiness and fun the others were so obviously having. So she picked a spot on the wall and focused intently on it, riding the wave of pain. In fact, she was so focused on it, she didn't even notice Snow had come to the side of her bed until she found her hand entwined with Snow's. She tore her gaze away from the wall and looked up at her mother's eyes.

"Just breathe, Em." Snow said quietly, her other hand stroking the blonde's forehead. Emma did just that for the next thirty seconds until the contraction was over.

"I didn't realize my daughter would be born into a party." She joked, gesturing around the room.

"She has a lot of people that love her." Snow said. Regina came over with a wet facecloth and placed it on Emma's forehead.

"This made Henry feel better whenever he didn't feel good." She explained. "I know you're not sick, but you can't possibly be feeling a hundred percent." In that moment it occurred to Emma, yet again, that Regina was very much a mother, too, and not just to Henry, but to Snow. Well, when she wasn't trying to kill her.

* * *

><p>As the day dragged on, five o'clock slowly rolled around, and Henry declared that he was hungry. Since Emma was biting back expletives and fighting tears every time a contraction hit, which was every two minutes and lasting forty five seconds, Regina offered to go to the kitchen with Henry and Daniel, knowing Snow, James, and graham wouldn't leave Emma's side, and Henry was clearly shaken up, though he'd been denying it for the past fifteen minutes. When Emma released her death grip on Graham's hand, she said,<p>

"I've been in labor for eight hours already. Doc said she'd be faster than Henry."

"At eight hours, was it this bad last time?" Snow asked gently, trying to get her to see that she was progressing much faster than she had with Henry.

"No." She sighed, seeing her mother's point. "I get it, I get it." She looked at the clock. _One hundred and five seconds till the next one_. "I'm worried about Henry."

"Oh, Sweetie, you can't be. Regina's taking care of him right now, and he's not a child anymore. He's here because it's what he wants. And then he left because he got hungry. Never get between a boy and his food."

"Or an Emma and her food." Graham said with a toothy grin, quite proud of himself.

"'An Emma'?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, she said 'a boy', so I thought 'an Emma'… it was a joke."

"Good for our tourism, bad for our local signage!" Emma exclaimed, a grin on her face.

"You… you still remember that?" Graham, too, smiled.

"I remember everything about us before you died… And then came back." She added as an afterthought. Her two minutes was up, and her hand instantly shot out to Graham's. She gasped, "This one's worse than the last one."

"The last one was a six." Snow shared a worried look with James, who was equally as concerned. "I'll go get Doc." She hurried out of the room to go over to the next one, which was where Doc was prepping the incubator. A moment later the two barreled in.

"After this contraction's over, I'll see how dilated you are, okay, Emma?" In response, she weakly nodded.

"I'd say this one's at least an eight." James said, running over what Snow had said to him earlier, realizing that Emma was no longer moaning. Emma relaxed as the contraction eased, and Doc put the sheet back up over her. After a few moments, he stood up to his full height again.

"You're ten centimeters, My Dear. It's time to start pushing."


	66. Chapter 66

**AGAIN, I WANT TO GIVE A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ/REVIEWED. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I'M ACTUALLY JUST AS EXCITED FOR THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AS I HOPE YOU ARE. WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, I PRESENT TO YOU, THE ROYAL BABY! AND NO, NOT WILLIAM AND KATE'S. GRAHAM AND EMMA'S. JUST IN CASE THERE WAS ANY CONFUSION.**

"I need you to push, Emma." Doc told the panting mother-to-be. Henry, Daniel, and Regina were quite happy in the hallway. James and Snow held tightly onto each other, and Graham's hand felt like it was going to break. Emma did exactly as was told and bit back a scream. "She's crowning!" Doc yelled. Snow handed him another blanket. "One more, Emma." As much as Snow and Graham would have liked to be coaching her through it, she had specifically yelled after Snow said 'you're doing great, Honey' during the first really bad contraction, not to talk to her. So, she held her tongue. The blonde bared down for the last time, her eyes screwed shut.

Emma's piercing scream mixed with that of the baby's. Her eyes flew open and she propped herself up on her elbows, struggling to see her daughter.

"She's crying." Emma gasped, a small smile on her face.

"That's a very good sign." Doc said, handing her to Emma. She looked down at the baby who was waving her fists and still crying. Graham, still with Emma's hand in his own, used his other to stroke his daughter's forehead. After a few moments, he said, "I just, I need her back for a minute, okay? I'm just going to check her out. But Graham, if you want, you can cut the cord."

"I would love that." He looked almost heartbroken to leave his wife and take her baby from her, but Emma nodded. They'd only be separated for a few minutes. He carefully scooped up the bundle of joy, who had quieted down in her mother's arms, and walked over to Doc. The dwarf handed him the scissors. "Is this going to hurt either of them?" He asked hesitantly, still staring into the baby's green eyes.

"No." Doc assured him. He guided Graham's hand and together, due to Graham's shakiness, cut it. "I'm just going to clean her up, but–"

"Is she okay? Like, why don't you have her in the incubator or whatever?" Emma interrupted, her arms aching to have the baby back in them.

"She's breathing fine, and to be honest, I'm surprised. That's why I want to check her out."

"I'll go with him." James said, knowing full well Graham was torn between leaving Emma and staying with their daughter, and Snow was most definitely not leaving Emma, either.

"Okay." The blonde nodded. "And tell the others they can come in." James went through the door first to clear the way for Doc and the new princess. The other three walked in cautiously. Seeing that Emma was perfectly fun, Henry threw himself at her. "Hey, Kid." She smiled, smoothing his hair down.

"I got a glimpse of her! She's so tiny!" He said excitedly. Emma didn't know exactly how much she weighed, but she was a little smaller than Henry was, to her best judgment. Then again, she didn't know how Henry felt in her arms as a baby, so…"

"She's smaller than you were, I think, but that's probably because you were born a lot later. And we've gotta work on your indoor voice."

"Sorry." Henry whispered sheepishly. After a beat, Regina said,

"Congratulations. I'm assuming she's relatively healthy?"

"She can breathe on her own, which is the most important thing at the moment." Graham said. "That was our main concern."

"I'm glad for that." Regina smiled. After another three minutes, Doc came back in, with James carrying the baby. "We'll just wait outside. Come on, Henry." She ushered the boy and Daniel outside once again. With a goofy grin, James handed his granddaughter back to Emma.

"Snow and I'll give you two some time to discuss her name… or whatever." He all but dragged the brunette out of the room. As the door closed behind them, they heard Snow mutter something about her already having a name and Emma just not telling them. Doc smiled at the new parents.

"She's a healthy, 3.8 pound baby girl who can already punch. She got me on the nose, right here." He pointed to appendage in question. At this, Emma laughed, happy tears forming in her eyes. "We were concerned about her being underdeveloped, and I don't really have an explanation for this, but she seems perfectly fine other than being small, but that's not abnormal. Five pounds is about average for parents of your size, and she's early, so I'm not concerned."

"H-how?" Emma stammered, staring at the baby. Her skin wasn't even translucent.

"I have two theories. One is because of your magic, Emma. Maybe it's kept her safe, and maybe she's inherited some of it and that's kept her safe. The other is that she's a fighter like her mom and grandmother. Either way, I'm not questioning it. Enjoy her, guys."

"We will, thank you." Graham smiled his thanks. Losing his air of professionalism, Doc hugged the two of them with tears in his eyes.

"I remember holding you when you were only a little bit bigger than her."

"I was small, too?"

"Not as dramatically as her, but you were smaller than average. After the curse broke, and I laid eyes on you, I couldn't see any of that little baby in you. So just… know that I speak for all the dwarves when I say that we love you. I'll give you some alone time now." Swiping his eyes, Doc exited. Graham bent down and kissed Emma on the lips, then the baby on the forehead again.

"Look at all her peach fuzz." The blonde said, stroking it while the bundle slept soundly.

"I take it as a good sign that she's already sleeping."

"I have no idea." Emma whispered back.

"So… your mom said she already has a name?"

"She does if you like it. If not, it's not set in stone."

"We could call her Bob and I wouldn't care." He joked. "But seriously, I want to know what our daughter's name is." The four syllables felt so right as they effortlessly floated out of Emma's mouth for the first time,

"Giavanna."


	67. Chapter 67

**JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, I STARTED WORKING ON THIS CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER I POSTED THE LAST ONE.**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

"Giavanna." Graham tried the name out, too. "I think it's perfect." They stared down at the sleeping baby for another few moments. "I told you she'd have your eyes."

"I can't tell if her hair's brown or not yet. Or if it's curly."

"Well, since I was right about the eyes, I'd be willing to bet I'm right about her hair, too. And of course it'll be curly. We both have curly hair."

"I guess we'll find out." She craned her neck to kiss him again. As if Giavanna sensed her parents weren't giving her their undivided attention, she cooed. "It's alright, Sweetie. We didn't forget about you." Those five words brought a surge of emotion on Emma that she wasn't expecting. It never occurred to Graham until he felt the shift in the atmosphere that choosing to bring a child into the world would be emotional for Emma.

"Do you want a minute?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back. I'll run down to her room and bring back the onesie Henry had the dwarves help make." She watched as her husband left, then looked back down at the baby.

"Hey… so… I'm gonna try not to get you wet, okay? I promise that you will be loved and protected. And when I said that we didn't forget about you –I meant that. And we won't ever forget about you, Giavanna. We won't forget to play with you or anything. I won't let what happened to me happen to you. Ever. And I will never, ever abandon you." She placed a tender kiss to the infant's hairline. With that promise, she felt a sense of peace wash over her as a tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away with her free hand as Graham came back. "Hi." She smiled shyly.

"Hi." He smiled back, goofily though. He held up the onesie. "It might be a little bit big, but Henry luckily made it smaller than Sleepy suggested."

"She'll grow into it."

"Yeah. And your mom's really anxious to find out her name, so can we let her and your dad and Henry back in?"

"Yeah, absolutely." He held her gaze for a few seconds. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just, I needed to tell her something, and I did. So I'm good."

"Okay." He went over to the door and opened it. "Where's Regina and Daniel?"

"Making dinner for you guys. I don't know if you realize it, but it's past 9:30 at night." James pushed past him and smiled at Emma. "So, I won the bet with Daniel. She was born at 9:21 pm on August 19th, 2018. Snow, we should write the announcement to have the dwarves make the posters."

"Or," Emma cut in, "we can let it be."

"Or that." Snow agreed, slipping past James to look at her granddaughter. "What's her name, Emma?"

"By the way Graham was talking, I was thoroughly convinced you were about to have a hernia you were so impatient. It's Giavanna."

"That's such a beautiful name!" She exclaimed, ignoring her daughter's comment. The baby seemed to agree, expressing it with a little shout. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Snow bent down and gently scooped her up. Tears formed in her eyes.

"We're still working on a middle name. By the way, she already punched Doc."

"Well, we definitely know Doc didn't mix her up with another baby somewhere." Snow laughed. "I haven't held a baby since you."

"Don't expect to take her from me, she's mine." Emma joked.

"Did you say you're still working on a middle name?"

"We wanted something meaningful, like after someone to honor them, but Emma said there's just too many people who've helped this family or died."

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Her middle name would end up being Eva-Ruth-Regina-Snow-Mary Margaret-Augusta-Ruby. And I'm sure there's more we just can't think of. I was seriously thinking about Regina, but that's not fair to everybody else."

"And I said Emma, but _someone_ doesn't want to have a namesake." Graham said.

"Emily." James suggested, taking Giavanna's hand. She squeezed his pointer finger.

"No." Emma said, watching her parents interact with the baby. "Where's Henry?"

"Eating."

"Again?" Graham asked in bewilderment.

"He's a growing boy." James answered. "She has your eyes, Em."

"And Emma has mine." Snow said, mock-hurt that Emma got to take the eye credit.

"She's still awake?"

"She's very alert." Snow said. Then added to Giavanna in a high-pitched voice, "Aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are."

"Oh God stop doing that now. It's annoying." Emma grumbled. "And give me my daughter back." Pouting, the brunette handed the baby over to her mother. A knock on the door caused them all to look over. Henry peered through the window and slowly opened it.

"Is she sleeping?" He whispered, so quietly they almost couldn't hear him.

"No." Graham said.

"You wanna meet your sister, Henry?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." He nodded made his way to the bed. "Wow. She's adorable." Emma shared a loving look with Graham. She felt like her heart was about to burst with the amount of love she had for every single person in the room.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked. At a loss for words, Henry simply nodded. Graham took Giavanna from Emma and walked around the bed to Henry. He suddenly realized that he and Emma had never held a baby before, yet it was an instinct on how to cradle her and keep her safe. He was a little more concerned about Henry.

"Just put your arms like mine." Graham instructed. Henry did as told. "Good. The most important thing to remember is to support her head." Emma felt her heart flutter at watching her son –one she had, up until a little over six years ago, never thought she'd see ever again – hold his new sister for the first time.

"So… do I have something to call her yet, or…?"

"Giavanna." Graham replied.

"I thought a few months ago Mom was stomping around saying she didn't want something princess-y."

"I–I um…" Emma stuttered. "I just… I was looking through a book and it kind of stood out." With a slightly annoyed sigh, she said, "It's pretty, okay?"

"I love it, Em." Graham pulled her in for another kiss.

"Mom, I don't think she likes being wrapped in the blanket. I keep tucking her arms back in and she keeps pulling them out."

"We have her pj's, but we just don't know how to put them on her." Graham said. "It's the one you made her."

"Well, it's true. She _does_ have the best big brother."

"We don't know much about that stuff, either." Snow said sadly. "It's a very weird dynamic since we _should_ be able to help you, but– Regina's a grandmother, too. In fact, she's a great-grandmother, and she's raised a baby, and I'm sure she'll be happy to help."

"I'll go get her." Henry said, nearly taking off with Giavanna. "Oops, I think I should leave her here."

"I'll take her." Snow said quickly. Henry handed her off to Snow and went to fetch Regina.

"So, Giavanna Swan-Humbert? How's it going?" She played with Giavanna's hand.

"She's going to be one of those annoying people who melt every time they lay eyes on a baby, isn't she?" Emma said to James.

"For everyone's sake, let's hope not." He quipped back.

"Shh!" Snow snapped.

"The poor thing's only been alive for fifteen minutes and my mom's attached to her."

"I would be, too, if I could get a chance to hold her." James said.

"You already did." Snow retorted. "In fact, you got to carry her back in after Doc checked her out." The debate was cut short when Henry returned with Regina in tow.

"Daniel's finishing up the mac and cheese. I think he can handle that by himself." She smiled. "And Henry was saying something about changing her?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded with a grateful smile.

"I'm glad to help. I admit, the first time I had to change Henry's diaper or feed him or change is clothes, I was terrified I'd break him, and Giavanna –at least that's what I believe it is, I couldn't tell since he was talking so fast– is a lot smaller, so I can only imagine." Snow transferred Giavanna into Regina's arms, this time without as much of a pout. Holding a newborn for the first time in sixteen years had an effect on Regina, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Do you have the onesie?" She asked.

"It's on the shelf right there." Emma pointed to it.

Finding it easily, Regina said, "I'll need a changing table."

"Uh… she has a crib, but it's in her room." Emma said.

"A crib won't work." Regina said with a kind of patience the blonde wasn't used to. "I mean, it _could_ but it'll be easier on a changing table."

"That's in her room." Graham said.

"Hold on." Snow chimed in. "Doc might have one here. It won't be as nice as the one in her nursery, but it'll work."

"Speaking of which, is she sleeping in there tonight?" Emma asked.

"I think that's up to Doc, Sweetie, but considering he's not going to the dwarves' quarters here in the castle, I think he'll be okay with it." Snow, not able to fuss over her granddaughter, decided to play with Emma's hair. She brushed a few locks off of the blonde's forehead.

"Do you want me to get Doc?" Henry asked.

"Nah." Emma smirked. "He gave me a call button for a reason." Emma pressed it over and over again like an impatient child until the dwarf in question ran into the room, breathless.

"What happened?" He panted. Emma felt guilty, realizing she may have given him a mini heart attack.

"Nothing. We just need a changing table." Snow smiled an apology.

"Of course." He nodded. He dashed off down the hall and came back a minute later with a clear table. "If you need anything else, I know you know what to do." With a smile, he left.

"So, here's what you do." Regina said after a beat. "First, you lay a blanket down. Henry, can you hand me one?" Being careful not to tip the entire stack over, Henry did so. "Thank you. Then you lay her down and unswaddle her."

"I don't think that's a word." Emma pointed out.

"Says the queen of making words up." Regina retorted. "I figured since your language consists of stuttering, incoherence, and made-up words, you'd be better able to understand if I made up words." Regina quipped.

"Haha very funny." Emma replied sarcastically with an eye roll, even though the brunette couldn't see it. "You _are_ being careful with my daughter, right?"

"Aren't you tired, Em?" Snow asked as it hit her for the first time that a little over fifteen minutes ago, her daughter had given birth. Yes, it was true that only five minutes after having Emma, she had staggered down the hall to see if Emma was safe and to see Charming one last time before being cursed for twenty eight years, but that was a mix of adrenalin and a mother's protective instinct, and a tiny bit of True Love.

"After almost eight friggin' months of waiting, I finally get to see my daughter. No way in Hell am I tired." But Snow recognized it. She recognized the sheer terror of having your baby taken away from you, and that's what Emma was feeling. Logically, the blonde knew that no one could or would take Giavanna, but it was still a nagging little fear in the back of her mind. Given the track record of the family, no one could really blame her. So, of course Emma wouldn't want to sleep. It made perfect sense. After Regina's little demonstration, Snow was going to insist that Giavanna go down for a nap.

"As I was saying," Regina said, her mayor voice on again, "You take her out of her swaddling blanket, like so. You scrunch the one sleeve up and gently guide her arm through, like this." Giavanna started waving her other fist around, and Regina said quietly, "It's okay, Giavanna. You're fine." Though everyone knew Regina had truly changed, it was still a shock to see her being so… sweet. No one let on, though, because they knew she was still trying to keep a little bit of her reputation intact. "After you've done that, open up the neck of whatever you're trying to get on her, like you did for the arm. Pick up her head a tiny bit and put the neck of it under her head, sort of like a halo." _An apt description_, Graham thought. "Then, I'd do this quickly because this is the part Henry absolutely hated, pull it over her head." The baby made a sound of disapproval, and Henry chuckled.

"She's just like me."

"Kid, if she ends up just a tiny bit like you, me and Graham and I did a great job." Emma said, her eyes trained on what Regina was doing. Her back to everyone, the former queen smiled a bit. Besides thanking her for raising Henry, that was as close as a compliment Emma had ever come to giving Regina on raising their son.

"There, it's all over, Sweetie." Regina said in a soothing voice.

"_Sweetie_?" Snow laughed. "I'm her grandmother, you're her great-grandmother."

"I still have all the grandmotheral rights." Regina said. It took them by surprise that she wanted a part in the baby's life.

"That's another made up word." Emma said to defuse the situation. After throwing a good-natured smirk to Snow, Regina turned her attention back to Giavanna and ignored Emma.

"After you get her head through, do the same thing with the other sleeve as you did to the first. This next part might be a little scary for the first few times because you might think you're going to break her, but I promise you won't. The buttons here." She pointed to them, "meet by her legs. You pull this flap from under her bum," as she did so, she took Giavanna's leg and pulled her up a little bit with it.

"What are you doing!?" Emma yelled.

"She's fine, see?" Regina said calmly, having lowered the baby back down by the time the last word flew out of Emma's mouth, and snapped the buttons. "There, all dressed."

"Thank you." Graham said. "And you're sure her leg didn't get dislocated?"

"If it did, she'd be screaming, but I know what I'm doing." Regina replied while Snow squeezed past her to pick the baby up.

"B-but, she was picked up by her leg." Poor Graham was so terrified of hurting his precious baby girl, he couldn't even form a coherent thought. Regina identified with that, remembering how small Henry was when she first held him, even though he was nearly nine pounds by the time she got her hands on him.

"Babies aren't fragile little things, Graham. They're a lot tougher than you think."

"They are." Snow agreed, her eyes shooting to Emma then back to Giavanna. "I think somebody needs to go to sleep."

"I wanna hold her again." Emma protested.

"Okay, then give her to Graham, Sweetie." While placing her granddaughter in the blonde's arms, she brushed a gentle kiss along the latter's hairline. "I love you." She whispered. Then, she almost ran out of the room like it was on fire. James sighed, Regina looked guilty, Henry looked confused, and Graham and Emma were too absorbed in their daughter to notice any of it.

"Henry, why don't Daniel and I play a game with you?"

"Okay." The teenager chirped. "But I still want macaroni." He said on the way out.

"Honey?" James said quietly.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I just want to say that I'm so proud of you, and you too, Graham. Giavanna's beautiful. If you need anything at all tonight, your mom and I are just down the hall." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." Then, in a higher voice, "Goodnight Giavanna."

"Love you, too, Dad." Emma called after him. Once they were alone, Graham leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly but fiercely, trying to communicate all the love he was feeling for her in that simple gesture.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." She said. "And I love _you_, Giavanna. I guess you have to go to bed now, so… your dad's gonna tuck you in, okay Sweetheart?" She kissed the baby's forehead before handing her up to Graham. She then rolled a little bit and sat up.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"Tucking my daughter in." She grunted as she pushed herself all the way to standing.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Damnit, Graham, I'm coming with you."

"If your dad kills me, I'm blaming you." He said quietly while making his way around the bed. He grasped Emma's elbow to make sure she didn't fall over, but she shook him away.

"You can't blame me if you're dead, for one, and two, I'm fine. Just focus on holding Giavanna."

"Alrighty then." He smiled. If she was sassing him, then she really was fine. His two girls were okay, and that was enough for him to finally relax just a little. The whole way down the two hallways, Giavanna held onto his pointer finger.

* * *

><p>"Snow?" James pushed the door to their room open. What he saw tore him to pieces. The brunette was curled into a ball on their bed, tear tracks staining her fair cheeks. "Honey, what's the matter?" He rushed over to the side of the bed and knelt down, stoking her cheek.<p>

"It's silly, I should be happy for them. Which I am, it's just… they get to tuck their baby into her crib, in her room, and that's something we'll never get to do with Emma."

"That's true, but we have her now. At least we didn't lose her forever." He said quietly.

"James, she told me that she's over it. She's over what happened. How can she… she's the one who suffered the most because of our decision, yet she's the one who's okay with it?"

"Because," James kissed a tear away, "she's our amazing Emma. And I think we have a lot to learn from her."

"We should have been the ones teaching her." Snow insists as she sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. James stands up and mimics her position.

"You're right, but you're living in the past. I'm not happy about what happened, but there's nothing we can do about it now, and even if we could, I wouldn't change a thing. Look at how happy she is, Snow. That's enough peace and closure for me." He said, entwining their hands.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I had been feeling better about it, too, but then… I don't know, seeing Emma with Giavanna, it just made me realize yet again that we only got one moment of pure joy at seeing her and then… then we had to send her away."

"Hey, you know, if this is about wanting another child…" He started cautiously.

"I know we want one and I know Emma wants a sibling. I really do think she does, I mean, she said so, but she also says things and... I don't know. But for some reason, I just know she does. I know she'd be okay with it. Especially now that she's okay with what happened."

"I say…" He nuzzled her cheek, "that once Giavanna gets a little older, we can have one."

"Emma would be a good big sister." Snow purred.

"She'll be a great one." James agreed.

"How 'bout for now," she roughly pushed him away, making him fall flat on his back on the bed, "we just practice."


	68. Chapter 68

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN AN UPDATE. STUPID SUMMER HOMEWORK AND WORK.**

Emma went into the nursery first to flip the light switch so that Graham could see where he was going. He was, after all, carrying their precious bundle of joy. The soft glow of the crystal chandelier illuminated the room. The yellow paint was almost dry, and the fumes could no longer be smelt. The dark wood floor was shining since it had only been walked on a few times. A white dresser was off to the left, and the yellow crib was to the right, flush against the wall. A light pink ribbon was threaded through the rails all the way around. Their footsteps echo. Emma says,

"We need to get her some more toys. Or something. It looks so empty in here."

"Well, we were thinking we'd have two months to decorate. Besides," Graham said as he made it to the crib, "I don't think she'll care too much right now."

"No, she won't." Emma agreed, smiling as Graham lowered Giavanna into the crib.

"Should we put a blanket on her? I'm scared she'll strangle herself."

"Me, too." The blonde sighed. "She just looks so… bare."

"Maybe we should put her into long sleeves." Graham said.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. After a moment of looking at each other, he sprang into action, bolting over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer, which held the pajamas. Emma picked up the baby and brought her over to the changing table. "I think Doc already put the diaper on her."

"I love that man." Graham joked. "Do we need to change it?"

"Um…" Awkwardly, she lowered herself a little to smell Giavanna. "I don't think so. And we only have two long sleeved sleepers, right?"

"Yeah, the yellow one with stripes and the pink one that says 'princess'."

"That one was from Ashley." Emma smiled, remembering the matching pink box. It wasn't her color of choice, but she had to admit that Giavanna would look cute in it. "My vote's for yellow."

"I agree." Not bothering to fold up the pink one, Graham shoved it back in the drawer and closed it. He handed the clothing to Emma, and she stared at Giavanna for a few moments.

"So… I think we unsnap the buttons first." She said.

"Right. We can totally do this." He said as Emma unsnapped the buttons. The noise caused the baby to squirm.

"It's okay, Honey. We're just changing you." She said in a soothing voice that took Graham by surprise. He'd never heard her even remotely like that. He supposed that since Henry could understand words, that was a more effective way to communicate rather than the tone of voice, but still… even after nearly a year and a half of melting, his Emma, his ice princess, was still continuing to melt.

"Maybe we should pick her up a little and get the shirt so that it's scrunched up to her chest."

"Yeah, and we can pull it off like we do to us normally." She nodded. Graham reached down and lifted the baby just far enough so that Emma could pull the onesie up. "How come I get the feeling she won't like that?"

"On second thought, let's take her arms out first." They each took one of Giavanna's tiny hands and guided them down through the sleeves. It wasn't that hard since it was short sleeves, but it was still their first time changing their daughter.

"Oky doky." Emma said with a pleased tone to her voice. "I'll pick up her head and you can pull the head hole over?"

"Head hole?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, what else are you supposed to call it?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm just messing with you." He smiled. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She shifted her hands under the baby's head.

"On three. One."

"Two."

"Three." They said in unison. In one swift motion, the onesie was officially off. They both breathed a sigh of relief. Until Giavanna started waving her hands and kicking her feet.

"Okay, okay, okay." Emma said quickly. "We'll put clothes back on you."

"Thankfully this one's a zipper." Graham said as he unzipped it down the front, all the way to the right foot. "Now all we need to do is get her to stop kicking long enough to get her legs in and we'll be good."

"Easier said than done. The right one should be easy, but we'll need to kinda shove her left one in." Emma pointed out.

"But no over the head's."

"Right. Well. I'll get her left foot, you get her right?"

"Yup." Graham nodded. Within a few seconds, he was able to get Giavanna's foot into the leg far enough that he could start zipping, which meant that she couldn't move it out. Emma, on the other hand, was having a harder time.

"She's so stubborn." The blonde nearly whined.

"Now you know how Snow feels." He quipped. "Here, let me show you." He took hold of the baby's foot and, after about ten seconds, got it where it was supposed to be."

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe it's like you and Snow; you fight with her far more than you do with James."

"Well, yeah! She's funner to annoy. She'll jab back, and all James does is look at me with this huge amount of adoration. You, too! I swear, there is something with the men in this family…" She stopped her mini, good-natured rant to gaze down at Giavanna, who was staring back up at her. She said quietly, "Her hair's almost like my dad's. It's so short." She began stroking it.

"Em, it's called peach fuzz. She doesn't really have any yet. And your dad has a buzz cut." Giavanna's eyes started fluttering, but she kept shooting them open.

"Somebody's tired, huh?" Emma cooed, seemingly oblivious to what Graham had said. She scooped up her second pride and joy. "Let's get you to bed." Graham trailed after them, smiling as Emma lowered her into the crib. "Sorry we can't give you a blanket. I don't want you to kill your–" Emma stopped mid-joke. The kid was interfering with her ability to joke about serious subjects. "You could get hurt, and your dad and I don't want that."

"We could give her a stuffed animal, though." Graham suggested, his heart swelling at hearing Emma refer to him as their daughter's father.

"I think that would be okay." As she agreed, he briskly walked to the closet, where he picked up a plush, fuzzy swan from a basket on the floor. Clearly, he had been planning that for a while.

"Graham…" she breathed.

"I got this the day after we found out you were pregnant. I thought about how much I wanted our child to be like you, with maybe a little bit of my adorkableness, and well… I couldn't resist getting it."

"Graham..." Emma repeated, her lashline growing wet.

"So, here, Giavanna." He bent down and tucked the swan between her left arm and her side. "Your mommy and I love you so much."

"So now I'm 'Mommy'?" She laughed.

"Yes, and I'm Daddy." He smiled.

"You're my adorkable husband, aren't you?" She nuzzled him.

"I am."

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"Love you, too Em."

"I don't wanna leave her in here alone tonight." Emma said as she stifled a yawn.

"Honey, we're in the next room and your parents are across the hall. Plus, Doc's gonna be posted outside her door in case there's any mishaps. And…" he poked her nose, "who said she's going to be alone? I fully intend to be parked in that rocking chair all night."

"Graham, you need to sleep, you can't stay up all–"

"Shh." He silenced her protests with a kiss. "I'm going to walk you to our room, and then I'm coming back and watching over her."

"I can walk to our room just…" she was cut off by a yawn. "Fine. You can walk me." He draped an arm around her shoulder. "She's gonna be okay for the few minutes, right?"

"Emma." He stopped mid stride and spun her so that she was facing him. He had an amused look playing in his eyes. "As Doc already proved, she's a feisty little thing. She's not as delicate as you think."

"But she's so small."

"She'll be fine."

"How are you not freaking out about this? Like, between you and my dad, for a while I was thoroughly convinced you two were going to build a moat yourselves, put the crocodiles in, and build a wall around the castle that the Great Wall of China would be scared of. Out of any of us, _you_ _two_ are the ones who are overprotective?"

"I think that's an exaggeration." He chuckled. "But we have no one to fear; Rumplestiltskin's pacified, Regina's happy, and King George is dead. No one has any reason to hurt us anymore." He reasoned. They resumed their walk, silent the rest of the way until they got to the bed. "Goodnight, Em." He said.

"Night. Love you." Emma's voice was sleepy, and her eyelids started drooping once her head hit the soft pillows. He didn't dare kiss her in case it woke her up more than it calmed her. After making sure she was sound asleep (and snoring), he tiptoed back into the nursery, where Giavanna's eyes were still fluttering.

"God, you're so much like your mommy." He whispered. She reached her arms up to him, and he picked her up, holding her close. "I love you so much, you know that?" Giavanna continued to stare into his eyes. Graham couldn't help to imagine what her death glare was going to look like. As he stroked her forehead, one of her little hands grasped his pinky and closed around it with surprising strength for a three pound, hour old baby girl. With her other hand, she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

* * *

><p>After the eighth round of 'Go Fish' and his third bowl of macaroni, Henry was pacified. Happy to do their job of keeping Henry out of the way, Regina and Daniel were ready to go.<p>

"You know," Henry said as he handed Regina her coat, "I don't think anyone would mind if you two wanted to live with us. There's a whole three wings to this castle we don't even go in, never mind use."

"Oh, that's sweet, Henry, but we're happy with our cottage." Regina looked at Daniel, who smiled. "That's not to say you aren't welcome whenever you want."

"We'd be glad to have you." Daniel said.

"Thanks." Henry returned the smile. "Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think my sister will cry a lot tonight? Cause if she will, I think I'll sleep down here on the couch tonight."

"I don't know, Henry. It depends. Every baby is different. I do suggest sleeping in your own bed, though. If she gets too noisy, you can move." He seemed to ponder this for a moment before wrapping his arms around Regina.

"Thanks for helping Graham and Emma today. Sometimes, when you get the two of them together, they can be clueless."

"I know." She laughed. "And Henry." She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to thank me. I was happy to help. I'm not who I used to be. Besides, she's my step-great-granddaughter. I can't let her grow up with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb without _some_ guidance."

"Have a good night, guys." Henry said as he opened the door for them.

"You too." She and Daniel said in unison. As he closed the door, Henry smiled; he was officially a big brother.


	69. Chapter 69

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG. AS SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW, I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL, SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE. THAT IS ALL.**

James wasn't sure why, but he couldn't sleep. He took to what he always did when he was restless: surveying the castle. He quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of his and Snow's room. He walked down the hall and wandered into Giavanna's room. Ah. That was why he couldn't sleep. Graham smiled at him.

"Why're you up?" The older man asked.

"I wanted to stay with Giavanna tonight." Graham answered. "It's silly, I know, I just… I want to protect her."

"It's not silly at all." James walked fully into the room, keeping his voice low so as not to wake the baby. "Protecting your child is perfectly normal."

"But we can't protect them from everything, can we?"

"No." He sighed. "Unfortunately not. Let me give you some advice, coming from a man who started parenting his daughter thirty three years late. Let Giavanna grow into her own person. Don't try to change her as she's growing up. Sometimes I wonder what Emma would be like had Snow and I raised her, and I like to think she wouldn't be any different –maybe a little more nurturing, but at the end of the day, it doesn't really matter. I love her just the way she is."

"I'm going to love Giavanna no matter what." Graham said quickly. "I already do. I want to hold her, but she's sleeping, and I've been told that's a rarity, so…" he shrugged, not really sure what to say next.

"What's a rarity is being able to hold your child."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean–" He hadn't been thinking about James' situation with Emma when he said that.

"Don't be. What I meant by that is she'll only be little for long, and then she won't want you to hold her anymore." James said, his eyes trained on the baby. Graham let out a breath of relief. He hadn't hurt James, the older man was just talking about life in general.

"I don't believe that." Graham shook his head. "Henry readily gives hugs to Regina, Emma, me, you, and Snow. And Emma? She secretly loves it when you guys hug her, but she'll say otherwise till her dying breath. So I'm not worried. I mean, yeah, I've already started thinking about boys." He shuddered. "But I just have this feeling she's going to value family."

"She will." James nodded in agreement. "All of us know how quickly it can be ripped from us. She'll know that."

"She'll know I won't let that happen to her." He corrected, and locked eyes with James. The older man saw the same fire he held when thinking about his family being threatened. From the crib, Giavanna gurgled. Not wanting her to start crying and wake everyone else up, Graham dashed over to the crib and picked her up. "It's okay," he soothed, "Daddy's here." This quieted her down. He walked back over to the rocking chair and sat down, carefully cradling her in his arms.

"I can't get over how tiny she is." James said, brushing his pinky over the top of her hand.

"Yeah, but she's already got me wrapped around her finger."

"Emma did, too." He chuckled quietly. "From the moment I saw her, I knew I'd never be able to deny her anything. Still can't."

"Unfortunately, I think Giavanna's going to be a mommy's girl. Especially cause Mommy picked your name."

"She still doesn't have a middle one yet, does she?"

"Nope." Graham sighed. "But she's only an hour and a half old, so we have time."

"I was lobbying for Ruth." James said, then to clarify: "For Emma. I wanted Emma Ruth."

"You and Snow had time to talk about it?"

"Yeah, remember? Unlike you, I found out a few months before she was born. Snow insisted on Hope."

"Ironic." He snorted.

"Tell me about it."

"It's hard. I want something meaningful to commemorate _someone_ in this family, but Emma doesn't. I don't know if it's the wall or really just the fact that it's nearly impossible to choose out of… I think it was like ten? I do know she wants Mary Margaret, seeing as well, you know how good of friends they were. Are. Were?"

"You could just give her her middle name now, considering Emma picked her first one."

"No." Graham shook his head. "I want it to be one we both want."

"Giavanna Mary Margaret Swan-Humbert. It's long."

"And it might not even be that. And I _really_ want Emma in there somewhere."

"That's not going to happen."

"Or you could give her the ten name one. There would be no confusing her with anyone else." James joked, and Giavanna kicked. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." He smiled over at her.

"No… I don't think she was offended. Please don't cry, Honey. If you wake your mom up she'll kill us both. She loves her sleep." The baby's eyes were welling up. "Do you think she's hungry?" He looked at James helplessly.

"I know as much about parenting as you do." He said.

"Okay. Well let's try food. It always makes your mom happier." Graham said as he stood up. He and James walked as fast as they could down the hall, then to the stairs and padded down softly. "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry."

"Henry can sleep through anything, I'm convinced." James said. "And Emma would happy to spend more time with her and Snow, well… you know she'll be all over her in the morning."

"Hold her while I figure out where Emma put the bottle and formula." Graham handed her off to James, who gladly accepted the small bundle.

"She's wearing the yellow one!" He said happily.

"It was either that or the pink one that says 'princess'." Graham exclaimed, trying to poke through the cabinets in the dark.

"Try the middle one. Snow might've put them in there so Henry could easily reach it when he was home alone with her." James was right. After a minute in the microwave, the bottle was ready. He gave the baby back to her father, and Graham squirted a little of the formula on his hand to test the temperature. It was just right.

"Okay, so uh… here?" He tipped the bottle upside down and Giavanna immediately latched on and began sucking. Both men breathed out a sigh of relief; crisis averted. "James?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what? I've been no help." He laughed, staring at the baby. She really was adorable.

"You've made me feel a little better about my parenting abilities. At least I know I'm not the only one who has no idea what to do with a baby. You should have seen me and Emma trying to change her."

"Being a parent is the hardest thing in the world, but it's also the most rewarding." James replied. "It'll come to you, Graham. Don't worry. I don't know how I do, but I know what to say to Emma to make her feel better when she's upset. And it wouldn't make sense that I would, because we're practically the same age. Sometimes, it feels like she's seen a hell of a lot more than I have."

"Eh, it's okay. Sometimes she just needs help sorting out her thoughts."

"She gets that from Snow." James said. "Me? I just chill and go with the flow, but Snow can't. She feels the need to constantly be doing _something_. And she's so stubborn and independent, and those three things don't go well together."

"So I can blame your wife for Emma turning out the way she did? Cause it makes my life very difficult sometimes." Graham joked, looking down at his daughter. "You're gonna end up like that, too, aren't you?"

"I wish we could take the credit. But I do think stubbornness is genetic on Snow's side. It has to be."

"And general badassery." Graham laughed. Giavanna poked his chest with her fist, and he looked down to an empty bottle. "You done?"

"She can't talk yet, you know." James quipped. "What? You've been talking to her all night."

"It'll stimulate her brain. I read in a book that we're supposed to do that." He looked back down, and Giavanna yawned. "Somebody's tired. Let's get you back up to bed."

* * *

><p>As sunlight peeked through the window, Emma threw her arm over to Graham's side of the bed. It was cold. She briefly wondered where he was –not that it was ever a surprise when she wasn't the first out of bed, but still– and out of habit, she went to rub her stomach… only to go through it. She sat upright in an instant, groaned when it hurt, and nearly fell out of the bed scrambling to get up. She ran down the hall, not even thinking that the baby might be sleeping, and into the nursery. She smiled at Graham, who was sleeping in the rocking chair, then turned her attention to her precious baby girl. Giavanna looked up at her with her green eyes.<p>

"Hi, Honey." Emma whispered. "I missed you while I was sleeping. Did your dad keep you company?" She reached down and picked the baby up. She then surveyed the room, thinking about what she needed to do now. Then she noticed James, who was lying on the floor on his side. She could see his chest rising and falling, so he wasn't dead. "I think your grandpa kept you company, too." She felt lost, she really did. Giavanna didn't need a diaper change, and she wasn't crying so she wasn't hungry, right? "So uh… hi. I'm gonna be honest with you, I have no idea what to do next. You can't play with anything. Not that we have a lot of toys right now, cause _somebody_ was impatient. In a few days we'll go get some, okay? And I didn't raise your brother, your great… yeah, great-grandmother did. God that's weird. And nobody else is up for me to talk to while I hold you. So like, what am I supposed to do? I mean, I'd think it'd be scary out here, with all kinds of light and sounds and stuff… God, did you really come out of me?" Giavanna just stared up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Damn kid was cute.

"Trust me, she did." Graham finally spoke up, smiling widely.

"How long have you been awake?" Emma whirled around, baby on her shoulder, and rolled her eyes.

"Since you came in the room." He stood up and stretched, delicately stepping over James, who was still sleeping. "He kept me company last night. I think we fell asleep around the same time. She ate at 1:00, and judging by the sun, it's 7:00, and they're supposed to eat every four hours, so she'll need her bottle, which is downstairs." She wanted to say something sarcastic, but her daughter was two hours late for a meal, and that was not okay with her.

"Why isn't she crying?" The blonde asked as she flew down the stairs, despite pain ripping through her entire body every time she took a step. "I mean, if she hasn't–"

"Em, I'm sure she's just not hungry." Graham assured her.

"Not hungry?" Emma raised an eyebrow once they were in the kitchen. And, Graham was right. The formula and bottle were on the counter. "I'm her mother, of course she's hungry."

"Point taken." He had to give her that. "Speaking of which, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know." She mumbled, holding Giavanna with one arm and reading the directions on the formula can with the other.

"You just pour it in and nuke it for a minute." He said. "And then test it on your hand to make sure it's not too hot."

"Right." She nodded, doing as he said. "Think we should wake my dad up?"

"Nah, another hour like that's not gonna make a difference." For the first time, Graham realized that his neck was _sore_. "But a massage later wouldn't be minded."

"Maybe after we feed her… cause she'll be in her crib. Or should we keep her out until she needs a diaper change?" The microwave beeped, and Giavanna made a sound of disapproval. Emma yanked the door open before it beeped again. She tested it on her hand, and determined it was fine. "You did this with Daddy last night, so I know you can do it." She said as she placed the bottle in Giavanna's mouth.

"She wouldn't give you a hard time just for fun." Graham said.

"Yes, she would." Snow said in the doorway, wrapped in a white, fluffy robe. "Cause mine does it to me all the time."

"Morning, Mom." The blonde smiled.

"Good morning, Sweetie. Henry's still out like a light and your father's passed out on the floor upstairs."

"I know." She smiled. "I found them both up there like that, except Graham was in the rocking chair. Shit, I haven't checked on Henry yet."

"Emma, baby." Graham pointed to the infant.

"Oops." She sighed. "See, I told you I'd be bad at this. I swear in front of the baby and I forget to check on my other kid."

"Oh, Emma, that's not true at all. Giavanna can't even understand words yet, let alone talk. And you _would have_ checked on Henry, but his door's closed. It's not as easy to simply peek in and see that he's breathing." Snow said.

"I forgot I gave birth last night." She continued glumly. "I went to put my hand on my stomach, but it wasn't there."

"It was a habit, Em." Snow laughed. "When I was Mary Margaret, I'd put a hand on my stomach every single morning. Of course, I didn't know why, but still… think of it this way. I _completely_ forgot I was even a mother. So you forgetting that you had Giavanna the night before isn't really that bad."

"You were cursed." The blonde pointed out. "I'm not."

"Honey, stop being so hard on yourself." Snow said sternly, almost like it was a command. "Last night was the first time you ever held a baby." She looked at the baby. "God she's cute."

"I know." Emma smiled. "We did good, huh Graham?" with her free hand, she nudged her husband.

"We did." Graham agreed with a smile. Emma removed her hand from Graham's side and stroked her daughter's head.

"See, I told you she was hungry." Half of the bottle was gone. "And I am, too. Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Coming right up, Princess." Graham kissed her head and brushes his finger on Giavanna's bare foot. As quietly as he could, he pulled out the pan for pancakes. Snow simply watched her daughter interact with the baby.

Ten minutes later, Giavanna was sleeping in Emma's arms, the smell of breakfast was wafting through the castle, and Snow was pouring the orange juice. At the exact same time, Henry and James pounded down the stairs, their noses to the air.

"I smell food." Henry said, sniffing to prove his point. Then he noticed his sister. Emma immediately held a finger to her lips before he woke her up.

"Dad?" She whispered.

"Hi, Honey." He said quietly. "What's up?"

"Can you set up her play bassinet? I don't want her to be upstairs all alone."

"Sure thing." After pecking Snow's cheek, he went back up to the nursery to locate the box that held the bassinet.


	70. Chapter 70

**HOLY CRAP. 70 CHAPTERS. THIS IS JUST… IT'S AMAZING. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS, AND I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

"I think I should supervise your father." Snow said. "When he was putting your crib together, he almost broke his thumb." Emma threw her a 'whatever you say' look that made it clear everyone in the room knew why she wanted to be with James. Henry made a gagging sound and took a seat at the counter. Emma still stood, holding her baby girl close.

* * *

><p>"Charming?" Snow called.<p>

"Yes, Love?" He replied, smiling up at her from his vantage point on the floor.

"You um, you know that Emma wants the bassinet downstairs, right?"

"Mhm." He said.

"So… do you plan to carry it _down_ the stairs? Cause it might not fit." She said, staring at the various pieces strewn about the floor.

"I thought about that." James said quietly. "It's just… the last time I built something for us was when I put together Emma's crib. And it's kinda… it's emotional." His voice broke, and so did Snow's heart. She knelt down, wrapping him in a tight embrace, her own tears pricking at her eyes. But she held them back. It was their silent agreement, their silent vow and promise: I will be strong when you can't be. So she held him, because he had always been the positive one about all of it. Because he had given her hope and injected light into her life when her cynicism came through. After a few moments, he regained his composure, even chuckling a little. "Just when I think I'm over what happened…" he gestures to himself.

"We have her now." Snow pulled back, staring into his blue eyes, wondering just how many times he'd said those words to her. "That's all that matters." He nodded his silent agreement, then clapped his hands together.

"So! You're right. It might be better to assemble this downstairs."

"Yeah?" She quirked an eyebrow for two reasons. One was to tell him they'd be having another conversation about that later, and the other was her usual way of saying 'I'm right' without actually saying it. "And who's gonna put all the little pieces back in the box?"

"You." He teased, pulling her in for a kiss. "And me. Together."

"Like we always do." She murmured against his cheek.

"Even a damn curse couldn't keep us apart." He said.

"A coma did." She commented.

"What's twenty eight years when you have eternal love?"

"Actually," Emma said from the doorway, arms crossed. "It was thirty three. But you were together as Mary Margaret and David, if you want to count them." Snow and James all but rolled _on the floor_, away from each other, causing Emma to snicker.

"How long have you been up here?" James stammered.

"I only heard from the curse part on…" she eyed them suspiciously. "I couldn't have you two making out in my one day old daughter's room… or worse. Besides, you were doing that mushy lovey dovey thing again with your stupid words and promises." She fought back a smile. "I had to break it up."

"We're not _that_ bad." Snow practically whined.

"_And_," Emma said, preparing for her grand finale, "He can't follow instructions. I wanted to make sure it was actually going to be set up downstairs. Which, case in point, he can't follow instructions."

"He's an idiot, Emma." Snow smiled. It was always fun to gang up on her husband with the blonde. "Even after all these years, he still can't do what I tell him."

"According to Regina, we're both idiots." He said. "You know how she used to say, Emma, Henry, and the two idiots."

"Wow." Emma mock-gasped. "I can't believe she didn't lump me in with you two! And she called me by my name."

"I'm actually quite smart." James said as he put the last of the bolts into the box. "I caught your mother plenty of times."

"You have tact, I'll give you that." Snow admitted. "Then again, I hit you with a rock… and pushed you into a river–"

"That was a stream, Snow."

"But you didn't know anything about trolls, _Shepard_."

"And you didn't know anything about nets, _Princess_."

"Ohh, you went there!" Snow looked ready to pounce. And this is what Emma got for trying to keep her parents' germs away from her daughter's bedroom. She could tell this might end up a full-out brawl. She knew her parents missed the various adventures they'd had, but geez… she went back downstairs before she became collateral damage. The play bassinet could wait; Henry was content holding his baby sister.

* * *

><p>As Emma, Graham, and Henry ate (Giavanna was sitting on Graham's lap… well, propped up), the banging upstairs never ceased.<p>

"Mom?" Henry piped up.

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Are Grams and Gramps, you know… uh..?"

"No!" She said quickly, nearly choking on her pancake. "They're just uh… they got into a disagreement. You know how they are. James teases Snow, and Snow has violent tendencies…"

"I don't have violent tendencies!" Snow argued as she and James ran behind the counter, swords in hand.

"Oh God." Emma put her head in her hands.

"Giavanna's down here." Graham exclaimed. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, he just didn't want one of the first memories his daughter had to be of her grandparents play-fighting.

"We won't hit her." James assured him. "The blades are blunted, anyway. You can't kill someone with them."

"I'm pretty sure I could hit someone on the head hard enough to." Emma muttered. Ignoring her, Snow yelled,

"Don't call me princess again!"

"Well you are." James quipped. Really, the whole situation would have been comical if one of them hadn't given birth less than twenty four hours ago.

"They're like overgrown teenagers." Emma said, throwing her hands in the air. "My parents are overgrown teenagers who happen to be Snow White and Prince Charming." Henry giggled. Graham leaned over to her and whispered,

"Should we break them up?"

"Nah." Emma shook her head. "They'll make out in a few minutes, then Snow'll push him over, declare victory, and gloat for days." Giavanna cooed, watching the scene before her with wide eyes. James hopped on the table. Graham was grateful Regina had cleaned up last night before she left.

"Charming, get off the table!" Snow yelled. Apparently, she was completely oblivious to the baby, not that Giavanna seemed to mind. If anything, she was fascinated by her grandparents.

"Make me." He teased.

"You guys aren't setting a very good example." Emma said. "Giavanna's watching you two, and I think when she's old enough to walk she's gonna tackle Hen–" _Bang!_ There went the chair as James hopped off the table and onto it. As Emma predicted, Snow took advantage of his momentary unsteadiness and pinned him against the wall, knocking a picture off in the process. It crashed to the ground, and the glass frame shattered. She then pressed her lips against his.

"I win." She whispered as he dropped his sword. Graham looked down at Giavanna.

"Okay, guys, there are children present. One of them's yours." Emma rolled her eyes. Snow pulled away from her husband with a smirk. Henry glanced around the few rooms he could see from his spot on the stool. The living room had a few things knocked over, but the kitchen was a mess, except for the little counter island that he, Graham, Emma, and Giavanna were sitting at.

"You destroyed _two rooms_ over name calling?" Henry asked, raising an eyebrow much like Regina did.

"He called me 'princess'." Snow pouted.

"But you're a queen." Henry pointed out.

"Yes, but I used to be a princess."

"You weren't that helpless." Graham said through a mouthful of pancake. "She took me down long enough to write Regina a letter. And that was without any formal training."

"I never had any formal training." The brunette replied as she plucked a pancake off of the stack. Graham always tended to overcook. Emma handed her the syrup.

"No." The blonde shook her head in disbelief. "I've seen some of the things you can do. You don't teach that to yourself."

"Well I did."

"I still can't believe the man who was supposed to kill you is now your daughter's husband and father of one of your grandchildren." Emma said after a moment. "And to think of Graham as a killer… I can't."

"That's because I'm not." Graham kissed her on the cheek as he walked by, collecting her and Henry's plates. "And I only agreed to kill her because Regina promised me the wolves would be protected." Emma hummed her response.

"It's good, though." Henry said. "It all worked out. Now you have your heart back, and I have a dad. And a sister."

"A sister I'm worried about." Emma said. "She hasn't cried since she popped out. Even with all of the commotion and noise you two caused." In hindsight, Snow and James _did_ agree that they had acted childishly.

"Maybe she's like her mom and grandma." James said, helping himself to a mountain of pancakes. He figured they were just going to throw them away. "Besides, you didn't cry when I brought you to the wardrobe. And there were people stabbing me and yelling and trying to stab you, too."

"I trusted you." She shrugged. "Not to let me get hurt."

"And you didn't. James smiled proudly. "Not a scratch. You were the most precious thing. You still are." Emma dipped her head, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. Compliments still occasionally made her blush, and she didn't like it, cause then they continued on and on with the compliments. From her lap, Giavanna hit Emma in the stomach.

"Oh, not there, Honey. Mommy's still sore." The blonde looked down at her daughter. The baby seemed content to have the attention back on her. "She's gonna be a troublemaker, I can tell. All she wants is attention."

"She's only a day old, give her time." Snow assured her. She then sniffed. "Does something smell funny?"

"Oh wait, maybe she didn't want attention." Emma widened her eyes. "I think it's time for your first diaper change. C'mon, Graham, you're helping me." Graham shot James a 'save me' look, but the older man only laughed. Once he and Emma were out of earshot, he said,

"You know, this _is_ kind of funny, watching them try to navigate new parenthood."

"They'll be the ones helping _us_ with ours, when we do have him or her."

"So my aunt or uncle's gonna be younger than me!" Henry exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess so." Snow smiled.


	71. Chapter 71

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. UNFORTUNATELY, SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN NEXT WEEK, AND I WON'T HAVE AS MUCH TIME TO WRITE. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE, BUT I PROMISE I'LL BE DOING MY BEST TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN. ALSO, I'M HAVING SOME WRITER'S BLOCK, SO FEEL FREE TO SEND ME SOME IDEAS OR TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE.**

_*ONE MONTH LATER*_

Henry was sitting on the floor with Giavanna in his lap. Her hair was growing in, and it looked as if it would be brown and curly. Emma was beginning to think Graham should go into the _predicting what your baby will look _like profession. He had nailed down theirs to a tee. She was also a bit bigger than when she was born, already up to 4 pounds, 6 ounces.

"Mom, she's squirming again!" Henry yelled frantically.

"She's a month old, it's not like she can get very far." Emma called back, sticking her head through the kitchen doorway to make sure he didn't have a real reason to panic. Sure enough, he didn't; Giavanna was just… doing something. This weird thing where she'd squirm. Doc had assured them it was completely normal, to which Emma would reply 'she's still supposed to be in my freaking stomach, so why the Hell is she moving', and Doc would shrug. It would seem that their daughter was a mystery inside of a mystery.

Graham jogged down the stairs, clad in a grey hoodie, his hair still damp from the shower.

"Hey, Kid." He smiled.

"Can you take her? I don't want to hurt her." Henry looked up at him.

"Yeah sure." Instead of heading straight to the kitchen to make lunch, like he had planned, he made a pit stop in the living room to pick up his daughter. "Hi, Giavanna!" He cooed, nuzzling his nose against hers. She gurgled. "Want to go see what Mommy's doing?"

"_Mommy_," Emma emphasized the word, "is doing research to make sure we don't screw her up."

"Oh, come on, Em, I thought we got past this." Graham sat down in the chair next to her, the baby perched on his lap.

"I just want to know what to expect her to do, and when. That's all." The blonde explained, her eyes flicking from the screen to his face briefly.

"I like your hair." He commented. And it was true. He'd never seen it half up, half down, and relatively straight.

"Thanks." She replied, but never took her gaze away from the screen. He could feel the tension radiating from her, so he got up and put Giavanna in the play bassinet. He went back over to Emma and began massaging her shoulders.

"What's the matter, Babe?" He whispered into her ear.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Didn't sleep good last night."

"Em…" He pressed, resuming his seat on the stool so their eyes were level.

"You were sleeping, but she started screaming, and…" The blonde sighed, scrubbing at her face. "And I'm worried, because she never cries, and what if something's wrong with her or she can… sense something bad's going to happen. I know it's stupid…" She sighed again.

"Hey, no it's not." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "You're her mother, you two have a special connection. If you think something's off, we'll check it out." Emma looked over at Giavanna, who was wriggling around.

"She looks okay." She said, frowning a little. "But maybe Doc could check her…"

"Sure thing." Graham placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey, Henry!"

"Yeah?" He barreled into the kitchen.

"Can you find Doc for us?"

"Yup." Henry popped the 'P', and took off in a run to find the dwarf.

* * *

><p>"She's fine, Emma." Doc assured the blonde for what felt like the hundredth time. Not that he minded giving Giavanna check-ups every day, but he was beginning to worry about Emma's mental state –the constant worrying couldn't be a good thing.<p>

"But she started wailing last night." Emma reiterated. "And she doesn't cry." Doc looked down at the baby in his arms.

"All I can tell you is that medically, there's nothing wrong with her.

"Can I hold her?" Henry butted in, reaching for his baby sister.

"Here you go." Doc smiled, putting the baby in his arms. Giavanna looked up at Henry's face.

"Mom, she's staring again."

"Babies like faces." The blonde shrugged, then turned her attention back to Doc. "So how do you explain her… fit last night?"

"Maybe a bird flew into the window and startled her. It could be any number of things, but if you're worried about someone trying to take her, I wouldn't be. Your family has no known enemies."

"Exactly, _known_." At this, Doc sighed. The woman could be impossible at times.

"Emma…" Graham pulled her into an embrace from behind. "The only people who ever wanted to hurt us were Regina and King George. George is dead, and Regina's… well, she's okay now."

"Gold."

"He has Belle and his son, he's okay now, too. Besides, look at Giavanna now; she's making faces at Henry. See, she's not worried."

"He's right, Emma." Doc rested a hand on her shoulder. "You have no reason to be uneasy." He picked up his briefcase. "I have to go see someone in the village, but I'll be back in a few hours if you want me to check her again."

"Okay, thanks." The blonde smiled. Graham nodded his farewell and with that, the dwarf was out the front door.

"Giavanna!" Henry nearly squealed. Graham and Emma spun around to face their children. "She kicked me."

"I don't think she meant to, Honey." Emma said quietly, happily accepting the baby. She bounced her up and down a little. "She was probably just trying to get more comfortable."

"She's a violent little thing." Henry continued, but smiling. "I can't believe I get to call her my sister."

"And I'm still not used to saying 'kids' and 'children'."

"Me either." Graham agreed, stroking the baby's peach fuzz."

"So… where're we at with giving me a brother?"

**BY THE WAY, YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR. I'M: GO–DOWN–WITH–YOUR–SHIPS. I POST UPDATES AS TO WHERE I'M AT WITH NEW CHAPTERS AND OTHER THINGS OUAT RELATED.**


	72. Chapter 72

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS UP. SAME OLD EXCUSES: SCHOOL AND WORK. BUT I WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW I VALUE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. I MEAN THAT. YOU ARE THE BEST READERS I COULD EVER ASK FOR. ON THAT NOTE, HAPPY READING!**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

Giavanna was laying on her back, looking up at Snow and James' smiling faces. She gurgled, her hand reaching up to pull on a lock of her grandmother's dark hair, which was a little longer than shoulder length.

"Hey!" Snow laughed, gently prying her hair out of the baby's grasp. James couldn't help but smile wider. His wife really was a natural at the whole motherhood thing, even though she missed twenty eight years –technically thirty three, since she didn't know she was Snow White until five years after Emma first rolled into Storybrooke– with her own daughter. He and Snow had offered to babysit while Graham and Emma took Henry on a day just to themselves. Henry agreed whole-heartedly; while he was in no way jealous of his baby sister, he did miss getting all the attention. Graham only hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave his daughter alone for the first time, but quickly realized she wouldn't be alone: she had two loving grandparents looking after her and besides, it would only be a few hours (Emma complained when they stayed outside for too long, something about the dirt and bugs.) The blonde, on the other hand, nearly yelled 'no!' when Snow first presented the idea. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her boys, she was just extremely uneasy with the idea of –okay, she was freaking _terrified_– of having Giavanna out of her sight. It was bad enough when Graham had to drag her out of their daughter's nursery at night.

In the end, Snow managed to get husband, wife, and son out the door on a hike/picnic/swim in the watering hole a few miles from the castle.

James looked up from the baby briefly and she did the same. They shared a totally different kind of smile.

"I want this someday. To be able to lay on the floor with our baby, give him or her rattles and other stuff." Snow said, feeling comfortable voicing her innermost thoughts because there was no way Emma could hear. "Don't get me wrong, I will always love being Emma's mom it's just… I thought we were getting a baby, and we really got a thirty three year old. I want to raise our child."

"I know." He grasped her hand. "I feel the same way, Snow. But maybe right now we could just focus on watching our two month old granddaughter?"

"Yes." She breathed, peering down at the baby. "We should. With our luck, she'll figure out how to move and end up under the table or something, and we'll panic thinking we've lost her."

"She's two months old, Darling." James smirked. "I don't have any experience with babies –well, except sword fighting with one in my arms– but I'm pretty sure she can't move yet." With an irritated eye roll, Snow picked up a purple rattle and held it out to Giavanna.

"Here, Gia! It's fun, you'll like it!"

"I'm not sure Emma's going to like the nickname." He said, watching as the baby stretched her arm out and wrapped her tiny fingers around the toy. It was in her hands for all of five seconds before it clattered to the carpet, eliciting a cry from her.

"It's okay." Snow cooed, scooping her up and gently rocking her. "You're fine, it was just a loud noise." Giavanna's loud cries quieted to the occasional whimper, and both Snow and James sighed in relief.

"Mom, what happened!?" Emma burst through the door. Apparently, they had stopped at the stables so Henry could pet his horse before they really set off on their adventure.

"Nothing, Honey, she just dropped the rattle. Really, everything's under control." The brunette smiled. "We just won't try the rattle again, that's all." James nodded in agreement.

"No, you should. That cry wasn't her being scared, that was an angry cry. She's mad that she doesn't have the rattle anymore, or she's frustrated that she dropped it." Emma explained in a nonchalant voice. Snow had to keep her bottom jaw from dropping.

"Babies cry differently for different things?"

"Um… yeah." The blonde frowned, sharing a look with Graham. "Her loud cries mean she's upset –whether it's anger or demanding attention– and the softer ones mean she's hungry. And if she ever looks like she's about to cry but isn't, then something probably scared her. It took me about two weeks, but now I know what all the different cries mean."

"It's kind of confusing, but once you get it, it's very helpful when it's two in the morning and she's crying." Graham says, his Irish lilt audible in every word. "Or, you know, babysitting." He shrugs.

"Oh." James and Snow say in unison, staring down at the baby, dumbfounded.

"So just give her the rattle before she starts shrieking again, okay?"

"We will." James scrambled for the toy, then placed it in Giavanna's hands. He held his hand around her much smaller one so she wouldn't drop it. This seemed to pacify her, for the time being, at least.

"Now, you two go and have a great time with your son." Snow commanded quietly so Giavanna wouldn't have another fit. Flushing slightly, Emma smiled, nodding her consent. Graham, still feeling like he had to prove himself, even after everything, bowed his head slightly before following his wife out the front door. In a way, Snow and James had become his parents, too. James offered him advice on how best to deal with their respective wives (and he needed it, with Emma's mood swings.) Snow was always there to tell him to put a band-aid on scrapes, even the superficial ones. And they were all his, all five of them.

His wife.

His son and daughter

His _family._


	73. Chapter 73

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE READ 'FOR THE FIRST TIME', YOU MAY REMEMBER FROM THE A/N THAT I COULDN'T WRITE ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL I GOT IT OUT OF MY HEAD. WITH THIS ONE, I'M HAVING A BIT OF WRITER'S BLOCK, SO FEEL FREE TO SENT ME IDEAS VIA REVIEWS OR MESSAGING. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

* * *

><p><em>*SIX MONTHS*<em>

"Mom!" Henry yelled. "Mom!"

"What?" A panicky Emma ran into the room, followed by Graham and her parents.

"She smiled!" Henry declared, pointing at his baby sister, who was propped up against the couch, shaking her rattle happily.

"Jesus, Kid, you just about gave me a heart attack." The blonde muttered, letting out a sigh of relief. Graham, though, seemed used to Henry's antics (namely, yelling for his parents when Giavanna was just fine, but scaring all of them), and simply crouched down in front of his daughter and said,

"Smile for Daddy, Gia! Smile!" In an attempt to get her to do so, he smiled wide, hoping she'd mimic him. To his utter delight, she did. "Good job, Gia!" He reached forward and tickled her stomach. She giggled. Snow looked up at James and the two shared a look of adoration. Henry scooched over to his bowl of Cheerios. There were a few on the floor from when he kicked the bowl over with his foot while trying to show Giavanna how to crawl.

"How's the crawling going, Kid?"

"I don't think she gets it." Henry replied in a defeated tone. "I don't get what I'm doing wrong."

"It's not you, Sweetie." Snow said, the term of endearment slipping out before she realized what she was saying. Her usual defense was that she was 'a natural grandparent'. "Babies don't usually start crawling until seven months at the earliest. Remember, too, that she was a good two months early so _technically_, she's ahead of the game." She then proceeded to bend down and pluck the baby from the ground. "Right Giavanna?"

"As nice and annoying sweet as this moment is, she won't grow unless she eats. Sorry, but I need her." Reluctantly, Snow handed Giavanna over.

"Can I give her a Cheerio?" Henry asked, trailing after his mother and sister with his bowl in hand.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Did we hit the 'why' phase again?"

"_Mom_." Henry whined.

"She said 'no', Henry." Graham said. "Your sister's not old enough yet."

"You can give her her bottle if you want, though." Emma said as she expertly prepared the bottle with one hand. "Hey, Gia, stop pulling my hair." Unfortunately for her, with that hand occupied and her left holding the baby, she had no hands to pry her blonde locks from Giavanna's fingers.

"I got it." Graham came to the rescue and put the rattle in the baby's hands. It was working for the time being as she became engrossed in the noisy toy.

"Thanks." Emma breathed. "Remind me to put my hair up next time."

"Mm, it's gotten really long." He nuzzled her neck.

"Henry, come get the bottle." She said as she pulled it out of the microwave in an attempt to ignore her husband. Henry gladly took the bottle and his sister. "Hold her with two hands," she reminded him, "until you get on the couch."

"I know." He called back over his shoulder. Graham continued playing with Emma's hair, trailing his fingers from where it met her shoulder to the ends, which rested just above her lower back.

"Stop it." She hissed, swatting his hands.

"Somebody's in a mood today." Graham backed up, putting his hands in the air in surrender.

"I'm not in a mood!" She declared as she stomped into the living room to supervise Henry despite the fact that he'd fed her dozens of times already.

"Are we having Giavanna number two?"

"God, no." Graham shared a look with James, the two clearly amused. "What?" She folded her arms.

"Nothing, you're just adorable when you're mad. In a scary kind of way, cause it's definitely scary, too." Seeing the only thing he was doing was making her madder, he smiled charmingly. It seemed to work for James most of the time.

"Shut up." She ducked her head to hide the smile forming on her face behind her long mane. Giavanna, apparently having drunken enough of her formula, pushed the bottle away from her mouth with two tiny hands. When her older brother tried to get her to drink more, she yelled out some unintelligible baby sound.

"I think she's full." Graham said, getting up to relieve Henry of baby duty.

"But I wanna play with her." The teenager protested.

"Maybe she needs a nap, Kid. I know I do." Emma suggested.

"She's only been up for two hours, Emma." Snow said. "And it's time for lunch. Think you can stay up long enough?"

"Ugh, you're pushing food again." The blonde sighed in exasperation, throwing herself into the cushions.

"You've lost weight." Snow pointed out.

"I've been busy with a sixteen year old and a six month old."

"That's not an excuse." The brunette chided, her maternal instincts

"Actually, I'm almost seventeen." Henry piped up, looking from Giavanna to his mother momentarily.

"You still got two months. By the way, _somebody's_ birthday's coming up." Emma sent a waggling eyebrow Snow's way.

"I don't like to talk about my birthday." Snow said, sadness and anger lacing her voice as she pushed herself off the couch. Emma's worried gaze met James' equally concerned one, but his also told her to let it go and he'd deal with it. With a tremendous amount of effort, Emma kept her mouth shut. About that topic, at least. Instead, she said,

"Want me to make lunch."

"No!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Geez, I was just asking." Emma rose from the couch with her hands up in surrender before plucking her daughter from Henry's arms.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"You wanna teach her to crawl?"

"Well, yeah, but–"

"She isn't gonna magically start crawling." Emma lowered herself to the carpet and put Giavanna in her lap in a sitting position. "She needs some tummy time before she'll be strong enough to support herself, even just staying on all fours without moving."

"Are you sure you didn't raise me until I was one or something?" Henry laughed, sitting cross legged on the floor a few feet across from Emma.

"I'm sure." The blonde replied, ignoring a pang of guilt and hurt that always popped up every time someone mentioned baby Henry. While James went to the kitchen to talk his wife down before she threw a mini temper tantrum, Graham sat next to Emma. "It's called Google." She explained. "First, we just need to get her used to being on the floor on her stomach." As she spoke, Emma gently laid Giavanna on the play mat on her belly, being careful not to trap any of her arms or legs.

"Now what?" Henry asked.

"Wait." Emma whispered. Her breath truly was taken away by the fact that both of the two little human beings (well, Henry was a big human being, but he was still a few inches shorter than her, so in her mind, he constituted as little) came from her. That two screaming babies could become the amazingly intelligent people they were or were becoming. In Henry, she saw a lot of the man she unfortunately had to say was half the reason he was alive. The hair and the face structure were all Baelfire, right down to the curiosity Henry had always possessed. He had her eyes, though. Of that, she was sure. Then it got more complicated. Henry was a good person who always tried to do the right thing, even when it was hard to make good decisions. Some would say that while Henry's personality was developing, Regina had been the antithesis of that. Even still, Emma didn't think she'd ever be sure as to whether Henry's stubbornness came from her or Regina because really, the two women were far more similar that either would've liked to admit.

Giavanna was another story. While she was still too young to really tell, it was easy to see she was more of a mommy's girl in the sense that Graham would swear that despite her having his brown curls, she was all Emma. She even had the 'White-Swan Eyes', as Henry had called them, meshing Snow's and Emma's last names to make the name of the color eyes he and his sister shared. The blonde noticed the similarities between her and her daughter, too, though she was less comfortable voicing her observations. Her confidence had soared since discovering her family, but the idea of someone wanting to be like her –that it was a _good_ thing to be like her– was still something she was uncomfortable with. But she could see the similarities, like when Giavanna kept trying to grasp the rattle nearly two months ago when James and Snow were babysitting her, and the baby wouldn't stop trying until she actually could. Or when someone would take away the toy she was playing with for bath time or to eat, all four of her family members swore they saw her glare at them, usually comparing it with Emma's.

Suddenly aware of Graham's and Henry's gazes, Emma shook herself out of her thoughts.

"What are we waiting for?" Henry's tone made it clear that it wasn't the first time he'd asked the question.

"To see what she does."

"Well, she's staring at me." Henry said. "And we're staring at her, so I think she thinks she's in a fish bowl."

"Babies always stare at people's faces. You're just the one that's across from her, that's all." Graham explained.

"It's kinda creepy." He said. "Stop staring at me, Giavanna." He whined. After a few moments of _him_ staring at _her_, he realized that she wasn't actually staring at him. "You want your little ball, don't you?" He turned around and reached for the small green and yellow foam ball that she loved to roll around. Suddenly, Henry's eyes lit up. "I have an idea!" He announced. He scooted backward a foot and put the ball directly in front of him. "Come on, Gia! Come get your ball!" He encouraged in a high-pitched voice. Slowly but surely, Giavanna managed to get on all fours with a little help from Graham. Even more slowly, she put one arm out in front of her, then one leg, then the other arm and other leg, and took a crawl-step forward.

"She's crawling…" Emma whispered, then yelled to no one in particular, "She's crawling!" Snow and James ran out from the kitchen. The wetness along the brunette's lash line went unnoticed by everyone except for her husband. The tears she had been shedding for her mother turned into tears of joy for her daughter.

Finally, she felt at peace with the past. She might not have been able to teach Emma how to crawl or get to tuck her into bed every night, but seeing how happy she was with two beautiful children of her own, that was enough for Snow to move on. She used to accept that while she was grateful –so extremely grateful– that she had her daughter with her now, she also had a right to mourn what they had all lost.

But she'd done enough mourning. She'd had enough of living in the past and the what-could-have-been's. She was ready to live in the moment and start a new chapter for them all.


End file.
